Spirit Hunters
by Staria 007
Summary: Harry and Ginny are killed at the end of the Chamber of Secrets, but is giving another chance to come back as Spirit Hunters. C/O with Yu Yu Hashoko.
1. Deaths

A/N; This is a Beta Read chapter by alina virgilyn, whom I thank for her time to help correct my mistakes.

In a large chamber containing two rolls of serpents heads, a young teen stabbed a large snake through its' mouth with a silver sword, only to be pierced by the snake's fang. The snake fell dead, having committed its final offense, and the teen collapsed to the ground in agony as another looked on.

"It appears, Potter, that your time has come." Riddle laughed maniacally as the young wizard closed his eyes and fell into darkness.

Unknown Location

In a dense white fog, two teens appeared out of thin air, and then looked at each other in surprise.

"Harry what happened, last I remembered . . ." A younger red haired girl trailed off as she remembered the horrible deeds she was force to commit in the past year. Tears began streaking down her cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands as she started sobbing.

"Ginny, it's alright, none of it was your fault, and you had no control over what Riddle forced you to do," Harry assured his friend as he gave her a comforting hug.

"B-but what happened Harry? Are we dead?" Ginny choked out, and looked around curiously, taking in every detail.

"We must be, because I was poisoned by a Basilisk." Harry sadly proclaimed. "It's my fault I was not strong enough to stop Riddle, and thanks to my failure he will rise again." He angrily shouted and he kicked the fog.

"Harry we both were not strong enough, I should have done more to stop Riddle," Ginny started comforting him, but she stopped speaking when a dark, boney figure appeared before them. "Who are you?" She cried out.

Harry moved to stand between her and the cloaked figure, who pointed a boney finger toward the two.

"I am the Grim Reaper, and I am here to take you to the afterlife," He gravely informed the two startled teens. "Now you both have two choices, either come quietly with me, or we can do this the hard way." The Grim warned as the teens nervously nodded in defeat.

"Looks like we have no choice but to go with you," Harry sighed and he stepped before the cloaked figure.

"As long as I am with Harry, I will go with you." Ginny gulped as the Robed figure nodded as he placed a bony hand on Ginny's shoulder, and rested his slim fingers on Harry's arm.

Kami Castle

A large man sat at a desk furiously writing, when a dark puff of smoke announced the arrival of three guests. "Good day Lady Reaper, I see you brought me some newly departed." Kami noted as he looked over at the scared teens. "Please, you have nothing to fear, unless you both done any dark deeds?" Kami questioned, but the teens quickly shook their heads. "Then in that case, would you tell me your names, and I can start on your applications to live in Spirit Realm." Lord Kami ordered and pulled out a thick manila folder.

"My name is Harry James Potter." Harry bravely informed the large man, and watched carefully as Kami's head snapped up in surprise.

"I'm Ginny Weasley." Ginny nervously stated, and Lord Kami quickly flipped through several thick pages before stopping at a printed packet. He looked up at the two, and then back at his records, and then looked up again.

"This can't be right, according to my records, you both shouldn't be here for another century." Lord Kami worriedly informed the now startled teens, before turning to the Grim. "Lady Reaper what is the meaning of this? These children should not be here yet!" Lord Kami banged his fist angrily on his desk causing the manila folder to float to the ground. The Lady Reaper's teeth chattered nervously.

"But sir, they were already in the waiting room, I was never needed to go to the Living Realm." Lady Reaper quickly defended herself, as her form faded in and out, to reveal young woman.

"But that's not possible, a newly departed cannot get to the waiting room without your help," Lord Kami accused as he looked to the teens. "You two, how did you die?" He firmly asked.

"I was poisoned by a Basilisk, and Ginny's energy was drained by a Dark Wizard, by the name of Tom Riddle." Harry answered for both of them.

"Tom Riddle! The only human who was able to cheat Death numerous times!" Lord Kami shouted in rage, his cheeks turning pink. "Lady Reaper, we must to do something about Riddle, he has already destroyed countless human lives, and many of them were destined to do great things, but because of him they never got the chance." Lord Kami yelled causing the three in the room to cringe at his outburst.

"My Lord, you know I can't do anything to the Spirits who had anchored their souls to the Living Realm!" Lady Reaper protested. "But why not find a new Spirit Hunter, since we haven't had one since we lost the last one to Morgana!" Lady Reaper calmly suggested as her Lord sighed.

"Lady Reaper you very well know that there are no suitable candidates for the position of Spirit Hunters, between then and now had yet to be found, and I doubt we ever will." Lord Kami sighed, shaking his head. A puff of red smoke appeared with a loud snapping sound, and a single page appeared on the Lord's desk. He read it, and raised his eyebrows. "Maybe not," He mused thougthfully, as he read the paper again before looking at the teens. "Harry, Ginny I can give you both another chance to live, if you accept the position of Spirits Hunters." Lord Kami gently suggested to two confused teens.

"Uhm sir, what is a Spirit Hunter?" Harry curiously asked a grim Lord Kami.

"A Spirit Hunter is a Spirit who we send back to the Living Realm to send Lost Souls to Spirit Realm." Lord Kami began. "Lost Souls are Spirits who did not make it here, and are sometimes mistaking as ghosts, if they have the power to show themselves to the living." Lord Kami finished.

"Sir why us, we are fairly young?" Ginny shyly asked the intimidating man, and shrunk back behind Harry as he turned to look at her.

"Because, young Ginny, Harry is very powerful, more powerful then anyone ever realized." Lord Kami smiled proudly, as he looked to the young Wizard. "I can help Harry to tap into his untouched power he has, and become a powerful Spirit Hunter with the help of you, Ginny." Lord Kami informed two wide-eye teens.

"It can't be, I can't be powerful, I only am mediocre in my classes, so you have the wrong Wizard!" Harry quickly protested, and color rose to the Lord's cheeks.

"I am never wrong!" Lord Kami angrily shouted, shaking the room and sending the other three shrinking in fear. "Harry I know you had a hard life, and because one made the mistake of putting you through Hell by sending you to the Dursleys, you never could accept that you special, which I assure you are." Lord Kami attempted to calm down and took deep breaths.

"Uhm sir what do I have to do to help Harry?" Ginny refused to make eye contact with the Lord.

"You, Ginny Weasley, will help Harry with the Spirit problem the Living Realm is having, since you both are connected by Fate, you will also have the potential to become a Spirit Hunter." Lord Kami gently informed a wide-eyde teen. "Now that has been said, I will contact your families who are now living in Spirit Realm, and with their help you both will learn advanced Magic, while at the same time harness your Spiritual Energy." Lord Kami said.

"How long is this going to take?" Ginny quickly asked, knitting her eyebrows together. She was worried that she wouldn't be able to see her family - her parents, siblings - ever again, and they had meant so much to her.

"I would say about fifteen years to build up your Spiritual Energy." Lord Kami estimated and Ginny gasped, shaking her head. "But not to worry, I can send you back to the time of your deaths so no one will know what happen to you." Lord Kami informed the now accepting teens.

With the teens informed of everything they needed for now, a bright light announced the arrival of two couples, which the large man introduced to the children.

"Harry I believe you your wish came true, because I want you to meet your parents." Kami smiled as the young teen eyes went wide at seeing an older man almost mirroring him, and a red hair woman standing next to him.

"Mom, dad!" Harry choked out as the couple smiled.

"Harry, my son, don't just stand there! Give your parents a hug." Lily smiled proudly as her son rushed up to her outstretched arms with a unbelieving look on her face.

With one of the families reunited, the other teen was wide-eye as she saw the second couple. "Grandma, Grandpa is that really you?" Ginny quickly asked, as the couple nodded as they smiled.

"So you do remember us, oh, we have missed you so much, Ginevra." Grandma smiled as her granddaughter quickly rushed up to her grandparents to give them a hug.

After some time, Lord Kami coughed in an attempt to gain attention, and the new reunited families separated to look at the large man he spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, I think you should continue this at your home." Kami kindly suggested, as the couples agreed.

"Sir I know we need to start their magical training once the children are settled in, when are you going to start on their Spiritual Training?" James Potter quickly asked, and the large man looked to the Potters.

"I will send someone in a week, so as to allow the children time to adjust to living with you." Kami suggested, as the families nodded before disappearing.

With the families gone, the lord looked to the younger woman. "Lady Reaper, will I have your full cooperation to help the Hunters in the Living Realm?" Lord Kami asked doubtfully.

"I will do everything in my power to help them my Lord." Lady Reaper assured her Lord before disappearing from the room.

Once alone, the Lord sighed. "Hopefully now, with Hunters back in the Living Realm, the Spirit problem will be lessened." He had hoped it would be so, since the Living should have never beeen aware that there was an Afterlife, until after their death.


	2. Unexpected delivery

A/n; The next three chapters is Beta Read by the Bobbie Jo Booth.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Five years pass as two special teens not only learn to become Spirit Hunters, they became a couple whom their families was very supported, that was until one was found leaning over a toilet bowl one morning.

"Ginny what's wrong." An Elderly Witch worriedly asked as she came up to the teen to check her.

"Gran I don't know, I just felt sick just as I woke up." Ginny sickly informed her shocked grandmother.

"It can't be, we can never get sick in Spirit Realm, unless…" The Grandmother stopped as she realized something. "Ginny Weasley, get back to bed once you are done, and stay there until I get back!" The Grandmother yelled startling the young witch.

"Gran, why are you upset?" Ginny worriedly asked as she tried to get up, but quickly bent back over the toilet.

"I will tell you why once I have a healer check you over young lady." The Grandmother firmly informed her granddaughter before storming off.

Half an hour later a stern looking Witch just finished casting a number of spells at a young Witch lying in bed, and as she stopped her spells she turned to an older Witch waiting patiently on the side. "It appears that the young lady is a week pregnant." The healer informed a not so happy Grandmother.

"Ginny I am not mad, but I do want to know if you were force to do it." The Grandmother firmly asked while looking to the worried teen.

"I was not rape if that what you mean, we both wanted to try it." A very embarrass Ginny guiltily informed her grandmother, before her eyes went wide. "Wait a minute I thought we can't get pregnant in Spirit Realm!" Ginny yelled, as she looked scared of the fact.

"Actually Ginny, when I gave you THE TALK, I said we rarely get pregnant." The Grandmother reminded her now greatly worried Granddaughter. "Here in Spirit Realm, an average of five newborn Spirits are born a year, and they are greatly accepted into the family no matter the consequence of their birth." The Grandmother sighed in defeat, as she turned away. "I will need to contact the Potter Family, and I'm sure they will be not happy." The Grandmother held out her hand to stop her granddaughter from interrupting her. "But I'm sure they will help support the child, as will I." Grandmother assured the teen who nodded in defeat.

"What about my training, will it stop because of this problem?" Ginny worriedly ask her grandmother.

"No you should be able to continue training, but there is a potion here that will speed up the baby's birth, so once it taken you will only be pregnant for a month before you give birth to healthy baby." The Grandmother suggested before leaving the room.

Potter Place

A young Wizard was just putting on his clothes when a yell shook the foundation of the small house he lives in. "SHE IS WHAT…" A not so happy witch shouted, causing the young Wizard to look worried, especially when his mom appeared in his room looking murderously at him.

"Harry dear, I just was told someone is pregnant, care to guess whom?" Lily glared dangerously at her son.

"But mom, I thought you said pregnancies are uncommon here." A wide-eye Harry worriedly asked his glaring mother.

"I did, but it does not mean we do not get pregnant." Lily glaringly informed her son, as she took a firm hold on his shoulder and both were gone from the room.

Weasley Home

A young witch just gave instructions concerning her current condition, when a very irate mother pushed a young wizard into her room. "Potter stay here while I talk to Ginny's grandparents and the healer." Lily glared before leaving the room with the healer.

With the adults gone, the teens looked to each other. "How much trouble are we in." Harry gulped as his girlfriend glared.

"Oh I don't know how much trouble you think we are in since I'M PREGNANT POTTER!" Ginny glared as her boyfriend quickly sat down beside her.

"I'm sorry Ginny I thought this was impossible to happen here, I would have been more careful." Harry quickly apologized, as he looked ashamed.

"No you don't, we both will accept this problem was both of our doing, but I want you Harry to be there to help me." Ginny begged as her boyfriend nodded.

"I will stick to you like glue to the very end Ginny my love." Harry firmly committed as he gave his girlfriend a hug.

In an average size parlor, a group of adults was in an important meeting concerning two teens. "Well this confirms the Bond between Harry and Ginny that Lord Kami warned us about." Lily suggested as she looked to the elderly witch.

"You are right Lily, only a couple with a strong bond will be able to create a newborn Spirit, and even though I wish they would have waited a couple years before going this far, I will support the children." The Grandmother suggested.

"As will my husband and I, but one thing worries me, the law concerning Newborn Spirits. I sure hope Lord Kami would allow us to look after the child for a couple years before sending her off to be reborn in the Living Realm." Lily gulped at the thought since in order for Newborn Spirits experience life to the fullest they are sent to the Living Realm once Fate decide on their future.

After some minutes of planning for the new addition to the family, the appearance of a young dark hair woman interrupted the adults. "Lady Reaper, what can I do for you?" The Grandmother worriedly asked, since she knew the woman was one of many Spirits that personally works for Lord Kami.

"Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Potter, I'm here to assure you that Lord Kami has no intentions of separating the young family, and when the Hunters return to the Living Realm, their child will be resurrected eleven years into the past, but will be reunited with her parents during the summer of their return." Lady Reaper firmly informed the smiling parents.

"Lady Reaper does that mean our children's child will be joining them in Hogwarts?" Lily quickly asked after she did some mental calculations to discover that her son's child would be in first year when her son would be in his third.

"The child will be attending Hogwarts a couple years below her parent's year." Lady Reaper informed the grandparents who smiled at the thought of their children's child attending Hogwarts at the same time as her parents.

"This will be an interesting event to watch, I will make sure check on my son every now and then when he returns to the Living Realm." Lily grinned, as did the elderly witch.

"LILY POTTER just make sure you tell me so I can watch my grandchildren too." The Grandmother smiled as her friend assured her she would.

Half an hour after the adults left the teens, they returned to see their children looking scared. "You two have nothing to fear, since we will be there to help you both." Lily assured the unsure teens.

"Grandmother will you be there to help me?" Ginny quietly asked, as she looking hopeful.

"Of course dear, we all will be there to help you from your child's birth to when you return to the Living Realm." The Grandmother smiled down at her granddaughter.

"Um mom what will happen to our child when we go back to the Living Realm?" Harry quickly asked as his mom looked to him.

"As to that, your child will be resurrected eleven years into your past, and not too worry Fate will work on it so your child will be living with you during the summer of your return." Lily informed two wide-eye teens.

"Oh great, mom is going to have a fit if she learns I have a child." Ginny laughed.

"Forget your mother Ginny you won't have six very angry brothers after your hide, for getting their sister pregnant." Harry cringed at the thought while the adults laughed.

"Now that will be a sight to see, I better not miss that when it happens." Lily smiled at her shuddering son.

"In that case I will make sure they don't learn about our child, maybe we could just say she is a relative of mine." Harry suggested as his girlfriend agreed.

"You are right Harry, and plus if we tell my family that she is our child, we need to tell them about us being Spirit Hunters." Ginny worriedly informed her boyfriend.

"Alright children, lets forget talking about the possible future, and start planning for it." Lily smiled before they all begin planning for the next month, and soon to be parents.

A month later

In large white lobby, a group of wizards were watching a very nervous teen pace about waiting for news.

"What is taking so long? I hope Ginny is alright." Harry said worriedly to no one particular for what appears to be the thousand time.

"Harry calm down and I remember correctly, it took Lily almost forever to give birth to you." James assures his son, as he stopped pacing to look at him.

"But still what if something bad happens, I know things can go wrong during pregnancies." Harry worriedly reminded his father who rolled his eyes before speaking.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER SIT DOWN NOW!" James suddenly yelled causing his son to follow orders. "Harry are you forgetting where we are, there is top Doctors living here, and plus I do not doubt Ginny's nor your baby's life will be in danger while in Spirit Realm." James reminded his son, whom look down embarrass.

"Sorry I keep forgetting I'm in Spirit Realm since this is place is exactly the same as the Living Realm." Harry sighed as his father nodded in understanding.

"I know the feeling son, it took me years to finally accept I will not age anymore then I am now." James sadly informed his son as he gestured to his twenty-something body. "And you are lucky are that anyone that dies before their eighteenth birthday, will get to have a chance to grow up here." James finished as a group of witches entered the lobby.

As the witches appeared, the wizards quickly stood up after seeing one holding a bundle of pink blankets. "Ginny is that our child?" Harry chocked out as he rushed up to his girlfriend, to get a better look.

"Yes Harry, this is our wonderful daughter." Ginny smiled as she parted the blankets to reveal a little baby with a mop of red hair.

"Yep she is a Potter alright, she has our curse hair." James smiled as his son took his daughter into his arms.

"Well at least don't need to remind her to brush her hair, since it will never stay down for me." Harry smiled as his child open her eyes. "Oh look she has green eyes just like her father and grandmother." Harry happily informed everyone, who smiled as they got a good look at the baby.

Once everyone had gotten to know the new addition to the family, one smiled as he held the baby. "So Harry what are you going to name her, since it is a Potter tradition for the male to name the first born." James smiled spoke.

"In that case, I want to proudly introduce to everyone Lillian Weasley Potter or Lily for short." Harry smiled widely as his father proudly looked to his granddaughter.

"Welcome to the family Lillian Potter." James smiled as the others congratulated the happy young couple.


	3. Leaving

Ten years pass and many changes took place during this time, from the marriage between the two certain teens, and of then moving out from their Guardian's home, where they continued their training and lived a happy life, but of course, they knew this was only a temporary living arrangement.

In a small two story house a soon to be eleven year old hurried down the stairs for breakfast, when she was called upon." Lillian Weasley Potter, don't run in the house!" A red hair woman yelled, stopping the young child dead in her tracks.

"Sorry mom but can I go to the Mall, I want to see my friends?" Lillian innocently asked her mom as she turned to her daughter.

"Your friends hah, or do you mean your Grandpa Godric, so you can bug him to teach you more spells before you leave Spirit Realm with us?" Ginny firmly asked her guilt-ridden daughter.

"Ah mom can I, Gramps said he still had lots too teach me." Lillian begged as her mom shook her head.

"No Lillian Potter, you already can do more magic then a first year, and plus I don't want you to go now because we might be called upon by Lord Kami anytime now." Ginny stated, just as her daughter pouted

"But mom…" Lillian started to argue again but stomp back up to her room, knowing she will not win this argument when her mom gave her the look of a not so happy mother.

With their daughter gone, the mother sighed as she turned to her now messy hair husband. "Great I didn't think having a child would be this bad!" Ginny sighed as she sat down next to her husband.

"Ginny, my love, I thought you wanted more children before we go back to the Living Realm." Harry smiled as his wife glared.

"Well now I know having a child isn't all I thought would be while I was younger." Ginny sighed as her husband grinned.

"Ah young days, I still don't believe we will be relieving it all over again." Harry smiled as his wife cringed.

"Harry, my dear love, why are you so happy about it, don't you realized once we return to the Living Realm we can no longer sleep together or do all those wonderful games we been doing since we move out of our Guardian's homes." Ginny grinned, as her husband looked faint.

"Oh no, you are right Ginny, we have to wait six or seven years before we can do all those things again." Harry cried out in horror, as another voice sounded interrupting the couple.

"Oh please I really don't want to hear what you do between your training." A dark hair young woman informed the couple while looking disgusted at them.

"Lady Reaper, what are you doing here?" Ginny worriedly asked as she and her husband stood up.

"Well I'm here to tell you I just brought your daughter to Lord Kami, so she can be prepared for her trip to the Living Realm." Lady Reaper calmly informed the now wide-eye parents.

"WHAT she can't go now Lady Reaper I thought he was going to send us to the Living Realm at the same time!" Ginny shouted as the young woman looked to her.

"And Lord Kami will Mrs. Potter, your daughter is just receiving the charms that will temporary seal her memories and knowledge of Spirit Realm, until the time come when you are all reunited again." Lady Reaper informed the now calming parents.

"Lady Reaper how long will that be, and are leaving soon to the Living Realm?" Harry quickly asked, as the young woman looked to him.

"Lord Kami should be done by now, so come on lets get going, and not to worry I already informed your families, they should be there to see you off." Lady Reaper suggested as the couple nodded before the three of them disappeared from the house.

Kami Castle

In no time the main family lines of the Potters and Weasleys were saying their last goodbyes to the family of three. "Now Harry my son, make sure to pay Dumbledore back for sending you to the Dursleys, and also try to use our will to get yourself out of there." James firmly ordered, after a farewell hug.

"Oh Dumbledore will with the return of the Marauders, and for the Dursleys, once I get back my daughter I will get the will, but I doubt I will going there this summer if my plans I have brewing work." Harry smiled as his mom gave him a hug.

"Just be careful, dear, I know you want to leave the Dursleys, but I'm afraid Dumbledore would anything to try to stop you if he has his way." Lily worriedly warned her son.

"I will mom. I will not let Dumbledore manipulate me anymore. I promise you that!" Harry informed his mother with look of conviction.

Once her father was done talking a ten-year-old messy red hair girl shyly spoke up. "Grandma, Grandpa, I will miss you." Lillian shyly spoke up, as her grandparents smiled.

"As we all will miss you my little one." Lily sadly smiled as she and others said their farewells to the small family.

After sometime, a large man sitting before a group of families interrupted their sad farewells. "I'm sorry to say this, but it is time for the Spirit Hunters and their daughter to crossover to the Living Realm." Lord Kami firmly commanded, and a family of three quickly stood before him.

"We are ready to go sir, but please make sure my daughter is safe until we can get to her." Harry begged as his lord nodded.

"Harry you have nothing to fear for your daughter, Lady Reaper will keep an eye on her until you can." Lord Kami assured the still worried family. "But before I send you to the other side, I have some gifts." Lord Kami suggested as a cell phone, a composition notebook, and two blue fingerless Gloves with a glowing white Jewel on the top floated before the Hunters. "The Book will give you all the details you will need of the place you are hunting Spirits, and here is a hint, if the book is blank, there is no spirit activities at the location you are at." Lord Kami informed the couple, as they looked over the blank pages of the book. "The glove are a Spirit Detector, but it will not only warn you of active spirits, it will transport you to the place where the Spirits are." Lord Kami informed two smiling Hunters, since they were glad they didn't need to travel about to search for lost spirits, until their Lord cleared his throat. "But a warning don't only rely only that glove, since it will only activate if there is more then a five spirits in a certain area." Lord Kami warned as the Hunters nodded as they place the Gloves on, and to their surprise, it disappeared leaving a bare hand.

"Um sir, what just happen to the glove?" Ginny quickly asked, as she examine her now glove free hand,

"Not to worry, the glove will again appear when it need too warn you of Spirit activities." Lord Kami simply informed the understanding Hunters. "Now for the cell Phone, I got an ad out on all the major newspapers of the world that is advertising for a Ghost Hunting Agency, so expect to be called upon for help from the Living." Lord Kami warned, as the Hunters looked at him.

"Um sir, are you sure about this, what if we get calls for fake Hauntings and such?" Harry worriedly asked his Lord.

"Not to worry, there is a spell on that article that will only allow people who had actual contact with Spirits to see it, and immediately call you." Lord Kami informed two relieved Hunters.

With the gifts safely put away, the family looked to their Lord, as he looked proudly at them. "Harry, Ginny, from what I learnt from my instructors I sent to train you both, I know I made the right choice to make you two Spirit Hunters." Kami smiled as the two Hunters looked to him. "So don't prove me wrong, or I will not be pleased." Lord Kami warned as the two Hunters accepted the warning.

"We will not disappoint you my Lord we will do our best, to help send lost Spirits to the Spirit Realm, especially that certain Spirit that is causing major problems in the Living Realm." Harry informed his Lord with a promise.

"I know you won't, so good luck and safe journey." Lord Kami only warning before the small family disappeared from his room to start on their long journey home.

1982

Somewhere in America one night, a small family is devastated as a their home was engulf in a flames, and even though all the family members made it out, a lone baby girl was left in the burning home, since there was nothing they could do to save her.

Unknown to the family members watching in horror as flames engulf their home, a shield protected the couple month's old baby inside the home as a young woman appeared before the child. "Hello Lillian Potter, I know you don't remember me but I need to get you out of here, so you can be returned to your real parents." Lady Reaper smiled as she picked up the little baby. "Good now you are safely in my hands, I better make sure your temporary family doesn't miss you." Lady Reaper suggested as she waved her hand, and a copy of the baby appeared in the once empty Crib. "Good that should fool anyone examining the body." Lady Reaper sadly thought and as she disappeared, the house she was in crumbled to the ground.

Orphanage

In a large well-kept Orphanage a young dark hair woman knocked on the door, which a kind old woman answered. "Oh hello Catherin Reaps, is this the little girl you want me to look after?" The old woman kindly asked as she spied the little baby in the younger woman's arms.

"Yes this is Lillian Evans, and I have all the paperwork done, all you need to do is to sign and file them." Lady Reaper suggested as the older woman took the papers and signed them before taking the little baby.

"I guess I better put this child in her room." The older woman smiled as she looked to the messy hair child. "And not too worry Mrs. Reaps, I will make sure she is still here when you come back to get her." The old woman assured the younger woman.

"I know you will take good care of her, and please tell Lily when she is old enough that there is a family that is waiting for her, but it will be years before they can take her in." Lady Reaper kindly suggested as the older woman nodded.

"I will Mrs. Reaps, and I know she will be waiting for the chance to be with her family." The Older woman suggested as she went into the Orphanage and the young woman disappeared, never to appear for ten years.


	4. Return to the past

June 1993

In a large well-kept Orphanage a young dark hair woman knocked on the door, which was answered by kind old woman. "Oh hello Catherin Reaps, its been a while since you been here." The old woman kindly asked.

"Sorry Karen, I been quit busy with my job, but if you don't mind I wonder if I can relieve you of one of your charges?" Lady Reaper gently asked as the older woman nodded.

"Of course dear please come this way." Karen suggested as she gesture into the house.

After walking into the spacious house the young woman smiled knowing that her charge had live a good life. "Please tell me about Lillian, so I can warn her relatives about anything they need to know?" Lady Reaper kindly asks as the older woman whom gave it a thought.

"Lillian been an angel since you brought her in, and had stolen a lot of hearts when potential parents came by to see the Orphans, but of course I had to turn them down when they wanted to adopt her." Karen sadly sighed at the memory of countless parents she had to say no to. "One thing about Lillian I should tell you, she is smart, since her test scores placed her in the High School level, and she is be starting Seventh Grade." Karen informed the interest woman.

"Wait a minute if her test scores is that high, why didn't you move Lillian up a grade or two." Lady confusedly asked the elder woman.

"Several reasons, first we didn't want to put her in with older kids, and second there was an advance class she could take with her peers." Karen informed an understanding woman, as they entered a large yard filled with children of various ages playing or working on schoolwork.

It took a moment for the younger woman to recognize her charge, since she been secretly keeping an eye out on her, during the eleven years she been here, but her musing was cut off as the older woman called out to the child. "Lillian Evans, I have a guest I want you to meet!" Karen called out, and instantly a messy hair girl wearing a faded dress rush up to the adults.

"Aunt Karen, did you call for me?" Lillian politely asked causing the younger woman to smile since the young girl did not seems to have change from the last time she spoke to her.

"Yes Lillian dear, this is Catherin Reaps and she going to take you to a relative's home, so please can you start packing your belongings while we do your paperwork." Karen gently informed a wide-eye child.

"Really I'm going to be finally part of a real family?" Lillian excitedly asked the adults.

"Actually Ms. Evans, the family I'm sending you to is a temporary home, but you will have your true family within a week from your arrival." Lady Reaper informed a now downcast child.

"But why do I have to go to a temporary home, why can't the family pick me up here?" Lillian quickly asks the younger woman.

"Because, little one, your new family lives in England, so it will be best for you to meet them there since they can't come to America for the time being." Lady Reaper informed a now excited child.

"I'm going to England, will I get to fly on a plane and see all the sights?" Lillian quickly asked as hope shines in her green eyes.

"I would guess so, but Lillian it will be a long trip and you will probably fall asleep on the way to England." Lady Reaper kindly suggested, and the young child quickly protested.

"Oh no I won't, I can stay awake on all my fieldtrips that took forever to get the place, so I won't fall asleep." Lillian proudly informed the adults.

"Oh is that so, little one, why not go and get your belongings and then I can see if you fall asleep or not on our long trip to England." Lady Reaper smiled knowing the child will believe she had fallen asleep on the supposed long trip.

"I bet you I won't." Lillian smiled as she rushed into the house to get her belongings.

Half an hour later, a small group of children was saying good-byes to a long time resident, and after five minutes of hugs and tears, one of the adults call out to the children.

"Alright guys, Ms. Evans has a long trip to take, so she needs to get going." A teary eye Karen called out causing a new round of tears, as one of the children parted from the group.

"Bye guys I promise I will keep in touch." Lillian sadly called to her friends as she reached one of the adults.

"Come on Lillian we need to get going." Lady Reaper smiled as she held out her hand, which the little girl took.

"Ah Miss how are we going to the airport?" Lillian wondered as the young woman lead her around a wall that led to an empty street.

"What do you mean airport we're already here?" Lady Reaper smiled down at a dazed looking child.

Number 4 Private Drive

A moment after looking a bit daze, the child came to her senses to look to the adult she was holding. "Don't tell me I did fell asleep." Lillian complained as she noticed her new surroundings.

"I'm afraid you did my dear." Lady Reaper smiled as she led the child to the front door, but gave out an inaudible sigh as she rang the doorbell.

It took a moment for a horse-like woman to answer the door, only looked rudely to her guests. "Well what do you want, and to let you know now I am not interested in buying anything if you are selling something!" The woman rudely informed the arrivals.

"Actually Mrs. Dursley my name is Catherin Reaps, and I believe we talked on the phone about you taking care of a little girl from the States for a week, or until her family can pick her up." Lady Reaper firmly reminded a lost in thoughts woman.

"Ah yes now I remember you called us last week, and I agreed when you said we will be paid for keeping the child." Petunia smiled at the thought of getting some cash.

"Yes the deal we made was for 200 pounds a day, and here is the check for the entire week as I promise." Lady Reaper reminded the woman as she handed over a check for a thousand-pound.

"I'm not going to need to pay back the difference if the family come early am I?" Petunia worriedly asked the young woman.

"Oh no, this money is yours to keep as long as the family finds a healthy and active child waiting for them." Lady Reaper firmly informed an accepting woman.

"Then in that case, I better get her settled into the guestroom." Petunia smiled as she took the child from the woman. "Oh, Mrs. Reaps would you care for some tea before you go?" Petunia kindly asked, but the younger woman shook her head.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Dursley but I got to decline your kind offer, unfortunately I got job to go back to so I must be off." Lady Reaper sadly informed the woman before heading away, and as the door to the house closed, she was gone.

Guest Room

Once in the room, the older woman looked to the child. "May I ask what your name is dear?" Petunia gently asked as she got a good look at the child, and was startled as she saw a resemblance to a lost sibling.

"My name is Lillian Evans, Mrs. Dursley." Lillian kindly informed a startled woman, but she quickly shook herself.

"Well Ms. Evans, I think you can get yourself settled in right, so please come downstairs when you are done, and I will have a snack ready for you." Petunia gently suggested, as she left the child to get herself settled in.

As the child took out her clothes, she was startled since last she remembered she had packed her second hand clothes, but now as she took them out of her suitcase, she was seeing brand new clothes. "Wow! Did Mrs. Reaps buy them for me?" Lillian smiled as she quickly took off her old clothes to try on the brand new ones.

Chamber of Secrets

As the young Wizard looked towards a fallen teen a grin form on his face. "Finally the so call Savior of the Wizarding world is no more!" Riddle laughs as he turned to walk away, but a couple voices sounded stopping him dead in his tracks.

"Tom Riddle this is not over, not in a long shot!" Both Harry and Ginny yelled as they both shakily stood up from where they fallen.

"What the, this is impossible you both should dead by now!" Riddle cried out in fear, as one of the two teens pointed to him.

"Actually Tom Riddle, we were dead!" "Harry yelled to the wide-eye Dark Lord.

"Not only we died, we both were given the power to stop your true self." Ginny continued, as she pointed a finger towards the diary on the ground. "So long Riddle, it was not a pleasure having you in my mind!" Ginny angrily yelled

"What powers are you talking about you both are nothing but underage Wizards?" Riddle shouted in fear.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Harry yelled sending a bright beam of light at the older Wizard, causing the memory of the Tom Riddle to explode in blinding light.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Ginny yelled at the same time sending another beam of light at the Diary, causing it to exploding in blinding light.

Within moments, the two Hunters fell to their knees suffering from the shivers that told them that they were receiving some Spirit Energy, and once it was over one looked to the other.

"Thank goodness this is over." Ginny sighed as she caught her breath.

"Actually as much as it pains me to say this, this is just the beginning of our story and it will not be over until Riddle is sent to the Spirit Realm where Lord Kami will be waiting to pass his judgment." Harry sighed wishing they could stop the Dark Lord now.

"I know that Harry, but what about our daughter we got to find her so I know she is safe and sound." Ginny begged as she slowly got up.

"I know Ginny, but remember we got nothing to fear with Lady Reaper looking after her." Harry smiled as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, sure, Harry, are you really sure you want Death to watch over our daughter?" Ginny smiled, as did her husband.

"Well with Death as her Guardian, I doubt anyone would be foolish enough to go against her unless they want a death wish." Harry grinned at the thought.

"Fine, if you put that way, but come on I believe we gave Ron enough time to remove the rock slide, and do try to remember what we plan on doing once we get out of here." Ginny reminded her husband.

"Yeah I know I need to downplay what had happen in the chamber, and you need to act like a scared eleven year old witch, whom had a terrible experience with Riddle's memory." Harry grinned at the thought of his wife acting out the part, while receiving a punch to the shoulder.

"Just remember Potter, that I'm a powerful twenty-six year old witch that can kick your Butt anytime, anyway I want!" Ginny warned as her husband cringed at the thought of going against his wife.

"Of course my love, I would never try to go against you." Harry smiled and once he retrieved the now Riddle free diary and sword, they made their way back to the entrance of the chamber.

A/N: I will just say that everything that happen when they left the chamber in the books, happen the same way here, so I won't need to rewrite that.


	5. An Unexpected Friendship

A/N; This was beta read thanks to Bobbie Jo Booth.

Number 4 Private Dr

The following morning a large man walked into a nicely made kitchen to immediately stop in his tracks as he notice a young stranger setting the table. "Who are you girl, you better have a good explanation to why you are here or I will call the constable." Vernon growled as his wife came from the backyard to quickly stand between the enrage husband and the frighten child.

"Vernon dear please hold your tongue, this girl is the Orphan we are being paid to look after for a week." Petunia firmly warned as her husband looked to her.

"Did the Social Worker give you the check already, and if not I want the little miscreant out of here!" Vernon ordered as his wife picked up the check she earlier placed on the counter.

"Yes she did, all we need to do is cash the check." Petunia firmly informed her husband, who just took the check to look it over.

"I'll go to the bank to cash this check before I head to work, but if this bounce I want that girl out of here." Vernon warned as he sat down waiting for his food.

Just over an hour later, the husband left the home as the wife clean up with the help of her new charge. "Lillian dear don't mind my husband, he is always grumpy before he take his morning tea." Petunia apologized as the young child nodded.

"I understand Mrs. Dursley I guess having a stranger in your home would upset anyone." Lillian shyly suggested as the older woman smiled.

"Please Lillian call me Aunt Petunia, since I always wanted a niece to look after." Petunia smiled, as did the young child.

"I would love to Aunty, if you call me Lily." Lillian smiled as her new aunt, but she frowned, as her aunt looked startled. "Aunty did I say something wrong?" Lillian worriedly asked her now composed aunt.

"No it's nothing my dear, I was remembering a younger sister I had whom died years ago, she was also name Lily Evans." Petunia informed a guilty looking child.

"I'm sorry my nickname makes you uncomfortable." Lillian shyly apologized, but her aunt quickly took her hand to assure the child.

"Lily there is nothing to be sorry about." Petunia assured the child, before she gave out a long sigh. "To tell you the truth, before my sister's death we never got along well, even though when we were younger then you are we were once were best of friends." Petunia sighed sadly at the memory.

"Why what happen aunty, did you two have a fight?" Lillian wondered as her aunt shook her head.

"No I was jealous of my sister when she went to a special school which I never got to go, and thanks to that jealousy we drifted apart." Petunia stopped as she wiped a tear from her eyes. "And now seeing how you closely resembled Lily, I starting to believe you was sent to me to help me undue my mistakes I made, and maybe start over fresh with you." Petunia smiled, as did the child.

"Maybe I was brought here to help you heal aunty." Lillian smiled.

"And maybe you are right I now starting to wish I can adopt you, but I know that is impossible, since you have a relative coming to pick you up soon." Petunia stopped not wanting to think of losing her newfound friend. "Enough with the painful memories, since we got this place clean up, Lily do you think you need anything since I was planning to go shopping for some things." Petunia gently asked to change the subject.

"I need to restock on some art supplies I have, I have more then enough money saved to buy them." Lillian quickly asked her new aunt.

"Of course dear, I can make a quick stop at the mall where I know where you can get your supplies." Petunia gently suggested, as they both got ready to leave the home.

Hogwarts

It has been several days since the Hunters returned to their past, and unfortunate with their midnight Hunts, classes and tons of last minute homework assignments they could not spend as much as they want together or start on a plan that will free one of the Hunters from going back to Hell.

It was not until a few days before their summer vacation, when one of the Hunters got his chance when he saw his friend holding his pet as he was heading to the common room. "Hey Ron there is some spells I want to practice, can you lend me Scabbers to use as a guinea pig?" Harry quickly asked, as his friend looked unsure.

"I guess it's alright but please can I have Scabbers back in one piece when you are done." Ron almost begged as his friend assured him.

"Not to worry Ron, if anything bad happen to your rat I promise I will get you a new pet, maybe a Owl since your family Owl looks ready to die at any moment." Harry suggested as his friend gave it a thought.

"Hmm to trade my useless rat for a very useful Owl, OK I guess it's a deal, so do your worst to Scabbers." Ron smiled, as did his friend, especially when his rat looked rather sickly.

"In that case Ron my friend lets head to the Great Hall for breakfast, since I am hungry and I can never can cast a spell properly when I am." Harry smiled as they left their Tower.

Great Hall

The large room was pack with students as the two Hunters ate and noted that their plans was going smoothly, since they needed both the not so trusting Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress to be in the room. "Ginny get ready to do our plan, I going to reveal the true Scabbers to the world." Harry whispered to his now secret wife.

"I'm ready when you are, but please cause him some pain before you reveal that rat for what he is." Ginny whispered as she glared at the rat.

"Actually Ginny, how much I would love to hurt that rat, I wouldn't want someone to stop me for hurting a so call innocent animal." Harry whispered back, and his wife reluctantly agreed.

Breakfast was halfway done when the Hunters got their plans underway as one turned to his best friend. "Hey Ron before we start classes can I practice on Scabbers now?" Harry smiled at his neighbor.

"No problem Harry old pal, just remember our deal if anything happens to Scabbers." Ron smiled as he handed over a panicking rodent, but a flick from the Hunter's wand froze it in place.

"Harry what are you going to do to Ron's pet, you can get into trouble for torturing the poor thing." Hermione worriedly suggested as she noticed what her friends were doing.

"Not to worry Hermione, I'm just going to practice changing its color, nothing more then that I promise." Harry quickly assured his unsure friend, but after a few practice flicks of his wand to the rat, everyone around him was laughing as the rat's fur turn to different colors, many of which would be very embarrassing to the male population.

As the Hunter did some request from his neighbors, the other Hunter accidentally bump into him, causing his spell to be mispronounced, and soon to everyone's surprised, the rat grew big and seconds later a frozen short balding man was on the table to everyone's shock.

Moments after the rat revealed, a few of the professors rushed up to the scene, their eyes were wide as they recognize the balding man. "Peter Pettigrew, it can't be he is dead." McGonagall stuttered out, as another came up to the scene.

"Mr. Potter care to explain what had happen?" Dumbledore quickly asked as he looked over the frozen Wizard, and the Hunter truthfully complied.

Once the Hunter finished explaining what had had happen, another spoke up. "Yes that charm when mispronounced can be change to a Revealer spell. " Flitwick explain to everyone.

"Wait a minute what does a Revealer spell got to do with Scabbers changing into this Wizard?" Ron quickly asked the professors.

"Because Mr. Weasley, that rat was never a rat in the first place, it appears you been keeping an Animagus for a pet." Snape hissed as his student back away in fear.

"That is enough Severus, but I think we should look into this situation more closely, especially why would Peter whom everyone thinks is a hero is hiding from us." Dumbledore suggested as he levitated the man off the table, and secured him more thoroughly before turning to the students. "I believe classes will start shortly so please finish your breakfast." Dumbledore suggested before he left with the bound Wizard.


	6. Headmaster Troubles

A/N; I know you all are waiting to read the part when Harry discover where Lillian is, but not to worry its in the next chapter.

And careful when reading a certain paragraph, I barely could write after I finished it, and it was unintentional, since it origianlly was suppose to be a fast meeting.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Number 4 Private Dr

Four days into the week after the arrival of their guest, a woman from inside the house sadly watches a young girl sitting under the tree in her backyard drawing. "It's almost time to see her go, I sure hope the family she goes to will treat her fairly." Petunia sighed since the short time the child been with them, it seem to bring out the happier times she had with her sister, which was before they drifted apart. "Hmm maybe I can see if the family would need a babysitter, so I can still look after her." Petunia thought but quickly dismissed that idea, since she did not know where the family lives, and she was not sure about interfering into their lives. "No it would be best if we went on our separate ways." Petunia sadly thought as she finished her cleaning before heading out to talk to the child.

Once by the tree, the older woman gently got the child's attention. "Lily dear, instead of hanging around the house, why don't explore the neighborhood. Petunia gently suggested as the child looked to her.

"I guess I will, isn't there a park nearby, and some small stores near it?" Lily remembered seeing when she went shopping with her aunt.

"Yes that right dear, the park is a couple blocks from here and the stores are a stone throw from the park, so you will have no trouble getting there." Petunia suggested as her charge got up, to dust herself.

"I guess will change to something more comfortable, and I will check out the park." Lillian smiled as she went into the house, while her aunt smiled at her retreating back.

"Lily is so much like my sister, sometimes I wonder if she is a relative of mine." Petunia amusedly thought as she went into the house.

As the aunt got into the house, she went to the calendar to double check when her charge would leave, it was then she noticed a reminder on same day. "That is odd, Harry is returning from his school on the same day Lily would leave us, it must a coincidence." Petunia thought but a second later, she realized she did Taboo that was created when her nephew arrived. "Did I just call that Boy Harry?" Petunia shocking asked herself.

After composing herself, the aunt realized that her jealously went from her sister to her nephew, and her eyes went wide as she realized that she made a terrible mistake concerning her nephew welfare. "Oh Lily I'm so sorry!" Petunia cried into her hands at the things she did to her nephew, and unknown to her a whisper was cast into the winds.

"You are forgiving my big sister." An unheard voice sounded, as the aunt felt a huge weight lifted from her shoulders.

Sometime later, the young charge race down the stairs, to see her aunt in the kitchen. "I'm going to the park now Aunt Petunia." Lily called to her aunt, whom got up from her chair to go up to her charge.

"Just be careful dear, and look out for cars before crossing the street alright." Petunia warned as her charge nodded.

"I will be careful aunty, and I will return before dinner." Lillian informed her aunt, whom handed her some money.

"Here some money, and please don't ruin your appetite alright?" Petunia warned as her charge look at the money she held.

"I can't accept this…" Lillian tried to say, but her aunt shook her head.

"Lily please take it so you won't need to spend your savings." Petunia suggested since she knew the child had very little money to spend.

"I guess I will and thanks aunty, I promise I won't spoil my dinner." A reluctant Lillian assured her aunt before leaving the house to start her exploration of the neighborhood.

As her charge disappeared from view, her aunt made a promise to make sure her nephew would be better taken care for now on.

Hogwarts

The following day after the capture of a certain rat, both Hunters wondered what was going on, since no one said anything since the Headmaster disappeared with the rat. "Harry I don't like this one bit, we should have heard something by now." Ginny suggested as they walked to the Great Hall for dinner.

"I know Ginny I was hoping to learn something before I leave on the train." Harry sighed at the wait, and as they entered the Great Hall he noted at the Headmaster whom been absent since the day before was back.

"Dumbledore is back, I hope him being here is a good sign." Ginny whispered as she spotted their Headmaster.

"I sure hope so I really don't want to stay with the Dursleys for no more then a week." Harry grumbled as they sat down at their table to begin eating.

As dinner ended with the end of year announcements, and Gryffindor's winning the House Cup, a note appeared before one of the Hunters, and he quickly pick it up to read it. "Ginny this got to be the news we been waiting for." Harry smiled as he read a summons from the Headmaster.

"Harry do you want me to come with you?" Ginny worriedly asked her husband.

"No I should be fine, and I will see you when I get back." Harry suggested as he got up to leave the table.

Headmaster's Office

At the door to the office, the lone Hunter heard a couple voices, and not one of them he recognized. "Ok I know for sure Dumbledore not in there, since I last saw him in the Great Hall." Harry worriedly thought, now wishing he had waited for the Headmaster, but using his Gryffindor's courage, he turn the door handle and peak in.

The two Wizards in the office stop talking as they heard the door open, and saw a messy hair teen peak in. "Hey Moony look it's Prongs!" One of the Wizards happily yelled, but cried out in pain in the next second. "Hey Moony did you just hit me on the back of my head just now?" Padfoot complained as he rubbed the back of his head

"Because Padfoot you need glasses, that is Harry Potter whom at the moment thinking we lost our minds." Moony firmly informed his friend.

"Um Padfoot, Moony, alright who was crazy enough to call their children that?" Harry wondered as he mentally laughed since he knew who the two Wizards were during his time in Spirit Realm.

"Hey we are proud to have those names if you must know." Padfoot proudly announce as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Speak for yourself Padfoot, if only I wasn't foolish enough to sign that contract to join the Marauder's I would have change my name to something other then Moony." Moony groaned at the memory, before looking to the confuse teen. "You see Harry, Padfoot here, your father, who was also named Prongs, and I was part of a group call Marauders, whom prank the school when ever we can." Moony inform the young teen, while his friend looked very proud. "My real name is Remus Lupin, and that big kid over there is Sirius Black." Remus joked, but before he could continue, the now wide-eye teen had his wand in his hand, instantly both Wizards was floating up in the air bound and gag.

With two struggling Wizards up in the air, the young teen looked up to them. "Oh wow I just caught a mass murderer and his sidekick I wonder how much money I will get when I turn them in?" Harry excitedly yelled, while mentally laughing, knowing his father would be proud of him for pranking his two friends. "Oh wait I better get Dumbledore here so I can tell him what I did." Harry proudly announce and headed out the door, while the two Wizards groaned looking very embarrass.

The second the Hunter shut the door to the office, he became transparent, and once he was invisible to the living, he fell to the floor laughing at what he did. "Oh father I hope you saw that, I bet you must have died laughing." Harry laughed, but it quickly ended as he heard the guarded entrance to the office open, he quickly became solid and rush down the spiral staircase to meet whoever the person was.

As the Hunter reached the entrance, he saw his Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress about to step onto the moving staircase but stopped when they saw him. "Good evening Mr. Potter, I thought you would be in my office now?" Dumbledore kindly ask as he looked to his young student.

"Actually sir, I just caught a dangerous criminal, I think you better get someone to turn them in to the appropriate authorities." Harry worriedly informed a startled Headmaster while trying to his smile.

"Did you now, I would like to see this dangerous criminal before I pass judgment if you don't mind." Dumbledore kindly suggested as his eyes twinkled with amusement.

"Of course sir, but please I think you better go first since I'm not sure if my binds were strong enough to hold both of them." Harry cautiously suggested and with the two professors in front of him, the three went up the staircase.

When the three entered the office, it was priceless with the Headmaster grinning madly, and his Deputy Headmistress covering her laughter with fake coughing, it took a few minutes for one of them to speak. "Mr. Potter, I believe you made a grave error since Mr. Black was proven innocent of his crimes this morning." A very amused Dumbledore firmly informed his student.

"Oops sorry about that I didn't know." Harry quickly apologized as he waved his wand to both remove the capture Wizards binds, and gently lowered them to the ground.

With everything back in order, the Headmaster quickly spoke up. "Now that is settle, Mr. Potter this is Sirius Black, who was not only one of your father's best friend, he is also your Godfather." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye teen.

"Wow that is great, does that mean I can live with you instead of the Dursleys?" Harry excitedly asked.

"Actually Mr. Potter with what you did to me, I think you should stay with the Dursleys." Sirius firmly suggested, but his Godson saw mischief in his eyes.

"Well in that case, I guess I will be going." Harry sadly informed the shock adults as he look greatly dejected as he turn around and was about to leave.

"Wait Harry I was just kidding." Sirius quickly called out, as he rushed before the young Wizard. "Harry I would love to have you living with me, so please don't be sad." Sirius worriedly informed his Godson, whom smiled as he look to him.

"Really I can live with you?" Harry chock up, as his Godfather nodded.

"You can Harry, but I'm afraid your Headmaster wants you to be fully protected, in other words you need to stay at the Dursleys for at least a month, because of the Blood Protections that was place on your home." Sirius sadly informed his Godson, while glaring at his former Headmaster.

"Sirius you very well know there is Death Eaters still out there, and any one of them would love to get their hands on Harry." Dumbledore warned as his former student glared at him.

"But as a former Auror I can protect Harry!" Sirius glared as he continuing. "And Headmaster I know you know that I'm one of the Auror's top Duelist so Harry is fully protected in my care!" Sirius firmly reminded his Headmaster.

"That is true Sirius, but without the proper papers, I can only give you partial Guardianship of Mr. Potter." Dumbledore reminded a still glaring former student. "Sirius you very well know that you are lucky since the Dursleys has full Guardianship, they could easily stop you from seeing Mr. Potter." Dumbledore warned as his former student anger boiled.

"The very same papers that were in your hands, I know very well that you had copies of all the documents concerning Harry, copies that include rightful Guardianships and what not." Sirius shouted as he looked to his former Headmaster. "Headmaster, if you don't find those papers before I do, I will press charges against you, because it will prove you knew the Dursleys were never on the list of potential Guardians for Harry, and also you knew I was the never the Potter's Secret Keeper." Sirius warned a calm looking Headmaster.

"Sirius you know that when I perform the Fidelius Charm on the Potter home, I had lost all memory of what I did, and who I did it on, so you can't blame me for that mistake." Dumbledore calmly informed his former student. "And as for the papers, I'm doing my best to find them, since they are buried under twelve years worth of paperwork." Dumbledore calmly finished as he went to his desk to sit down.

"If you say so Headmaster, I will be looking foreword to seeing you in court, once I have those papers in my hands!" Sirius shouted before turning to his Godson. "Don't worry Harry I will get you away from those Dursleys, since I do know their feelings towards us." Sirius gently informed his Godson before giving him a hug. "So stay strong, and please try to wait it out." Sirius smiled as he let his Godson go, and with a final glare to his Headmaster, he left the office with his friend.

With the two Wizards gone, the Headmaster gave out a sigh. "Harry not too worry once I find those papers, I will make sure Sirius have full Guardianship of you." Dumbledore gently informed his student.

"Thank you Headmaster, I will be looking foreword to being free from the Dursley's care." Harry smiled as he calmly left the office, but inwardly he was not too happy since he knew his Headmaster was trying to keep him at the Dursleys as long as possible.


	7. Troubles

A/N; This chapter was suppose to be Petunia arguing with Vernon, Petunia wins and they go and get the kids, but when I wrote it, it sort of wrote itself, and this is what I got, and since I need a break from what I wrote, the next chapter is Harry learning about Lillian and Petunia.

Once little thing, if you put me on alert, and got a new story I just posted, that was just a test, since an hour ago I tried to log in and found all my stories gone, so I tried to create a new story, and it too didn't appear on my list, only now I'm back in and had erase that story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Number 4 Private Dr

On the last morning of her stay, a messy red hair child entered the kitchen to hear her temporary Guardians arguing. "Vernon dear I don't know why you are upset, the social worker did say the family would not be able to pick up the child until sometime after dinner." Petunia reminded her not too happy husband as they both sat at the table.

"And how late that is since we still don't have a time, the ungrateful family probably stalling so they won't need to take care of that brat." Vernon argued as he pounded the table. "Don't they realize our son will be coming home from school today, as well as that ungrateful freak, so we don't need another mouth to feed?" Vernon now spat out as his not so happy wife look not so nicely at him.

"I don't see why you are so worry about food cost, since the amount they gave us to watch over Lillian is more then enough to pay for over a month worth of groceries." Petunia argued as her husband face went red.

"Food cost, food cost, that barely covers our son's birthday presents, and you know he will want more then last year!" Vernon shouted as whimper got their attention and both adults turned to a scared looking child.

"Lillian did we wake you?" Petunia worriedly asked, as the child looked down.

"I'm sorry for causing trouble, I'm sure my family will get me before I am a burden to your family." Lillian quietly apologized before rushing back to her room with tears falling.

A moment after the child left her aunt tried to follow to comfort the girl, but her husband grabbed her. "I don't know why you care about that Orphan, she is just as bad as that Freak we were force to take in." Vernon spat as his wife shrugged her arm free.

"I do care about Lily because she is Heaven sent, and you know I always wanted a daughter." Petunia argued as her husband stood from where he sat.

"That girl reminds you of your dead sister, is that why you care?" Vernon shouted as his wife looked to him.

"Yes Lillian does remind me of Lily before we drifted apart Vernon, and I'm happy for the chance to relive those days before I became bitter towards my sister." Petunia now shouted at her husband. "And not only had that Lily shown me that we were wrong about Harry…" Petunia started to say, but was cut off by a slap to her face.

"That girl bewitch you Petunia, you were always was against That Boy!" Vernon shouted in rage, as his wife looked in horror at what he did. "That it, that Girl is one of them in that case I know how to deal with those types." Vernon smiled evilly as he left the kitchen.

It took a moment for the enrage husband wife to realize what he meant, and knew she had to do something and rushed to the phone. "Come on, hurry up and pick up the line." Petunia begged as he heard some rings, before a voice sounded on other line.

"Scotland Yard, how can I help you today?" A pleasant female voice sounded.

"I need help, my husband is on the rampage and he going to hurt an Orphan we are looking after for the last week, please you got to send someone to stop him!" Petunia cried into the phone.

"Please come down, and tell me where you live I will send someone immediately." The voice calmly suggested, and the scared wife quickly complied. "Not worry Mrs. Dursley I got someone on the way, they are only minutes away." The voice assured the wife, just as a hard knock sounded on the door, she quickly drop the phone and rushed to the door.

At the door, a couple large constables were standing as the wife opened the door. "Please you got to do something about my husband before he hurt Lily, he is upstairs!" Petunia begged as the officers quickly pass her, and found an out of control husband was about to slam his shoulder into a closed door.

"Hold it right there Mr. Dursley, we are not going to allow you to hurt anyone." One of the officers firmly ordered, as the enrage husband looked to them.

"I don't know why you care, that girl is nothing more then a Freak!" Vernon shouted as he madly lounged at the officers but trip in the process, giving the officer's time to subdue and handcuff him.

Soon the officers were bringing a struggling husband downstairs to where his wife stood. "You traitor, when I get out you will pay for this!" Vernon yelled in rage, as he struggled against the officers.

"I'm no longer afraid of you Vernon, and expect a divorce, since I now know we were never meant to be together." Petunia bravely informed her husband.

"You can't do this…" Vernon shouted as the officers dragged him away to the awaiting patrol car.

After taking a few statements from the wife, the officer looked to her. "Mrs. Dursley will you be alright now, or you would need any help." The officer worriedly asked a slowly calming soon to be widow.

"I will be once I check on Lillian she got to be frightened by what Vernon did." Petunia worriedly informed the officer, as she looked upstairs.

"Do you need someone to be here, I can someone to come by later." The officer suggested, but Petunia shook her head.

"I will be fine, and plus I need to get my son from Smeltings in a couple hours, and then later my Nephew from the train station." Petunia informed the officer.

"Then in that case, I will be off and here is my card, if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me." The officer calmly suggested before leaving the house.

With the officers gone, the aunt sighed as she closed her door and lean on the doorframe. "Maybe this was meant to be." Petunia cried into her hands, but stopped as a soft voice sounded.

"Aunty Petunia, are you alright?" A frighten Lillian ask, as her aunt gulp down a sob.

"Yes dear, I will be now." Petunia sighed as she looked to the child.

"This is my fault isn't it, uncle wouldn't be mad if I came…" Lillian started crying causing her aunt heart to sink.

"No Lily you were never the cause of our problems." Petunia assured the distraught child as she came up to her to hug her. "Vernon could never control his temper, so almost anything can get him raging mad." Petunia sadly informed a slowly calming child, as she led her to the couch, so both could sit down.

"But he was mad at me I must have done something wrong?" Lillian sniffed as she looked scared, her aunt placed her in her lap to wrap her arms around the child.

"No you didn't Lily, you are a well behave child, and I doubt there is nothing you can do wrong." Petunia assured the child as she gave her a comforting hug. "The only one that done wrong was Vernon, he had no right to get mad at you." Petunia assured a slowly relaxing child.

"Thank you for being my aunt, I wish I didn't need to leave here." Lillian tiredly informed her teary eye aunt, before falling asleep in her arms.

"I wish you didn't need to leave me too." Petunia sadly thought as she sat hugging the child.

Spirit Realm

A large man sighed as he open his eyes to look to a young dark hair woman. "That was fast thinking placing a false burglary near the home the officers would have never made it in time." Lord Kami sighed in relief.

"I know my lord, and even though this went according to plan, I'm still mad at Lady Fate for deciding to put Lillian in Petunia care to give her a second chance." Lady Reaper angrily informed her Lord.

"A second chance which turned Petunia life around Lady Reaper, which I know her sister and a few others is happy to hear." Lord Kami calmly informed the young woman.

"I guess you are right, but I better get down there and try to help, since Lillian is my charge." Lady Reaper suggested but her Lord stopped her before she could leave.

"Lady Reaper if you must I will give you permission to tell Petunia the truth about Lillian." Lord Kami suggested, and with a nod, the woman was gone.

Living Realm

For unknown amount of time, the doorbell rang startling the adult comforting a sleeping child. "Oh who could that be?" Petunia thought as she carefully laid the child on the couch, and went to the door.

At the door, the aunt was worried as she saw a woman whom she only met a couple times. "Mrs. Reaps, I guess you heard what happen." Petunia worriedly asked a grim looking woman.

"I did, and not to worry I'm not upset or going to press charges against you." Lady Reaper assured the now calming aunt. "But can I come in and see Lillian please." Lady Reaper calmly asked.

"Of course Mrs. Reaps, Lillian is sleeping on the couch, she was upset at the events that occurred earlier." Petunia sadly informed an understanding woman.

"Anyone would be from what I heard." Lady Reaper assured the aunt, as she placed a hand on the sleeping child. "Lillian is a strong young woman, she will be worried, but she will alright in time." Lady Reaper suggested as she sighed in relief at seeing the child all right for herself.

"That she is, and I'm more then happy to have her in my life, even if it was for a short time." Petunia sadly informed the young woman.

"Actually Mrs. Dursley about that, I can try talk her family about you babysitting Lillian once in a while if you are interested?" Lady Reaper suggested as hope shines in the aunt's eyes.

"But I really don't want to intrude into their family, and plus they might not want me anywhere near Lillian if they learn what just happen?" Petunia quickly dismissed the idea, but the young woman shook it off.

"The family will be upset, but I know for sure they would be more upset at your husband behavior towards their charge, then you the person whom had saved Lillian's life, so they will owe you their gratitude." Lady Reaper assured the aunt with a promise.

"If you say so Mrs. Reaps, but still I would like to ask the family myself." Petunia gulped at the thought of seeing her charges family

"Of course Mrs. Dursley but since the family won't be here till late in the evening, I could stay and help you if you want?" Lady Reaper suggested, and the aunt nodded, knowing she will need help getting back her life back in order.

"Actually I would love to have you for company, and maybe if its not a bother can you accompany me to get my son and nephew later in the day." Petunia asks with hope in her eyes.

"Of course Mrs. Dursley, I would love too, and plus I should stick around Lillian after the events in question." Lady Reaper suggested, and with a grim look the aunt nodded as she left for the kitchen to get a pot of tea ready for her guest


	8. Reunions

A/N; The paragraphs between the page breaks is an edited version of the Tower of London Hunt, you can skip that part if you already read it.

After the second page break is a scene that was not in the original story, since even though I read about it in a True Ghost Stories book a long time ago, at the time of researching I couldn't find anything about it in the Internet sights, only after I posted the chapter I found the story, and decided to add it to this one.

As always the bolded ones are base on true ghost stories.

One last thing sorry about the cliffy, I needed more time to work on this confrontation.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

On the last night before the students went home, the two Hunters headed to their tower, both exhausted from all the work they been doing, "Can't wait to get out of school and do more serious hunting Harry?" Ginny smiled as her friend nodded.

"I'm up for the challenge, and plus we can be together more often. "Harry smiled as their hands glowed blue. "Speak of the devil our job always calls us when we are very tired." Harry sighed as he and his friend looked to their gloves.

"Just think of this of a way to see the world?" Ginny grinned as both touch their gloves and was gone

* * *

London's Bloody Tower 

In stone room, two Hunters suddenly appeared and fell hard to the floor, crying out in pain. "Oh my Butt, next time can we transport with the Glove without falling." Ginny groaned as painfully got up.

"I hope so too, but where are we Ginny?" Harry asked as he looked about to find themselves in stone gateway, immediately his friend pulled out a Notebook and flipped the pages.

"We are at the Tower of London." Ginny quickly informed her friend as she read the book, and grimace at what she read. "Great this hunt use to be a prison and many been executed here." Ginny gravely informed her friend, whom paled at the thought the kinds of spirits they will meet.

"Come on we better not be seen as we search about, so we better turn into our spirit forms." Harry suggested and both Hunters bodies became transparent, and with a nod, they separated to find spirits on their own.

Traitors Gate

Not far from the entrance a messy hair teen found his first sighting, **a large group of people dress in Medieval clothing, two were carrying a stretcher of a recently beheaded man heading his way**. "Hmm from what I can tell only one of them is the spirit, while the rest is created by the spirit memories." Harry thought as he pointed a finger at the group. "Hmm which one is the spirit that is the main question?" Harry thought since he knew his Spirit Gun will only work on the Spirit himself. "It can't be the beheaded man he would have probably be showing his walk to the Gallows." Harry thought as he pointed to the man in an Executioner outfit. "So it must be you!" Harry yelled as the Executioner turn to him.

"You can see me, how can that be?" The Executioner cried out, as he waved his large bloody axe the Spirit Hunter.

"I can since I'm here to send you to Spirit Realm!" Harry firmly informed the Executioner as he dodges the Ax and pointed his finger at the Executioner. "SPIRIT GUN!" Harry yelled as he shot a bright beam at the Executioner causing him to brighten and exploded sending out a flash of bright light, instantly it was over until the young child felt a chill along his spine indicating he was receiving some spirit energy. "I'm not going to get use to that feeling." Harry groaned as he again started his search.

Tower Green

In another part of the Tower grounds, the other Spirit Hunter saw a **grisly sight as a spirit of bloody elderly woman in Medieval clothing is being chase by a floating Axe**, instantly she point to the Ax. "Spirit Gun!" Ginny yelled and the Ax exploded and soon she felt the chill on her spine. "That is a scene I hope not to see again." Ginny sighed as the elderly woman form change to that of an elegant looking woman, whom smiled at the Spirit Hunter.

"I'm Lady Salisbury, and I thank you for releasing me from that Curse." The elderly woman smiled as she got a good look at the Spirit Hunter. "Are you a Weasley, I believe I once knew an ancestor of yours." Lady Salisbury suddenly asked, startling the young Spirit Hunter.

"Yes my name is Ginny Weasley, who did you know?" Ginny wondered as the elderly spirit gave it a thought.

"Sir Arthur Weasley, a very wealthy Wizard of my century." Lady Salisbury smiled at the memory.

"Wealthy, I thought my family line was always poor?" Ginny confusedly asked, knowing this from her time in Spirit Realm.

"No your family is far from poor." Lady Salisbury started as she sighed. "Sir Arthur was a proud Wizard, and even after defeating an ancient Dragon that was terrorizing England, he refuse the former king when he offered the Gold that was found in its lair." Lady Salisbury shook her head at the thought of not accepting the gold.

"How much gold was in the Lair?" Ginny shakily asked, knowing Dragons was infamous for having large catches of gold.

"I don't really know, but from what I heard you will need two to three London Towers to keep the entire gold safe." Lady Salisbury grinned as the Spirit Hunter stumbled backward in shock. "But from what I was told, the King of that time had placed the Gold in a Wizard's Bank, thinking Sir Arthur would change his mind, but now I see he didn't?" Lady Salisbury gently asked, as the young Spirit Hunter shook her head.

"But my Lady from what I know about my ancestors, none of them was close to being Wealthy." Ginny sighed knowing currently her family could use the gold, before realizing what the Spirit just told her. "Wait a minute did you say it's in a Wizard's Bank as in Gringotts?" Ginny excitedly asked, and the Spirit nodded

"Yes I believe Gringotts is the name of the bank, and it should be in a secure Vault, that only a Weasley can enter it." Lady Salisbury remembered, as the young Spirit Hunter looked glad.

"Thanks for the information this will help my family a lot." Ginny gladly thank the elderly Spirit, before looking grim." Lady Salisbury if you want me too, I can send you to Spirit Realm where you can be with your family." Ginny suddenly suggested, as the elderly spirit nodded.

"I would love too, I been stuck here for far too long, so please do what you need to do." Lady Salisbury begged, as she stood ready for anything.

"Don't worry this won't hurt, unless you try to fight it." Ginny calmly suggested as she pointed to the elderly spirit. "Spirit Gun!" Ginny simply called out, instantly the Elderly Spirit was gone, and a soon a strong Shiver was felt. "Wow I must have gotten more then the usual amount of Spirit Energy." Ginny thought before shaken the feeling off, so she could continue her search.

Bloody Tower

Inside one of the Towers, the other Spirit Hunter spotted **two Spirit children walking down the stairs**. "Hello there." Harry smiled, as the two children look startled.

"You can see us?" The younger one whom looked to be ten uncertainly asked.

"I can not only I can see you, I can send you away to see your family if you want." Harry smiled at the children's looks.

"But we can't leave here, we tried many times, but always we come back to where we started." The older boy informed the Spirit Hunter with a look of disbelieving.

"Edward let him try I really want to see mom and dad again." The younger Spirit begged as the older one sighed.

"I guess we could give it a try." Edward sighed as he looked to the Spirit Hunter. "What do we need to do?" Edward quickly asked while looking hopeful.

"Here take this Orb, and it will take you to see your parents." Harry smiled as he held out his hand. "Spirit Bomb." Harry simply whispered, and a glowing sphere appeared.

"So all we do is to touch it?" Edward skeptically asked, and with a nod from the Spirit Hunter, the two Spirits touched the sphere, instantly both flashed out of existence.

The second the Spirits was gone, the Spirit Hunter stumbled backwards as a stronger chill was felt. "Ok mental note, don't do two Spirits at the same time, unless I have no choice." Harry groaned as he still felt some of the chill as he continues his search.

* * *

In the top floors of the tower, one lone Hunter just sent some Spirits to Spirit Realm, when she came across a Spirit of a blacken **Bear prowling about the halls.** "Ok what is a Spirit Animal doing in this tower?" A very confuse Ginny asked before the dark bear ran at her. "Alright I think I will call it a night." Ginny thought before jumping into the walls to get clear of the rampaging bear. 

Tower Green

On the grounds of the tower, a Hunter falls to the ground as his wife bowled him over. "Hey Ginny what is it, you look like you seen a ghost." Harry joked as he tried to get off the ground but couldn't with his scared wife on him.

"Potter you will be scared out of your wits when you sees a scary Spirit Bear running at you." Ginny scolded as she glared at her husband.

"A Spirit Bear, in a Tower that house prisoners and Royalty for the last thousand years?" A confuse Harry asked as they got off the ground. "I would expect Spirit Birds, and other small critters but a bear?" Harry laughed at the thought, as his wife push him back to the ground.

"I don't care what you believe, but see what our Notebook has to say?" Ginny firmly suggested as she pulled out the book, flipped the pages, and paled as she read a page. "Ok I was not seeing things according to this an indoor zoo was placed on the top most floor of the tower, which housed a large assortment of animals." Ginny read as she skimmed threw the paragraph. "Oh here it is a fire broke out near the indoor zoo and…" Ginny stop reading as the book fell to the ground as she covered her mouth.

"Ginny what is it, what happen to the zoo?" Harry worriedly asked as tears fell from his wife face.

"The fire it killed all the animals, they couldn't save them." Ginny cried as her husband comforted her.

"Great there must be hundreds of spirits up on that floor." A grim Harry suggested as they parted. "Ginny maybe it would be best if you stay here while I will deal with those Spirit Animals." Harry gravely suggested.

"Better you then me." Ginny sighed since she did not want to go and confront the animals in that tower. "I guess I can catch up on collecting Spirit Energy later." Ginny suggested as her husband nodded as he floated away

Traitor's Gate

Several hours later with many more Spirits were sent to Spirit Realm, the two Spirit Hunters were reunited, since they couldn't find any Spirits. "Ginny do you think we cleared the Tower?" Harry first question was, as they came to each other.

"I doubt it, since the Notebook is still showing information about the tower." Ginny sighed as she flipped threw the pages." But I guess we should call it a night, since we can't find any active Spirits here." Ginny suggested as her friend agreed.

"Ok let head back to school, and get a good night sleep, and tomorrow we need to catch a train to head home." Harry cringe at the thought before both hunters disappeared.

Hogwarts Express

In a compartment, the two Hunters sighed as they start their journey home. "I don't believe I'm going back to the Dursleys." Harry grumbled as his friend sitting closely tried to comfort him.

"Well at least Harry we can use our powers to leave our homes to spend sometime together, and no one will know we are gone." Ginny grinned, as did her husband.

"That is the only bright side to this, but still we need to find our daughter, which I wish I know where she is?" Harry grumbled further, but both quickly separated as the doors to the compartment open to reveal a red hair Wizard.

After a moment of looking at the occupants of the compartment, the Wizard looked to his best friend. "Harry if I don't know any better I would think there is something going on between you two." Ron accused as he notice his friend was sitting to close to his sister for his comfort.

"Yeah sure Ron you are seeing things, since I think Ginny is more like a sister to me." Harry informed his best friend, while faking a look of disgust at the thought of going out with his sister.

"Well as long as you see Ginny as a sister, I guess I don't need to tell all my brothers you are going out with her." Ron smiled at the thought of his brothers and him chasing Harry away from his sister.

"Ron Weasley, I don't need my brothers defending me, and plus do you think I'm a bit young to be thinking of dating." Ginny protested as her brother sat across from her.

"Of course you can defend yourself, but there is that stupid crush you got on the Boy Who Live." Ron argued as his sister glared.

"Ron I gotten over that crushes since the Chamber incident, so you can bet that if I ever fell for Harry, it will be true love." Ginny argued as her brother face went red.

"Um guys let stop talking about our so call love life, and play a game of Exploding Snap." Harry suggested as he pull out the cards, and they immediately started playing.

As the friends played, the doors open for their missing friend. "Ron Weasley I thought you was going to wait for me?" Hermione scolded as she went into the compartment.

"Why should I Hermione, you went to the bathroom and I know you girls take forever in there." Ron protested, while his best friend brace for an explosion.

"RON WEASLEY, WE DON'T TAKE FOREVER IN THE BATHROOM!" Hermione shouted as both Wizards shrunk away from her anger.

"Guys let not get into this please, since this is almost as bad as Ron saying I'm dating Ginny." Harry quickly asked to change the subject.

"Wait a minute Harry, why did Ron think you are dating his sister?" Hermione wondered as she now notices the sitting arrangement of her friends she sat next to her other friend.

"It's nothing really Hermione, Ron just making assumptions about us." Harry quickly answered, but his friend looked unconvinced.

"Well if you say so Harry, but have you all started on you summer homework yet." Hermione asked to change the subject.

"Hermione Granger, we have two months to do that, so we have plenty of time for other things before we need to worry about that." Ron protested, as his other two friends sighed knowing this is not going to end as quickly as the other subjects did.

Platform 9 ¾

On the platform filled with parents or Guardians as the Hogwarts Express rolled before them and immediately shouts of welcome heard as children waved from the windows to their waiting parents.

In no, time four friends greeted by a red hair Witch. "So how was the rest of your school year?" Molly kindly asked after she hugged each of the friends.

"Luckily for us uneventful, just the way I wish it would have been." Harry answered for all of them.

"I know the feeling Harry, but come on lets get you through the Barrier, and we can say our good-byes there before you leave for your Guardians." Molly suggested, but before they could move, a large black dog jumped on the teen.

After being lick countless times by an overgrown dog, the teen was able to move the dogs face away from his. "Someone please get this flea bitten Mutt off of me!" Harry yelled as another Wizard dragged the dog off the fallen teen.

"Sorry Harry, Padfoot was just playing around!" Remus quickly apologized as he glared at the playful dog that looked ready to jump on the teen again.

"Playing around right, I think he needs a breath mint or something much, much stronger, since I think he been in too many garbage cans." Harry suggested as he got up and glared the whimpering dog.

"I think you maybe right Harry since I did find our garbage can empty this morning." Remus joked as the dog glared at him. "But enough with Padfoot strange eating habits, let's get on the other side of the Barrier so we can say our goodbyes." Remus grimly suggested, since he knew one of the teens was not looking forward to leaving them.

Muggle side

As the Hunters left the Barrier from the Wizarding side, they both were startled as they noticed everything to everyone had frozen in place. "Ok Harry what is going on?" Ginny worriedly asked her husband, but a dark hair young woman coming up to the couple soon answered it.

"Harry, Ginny, I'm glad to see you both made it back to the living in one piece." Lady Reaper smiled as the two Hunter quickly pounced on her with the one question that was eating at them.

"Lady Reaper, why haven't you contacted us about our daughter, and is she alright!" Ginny yelled the young woman looked to her.

"Lillian is fine, and her memory charms are still in place that is until Harry says the password that would return her memories." Lady Reaper informed two calming parents.

"In that case care to tell us where our daughter is?" Harry impatiently asks a gulping grim.

"Um as to that question, you just need to look behind me." Lady Reaper gulped as she moved aside to reveal a happy child, holding a smiling woman.

"LADY REAPER, YOU BETTER HAVE A GOOD EXPLANATION TO WHY OUR DAUGHTER IS WITH HER!" Ginny yelled as she sent death glare at the young woman.

"Hey this was not my doing Lady Fate thought if Lillian went to the Dursleys for the last week of school your daughter could reestablish the lost bond Petunia had with her sister." Lady Reaper quickly informed the couple.

"Reestablish the bond, what will that accomplish?" Harry angrily asked since he too was not too happy with this arrangement.

"Harry calm down, the newly recreated bond help Petunia see that she mad a mistake when she drifted apart with her sister." Lady Reaper started as she looked to the young Wizard. "And because of this Harry, she is going to make lots of changes towards her life, changes that will include you." Lady Reaper informed a wide-eyed Hunter.

"What sort of changes?" Ginny worriedly asked the young woman.

"I will just say that if Harry stays with his relatives, he would be treated more like a family member then a House Elf." Lady answered a now startled teen.

"What about Uncle Vernon, I doubt he would be happy with this." Harry argued as the young woman sighed.

"Actually Harry within the next week Petunia will be no longer a Dursley, since she going to divorce that monster." Lady Reaper started as she spat out the last word. "Even though this almost ended in disaster, with Vernon nearly hurting your daughter, Harry I'm please to informed you that are probably never going to see you so call uncle for a long time." Lady Reaper finished as the two Hunters looked to each other.

"Harry I think you going have nothing to worry about for the next month of your stay at the Evans." Ginny smiled thinking her Husband's aunt would again be using her Maiden name as her last name.

"I think you are right as always Ginny, but still I am still going to continue with our plans so we have a backup plan just in case something happens at my relatives." Harry suggested as his wife agreed.

With the two hunters done talking the young woman gently interrupted. "How much I enjoy our time together, I need to release the time spell so we can get you lovebirds home and hopefully soon afterward release Lillian Memory Charms." Lady Reaper suggested and as the Hunter agreed.

"Um Lady Reaper what are we going to do about Lillian when we release her memories?" Harry worriedly asks the young woman.

"Actually it would be best you both can look after her with Petunia pretending to be Lillian's Guardian, but unfortunately for that to work we need to tell her everything." Lady Reaper warned the now two gulping Hunters.

In no time, Time slowly returned to normal as a red hair older Witch walked through the Barrier to look startled at the young woman her children was accompanying. "Hello I hope my children not bothering you?" Molly worriedly asked woman she thought was a Muggle.

"Actually I'm here to see Mr. Potter to deliver a magical cousin to him." Lady Reaper calmly informed a startled Witch. "And my name's Catherin Reaps, I work for the American branch of Magical Child Services." Lady Reaper kindly introduced herself.

"Hi there I'm Molly Weasley, a mother to one of Harry's friend." Molly kindly introduces herself. "Oh did you say Harry has a magical cousin?" Molly wondered as the younger woman nodded.

"Harry does, her name is Lillian Evans, a distant cousin that took us forever to discover a living relative that could take her in." Lady Reaper informed a startled Witch.

"But Harry is underage he can't possibly look after a child?" Molly questioned as the young woman interrupted a protesting teen.

"Actually Lillian will have a Muggle Guardian whom will be her main Guardian, Harry will be considered as her Magical Guardian, whom he will be looking after when Lillian attends Hogwarts this coming year." Lady Reaper suggested as the older Witch gave it a thought before speaking.

"I guess I can accept this, as long as Harry doesn't need to make any important decision about Lillian's life." Molly reluctantly agreed as she looked to the young woman. "I wonder if I can meet Lillian, since I'm sure Harry will probably bring her with him when he reenters the Wizarding World." Molly suggested as hope shines in her eyes.

"Of course Molly, Lillian and her Guardian is waiting behind me." Lady Reaper smiled as she stepped aside to show an adult with a child beside her, and once the older Witch saw this she was startled, since she not only saw a child resembling a lost friend, she also saw some family resemblance.

After a moment to look over the child, the older Witch came up to the woman holding the child. "Petunia, I see you are well?" Molly calmly asked a startled Aunt.

"Molly Weasley, I hadn't seen you since Lily were alive." Petunia sadly smiled at the memory. "And I'm glad you are helping to look after my charge, especially since I'm not doing a good job at it since he came to my care." Petunia sadly started to the startled Witch. "I assure you Molly that I will be taking care of Harry better from now." Petunia finished as the Witch shook herself.

"I'm glad to hear that you are changing your ideas about us Petunia, and I'm sure your sister will be looking proudly at you." Molly smiled as the aunt nodded in agreement,

"I know sis is, and you can thank this young woman for the new changes in me." Petunia smiled down at her charge. "It is unfortunate that Lillian is leaving my care today." Petunia sadly informed the Witch.

"Wait a minute Petunia I thought with Harry as Lillian Magical Guardian, you would be her Muggle Guardian?" Molly confusedly asked a startle Aunt.

"What are you talking about, how can Harry be Lillian Guardian?" Petunia shockingly asks the Witch, but another interrupted.

"Petunia please I was going to wait till we get home before I tell you this, but Harry is the Lillian relative I was waiting for." Lady Reaper worriedly informed a shock Aunt. "But because of Harry being underage, I was hoping you could take partial Guardianship of Lillian to help Harry care for her." Lady Reaper finished as the aunt looked to her.

It took a moment for the woman to take in everything before she was able to speak. "Catherin just tell me this, is Lillian a Witch?" Petunia whispered, and the younger woman nodded.

"From what I know about Lillian, she will be probably going to be a very smart and a powerful Witch." Lady Reaper firmly informed a now upset Aunt.

"I'm sorry I can't take Lillian in." Petunia sadly answered as she let go her charge and was about to leave but another grabbed her hand before she could take a step.

"Petunia what is wrong, this could be the chance you always wish for, a chance to have a daughter." Lady Reaper suggested as a teary eye aunt looked to her.

"Please Catherin I can't, since I'm afraid if I do take Lillian in, I would never be able to take care of her properly, because of what I done to Harry." Petunia protested as a small voice got her attention.

"Aunty Petunia you been nice to me since I arrived at your home, so please let me stay I promise I will be a good girl if you have me!" Lillian begged with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Lillian, I…" Petunia started but another interrupted.

"Aunt Petunia please I could use your help with looking after Lillian, since I have a feeling she will be a handful." Harry smiled as his aunt looked to him.

"Harry after all we done to you, are you willing to forgive me?" Petunia quietly asked, as her nephew took her hands.

"I'm willing to give you a second chance Aunt Petunia, a chance to start all over again." Harry assured his aunt.

"Then I guess I have no choice then, I will accept partial Guardianship of Lillian." Petunia sighed as she said that, and was immediately in a hug by her newfound charge.

"Aunty Petunia I love you!" Lillian whispered as her aunt hugged her back.

"And I love you too Lily." Petunia smiled as they separated.

With the aunt approving the Guardianship the young woman smiled. "I think we should continue this at home so we can get the paperwork over with." Lady Reaper suggested, and the families agreed.

"Harry once we get back from Egypt this summer, I will be looking forward to having Lillian over, so please take good care of her." Molly warned as they said their goodbyes.

"I will Mrs. Weasley, and plus I will have Aunt Petunia helping me with any mistakes I make concerning our charge." Harry smiled as he watched his best friend mother give her unknown Granddaughter a hug.

"Now Lillian dear, be a good girl to your new Guardians alright, and next month I will be looking forward to having you stay at my home." Molly smiled, as did her Granddaughter.

"I will be a good girl Mrs. Weasley, you can bet on it." Lillian smiled as they separated.

"Please Lillian call me Aunty Molly, and that the same goes to you Harry." Molly warned as the two children accepted.

"We will try to remember Aunty Molly." Both Harry and Lillian smiled, as they finally left the train station.

Number 4 Private Dr

On the way home, the lone Hunter finally asks a question he forgot to ask. "Aunt Petunia where is Dudley I thought he would be with you?" Harry wondered, as his aunt drove the car.

"Harry I will just say that Dudley isn't too happy with losing his father, and had decided to stay home." Petunia sadly sighed as a tear fell. "I'm sure Dudley will come around, and accept that his father was wrong, and will change his ways just like I did." Petunia suggested as they drove into their driveway to see the last person the young teen thought he would see here.

"HEADMASTER DUMBLEDORE…" A wide-eye Harry cried out as his aunt stopped the car looking worriedly at the Headmaster.


	9. Confrontations

A/N; I will have more on what happen after the Memory Charms was removed in the next chapter, since the dealings with Headmaster tired me out, but I'm thinking of keeping Petunia in the dark of Lillian being Harry's duaghter for now.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Number 4 Private Dr

In the empty streets, a lone car parked into driveway to face an elderly man with white hair and long beard, and soon the occupants of the car came out to confront him. "Headmaster Dumbledore, why are you here?" Harry worriedly asked the aging Headmaster.

"I'm here since recently I discovered that not only a new student was just accepted at Hogwarts, but also was living here Mr. Potter." Dumbledore gently informed his student before spying a younger girl standing beside a woman he never met. "Hello I'm Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, and may I ask who are you?" Dumbledore kindly asked the young woman.

"Names Catherin Reaps, I work for the American branch of Magical Child Services." Lady Reaper kindly introduced herself.

"Then I assume you are responsible for Lillian Evans current living arrangement am I right?" Dumbledore kindly asked a nodding woman.

"I am Headmaster, now if you don't mind we need to finalize the Guardianship of Lillian Evans, so I can be off to continue my work." Lady Reaper informed the Headmaster who moved to be directly in front of her.

"I afraid Mrs. Reaps the Guardianship must be terminated, since it could destabilize the Wards I placed on Mr. Potter's home." Dumbledore firmly informed a startled woman.

"Wards, yes I did pick them up before talking with Mrs. Dursley, and I must say they are pretty weak to protect the Savior of the Wizarding world." Lady Reaper informed a now startled Headmaster.

"Mrs. Reaps I don't know what you are talking about, the Blood Wards are the strongest branch of magic available, and I place them on the home myself!" Dumbledore proudly informed a not so impress woman.

"Is that so Headmaster, but isn't Blood Wards base on the love on the family members?" Lady Reaper asked a nodding Headmaster. "From what I been told by Petunia, she never loved Harry from the beginning, and from my scans the Blood Wards only been at Fifteen percent strength since it was erected twelve years ago." Lady Reaper started, as the Headmaster looked unconvinced. "Oh if you check the Wards now, you will find it at hundred-ten percent strength, and that will be thanks to Lillian being Blood Relative to Harry, and receiving the love Petunia shown her for the last week." Lady Reaper informed a now shock Headmaster, whom pulled out his Wand and shot some spells into the air making a once invisible dome of light to appeared.

After doing some scans on the dome of light, the Headmaster turned to the young woman. "How can this be possible, the Blood Wards should have taking longer then a Week to recharged to this strength!" A very shock Dumbledore asked the young woman.

"The Bonds of the family can increase the Wards faster then normal Headmaster, and it was thanks to the newly created Bond between Petunia and Lillian." Lady Reaper started as she gestured to the child whom was now next to her aunt. "If the Bond had not form, I would say that Wards would be half of what it is now and then slightly increased with the arrival of Mr. Potter." Lady Reaper firmly suggested, as the Headmaster turned to her.

"The Wards may work now, but I'm sure this is not reliable since the Wards were atoned to both Harry and Petunia, and not to Lillian and Petunia." Dumbledore argued as his wand twitch in readiness to cast a spell.

"Headmaster I think you are wrong, and please go ahead and cast a spell at me if you like." Lady Reaper dared the Headmaster, whom instantly brought up his wand and waved it at the young woman's face.

"Oblivi…" Dumbledore started but a strong blast of light sent him flying backwards and landing hard on the sidewalk just outside the now visible Ward.

It took a moment for the Headmaster to get back on his feet, only to discover he could not go back into the Wards. "What is the meaning of this, I should be able to enter here!" Dumbledore yelled all the kindness he once shown melted into a look of anger.

"It appears Headmaster since you tried to separate Lillian from her family, the Wards saw you are a now a threat and simply rejected you." Lady Reaper smiled at the shock look on the Headmaster.

"You must have done something to the Wards I made sure it always accepts me." Dumbledore shouted as the woman shook her head to deny his claims.

"I did no such thing Headmaster, it was the Ward's decision to stop you from harming anyone that it was protecting, so this is all your doing." Lady Reaper informed a not so happy Headmaster.

"Then in that case, I will make sure Lillian Evans is never accepted at Hogwarts so she must leave here to go to another school." Dumbledore smiled thinking it was going to be as simple as that to get rid of the girl.

"Then in that case Headmaster, you will have the United States Magical Government to deal with, since they were supportive to letting one of their citizens to go to England to be with her relatives." Lady Reaper informed a not so happy Headmaster. "I will tell you now Headmaster, that if our Government hears about your attempt to stop Lillian Evans from attending Hogwarts for no reason, you will be facing charges against you, and I assure you that it will not end in your favor." Lady Reaper warned as the Headmaster glared.

"Fine you win this round Mrs Reaps, but you will hear from me again!" Dumbledore committed himself before Apparating away.

With the Headmaster gone, the Wards became invisible as those inside it protection started to gather up a returning resident belongings, and soon they all settled down for the evening.

Dinner was uneventful as five occupants of the house silently sat to eat before finalizing the Guardianship of a young Witch, until one looked to another. "Mrs. Reaps are you expecting trouble from the Headmaster because of what happen?" Harry worriedly asks their guest.

"Probably but I'm not worried about anything Dumbledore can think of to get Lillian away from here." Lady Reaper informed the Hunter with a promise.

"I just hope Dumbledore doesn't try anything, I really don't want to get into a confrontation with him." Harry sighed at the thought, since even though he knew he would win against the Headmaster with the knowledge he gain in Spirit, it might reveal things he would prefer hidden.

"Harry please try not to think about it, since you are safe as long as your family sticks together alright." Lady Reaper assured the young teen, whom accepted it.

Dinner ended with a small whale leaving the table, and once the leftover dinner removed, one of the adults took out some papers. "Petunia to let you know this is a Magical Binding Contract, so once you sign it no one will have the power to remove Lillian from your care unless you say so willingly." Lady Reaper informed a startled aunt, whom took the papers to read it contents.

"It seems simple enough, but this says I will be able to control the Evan Fortune, does this mean Lillian is rich?" Petunia shockingly asked causing one of the older teens to look at the young woman for an explanation.

"Yes it appears that Lillian had inherited from a poor but rich relative, and at the moment there is more then five Million pounds in the bank, and about twenty-five percent of it is in investments and bonds, so that will grow allot in next coming years." Lady Reaper answered causing the teen to realize the money was from the newly discovered Weasley Fortune. "So Petunia please use the money to help put your life back together since you will need all the help you can get." Lady Reaper kindly suggested, and the aunt reluctantly agreed.

"I guess with the investments, it will replace the money I take out." Petunia sighed as she looked over the contract one last time before signing it.

With the papers signed, the aunt went aside to spend sometime with her newfound charge, while at the same time the Hunter spoke with the young woman. "Harry, I will leave the removal of the Memory Charms up to you, so it will be your decision to remove it or let it be." Lady Reaper suggested as they watch the aunt with her young charge.

"I'm tempted to leave my daughter like this, since she is so happy thinking I'm just a lost cousin." Harry sighed as he shook his head. "No Lillian has the right to know her true history, and plus how much I hate Godric and her other grandparents for teaching her magic, Lillian will have the advantage to defend herself." Harry suggested, and with the young woman approval, he left to see his daughter.

The aunt was finalizing some summer planning with her charge when her nephew walked over to them. "Aunt Petunia, can I talk with Lillian about something?" Harry calmly asked his aunt.

"Of course Harry, she is your cousin after all, so you both should spend some time together." Petunia smiled as she shooed her charge away and her nephew took her to his room.

Once in his room, the Hunter's daughter played with his snowy owl on the bed as he walked over to the window wondering how he was going to do this. "Harry do you think can buy an Owl?" Lillian smiled as she petted the owl that was perch on her legs.

"I don't see why not, since you could use them to deliver your mail, just remind me when we go to Diagon Ally this summer alright." Harry suggested as his daughter smiled at the thought of getting an owl of her very own.

It was a few more minutes until the Hunter got enough of his courage to speak again. "Lillian dear, can you look at me please." Harry calmly asked startling the young child.

"Harry what's wrong?" Lillian worriedly asked, as she stared into her father's green eyes.

"I Spirit Hunter Harry Potter awake you from your slumber Lillian Potter." Harry commanded while thinking who ever thought of that password must be mad.

It took a few seconds for his daughter eyes to glaze over, and with a shake of her head, she closed her eyes looking like she was trying to remember. "Lillian is you alright?" Harry worriedly asks his daughter as she still had her eyes closed.

"I don't what's going on, my mind is replaying what I think is memories, but it can't be in some of them you are older and…" Lillian stopped as she squeezed her eyes at the memories that are bombarding her mind.

"Lillian don't fight it, let them come to you and soon you will understand what is happening." Harry gently suggested as he put his daughter to sleep since it will help her lost memories to be reabsorb back into her mind.

After placing his daughter back into her own room, the father went back downstairs to see his aunt talking to the young woman. "Sorry Aunt Petunia, I guess I overtired Lillian since she fell asleep on me." Harry quickly apologized as his aunt look about for her charge.

"It's alright Harry Lillian is still young and would need all the sleep she can get." Petunia smiled as her nephew sat down.

With the young charge asleep, the young woman gave out a yawn. "I guess its time for me to leave." Lady Reaper suggested as she got up.

"Mrs. Reaps are you leaving to the states since Lillian is with us now?" Petunia worriedly asked.

"I guess I would have too, but not to worry Petunia I will be back in a blink the second you need my help." Lady Reaper smiled as she disappeared from the room.

With the young woman gone, the aunt looked to her nephew. "I'm guessing that is one of many ways you guys get about right?" Petunia asked her nephew while shaking her head. "So Harry do you have any ideas of how we can spend our summer together?" Petunia asks a startled nephew.

"I'm guessing with all that money to spend, we can go almost anywhere right?" Harry suggested, as his aunt nodded.

"True, but I think we should stick to no more then half a million a year, since I sure the investments should cover our spending with interest." Petunia suggested as they started planning for the next month of the Holidays.


	10. A Family Trip

A/N; Here is a new Hunt at the Waverly Hills Sanatorium, it was not easy to right but I tried to do some of the major activitied reported there.

Oh if you wondering about the Mutt they encounter, I have some plans for it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hashako and please review

The following morning of the Hunter's returned home, he slowly awoke to feel something cuddling against him. "Ok it can't be Ginny since she should be at home." Harry thought but wishes it was. "So that means this is the other person whom likes to cuddle with me in the mornings?" Harry smiled as he slightly opened his eyes to see nothing but messy red hair against his stomach and grinned. "So Lillian got her memories back, she always wants to cuddle with her parents when she is scared." Harry grinned as he snake his hand around his daughter and started tickling her.

After a moment of tickling the young girl, she startled to giggle and soon awoke laughing. "DADDY PLEASE STOP!" Lillian laughed as her father continued his attack for a few moments longer before stopping.

"Well Lily dear, I did warn you what would happen if you keep sneaking into your parents rooms." Harry smiled as his daughter look hurt.

"But daddy I hadn't seen you in ages, I really miss you." A puppy eye Lillian sadly informed her father.

"I know shrimp, but you need to be careful since our aunt doesn't know about us, so you can't be seen cuddling with me like you use to." Harry gently warned as his daughter nodded.

"I promise I will try to remember daddy." Lillian sadly informed her father.

"I will take your word for it, but another thing doesn't call me daddy, father and any other father nicknames you can think of, so just Harry alright!" Harry warned and with a nod, his daughter gave out a yawn.

"But I still can call you daddy in private right." Lillian yawned as her father nodded.

"Fine Lily, but I think you should go back to your own bed, since I don't want Aunt Petunia to think there is something going between us." Harry smiled as his daughter gave a disgusted look.

"Yuck that is gross daddy I wouldn't want to do what you and mommy do almost every night." Lillian scolded before disappearing from the bed.

A moment after his daughter disappeared, a red face father blink. "Ok how do Lily know what Ginny and I do every night, since we always have silence and locking charms place on our room." Harry wondered before another revelation hit him. "Godric Gryffindor, I thought you were teaching my daughter basic spells!" Harry yelled as he realized many of his ancestors must have taught his daughter far more then he originally thought. "Oh wait until I get back to Spirit Realm, they will pay for teaching my daughter advance spells." Harry thought, but grinned at another thought. "Oh better yet I think I'll get Ginny involve since she will make it more entertaining." Harry grinned since his wife could easily scare the pants off any of his male ancestors.

A couple hours later a slightly awake Hunter arrived in the kitchen to see his aunt and daughter preparing breakfast. "Morning Aunt Petunia, Lillian, sorry I overslept." Harry apologized as he started to help, but his daughter slap his hand.

"Oh no you don't Harry, I am still learning to cook and preparing the table, so please just sit and eat since you are nothing but skin and bones." Lillian firmly ordered, as her father quickly complied.

"Fine then if you insist my dear cousin." Harry pouted, as food was place on the table.

"Now eat up and don't worry there is more where that came from." Lillian giggled as her father followed orders.

With the four residents finishing their breakfast, the adult looked to one of the teens. "Harry I was wondering if you can find a weight reducing potion or spell, since Smeltings is complaining of Dudley being overweight." Petunia wondered as her son paled at the thought of using magic to fix his problems.

"I guess I can go to Diagon Alley today to check what is available, and plus I can do some shopping with Lillian for some supplies she'll need." Harry suggested as his aunt agreed.

"That will be fine Harry and if you need a lift I can take you both since I need to do some of my own shopping." Petunia suggested but her nephew shook his head.

"No it's alright since we don't know how long we will be, and plus I can use one of our main ways we travel which is much faster." Harry suggested which his aunt accepted.

"Do you mean the Night Bus, since it is the only way an underage Wizard can travel?" Petunia knowingly asked a startled teen.

"Wait a minute Aunt Petunia how do you know about that?" Harry wondered, as his aunt sighed at a memory.

"One summer your mother wanted me to take her to Diagon Alley when I had my Driver License, and when I said no, she got mad and I thought she was going to curse me with her wand, but she waved it at the street within seconds a huge Double Decker buss pick her up." Petunia sighed as she shook herself at the memory. "It was later that day I learned what she did, and became more jealous when I heard the bus take less then a quarter of the time when traveling by car." Petunia finished as she regretted what she felt at that time.

"Aunty Petunia I'm sure your sis had forgotten that incident, so you don't need to be sorry about it." Lillian suggested causing her aunt smile at her.

"I'm sure she did Lily dear, but why not get yourselves ready, since who knows how long you two will be shopping." Petunia smiled as the two teens nodded and left to get ready to leave after cleaning their dishes.

Diagon Alley

After a delayed by some arguing from his daughter, since she wanted to teleport to the Alley herself, her father just took her hand and teleport themselves to an empty alleyway near the Leaky Cauldron. "Lillian Evans, I know teleportation is ten times safer then Apparition, but you still need to know your destination for it to work safely." Harry scolded as his daughter pouted for what appears to be the hundred time since this argument started.

"I know that but I want to practice it as much as I can." Lillian argued as she cross her arms.

"Lillian you can practice in places I know you been too, but not at places you never set foot in, so come on time was wasted because of this arguing." Harry scolded as he took his daughter from the alley and into the Wizard's Pub.

After going to the bank to get a bag full of Galleons, the pair stopped at the Apothecary where they found a potion with every tablespoon taken someone would loose ten pounds, and a few embarrassing potions that a young girl would need.

Flourish and Blotts

Shopping was uneventful, until a father saw his daughter trying to balance s large stack of books while walking to the cashier. "Lillian Evans, I am not going to buy you all that!" Harry firmly stated as his daughter placed the books before the cashier.

"Please Harry, I promise I will pay you back when I get to the bank!" Lillian begged with those puppy eyes her father almost can't resist.

"Fine Lillian since I do need to go to Muggle London for entire Wardrobe." Harry quickly relented while placing some books that caught his interest.

As the family of two walked out of the bookstore, the father somehow knew his daughter would be in Ravenclaw with her want to know it all attitudes, but his musings interrupted by the song Ghost Busters sang from his clothes getting a few Wizards attentions, which he quickly pulled out his cell phone.

After a few minutes of talking on the phone, the lone Hunter hung up to face an innocent looking daughter. "Lily don't tell me you want to come on this Hunt?" Harry asked while his daughter nodded. "Then tell me this, did you learn how to become a Spirit, and use Spirit Gun?" Harry sighed wishing he knew what his ancestors taught his daughter.

"I can become a Spirit, but I couldn't master Spirit Gun, or other attacks." Lillian informed her father while grumbling at her inability to master all her Spiritual Powers.

"It's because you were not meant to be a Hunter Lillian, but I guess you can come, but stay closely alright." Harry warned as they found an isolated spot and once alone he activated the phone Portkey.

Waverly Hills Sanatorium

In the middle of the night, two figures fell before a huge five-story building, one landed softly on her feet, while the older on landed on his butt. "Daddy you are funny!" Lillian laughed as her father groaned as he got up.

"How in Kami's name did you land on you feet my darling daughter?" Harry glaringly asked his innocent looking daughter. "Oh never mind come on we need to get into our Spirit forms and go on a Hunt." Harry sighed as he and his daughter became transparent.

With Hunter and daughter protected, they finally looked about to see a large foreboding building that seem to be in disrepair. "Wow I wonder how this place look like before it closed down?" Lillian asked her father, whom pulled out his Notebook.

"According to this book, this was a Hospital for the tuberculosis outbreak in the early Nineteenth century, and then afterwards a Mental Institution." Harry informed his daughter as he skimmed threw the book. "My word according to this patients died by the hour each day during the outbreak and a good number was not caused by the disease." Harry gravely read as his daughter looked to him.

"What do you mean how else did they die?" Lillian wondered as her father closed his eyes.

"Doctors and nurses who couldn't stand losing so many patients is one, another that the patient treatments were sometimes just as worse as the disease." Harry gravely informed his daughter whom looked stricken.

"Please daddy I don't want to know anymore lets just go in and try to free these spirits eternal suffering." Lillian begged knowing the Lost Spirits her parents are after, sometime is forced to relive their death or suffering long after their death.

The hospital even though seems in good condition from the outside, inside was vandalized with almost everything broken, and the Hunter knew the building would never be used again, from what he saw.

For an hour the Hunter saw ghostly activities from the past, from doctors still doing their daily routines, to patients in their beds looking sickly, which the Hunter threw Spirit Bombs or shot a Spirit Beam to end their suffering.

The hunt went by quickly, until the third floor when a **ball rolled across the hallway**. "Ok this is interesting a Spirit attacking us with a small rubber ball." Harry joked as **a young Spirit boy **wearing patient's clothing soon followed the rolling ball.

"Ah why can't I pick the ball up, I want to play with it." The teary eye little boy cried as he tried to pick up the ball, but it rolled away from him.

"Hello there little one, maybe we can help?" Harry smiled as the little boy look startled at him.

"Hi, you not a patient are you?" The little child shyly asked the Hunter.

"No we are not, but can help you go to a place where you can play with others your age." Harry smiled as the child look unsure.

"But I must stay here since I'm sick, that is what my mommy told me before she left me here." The little boy sadly informed the Hunter.

"Well do you feel sick now?" Harry questioned as the little child gave it a thought.

"No I feel fine but the doctors would have had told me I can leave right?" The little boy argued as the Hunter sighed knowing now that the child does not know he died.

"Well little one I'm a special doctor and from what I see you are fine, and could leave the hospital now." Harry smiled as the little child eyes shine with hope.

"Really I can go now." The little boy happily yelled as the Hunter nodded.

"Yep and here is a ball for you to play with." Harry smiled as he held out his hand. "Spirit Bomb." Harry whispered and a ball of light appeared before the child. "Here take the ball and you can join the other children." Harry grinned as the happy little child took the glowing ball and slowly vanished into the night.

With the young Spirit gone, the daughter looked to her father. "Alright father why didn't you just send him to Spirit Realm the second you saw the boy?" Lillian questioned as her father sighed after feeling the affects of absorbing Spirit Energy.

"Lillian it's easier to send a Spirit to Spirit Realm when they are prepared to go, so if I just shot a Spirit Beam at him, he will leave the Living Realm quit violently, which I wouldn't want to do to a little child." Harry gently informed an understanding daughter.

"I guess you are right, but what about the other Spirits that you just sent, you never even talk to them?" Lillian argued as her father rolled his eyes.

"Lillian I think we don't have the time to convince all the Spirits we meet, I can help them leave the Hospital." Harry asked as his daughter gave it a thought.

"I guess you are right it won't be as easy as it was with the boy." Lillian answered as her father nodded.

"Come on we should continue our search." Harry suggested as they continue walking down the hallway.

After clearing the fifth floor, the Hunter knew he needed to head back home. "Lillian lets do a one last quick check on all the floors then we should head back home." Harry suggested and his daughter agreed.

"Daddy do you think we gotten all the Spirits here?" Lillian wondered as her father shook his head.

"I doubt even with your mother with us, we won't be able to find all the Spirits in one day, so we might have to come later to see we can find more Spirits." Harry sadly suggested as they went threw the floor and renewed their search.

Back on the second floor, a tapping noise sounded and the two Spirits looked about wonder what it was, until an average size **white dog walked across the hallway.** "Um father why is a Spirit dog haunting here?" Lillian confusedly asked as her father shrugged as he pointed to the dog.

"This wouldn't surprise me, I will tell you my Tower of London hunt in another time, but first lets send this Spirit to Spirit Realm." Harry suggested as he aimed at the dog. "Spirit Gun!" Harry shouted but as the beam of light shot out, it missed the dog as it dashed away. "Shoot come on Lily let run after it before it disappears." Harry quickly suggested as they ran down the hallway and after the runaway Spirit.

After countless twists and turns the Hunter saw the dog run into an elevator shaft and he quickly looked into it. "Wow that is a long way down." Harry thought, but soon heard some groaning.

"Hey father I think someone's down there?" Lillian worriedly suggested as her father look to her.

"Wow Lillian I wouldn't have guessed that with all the noise down there." Harry smiled as he messed up his daughter hair while she glared at him. "Come on dear I was just joking, but I want you to stay up here I should be back in a sec." Harry suggested as he jump into the dark shaft and floated down.

At the bottom of the elevator shaft, a frozen spirit lying in a ruin blanket awaited the Hunter. "Poor Muggle, he must have frozen to death down here." Harry thought as he looked about, and figured the man was probably a homeless seeking shelter here. "Oh well you will never be homeless where you be going." Harry thought as he pointed to the man. "Spirit Gun!" Harry whispered and the unknown man disappeared.

Back on the second floor, the Hunter floated back on the ground to find his daughter nowhere seen. "I thought I told Lillian to stay here?" Harry worriedly thought as he begins searching for his daughter.

Not far from the elevator shaft the Hunter heard some noises and rush around the corner of the hallway to see a white dog attacking someone. "Oh no Lillian…" Harry yelled as he pointed to the dog but quickly stopped himself. "No I mustn't use Spiritual Weapons it will hurt us if we get hit with it." Harry quickly remembered and rushed over to remove the dog from his daughter.

As the Hunter got near the attacking dog, he grinned as he now noticed he was wrong. "Having fun Lillian?" Harry laughed as an overgrown dog was licking his daughter.

"Daddy…gets…this…dog…off…me!" Lillian tried to say between each lick from the dog.

"Why you seem to be having fun with this mutt!" Harry laughed as he grabbed some of the Spirit's fur and with some strength got the large dog off his daughter.

"That is not funny daddy I want to see how you feel when you get run over by an overgrown mutt." Lillian glared as her father tried to keep the dog at bay.

"Hey I already experience that my dear when Sirius knock me down in his dog form and licked me senseless." Harry shivered as his daughter smiled.

"Speaking of which, what shell we do with this overgrown puppy?" Lillian asked to change the subject.

"Hopefully nothing since one Spirit Gun and the dog is out of our hands." Harry suggested as he let the dog go, but the mutt again ran off causing another run of chase.

After an hour of searching the Hunter and daughter was at a lost, since other then finding some spirits, they could not find the now missing mutt. "Harry I think we should back now, since Aunt Petunia might get worried if we are late returning home." Lillian worriedly asked causing her father to sigh knowing his daughter was right.

"You know that is something I never thought Aunt Petunia would be towards me, but I guess you are right, we done all we can do for today, so come on lets get a late lunch before we leave for home." Harry suggested as they disappeared, but unknown to them they picked up a hitchhiker.


	11. Discoveries

A/N; I'm really sorry to cut it from there, I need more time to think of what going to happen next, which will be the confrontation with the Headmaster.

Here is a hint, it the same situation from my other story, but this one will be more complicated.

Also about the Hitchhicker from the last chapter, it will make a appearance in the next chapter, and I will reveal what it is.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Little Whinging

In a large open park, two teens were on the swings enjoying a time spent together, when the youngest looked to the other. "Father are you worried about not receiving letters for the last Week you been home?" Lillian worriedly asked, since she knew they should have gotten letters from her father's friends, and Godfather by now.

"If I wasn't before, I am now Lillian dear, and I fear the Headmaster got to do with my lack of letters." Harry grumbled while swinging on the swing they were able to repair magically.

"You are probably right daddy, since he is seems to be trying to separate us, which I wish I knew why?" Lillian sighed at the thought being force to leave her parents.

"Actually Lillian how much I hate to think this, Dumbledore probably found out how much my home life was change because of you being here, and he doesn't like it for some reason." Harry guess as his daughter looked to him.

"Why is that daddy, didn't I change your life for the better, the Headmaster should be happy for you and not trying to make your life miserable again." Lillian argued as her father sighed.

"I know that Lillian, but think of this, Dumbledore tried to keep me here when Sirius was freed, and is probably working on a way to remove my Guardianship over you." Harry stopped to shiver at the thought of losing his daughter. "And right now the only thing is stopping him is Lady Reaper's warning of not removing you from Hogwarts, which I fear may or may not be enough." Harry sighed hoping the Headmaster would not try anything.

"Daddy…" Lillian started but a gasped got the two teens attention and immediately both teens stood up to face two shock Wizards.

After being startle at seeing the Wizards one of the young teens nervously spoke up. "Hi Sirius and Remus what brings you here in my part of the world?" Harry smiled hoping the two did not hear what they said earlier.

"What brings us here is all Harry asked!" Sirius cried out as he looked firmly at his godson. "Everyone's been worried about you since you didn't answered any of our letters, and to make things worse I had to go to Egypt to get your address from the Weasleys since the Headmaster isn't allowed to release student information to none Guardians even though I do have partial Guardianship over you." Sirius angrily informed his godson.

"Sirius I never receive any letters since I arrived here, and I'm now starting to believe the Headmaster is behind the lack of letters because of Lillian being here." Harry quickly informed a not so happy godfather.

"Lillian Evans, yes we been hearing allot from the Headmaster concerning her." Sirius informed the now two worried teens. "Dumbledore has a strong belief that Lillian is somehow involved with He who must not name, and is helping him by weakening the Wards by destroying your family way of life." Sirius firmly informed a now laughing godson.

"So that is what Dumbledore current plans to get rid of Lillian that is a laugh!" Harry laughed so hard he almost fell over, but his daughter quickly held on to him. "Sirius I can assure you now that Lillian is no way connected to Voldemort, and even doubt that he knows anything about her." Harry assure his godfather, but another spoke.

"Then Mr. Potter care to tell us why Lillian been calling you daddy during most of your stay at this park?" Remus firmly asked two now worried teens.

"Um before I say anything, can either of you cast the Heritage Charm to confirm what we about to tell you?" Harry gulped as his godfather took out his wand.

"I can do it, since it's a requirement for Purebloods to know the charm to confirm a potential suitor's Heritage, which is kind of stupid if you ask me." Sirius spat before casting the spell, and was surprise to see a strong golden line connecting the two teens.

It took a moment for the shock Wizards to speak, and one looked firmly at his godson. "HARRY JAMES POTTER, you better have a good explanation to why this spell says Lillian is your daughter?" Sirius almost yelled at the cringing teen.

"I do and it's all because neither Ginny nor I survived the Chamber of Secrets incident." Harry gravely informed the now two sitting wizards, before going over what really happen during that short time period.

In a less then half an hour, a young teen informed his now jaw dropping audience the truth and one quickly pick up his jaw to speak. "So Harry you telling us you been living with your parents for fifteen years, and came back not only alive, but married and gotten yourself a daughter." Remus stuttered out as the teen nodded.

"Harry…married…daughter…" Sirius stuttered out in shock as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Sirius I believe we covered all that, but I do want to know if the Weasleys knows that their youngest daughter is no longer single, and her virginity already taken?" Remus amusedly asked a blushing teen.

"Actually officially Ginny is still a virgin, and please not with Lillian present." Harry begged as his daughter rolled her eyes.

"Father I know all about the Birds and the Bees from my Muggle schooling, and even before that thanks to asking my Grandparents what you been doing with mommy every night in Spirit Realm." Lillian pointed out to a bright red father.

"Oh do you now Lillian, I bet I can get a lot of dirt from you." Sirius smiled now coming out of his shock.

"Oh don't you dare my dear and only daughter." Harry quickly interrupted by covering his daughter's mouth when his daughter tried to answer his godfather. "You guys know I am a dead Wizard once the Weasley's hears of this, since there is no way I can survive six angry brothers, and two overprotective parents coming after me." Harry quickly begged as the two adults gave that a very long thought.

"Oh I guess you are right Harry, but it would be fun to watch the Savior of the Wizarding World run for his life." Sirius smiled as his godson groaned.

"Alright enough with Harry's love life, what I do want to know what are we going to do about Dumbledore, since he is determine to separate Harry and Lillian?" Remus quickly asked to change the subject but it was answered when a dark cloak figure appeared, terrifying the two adults.

"THE GRIM REAPER!" Both Sirius and Remus stuttered out as they quickly stood up in fear.

"Leave the Headmaster to me, since what he is doing is unforgivable." Lady Reaper gravely informed the two shaking adults, while the teens rolled their eyes.

"Lady Reaper please stop showing off, and plus I don't really want to see my Godfather wet his pants." Harry scolded as the cloak figure gave a comical pout.

"Fine Potter ruin my only chance to scare the living daylights out of the living." Lady Reaper complained as her form shifted to that of a young woman.

With the Reaper's true form revealed, one of the adults quickly spoke up. "You are the woman who works for Child Services?" Remus remembered as the young woman nodded.

"It was my cover story so I can move Lillian to the Orphanage after her resurrection into the Living Realm, where I kept an eye on her until the end of this school year." Lady Reaper informed two startled Wizards.

"Harry Potter are you telling us you had Death watch over your daughter all this time?" Sirius firmly asked his sighing godson.

"Sirius Lady Reaper is a kind and caring person, and do I trust her with my daughter's life." Harry quickly defended himself. "And plus anyone would be real stupid to go against Death." Harry quickly added as his godfather calmed down.

"I guess you are right Harry, but still Death looking out for the Living doesn't feel right somehow." Sirius shivered as another got their attention.

"You know Death IS standing before you right, and I do not enjoy people talking about me when I am present or otherwise." Lady Reaper warned as she wave her scythe dangerously at the again trembling Wizards.

"Lady Reaper please don't put my Godfather in an early grave, since we do need his to help to stop Dumbledore plans from happening." Harry sighed as the young woman pouted.

"Fine Potter spoil my fun, but beware Black I am watching over what you say for now on." Lady Reaper gravely warned as the Wizard gulp.

"Lady Reaper please don't do anything rash until we get the Dumbledore situation is settle and once that is over Sirius is all yours." Harry grinned as his godfather paled at hearing his godson words.

"Lady Reaper my lovely you look today." Sirius quickly asked sounding all gentlemanlike.

"My Sirius Black fraternizing with Death maybe you do want to see me more often?" Lady Reaper smiled as she shifted back into her Grim Reaper disguise.

"Lady Reaper do I need to ask you again or do I need to tell Lord Kami you been miss using your powers again?" Harry firmly asked a pouting Grim.

"Ah Harry I just having a bit of fun and please don't tell Lord Kami, since he was not so happy when I accidentally sent The King to an early death." Lady Reaper begged as she again shifted to true self.

"Wait what King is Lady Reaper talking about?" Remus asked as he looked to the young woman.

"Um I really don't want to say." Lady Reaper embarrassedly informed the Wizard, before quickly changing the subject. "Now before we got sidetrack, I got some information about Dumbledore." Lady Reaper gravely started, as she looked to everyone. "I now know why he is trying to prevent Lillian from attending Hogwarts and why he is trying to keep Harry in a not so friendly environment." Lady Reaper informed the group who was now listening to everything she said.

"Well what is it, what is going on with Dumbledore!" Sirius quickly asked as the young woman looked grim.


	12. Headmaster confrontation

A/N; Boy this wasn't easy to write, but I would like to thank the Reviewer who suggested to scare the Headmaster, it was the idea that help me to start writing this chapter.

As for the Hitchhiker, to tell you the truth with everything that was happening in the story now, I almost forgotten about it, that is why it not mention in the last chapter, but now I have a good place to put it in the story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Number 4 Private Dr

In the smallest bedroom, a messy hair Wizard just got ready for the day, when his now healthy looking cousin interrupted him. "Potter you looked like you are going somewhere?" Dudley almost politely asked since he was force by his aunt to act nice to both of his cousins.

"I guess you can say that Dudley. " Harry sighed as he looked to his cousin. "Dudley before I leave here, I should warn you that the park is off limits until dinner, since there will a bad confrontation with a number of my kind, and I don't want any innocents getting hurt alright." Harry warned a startled cousin.

"Well my dear cousin luckily I already made plans for this afternoon with mom, since thanks to you I need a new wardrobe." Dudley now rudely informed his cousin, but he knew it was his way of saying thanks.

"Then take as long you need Dudley, and hopefully by the time you return it will be over." Harry suggested as his cousin nodded before leaving the doorway.

With his cousin gone, a messy red hair young Witch stepped into the room. "Harry are you ready for today?" Lillian worriedly asked her father.

"I should be, but what about you Lillian can you do what we need to do to set this trap on the Headmaster." Harry worriedly asked as he looked to his not so well looking daughter.

"I can don't worry fa…I mean Harry, but do you think Sirius will be able to convince the Headmaster to come to the park in the afternoon?" Lillian wondered as her father nodded.

"The Headmaster is fully convinced Sirius is on his side so our plans will work." Harry firmly informed his daughter. "But unfortunately the Headmaster will not be the only one there, if Sirius got his information right most of the Order of Phoenix will be there since the Headmaster called them together to get rid of Voldemort influences from my life." Harry gravely informed his disgusted looking daughter.

"Yeah right, I still don't believe the Headmaster convince most of the Order I'm Evil, look at this innocent face do you see anything evil about me?" Lillian smiled innocently at her father.

"Of course you are not evil, but still who knows?" Harry smiled as his daughter pouted.

"Hey I'm going to tell mom you called me evil." Lillian accused as she stormed out of the room.

"Oh boy what have I created?" Harry sighed as he left his room

Little Willington

The sun shined high above the park, and as two teens talking on the swings, with no signs of life around them both suddenly went frigid. "Great the Headmaster is not taking any chances." Harry warned as he felt powerful wards being place on the park.

"What the, Anti Apparition, cloaking, and many others, what do the Headmaster think I am a full grown Dark Witch?" Lillian wondered as she too felt the wards.

"You may not be a Dark Witch dear, but still you are a very powerful Witch." Harry smiled as his daughter proudly looked to him.

"Yep that I am and you better believe it!" Lillian smiled as her father shook his head at his daughter's antics.

"You may be powerful, just make sure no one would think…" Harry started to say, but several Wizards appeared before the teens.

"STUPEFY!" The Wizards instantly yelled sending the two teens flying to the ground stunned.

With the teens on the ground, the age Headmaster appeared smiling down at them. "Good work men, I will take over now." Dumbledore smiled but a battle scarred wizard interrupted.

"Headmaster wait both the teens are dead!" Mad-eye quickly barked as his false eye focus on the teens.

"It can't be Mad-eye you got to be wrong!" Dumbledore stuttered as he bent down to check the fallen teens himself. "How can this be, this is a nightmare!" Dumbledore could only say as the others moved foreword looking worried at what they done.

For minutes, the Headmaster tried to revive the teens, but nothing he done made any difference. "What have I done, I only wanted to keep Harry's home life the way it was, and I didn't want him dead." Dumbledore explain to everyone as the two teens glowed causing everyone to back away as two ghostly figures rose from their bodies.

For a few seconds the young spirits look startled at the Wizards. "What is going on, why are you here?' Harry asked as his headmaster look nervously at the spirit.

"Harry I'm so sorry, I didn't meant for this to happen!" Dumbledore begged for forgiveness, but the teen knew he was putting up an act in front of the others.

"Sorry for what, what did you do?" Harry asked not seem to notice his predicament.

"You are dead Potter, and I'm sorry to regret to inform you that we are the cause." Mad-eye worriedly informed the teen whom immediately laughed.

"I'm dead you got to be joking since how can I be dead when you are talking to me?" A very confuse Harry asked looking like the Wizards lost their minds.

"Harry if you look down you will see what we mean." Dumbledore gently suggested as both spirits did, and was shocked to discover their bodies on the ground.

"No this can't be, why Headmaster why did you do this to us!" Harry shouted as he glared at his Headmaster while comforting his crying daughter.

"Harry we never meant to kill you, we just want to remove the threat this girl would cause, since she is with Voldemort." Dumbledore explained as the teen glared.

"Voldemort Headmaster you got to be kidding me!" Harry laughed as look he looked to his daughter. "This girl been nothing but a angel sent to change my family way of life for the better, and I assure you that my stay at the Evans for the last week is what should have been years ago!" Harry angrily informed an unconvinced headmaster.

"Is that so Harry then can you explain why your uncle is in jail, and your aunt is divorcing him?" Dumbledore firmly asked as his rolled his eyes.

"Because my dear Headmaster, my Aunt tried to convince Vernon that I was a human being after all, and he went on a rampage thinking Lillian had Bewitched my Aunt somehow, and was caught in the process by the Muggle Aurors when he tried to break into her room." Harry angrily spat out. "Vernon deserves whatever the law decides on his punishment Headmaster, especially since he made my stay at the Dursleys hell since I was place on their doorstep!" Harry angrily informed everyone, causing many gasps and one disgusted sound.

"What did your family do Potter, give you a chore to do once a week, or not always giving you everything you want!" Snape sneered as the teen glared at him.

"Try giving a list that was the whole page of a Muggle paper and if I was never able to finish all of it, I was thrown and locked into my Cupboard without any food for the entire day, oh this was a daily thing they force me to do!" Harry snapped as gasps heard.

"Mr. Potter are you telling us the Dursley never fed you?" A Wizard in Aurors clothes unsurely asked the teen.

"Oh my dear family did feed me, at least once in while I will get scraps of food I personally cooked for them." Harry suggested to a not so happy group, but another spoke up.

"Oh you almost fool me who ever you are!" Dumbledore firmly suggested as he pointed his wand at the spirits. "I do know that is all lies, the Dursleys are a kind family and not what this imposter painted them out to be!" Dumbledore accused as a grey spell shot out of his wand, and went threw the Spirits to his surprise. "This can't be the Ghost Banishment spell should have gotten rid of them." Dumbledore stuttered as a dark cloak boney figure appeared terrifying those around.

With everyone frozen in fright, the dark figure floated to the frighten spirits. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, I'm here to take you to the other side, so please take my hand and we will be off." Lady Reaper smiled from under her disguised, as she glance at the terrified Wizards.

"Wait a minute who are you and are you saying this is Harry Potter!" Mad-eye barked as the dark figure turned to him.

"I am the Grim Reaper, and I take souls to the other side for a living, now if you don't mind, I am on a tight schedule." Lady Reaper gravely informed the group as she made her way to the teens.

"Wait you can't take Potter, don't you realize who he is?" A Wizard shouted causing the Grim to stop.

"To me all newly departed are all the same, so I don't care what they did during their lives." Lady Reaper snapped as other protested until a growl from the Grim silenced them. "Fine then, if you can provide me with a Spirit, I will restore Potter Soul." Lady Reaper growled as the Wizards looked to each other, before one nervously step forward.

"Take me, since I don't have anyone to miss me when I'm gone!" A Wizard nervously informed the grim.

"I'm sorry to say this, but you won't be enough, I need someone who is Potter's equal!" Lady Grim gravely started as she pointed to the eldest Wizard. "And the only one that qualifies is you Headmaster!" Lady Reaper gravely informed the now terrified Headmaster.

"You can't do this, I am too important to die now I have a school to run and Dark Wizards to fight!" Dumbledore quickly explained as the Grim floated towards him.

"You time is nearing old man, I can come for you in a three years or I can take you right this minute it your choice!" Lady Reaper gravely suggested as the Headmaster eyes went wide learning he had a short time to live.

"Find if it will save Harry life please takes this old soul to the next great adventure." Dumbledore sighed as the grim nodded.

"Wise decision Headmaster…" Lady Reaper started, but before she could do anything a white blur shot out of nowhere and gone threw the Headmaster, who fell as the spirit exited his body.

As the white blur landed, it surprised everyone as was to be reveal as spirit of a white dog, on top of an unknown spirit. "Someone get this mutt off of me!" The unknown Spirit immediately yelled as the dog growled at him.

"I think not Phineas Nigellus!" Lady Reaper shouted as she floated up to the trap spirit. "I have been looking for you Phineas since your death many years ago." Lady Reaper gravely informed a stricken spirit. "You were smart to hide from me by possessing the Headmasters that came after you, but you should have known you can't hide from Death forever." Lady Reaper smiled as she waved her scythe at the wide-eye spirit.

"Mad-eye, Shacklebolt save me, you all know you can't fight the Darkness without me!" Phineas shouted at the Order Members but looked horrified as he now noticed all the living frozen in place.

"There is no one here that can help you Phineas, your days of ruining the lives of Living is now over." Lady Reaper spat out as she turned from the struggling spirit to face the Hunter. "Harry I will give you the honors to sending this trash to Lord Kami, but please wait until the Spirit Dog is clear from your shot." Lady Reaper calmly suggested as the Hunter got in position.

"Fine with me Lady Reaper, but how do I asked this overgrown Mutt to move?" Harry wondered, as the dog seems to have heard him, immediately he jumped away. "Thanks boy and Spirit Gun!" Harry shouted as soon as the dog was clear of his shot, and the Spirit of the Former Headmaster blew up in flash of light.

With the former Headmaster gone, the Hunter fell to his knees as his entire body shook. "Father are you alright?" Lillian worriedly shouted as she came up to her father to steady him.

"I will be once this trembling passes." Harry shuddered as the Grim looked to him.

"Well this didn't go as we plan, but care to tell me Harry where did you gotten a Spirit Guardian, and why didn't you tell me?" Lady Reaper accusingly asked the startled Hunter.

"What do you mean that mutt is a Spirit Guardian, I thought he was just a normal Spirit Animal that was haunting Waverly Hills Sanatorium." Harry quickly asked a thoughtful Grim.

"Hmm I might have an explanation Harry, but first by any chance did you touch the dog?" Lady Reaper wondered as the Hunter nodded as he shakily stood with the help of his daughter.

"I had to physically stop the Mutt from drowning my daughter with his licks." Harry amusedly informed the Grim as his daughter looked disgusted at the memory.

"Please daddy I don't really want to remember that event!" Lillian informed her father as she look not so pleasantly at the dog.

"Well my dear Hunter, I'm afraid thanks to your touching this Mutt, you may have bonded to a Spirit Guardian, and because of this you are now stuck with him." Lady Reaper amusedly informed two shock teens.

"WHAT Lady Reaper you got to be joking, I can't possibly look after a Spirit Dog!" Harry shouted as the Grim sighed.

"Harry think of this, with a Spirit Guardian you can now track hidden Spirits, and that should be a great asset to your Hunts." Lady Reaper suggested as the Hunter sighed as he looked to the dog.

"So that was the chasing was all about, the dog was showing us where the Spirits we miss were at." Harry remembered as he shook his head at the thought of looking after a Spirit Animal. "I guess we can use this Mutt help with our Hunts as long as it doesn't cause trouble for us." Harry relented as his daughter made an unfriendly noise.

"Father you got to be kidding me, we already got a Mutt to look after why do we need another one." Lillian reminded her father as the white dog sat before her and begged with puppy eyes. "No you don't mister, that look will not work with a master of Puppy Eyes look." Lillian informed a still begging dog, and as she continued looking at his eyes, she relented. "Great I think I had fallen for this Mutt." Lillian sighed as she smiled while petting the short fur and soon was playing with it.

With the dog keeping his daughter busy, the Hunter sighed as he looked to his Headmaster. "So Lady Reaper do you think our plans to alter everyone's memory will work?" Harry uncertainly asks the Grim.

"Why do you even need to ask me Harry, this isn't the first time I needed to alter the Living memories?" Lady Reaper informed the Hunter.

"But still what about the Headmaster, will he be alright now without Phineas controlling him?" Harry worriedly asked the Grim.

"Dumbledore will be, and now without Phineas controlling his actions Dumbledore will now make the right decisions for now on." Lady Reaper smiled as the Hunter sighed in relief.

"Oh well I just hope one of his decisions will be my living arrangements, as much I enjoy being with my aunt now, I would like to start living in the Wizarding World before I come of age." Harry sighed as he turned to his daughter.

"Lillian come on we should get back into our bodies, while Lady Reaper alter the Order Members memories and then send them off to do what ever they do at this time." Harry smiled as his daughter stop playing with the dog to looked to him.

"Alright father, but do you think we should name this Mutt?" Lillian wondered as the Grim looked to the dog.

"Actually Lily if you name it, I think you better think of a girl's name." Lady Reaper smiled as wide-eye teen blushed.

"Thanks for the warning Lady Reaper, but I think I will name her later." Lillian suggested as she and her father went to their fallen bodies and was absorb into them.

A few minutes later two once dead bodies was brought to life as the Grim banished the now memory altered Order Members to unknown places, but stopped as she stepped before the Headmaster. "Harry I can let Dumbledore remember about being possess and what you done, this could help with your Hunts while at Hogwarts." Lady Reaper suggested as the Hunter looked to the age headmaster.

"You might be right Lady Reaper, but for now can you do a temporary Memory Charm so we can remove it once I know for sure that the Headmaster can be trusted." Harry suggested as the Grim agreed.

"Wise decision Harry, I will do as you wish, and give you the ability to remove the charms." Lady Reaper suggested as she cast the memory spell and then sent the Headmaster back to Hogwarts, with no memory of what expired.


	13. Leaving home

A/N; Sorry this is just a simple reunion between Harry, Lillian, Sirius and Remus, so nothing major is happening in this chapter, except for the Potters getting their affairs in order.

I was planing to add a Hunt to liven this chapter up, but unfortunately I really didn't have any planned at the moment with everything going on now, but I should have something by the next chapter.

And if you are wondering about the Potter Manor part of the chapter, yes I copied and adited it from the original story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Number 4 Private Dr

A family of four is enjoying a barbeque in the back yard when a there was a call from the side of the house. "Hey guys I was wondering why no one was answering the door." Sirius smiled as he noticed the food on the table.

"PADFOOT, what are you doing here?" Lillian squealed as she rushed over to the smiling Wizard to give him a hug.

"Well I'm here to ask my Godson if he want to live with me, once I find a new home for us to live in." Sirius smiled, as his godson looked puzzled.

"Padfoot it has been almost a week since we was able to change the Headmaster ways of thinking and you still looking for a house to live in?" Harry wondered as he greeted his godfather.

"Hey I been busy putting my life back in order, and plus looking for a house was not a top priority since I had been living with Moony during this time." Sirius explained as his best friend sighed.

"Yes Padfoot been living with me, and now I can't wait to get rid of him." Remus complained as the teens greeted him.

"Hey Moony what's wrong with me living with you?" A very hurt Sirius asked his best friend.

"Do you want me to write a list, since saying them will take forever to tell you?" Remus pointed out as his friend face fell.

"Ah Moony I can't be that bad." Sirius complained as the teens shook their heads at the two friends.

"Come on guys I may have a place for us to live in, so later we should get into my main family Vault to check on something I heard about awhile back." Harry started getting his godfather attention. "But for now we got food to eat, so care to help us eat them up?" Harry smiled as his godfather nodded in agreement.

Luckily for the family there was enough food to make everyone's full and once the leftovers put away the aunt turned to her nephew. "Harry I guess you are leaving us sooner then expected?" Petunia sadly asked her equally sadden nephew.

"I know we had plans planned for the remainder of the summer, maybe we can still do them even if I'm not living here anymore?" Harry suggested as his aunt agreed.

"Yes that can work just keep in touch with me by Owl, and I we'll continue with our trips we been planning to go on?" Petunia suggested as her nephew agreed.

With the summer plans still on, the aunt turned to her niece. "Lily dear, I guess I will be saying goodbye to you when Harry leaves am I right?" Petunia sadly ask a sadden teen.

"I probably would need to leave so I can get use to being in the Wizarding World, but if you want I can make plans with Harry to visit you when you are not busy?" Lillian suggested as her teary eye aunt gave her a hug.

"I would love to have you over when you can stop by for a visit Lily, just Owl me before coming alright dear." Petunia smiled as did her niece.

"I will I promise Aunty Petunia." A teary eye Lillian sadly informed her aunt as they gave each other a hug.

Gringotts Bank

Several days later, a group of four entered the bank and one went quickly to an unused stall. "I would like to go my Family Vault." Harry simply asked as the Goblin sneered at him.

"Aren't you a bit young to be asking to go to your Family Vault?" The Goblin snapped the young teen.

"Actually my dear sir, I have the authority to take this young man to his Family Vault, to remove any Valuables he will need." Sirius informed the rude Goblin.

"Then care to tell me your name so I can verify your claims!" The Goblin snapped at the older wizard.

"My name is Sirius Black, Guardian to Harry James Potter, and Co-Guardian to Lillian Evans." Sirius proudly informed the unimpressed goblin whom simply made a folder appear.

"Ah yes you have rights to take any item from the Storage section of the Vault, and not any money, I will get a Goblin to take you to your Vault." The Goblin read but stopped as he notice the younger teen standing with another adult. "Excuse me Mr. Potter by any chance you are related to the young Witch behind you?" The Goblin spat as he pointed to the now nervous teen.

"From what I been told we are distantly related, why do you ask?" Harry wondered as the Goblin looked to him.

"Distant related I think not, Mr. Potter we Goblins can tell how closely Wizards are related by looking at them, and from what I can see that girl could pass as an offspring to a Potter, and Weasley, am I right Mr. Potter?" The Goblin rudely asked a not so happy Hunter.

"Yes you are right, and please don't reveal this to anyone." Harry begged as the Goblin clicked his tongue.

"We Goblins will never betray our value customers trust Mr. Potter, I was just making an observation and would have suggested having the child be tested to see if she can be an Heir to the Potter's Fortune, and to the newly discovered Weasley Fortune." The Goblin snapped at the young Wizard.

"I guess we should try this now, so she can excess the Potter Vaults." Harry thought as he turned to his daughter. "Lillian please come here and we can see if you can inherit some of the Potter's Fortune." Harry amusedly suggested and his daughter stepped up to the counter as the goblin took out a blank parchment and a knife.

"Now Ms. Evans I just need a drop of your blood, and not to worry the knife is charmed to automatically make a small incision, and at the same time dull the pain and heal the cut." The Goblin almost gently informed the not so sure child.

"Do I really need a blood sample to test my rights to those Vaults?" Lillian worriedly asked the Goblin, and with a nod from him, the child took the knife and sliced her finger, to let a drop of blood onto the parchment.

As the blood was, absorb into the parchment, lines branch out from the blood and soon names appeared, two made the Goblin eyebrows to life. "Alright Mr. Potter I'm not going to ask how this child whom is a couple years younger then you are is your daughter, but she will now have excess to your Trust Vault, I will use the Potter fortune to double the amount that was originally in the Vault, to help pay for her school supplies and such." The Goblin suggested as the Hunter agreed.

"I guess this would work now I don't need to worry about emptying my Vault before I finish school." Harry sighed in relief as the goblin looked to him.

"Mr. Potter you don't know that your Trust Vault is your yearly allowance." The Goblin informed a startled Hunter. "That means Mr. Potter that when you take our money for school supplies and such, your Vault will return to original amount on you next birthday, so I doubt you will be running out of Gold anytime soon." The Goblin informed an understanding Hunter.

"I wish I knew this sooner, I could have used some of that gold to buy new clothes and maybe make my life at the Dursley much easier." Harry thought as he accepted the Goblin explanation before they were off to visit the Potter Vault and the now larger Trust Vault.

Diagon Alley

A group of four walked down the alley wondering what to do with two bags full of Galleons, when one looked to the Quidditch store. "Oh now I remember something I wanted to check up on." Harry excitedly told his Guardians and rushed up to the window of the store to check its display.

In the window was a shinny new Broomstick, that many young to adults Wizards was admiring. "Um Sirius do you think I got enough money to buy a Firebolt?" Harry wondered as his godfather looked to the note attached to the Broomstick.

"High performance racings broom usually cost allot of Galleons, but I don't believe it will empty your account unless you want to buy for the entire Gryffindor Quidditch team." Sirius smiled at the grinning teen before him.

"Then I guess I'll get a Firebolt now that we are here, and Lillian can have my Nimbus 2000 once she learns to fly properly." Harry smiled but his daughter interrupted him as they started their way into the store.

"Hey Harry can I check something at Flourish and Blotts, while you get your Broomstick?" Lillian quickly asked, as her father looked unsure about letting his daughter go on her own.

"Harry I can take Lillian to the bookstore, since I too need to check on something there." Remus suggested, as the Hunter looked relived.

"You can go Lillian but stay close to Remus alright and later in hour meet us at Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour." Harry suggested as the way too happy teen left with an amused wizard.

With his daughter gone, the other adult chuckled. "If I don't know any better, I would say Lillian will be sorted into Ravenclaw." Sirius suggested as the teen sighed at the thought.

"I would agree to that, since Lillian seems to be smarter then her age group." Harry informed his Godfather

"Well at least Lillian doesn't act like a Bookworm." Sirius smiled as the teen shivered at the thought as they entered the store and left within half an hour each holding a brand new broomstick.

Florean Fortesque's Ice-Cream Parlour

After making a number of stops, the group of four was reunited at the ice-cream Parlour, and one was not to happy when he saw a small bag a younger teen was holding. "Remus please do not tell me Lillian bought out the entire bookstore?" Harry worriedly joked, but looked unsure if he wanted to know.

"Oh not to worry Harry, I made sure the store owner still had copies of all the books Lillian took." Remus joked as his charge pouted.

"Hey I only bought a dozen books, so it was not much." Lillian grumbled as her father rolled his eyes.

"Yeah sure Lillian and I bet many of them Hermione would consider light reading." Harry suggested as the two older wizards looked to him for an explanation. "Hermione once told us a book she had was for light reading, and the said book look like it was well over a thousand pages." Harry informed everyone as one shuddered at the thought of so many pages the other looked confused.

"Hey that isn't very much, I could read a book that is double that size within an hour?" Remus proudly informed the group.

"Oh you can Remus, maybe we can challenge to a friendly game of speed reading?" Lillian smiled, as did the adult.

"You are on Lillian, when we have the time remind me alright." Remus happily suggested as they started talking about the books they read, while the other two quickly left to order their desserts.

After spending almost all day at the alley, one of the youngest of the group took out a pendant he got from his family Vault. "Harry is you sure about this Portkey that suppose to take you to an Unplotable Potter home?" Sirius worriedly asked as he spied the round pendant with a strange symbol of a ghost behind a cross.

"Lord Kami says it will, I just wish it wasn't a Portkey since I know there is other ways of transportation." Harry shuddered at the thought of using the Portkey.

"Hey Harry why did Lord Kami put that Pendant in your Family Vault, couldn't he just give it to you when you left Spirit Realm?" Lillian wondered as her father sighed.

"I'm guessing Lord Kami didn't want me to immediately move into Potter Manor before we got our plans underway, and I'm sure he would be right since I would have done anything to avoid going back to the Dursleys." Harry informed his daughter, as he gesture everyone to touch the pendant in a dazzling whirling light the group was gone.

Potter Manor

In front of an impressive looking two-story house, a group of four appeared looking startled at first, before looking about. "Wow the house look like it been well kept since your Great-grandfather passed away Harry." Lillian smiled, as she sounded glad that it was the case.

"It must be the House elves they must still be living here to keep the Manor tidy for their masters." Harry thoughtfully suggested as several pops sounded before them, instantly two young Elflike creatures appeared.

"Master Potter, Didi and Tally want to welcome you home." Both a male and a female House Elf proudly introduced as they bowed.

"It's nice to meet you both, but is there any more House Elves living here?" Harry wondered, as the two Elves shook their heads.

"Master there was few others but they pass on many years ago." Didi sadly informed her master.

"Does that mean you both are in charge of cleaning the Manor?" Harry wondered, as the House Elves shook their heads.

"No we actually don't need to do much work, since the Manor is spelled to keep everything clean, all we House Elves do is serve our Masters." Tally nervously informed his master.

"Then in that case can you show us to our rooms, and then make us a light snack in an hour." Harry smiled at the happy looks of the House Elves.

"Of course Master, please come this way, we can show you the Dinning and other important rooms on the way to your bedrooms." Didi happily suggested as she led the group into the house, where the four quickly settled in.


	14. Tomb Raiders

A/N; Ok this chapter was not easy to write with my Writer's Block, but I tried to do this the best of my abilities.

And thanks to the reviewer asking about Ginny, since I had not realize I been neglecting her, so she will be in this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Potter Mansion

In a large mansion, the young Hunter met up with his Godfather whom was just finishing breakfast. "Hey Padfoot have you seen my daughter?" Harry wondered since he had not seen the child since they settled in that night.

"I last saw Lily and Moony heading towards your library with way too many books for anyone should have." Sirius shivered as he remembers seeing the almost three-story library his step-goddaughter and best friend seem to have bunked into for the night.

"Great how I am I suppose to teach Lillian how to fly when she in the library reading who knows what." Harry grumbled as his godfather rolled his eyes.

"Harry now you know how I feel since this was the same with Moony, he always wants to read more then hangout with his best friends, and I would say you would need an army to remove both of them out of that library now." Sirius warned as he heavily sighed at his own memories with old friends. "Come on Harry we got a couple brooms we need to break in, so care for a friendly race." Sirius smiled as his godson grinned at the thought of flying.

"You are on Padfoot, and with well over a mile of unplotable land to fly over, you will need all the room to try to catch up with me." Harry smiled as he summoned his broom and immediately flew out of the nearest window before his godfather knew what happen.

"Potter that is cheating!" Sirius complained as he quickly summoned his broom and went after his quickly disappearing godson.

High up in the air the Hunter smiled as he saw his not so happy godfather flew after him. "Padfoot you should have been quicker." Harry thought, knowing his godfather was going to pull the same trick on him luckily he was faster.

The two Wizards made two passes around the large yard of the estate when they finally were in speaking range. "Potter that was not fair you know!" Sirius angrily informed his godson.

"I know Padfoot, but I also know from my father that you have the habit of cheating during your races, so I know you would have done the same." Harry grinned as his godfather sighed.

"I keep forgetting about your stay with your parents Harry, so you know all our secrets hah?" Sirius wondered as his godson nodded.

"Just about…" Harry started but as his godfather watched him, his godson disappeared as his hands, which were together as he held on to his broom, glowed brightly.

"HARRY!" Sirius shouted as he looked about but knew he godson was Portkey away. "Great what happen to Harry unless…" Sirius thought for a few minutes before realizing what his godson glowing hands meant. "Oh he went on a Hunt, and I bet he was not prepared." Sirius thought since he knew his godson did not notice his glowing hands. "Oh well I guess I better head back inside." Sirius sighed as he aimed his broom back to the Manor and flew to the ground.

Unknown Location

In a large room, a scream echoed as a teen nose dived into the floor, but saved himself from crashing by becoming transparent and flew into the floor, and a second later appearing as he flew back up and sighed in relief. "That was a close one?" Harry thought as he heard a giggle, and looked to see his wife smiling widely at him.

"Harry dear, what were you thinking of Portkeying while flying on your Broom?" Ginny scolded as she gave her husband a hug as soon as he had landed before her.

"Hey it wasn't my fault I was racing Padfoot when the Portkey went off, and I didn't notice my hands was glowing until it was too late." Harry quickly defended himself as his wife rolled her eyes.

"Forget that how is our daughter, did you awaken her memories?" Ginny wondered as her husband nodded.

"I did and Lillian is back to her old self." Harry groaned as his wife understood.

"So Lillian back to hitting the books, I bet Remus is enjoying it." Ginny smiled as her husband nodded.

"I have a feeling Lillian will try to talk Remus into Mentoring her so she can learn all he knows." Harry sighed since he knew Lillian could convince anyone to teach her magic.

"I have a feeling you are right Harry, I will try have a word with Remus the second I can leave my family, but for now we have a Hunt to start." Ginny smiled as did her husband.

"Oh Ginny before I forget, I gotten a Spirit Guardian, so if you see a spirit dog running about he belongs to us." Harry quickly informed a not so happy wife.

"Great now we have two mutts to look after, what were you thinking of Harry!" Ginny glared as her husband back away.

"Hey it was an accident, and plus the mutt can sniff out any Spirits we miss, so she can help us with our Hunts." Harry quickly defended himself as his wife sighed in defeat.

"Fine then, so when will I…" Ginny started to say but a blur knocked her down, and a white spirit dog licked her constantly.

"Ginny I guess you are meeting Snuffles now." Harry laughed as he pulled the way too happy dog off his wife. "It looks like Snuffles has the ability to follow me to wherever I go, sorry I didn't know about this." Harry quickly explained as his wife glared at him as she got up.

"I don't care what that dog can do, just keep it from jumping on me again." Ginny grumbled as her husband agreed before looking about.

"To change the subject, Ginny do you have any ideas where we are?" Harry wondered as his wife sighed.

"In a lock Tomb my so call twin brothers decided to lock me into." Ginny grumbled as her husband looked to her. "I was going to turn into my Spirit form and get out of here, but you showed up stopping my plans to get even with my brothers." Ginny glared as her husband gulped.

"I guess I will take my leave once we clear the Spirits trap in the next room bellow us." Harry suggested to the startled look of his wife.

"What do you mean room bellow us, we should be in the lowest chamber of this Wizard's Pyramid?" A very confuse Ginny informed her husband.

"Maybe the Curse Breakers or who ever found this Tomb misses a hidden room?" Harry suggested as he became transparent and dove into the ground followed by his wife.

In an immense room filled with more treasure then the teens seen in their lifetime, the Hunters landed on the ground in shock. "And I thought Bill said the curse Breakers couldn't find any treasures here, they must have missed this room somehow." Ginny suggested as she eyes sparkled at the sight of the large amount of Jewelry lying about the teens.

"Come on Ginny before we should try to find a way show your brother this chamber, I think we need to send those Spirits to Lord Kami." Harry suggested as he pointed to a number of spirits in old Egyptian clothes.

"Oh no, if I know my Wizard History right they were Muggles slaves that was buried alive with their Wizard Lord." Ginny cried out in disbelief at the thought of what the muggles must have face being trap in this chamber until they died of starvation or worse.

"That is terrible, and looked over there we can see what the slaves went through." Harry gulp as he pointed to a group of skeletons, many was in disarray and others he didn't even want to think of what could had happen to them.

"Come on Harry, let's just throw a Spirit Bomb and get this over with." A wide eye Ginny suggested as she saw the bones, and with a nod from her husband two glowing balls flew towards the Spirits and they disappeared in a flash of light.

With the Spirits gone from the chamber, the ceiling seems to split apart, and soon the Hunters saw a large opening that led back to the top floor. "Wow the Spirits must have been part of a spell that sealed this chamber from intruders." Ginny guess as her husband agreed.

"And that is not all, Ginny look like you'll be famous for discovering this hidden chamber." Harry smiled before he disappeared knowing he should not be seen here.

"Potter I was hoping for some time spent with you alone!" Ginny grumbled as shouts from the ceiling got her attention.

"GINNY WEASLEY WHERE ARE YOU!" Bill shouted, as did other voices.

"BILL I'M DOWN HERE, I THINK I FOUND A HIDDEN ROOM." Ginny called back and soon saw very shock faces peering into the large chamber she stood in.


	15. Mad eye and Dumbledore

A/N; To be truthful I originally was not planning to make the Department of Mysteries Mad-eye had said he once help in my other story a main part of the story, but as I thought more about it, I think I can use it help the Hunter's with their hunts, but for now this is just an idea.

This chapter is just to show what happen after Mad-eye and Dumbledore memories were altered, so this chapter will just be focus on them.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

A battle scarred Wizard stepped into a phone booth in the middle of empty parking lot, and punch in some numbers, instantly he got a voice on the receiver. "Good afternoon, welcome to the Ministry of Magic, how can I help you?" A pleasant voice of a witch asks.

"Mad-eye Moody will be going to the Department of Mysteries." Moody barked out, and then punched another set of numbers.

"Thank you for visiting, and have a nice day." The voice mechanically informs the ex-Auror, and the phone booth lowered into the ground.

As the ex-Auror watch, the phone booth lowered to the main section of the Ministry, but was not surprise as it sunk into the main floor and continues passing more floors.

After almost an endless ride, the phone both finally stopped as the doors open to show several Wizards in grey hooded Robes with their wands pointing to the lone occupant. "Your ID!" The Unspeakable barked as the ex-Auror held up a glowing Rune.

"I'm Mad-eye under the Leadership of St. Nick!" Mad-eye firmly barked as the Unspeakables looked to the Rune.

"You may pass Mad-eye, but you remember the drill?" One of the Unspeakable asked.

"I know, I know, don't go anywhere accept where I am cleared to go, I done this hundreds of times." Mad-eye glared as he passed the Unspeakables. "They must be new recruits." Mad-eye thought, since the usual guards always allow him a quick passage as soon as he shown his ID.

After passing some numerous unmarked doors in a long barren hallway, the ex-Auror open one to reveal a team of Wizards in silver hooded Robes scatter about looking at maps, reading or writing reports, he walked in.

At the far end of the room, the Ex-Auror saw an Unspeakable wearing a lighter shade of silver he quickly went to him. "St. Nick, I confirmed that the Headmaster is no longer Posses." Mad-eye worriedly informed a startled Wizard.

"How is this possible, we been trying to get rid of that troublesome Spirit for the last century without any success." St. Nick quickly asked an unsure Wizard.

"I don't know sir but there is more, several days ago I lost track of some hours, and after looking through my daily recordings from my eye, I discovered an event that may have led the downfall of the former Headmaster." Mad-eye worriedly informed an interested wizard.

"Hmm then let's see what your eye saw." St. Nick suggested as he led the Ex-Auror to another room.

After some hours of viewing lost memories, the Unspeakable looked to the Ex-Auror. "Mr. Potter seems to have secrets of his own, especially Ms. Evans." St. Nick suggested, as he looked lost in his thoughts as they sat down at a table.

"It appears so, and I did check Ms. Evans records, and they seem to be in order, but when I checked the cousin's history, I could not find any link to their families." Mad-eye informed a startled Wizard.

"Could Ms. Evans records be faked?" St. Nick wondered, but the Ex-Auror shook his head.

"All their current documents seem genuine, and would pass any official inspections the Ministry would try, unless they personally recheck the cousins history which I doubt anyone will, since that will probably take weeks to years to double check everything." Mad-eye warned as the Unspeakable agreed.

"You are right Mad-eye any Ministry Official will just take their current Documents as fact once it pass their scans." St. Nick confirmed the Ex-Auror suspicions. "But the teen's powers intrigued me." St. Nick informed the Ex-Auror as he magically made some folders appeared. "Lately we been picking up slight decrease in Ghostly activities about the World, and not only that we also picked up the burst of Spiritual Energy similar to what had happen in your recordings." St. Nick informed a startled Ex-Auror as he took the folder and flipped the pages.

"Was any of these places where you confirm the existence of Ghostly activities." Mad-eye asked the Unspeakable.

"Yes they are and I did have my men check those areas again, and found many Spirits that we documented no longer haunt those areas." St. Nick worriedly informed the Ex-Auror.

"St. Nick do you think what happen to Dumbledore and these disappearing Spirits, is connected to Harry?" Mad-eye wondered as the Unspeakable shrugged.

"I do, but there is a catch we picked more then one explosions of Spirit Energy happening at the same time in different places, so I believe Harry is not the only one with this ability." St. Nick warned as the Ex-Auror gave it a thought.

"Could the second set of explosion be from the Evan girl?" Mad-eye guess but the Unspeakable shook his head.

"Ms. Evans does show signs of having Mr. Potter's abilities, but from what I can tell from your scans, I don't think she has all of his abilities." ST. Nick informed the Ex-Auror as he look thoughtful.

"But still what are we going to do about Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, should we bring them in for questioning?" Mad-eye barked but the Unspeakable shook his head.

"From what I seen, Mr. Potter is doing what our department is doing, which is removing any threat that will cause Muggles to try to explain the unexplainable, so right now I don't see any reason to bring him in." St. Nick suggested as he sighed.

"But still we should monitor them, and learn everything about their powers." Mad-eye quickly suggested as the Unspeakable nodded in agreement.

"I'm already on it and got a team that is searching for the Spiritual explosions so they can immediately head to the place to investigate." St. Nick firmly informed Ex-Auror, but stopped his next question as he held up his hand. "For now we will only observe, and Mad-eye you can be part of the team since we could use your Eye." St. Nick suggested as the Ex-Auror nodded before going over their plans to how they would observe the teen.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's office

It been almost a Week since the Headmaster was free from his possession, and now he is correcting his mistakes while being possessed. "Great was I thinking during my stay as Headmaster?" Dumbledore grumbled, but as he looked over his paper work, there was knock on the door. "Come in Severus!" Dumbledore called out, and the unfeeling Potion Master stepped in.

"Albus did you want to see me?" Snape unemotionally asked his Headmaster.

"Yes Severus please have a seat, I need to make some changes and I would like your cooperation." Dumbledore firmly started to the startling the professor as he sat before his Headmaster. "I need you to stop harassing non-Slytherins, and keep your trouble makers in line, or I will be force to strip you of your being their Head of House!" Dumbledore firmly informed his potion's professor.

"Headmaster you can't be serious, I need to be mean to the none-Slytherin's to convince the freed Death Eaters of my Loyalties to the Dark Lord!" Snape argued at the unconvinced Headmaster.

"Loyalties can be shown by other means Severus, so please try to change your ways, since I don't want to hire a new Potion Professor." Dumbledore hinted as the professor eyes widen.

"Fine then I will treat all the houses as an equal, and what about the Potter brat, do I have to kiss up to him like everyone else!" Snape snapped at the not so happy Headmaster.

"Severus, Mr. Potter isn't what you make him out to be, so please be civil in his presence." Dumbledore sighed knowing his professor was not liking this from his hatred he is showing.

"HEADMASTER YOU CAN'T BE SERIOUS!" Snape now shouted as he stood up from his chair glaring at his headmaster. "Potter is everything like his father, so I have every right to hate him as I did with James." Snape angrily snapped at the equally angered Headmaster.

"PROFESSOR SNAPE THAT IS ENOUGH!" Dumbledore angrily commanded as the Potion's professor quickly sat down as he felt the power radiating from his Headmaster. "This is your final warning Professor Snape, if I do hear one complaint from a student this school year, I will force to fire you, and then take all my documents I have of your Death Eater days to the Ministry for your immediate arrest!" Dumbledore snapped at the frighten professor.

"Headmaster you wouldn't dare, you need me to spy for the Light!" Snape quickly reminded his Headmaster as he tried to think of ways to change the Headmaster mind.

"Actually I would Professor Snape, since I do have other means of finding out things." Dumbledore firmly informed his now defeated professor.

"Fine Headmaster, I will do as you ordered but I'm now warning you my spying days maybe over thanks to this." Snape warned before storming out of the office leaving the Headmaster with a headache.

"Great I hope Severus will listen to me, I really don't want to send him to Azkaban." Dumbledore sighed knowing the potion professor is not the evil person everyone thinks he is.


	16. Surprise Party

A/N; Sorry this is a simple reunion, and a visit by the Headmaster to close some loose ends, the next chapter will be the return to Hogwarts.

I'm still working on how Harry will break the news to the Weasleys about Ginny, but I should have something by the time I do the Christmas chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Potter Manor

A month pass and on the morning of one of the Hunter's birthday, he was wondering where everyone is as he search the Manor. "Ok where is everyone?" Harry thought after spending most of the morning searching the most likely places his Guardians and daughter would be, but could not find hide or hair of them. "Didi, do you know where everyone is at?" A fustrated Harry shouted now remembering his House elves would know the goings on in the Manor.

"Didi is sorry Master Potter, I don't know where your Guardians and daughter is, but they left a note for you." Didi apologized as soon as she appeared.

"A note, don't tell me they left the Manor without telling me?" Harry quickly asked as he took the note and read it.

Harry

We all are spending some time in Muggle London, would you please meet us at the Leaky Cauldron at 11 AM, and please do not be late or early.

Padfoot, Moony, and Stardust

A moment after reading the letter, the Hunter shook his head at the thought of his daughter pranking. "Stardust, when did Lillian become a Marauder?" Harry thought as he smiled. "I wonder if Padfoot knows that Ginny and I are already Marauders." Harry grinned as he decided to spend some time in the library before heading out to meet his family.

Leaky Cauldron

Exactly at eleven, the lone Hunter opened the doors to the Leaky Cauldron to enter a pitch-black room, but thanks to his abilities, he had no trouble seeing all of his family and friends waiting to surprise him. "Oh they wanted to throw a surprise party for me!" Harry smiled as he pretended to stumble in the dark, but as he got further into the room, the lights went on, and a there was a loud shout.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY POTTER!" The entire room echoed as the Hunter's friends and family came up to him to congratulate him.

"Wow thank you everyone, I really don't know what to say." Harry embarrassedly informed everyone.

"You need to say anything my dear old friend, since we all know how terrible you are in giving speeches." Ron joked as he welcome his friend.

"I'm glad Ron, but when did you get back from Egypt and why didn't you write that you were back!" Harry wondered as his friend shrugged.

"Well we got back last week, but since we wanted to surprise you, mom got in touch with Sirius and then we all were so busy getting this party ready." Ron smiled as his mother stepped before his friend.

"Harry dear, you are looking a lot better I'm glad Sirius is taking care of you." Molly smiled as she hugged the young wizard.

"I wouldn't give Sirius all the credit, since we all were well fed thanks to our House Elves." Harry quickly added the last part as he saw a certain brown hair friend give him a dirty look.

"Oh I read about House elves." Hermione started as she came up to her friend. "And I am not too happy about how they are kept as slaves!" Hermione glared at her friend.

"Hermione I never treat my two House Elves no differently then a friend, so you don't need to worry about them. " Harry quickly assures his friend.

"You better treat those poor creatures well or I will have your hide!" Hermione warned as she hugged her friend.

After a warm hug, Hermione looked worriedly at her friend. "Oh Harry what have you gotten yourself into, I heard from Sirius that the Headmaster was trying to keep you at Private Drive." Hermione worriedly asked her best friend.

"Don't worry about that Hermione, I think Professor Dumbledore had a change of heart, and will now be allowing me now to stay with Sirius and my cousin oh have you met Lillian yet?" Harry wondered as his friend grinned.

"Of course I have, since I been spending all this morning with Sirius and Remus, showing them all the best Muggle stores to get your presents." Hermione smiled as did her friend.

"I'm glad to hear that Hermione, but I will talk to you later, since I need to greet the others now." Harry smiled as he left his friend to say hi to his other invited school friends.

The greetings went fast as the Hunter greeted his school friends, and once that was over, they had a lunch fit for a king.

With most of the tables filled with hungry guests, a certain father noticed his daughter talking with his Gryffindor friends he turned to his wife. "Hey Ginny look like our daughter is very popular" Harry whispered to her wife.

"I see that, and if I'm not seeing things Lily will be teaming up with my brothers for their pranks." Ginny sighed as she noticed her daughter giggling with the twins.

"Well your brothers need all the help they get if we are going to start a prank war with them." Harry grinned as his wife looked in disbelief.

"Harry you don't think Lily isn't betraying us by helping the enemy hah?" Ginny quickly asked as she looked to her husband.

"Nah Lily should spend time away from her parents Ginny, so I don't mind as long as she remembers to keep us company when we have time to spend together." Harry smiled before changing the subject. "Oh by the way Ginny, I had been reading in the Prophet that you are famous for finding a lost Treasure of an ancient Wizard Lord." Harry grinned as his wife cringed.

"Please don't remind me, I being asked way too many times by Curse Breakers and the Media of how I opened the sealed room since no one knew it was there." Ginny complained as her husband grinned.

"Better you then me, and Ginny now you know how I feel about my fame." Harry grinned as his wife glared.

In another part of the room, two Wizards smiled at the secret couple. "Moony look like our favorite married couple is having an argument." Sirius grinned as his friend rolled his eyes.

"Sirius if you call that an argument, you must have been deaf around James and Lily." Remus reminded his cringing friend.

"Oh you are right, I do hope that Harry and Ginny doesn't have those types of arguments, or we would need to move out of the Manor if we want any peace." Sirius cringed as he remembered the past.

"Actually Sirius, didn't James and Lily arguments lessen after they were married and had Harry, so we should be safe at the Manor." Remus assures his friend as a plump Witch stood up.

"Alright where is the Birthday boy, we have a cake with his name on it." Molly smiled as she stood across the room, to see the said boy blushing as everyone cheered for him. "Come over here Harry and make a wish, since everyone wants a piece of this cake." Molly happily suggested, as a large cake that resembled the Hogwarts Quidditch Stadium appeared with miniature Quidditch players flying about the field and stands.

"Wow Aunty Molly, you outdone yourself." Harry smiled as he stepped up to the large cake.

"Thank you Harry, but I can't take all the credit since I did have Ginny help making this cake." Molly proudly informed the young wizard, as his wife stepped beside him.

"I didn't do much mom you did most of the work." Ginny reminded her mom as she smiled at her husband.

"Aunty Molly, Ginny, I wouldn't care how much you both did, I'm just happy that you care enough to do this for me." Harry assures the two witches whom smiled before giving the wizard a kiss on each check.

"I'm glad to hear that Harry, now go ahead and blow out the candles and we can start serving everyone." Molly happily suggested, just as the miniature Quidditch players flew to the center of the cake each holding up a long lit candle, the Hunter smiled as he blew out the flames.

As soon as the candles blown out, rude comments sounded from the Quidditch players.

"Hey get a breath Mint bud!"

"Gross did someone pass gas!"

"Oh my burning eyes…" The Quidditch players loudly complained until a not so happy Witch pulled out her wand.

"Finite Incantatum!" Molly angrily yelled instantly causing the rude comments to stop as the Quidditch players disappeared. "FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY, how could you prank your friend on his birthday?" Molly yelled as the twins quickly protested.

"But mom we didn't do this, and plus we are not allowed to do magic during the Holidays!" Both Twins quickly reminded their mother.

"Wait if the prank was not your doing then who?" Molly firmly asked but soon noticed two Wizards slowly started to walk away. "SIRIUS BLACK AND REMUS LUPIN, our other two residential pranksters!" Molly glared as the two Wizards stop in their tracks.

"Molly dear, you wouldn't think that I Sirius Black Godfather to the Birthday boy, would prank him do you?" Sirius smiled sweetly as he made a dozen red roses appeared as he bowed to the angry witch.

"Well if you put it that way, I'll let this go with a warning." A blushing Molly firmly warned as she took the flowers and placed them on the side so she can start cutting the cake.

.Hours into the party, the Hunter had more fun then he could ever remember having, that is until the fireplace flared us, and an elderly wizard stepped out causing everyone to stop what they were doing. "Headmaster Dumbledore what can we do for you?" A not so happy Molly asked since she was told earlier what the Headmaster tried to do some weeks ago.

"Molly please I am not here to cause trouble, but please can I have a private word with Mr. Potter." Dumbledore gently asked as the Hunter looked to him.

"I will come with you Headmaster, under the condition that Sirius and Remus comes with me!" Harry suggested as the Headmaster nodded before asking the owner of the pub for a private room.

Private Room

Not more then five minutes later, the Hunter learnt of a Prophecy concerning him, and once he gave it a few minutes to let it sink in, he turned to his Headmaster. "This is why Tom was after my parents?" Harry sadly asked, but already knew the answer from his parents.

"I'm afraid so Mr. Potter and this is why I wanted you to be safe in Private Drive, which I assure you I will no longer press for you to go back." Dumbledore sadly assured the Hunter.

"But still what now Professor Dumbledore, from what I can tell only I have the chance to finally defeat Tom once and for all, thanks to this Prophecy." Harry worriedly asked a sighing Headmaster.

"True that Prophecy says that, but you won't be alone and if you want I can give you the training to help defeat Tom, and we can start this school year." Dumbledore suggested as the Hunter gave it a thought before speaking.

"I will accept this training under the condition that Sirius and Remus is part of my trainers, and my friends will join me in my training." Harry suggested as his headmaster agreed.

"I wouldn't have it any other way Mr. Potter." Dumbledore smiled as he got up to leave. "I will get in touch with you later once I get a schedule done." Dumbledore happily suggested as the Hunter stopped him from leaving.

"Headmaster we got lots of foods here, so why not stay and help us finish eating them." Harry smiled, as did his headmaster.

"I would love too Mr. Potter, it's a good thing I hadn't had lunch yet." Dumbledore smiled as the Hunter led him back to the party, and later was seen enjoying himself talking amongst the students and adults.


	17. Dementors

A/N; I know I should have added more to the end of this chapter, but since I'm still working on the conclusion to what happen on the train, I couldn't think of anything to add.

As for Snuffles I know I been neglecting her, but I will have more of her in future chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Potter Manor

The morning of the train ride to Hogwarts, two teens sat in the large living room, were amusedly watching their Guardians rush about a maze of trunks that they would take with them to Hogwarts. "Padfoot have you seen my Defense books!" Remus hurriedly asked as they double-check numerous trunks that they had place on the floor.

"Moony I thought you already pack them, but have you seen my year's supply of Zonko's products?" Sirius wondered his body bent over an almost bottomless trunk.

"Sirius Black, you are not going to prank the school like we use too, we have the next Generation Marauders to do that for us!" Remus firmly reminded his friend.

"But still there is so much we can teach the children, we need make sure Harry, Ginny and Lillian keep up the Marauder's reputation." Sirius whined as two teens rolled their eyes.

"Padfoot, Moony are you done yet, since we got less then ten minutes to get to the train station!" Harry impatiently reminded his Guardians.

"Oh darn I didn't know we were taking that long, hurry Padfoot lets shrunk the trunks we can finish this at Hogwarts." Remus quickly suggested as they quickly shrunk all their trunks and pocketed them.

Platform 9 ¾

After a quick Teleportation, the small family had only minutes to say their farewells to their other family members before getting onto the train, just seconds before it started the long journey to Hogwarts.

Hogwart's Express

Sometime later in a compartment at the far end of the train, two older wizards were telling two teens of their Hogwarts years, when the doors to the compartment open for two red hair students. "Oh there you are we almost thought we miss you somehow?" Ron breathlessly informed the occupants.

"Yeah sure Ron, like we can miss two adults sitting with two students!" Ginny grumbled as she pushed her way pass her brother to sit beside her secret husband.

"Alright already Ginny I know that is hard to miss, but what's with you always wanting to sit with Harry, you been doing that all summer since we returned from Egypt?" Ron wondered as he sat across from the couple.

"No reason Ron Weasley, we are just good friends that's all!" Ginny assured her unconvinced brother.

"Ok forget that for now, Harry have you heard Peter Pettigrew escape from Azkaban?" Ron wondered as the Hunter looked to him.

"WHAT, but how I thought Azkaban Prison was inescapable, how did that rat escape?" Harry almost shouted, as his friend looked worried.

"From what was in the prophet a they forgot that Pettigrew was an Animagus, and place him in a normal cell, and probably only now he realize he still could transform into his rat form, and use it to sneak pass the Dementors." Ron informed the not so happy group.

"Only Wormtail would take this long to realize he had a chance to escape." Sirius grumbled as he made mental plans to get back at the traitor.

"Padfoot you better not try to avenge my parents, I don't want to lose you again!" Harry warned as his godfather sighed.

"Don't worry Harry, I won't be looking for that Traitor, but if Pettigrew does show himself, I will make sure there is something left of him for the Aurors to send back to Azkaban!" Sirius angrily hissed at the thought of his ex-friend being free.

"Come on guys let's forget that rat for now, and lets see if us students can beat the adults in a game of Exploding Snap." Ron quickly asked to change the subject and the others quickly agreed.

A little while later a brown hair witch entered the compartment, and soon they split up into two groups, one continue playing Wizard's games, while the other discus books and the upcoming school year.

Hours before reaching the train station, the train came to a sudden halt throwing the occupants to the side in pain. "Ouch, what just happen?" Ginny grumbled as she untangled herself from her friends.

"I don't know Ginny, but we shouldn't anywhere near Hogsmeade, we still got several hours to go." Hermione worriedly informed her friend as they separated from each other.

"I will check this out guys you should stay here, and Sirius I'm counting on you to keep the students safe." Remus warned as he quickly left the compartment.

"What does Moony think I will leave you guys when there is danger about?" Sirius grumbled as he pulled out his wand, to stand guard at the entrance to the compartment.

A few minutes later, a dirty blond hair boy stumbled into the friend's compartment. "Hey guys any idea what is going on?" Neville wondered as his friends helped him into the compartment.

"Don't worries Professor Lupin is on it you should just stay here for now." Sirius suggested as he wondered what was taking his friend so long.

"Um who are you, and who is Professor Lupin?" Neville nervously asked.

"Don't worry Neville you didn't forget him, since he is one of two new professors for DADA." Harry assured his forgetful friend, as the missing professor nervously entered the compartment.

"We got trouble Dementors will be boarding the train to search for Pettigrew!" Remus quickly warned as the lights went out and soon became freezing cold.

"Great why did it have to be Dementors?" Harry grumbled as he waved his wand and a ball of light appeared and floated high in the now lighted compartment, startling one friend.

"That don't look like a Lumos spell?" Hermione wondered as she studied the ball of light.

"It because that is not a Lumos spell, it a special ward to dispel Dementors." Ginny answered since she was glad their Spirit Weapons could harm the fowl creatures.

"Wow where did you learn that, since I thought the only defense for Dementors was the Patronus spell?" Hermione wondered as the outside became dark as night.

"This isn't the time for learning Hermione all we need to know right now that we are safe." Remus firmly informed his student as he looked to the door.

"Remus what is the Ministry thinking sending Dementors onto the train?" Harry quickly asked as his guardian shrugged.

"This could be the Dementors doing I don't think the Ministry would have any say to where they check for escapees." Remus could only say as the doors opened for a dark cloak figure he quickly stepped before the fowl creature. "Pettigrew isn't in this compartment or on this train, so please leave!" Remus shouted as his wand was ready for spell, but the Dementor quickly pushed to the side, as it slowly entered the lighted compartment.

"Great Ginny the power of the Spirit Bomb isn't powerful enough to keep the Dementor at bay." Harry worriedly warned as his wife took hold of the glowing sphere within seconds it glowed brighter.

"DEMENTOR leave us now!" Ginny shouted as she held the sphere toward the Dementor whom continued entering the compartment.

"Ginny…" Harry yelled as his wife threw down the sphere it exploded in a blinding light, bathing the entire train in a bright light, causing all the Dementors to scream in pain as they flew away from the light.

With the fowl creatures gone, the two Hunters fell to the floor both were trembling badly. "Harry, Ginny, professor Lupin what is wrong with them!" Hermione quickly asked as the older Wizard bent down to check the teens over.

"Could be the effects from the spell they just used Hermione." Remus suggested as he magically scanned the teens." They should be fine in a few minutes, so for now lets place them on the chair for now." Remus suggested as he and his best friend levitated the trembling teens to the chair.

Five minutes later, the teens had stopped trembling, but had not awoken up and this worried the professors. "Sirius you go ahead and use our emergency Portkey to Portkey the teens to the Hospital Wing, I will stay here and make sure nothing else happens to disrupt the train ride." Remus worriedly suggested and with a nod from his friend, he took each of the unconscious teen's hand and whispered a password, soon he and the teens were gone.

Hogwarts/Hospital Wing

Some time later as the Healer work on the unconscious teens, an elderly Wizard stepped into the room looking worn. "Sirius we might have a problem." Dumbledore gravely informed his newest professor.

"What is it Headmaster, what else could go wrong?" Sirius worriedly asked as the Headmaster sighed as he sat down near the teens.

"After the teens drove off the Dementors, twenty was uncounted for, and well over fifty others is badly burnt, which is unheard of since nothing should've harmed those creatures." Dumbledore informed a wide-eye professor.

"Are you going to need help finding those missing Dementors?" Sirius wondered since he thought that was the reason his Headmaster was here.

"Actually Sirius we think we found the uncounted Dementors, or what was left of them when the students left the train." Dumbledore sighed as he looked to the teens. "Sirius I need to know what the teens did to drove off the Dementors, since Minister Fudge is furious at losing twenty Dementors, and finding a way to help the other, which at the moment we have no clue of how to heal them." Dumbledore warned as his former student glared.

"I don't know why anyone should care about those creatures Headmaster, we should happy that we finally gotten rid of at least some of them!" Sirius snapped at the Headmaster.

"I know Sirius, and I would agree with you." Dumbledore assure his professor. "But Minister Fudge thinks the Dementors are a valued asset for Azkaban Prison, so at this moment he is furious that someone has found a way to hurt the Dementors, and he wants them to pay." Dumbledore warned as the Healer stopped what she was doing to walked over to the professors.

"Both children are fine, I didn't find anything wrongs them, but I think they should stay for the night for a full recovery." Pomfrey suggested as the professors agreed.

"Thank you Madam Pomfrey, but I should warn you now that we are expecting some trouble with the Minister, with what happen on the train, so please immediately call me if anyone tries to take the children away." Dumbledore warned as he turned to his professor.

"Sirius you can be excuse for welcoming feast to look after your Godson, so please makes sure they don't leave the Hospital Wing until the situation with Fudge is over." Dumbledore warned as his professor nodded.

"I will make sure Harry and Ginny doesn't leave this room Headmaster!" Sirius assured his Headmaster as he saluted to him.

"I will be counting on you Sirius." Dumbledore smiled as he left the room, while the younger wizard turned into a black dog, and lay before the teen's beds.

Great Hall

A little over fifteen minutes after all the students sat down and now is wondering why they had not started the Welcoming Feast, the Headmaster walked into the room to stand before the Houses. "I'm sorry I had to delay the Feast, but now that I'm here Professor McGonagal please proceed in Sorting the First Years." Dumbledore kindly suggested as his Deputy-Headmistress nodded before walking into the side room, where the First Years were waiting.

The sorting of the First Years went quickly until a name was called startling several professors. "Lillian Evans!" McGonagal almost stuttered out, as she remembered a similar name being read, and again was almost shocked as a too familiar face headed towards her to sit on the stool and place the sorting hat on, she quickly shook herself to keep her features as stern as she can.

As the room went dark for the young Witch, a voice sounded in her mind. "Hello Lillian Evans or should I be calling you Lillian Weasley Potter, am I right?" The Hat firmly asked causing the child to cringe.

"Please don't tell anyone, I don't want my father or mother to get into trouble." Lillian quickly begged as the hat chuckled.

"Don't worry little one I won't, since I somehow know it was your parents that removed the curse on the Headmaster position." The Hat assured the calming child. "Now that is over, let see what House fits you." The Hat stops talking for a few seconds before listing the child potentials. "Hmm you have a strong desire to learn, which is perfect for Ravenclaw, but you also have the courage of your parents which is perfect for Gryffindor so the question is which one." The Hat wondered.

"Any house will be alright, but please not in Slytherin or Grandpa Godric will disinherit me." Lillian quickly begged as the Hat chuckled.

"Well if Godric Gryffindor doesn't want you into Slytherin, I better not disappoint him." The Hat chuckled before shouting a house name. "GRYFFINDOR!" The Hat called out, and the happy Witch took him off and rushed over to a set of twins, and sat between them.

A few minutes after the sorting and the food appeared a stern professor looked to the age Headmaster. "Albus do you know anything about Ms. Evans?" McGonagall wondered as she watches the interactions between a young witch and a set of twins.

"To tell you the truth Minerva, I don't know much about Ms. Evans, but I do know she is an American orphan that is somehow distantly related to Mr. Potter." Dumbledore informed his Deputy-Headmistress.

"Yes Ms. Evans does seem to have some family resemblance to Harry's Mother, but if I'm not mistaking I do see some Weasley and Potter in her." McGonagall guess as the Headmaster chuckled.

"Yes I too notice those resemblances to those families, and if I didn't know any better I would think she is an offspring of Harry and Ginny." Dumbledore joked as his Deputy-Headmistress smiled.

"Which is very unlikely considering the two teen's age?" McGonagall smiled as she continued eating.

As the Welcoming Feast ended, the Headmaster stood up. "Now that you all are fed and watered, I got some announcements…" Dumbledore started but a bright shooting star shot spin across the enchanted ceiling getting everyone's attention.

"Albus what is going on, I don't remember the ceiling doing that?" McGonagall worriedly informed her Headmaster, just as the shooting star landed in the middle of the Great Hall and exploded in a flash of white dust.

As the white dust cleared up, to reveal a young female cartoon ghost, whom smiled as she floated before the Head Table. "Hello I'm Stardust, one of the three Spirits of the Marauders." Stardust smiled as a few professors eye widen.

"Care to tell who is the other two Spirits are?" Dumbledore smiled as his eyes twinkled.

"Yes they are Flames and Night Wing, whom at the moment can't be here." Stardust smiled innocently. "Hopefully they will make an appearance tomorrow, and then we can start our pranks." Stardust giggled at the thought, while a not so happy professor spoke up.

"I demand you tell us your real names!" Snape yelled as he stood up looking very frightening.

"Sorry Professor Snape, but that is something we Marauders must never tell, and please don't get mad at me or I will make you my first vic…I mean I will do my first prank on you." Stardust smiled as she floated to the center of the room. "That is all I got to say, so good-bye and beware of the Spirit of the Marauders." Stardust smiled as she turned into a bright orb of light and shot up into the ceiling creating a message.

Professors and Students of Hogwarts

You just were prank by Stardust!

The second everyone read the note, instantly all the inhabitants was in embarrassing children pajama's, and moment later an embarrass Headmaster in pink pajamas stood up. "Since we seem to be ready for bed, I better finish the announcements!" Dumbledore happily suggested beginning his usual yearly speech.


	18. A Fudge Error

A/N; For those who don't know who Flames and Night Wing are, they are Ginny and Harry.

The prank at the end is another version of the first prank in the original story, and I'm sorry if I mess up on any historical saying.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hospital Wing

Early the following morning two teens awoke to hear lost of shouting around them instantly they stayed still to listen.

About the teens, two groups of Wizards were arguing over their fate, and several had their wands drawn on each other. "Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin I can have you both arrested for interfering with the Ministry investigation so stand down now!" Fudge ordered as several Aurors stood at guard around him.

"INVESTIGATION Fudge yeah right, you would just send Harry and Ginny to prison without question or a fair trial!" Sirius spat out as he and his best friend stood before his charges beds.

"I don't believe a trial is needed since they caused the death of well over twenty Dementors and we fear we will lose more soon if we can't treat the other gravely hurt Dementors." Fudge angrily informed the professors.

"I don't see why you should care Fudge, if I remember our history we been trying to rid us of those fowl creatures, especially since they always sided with almost all the Dark Lords since their accidental creation." Remus reminded a red face Minister.

"That was in the past Mr. Lupin, and I personally had made a treaty with the Dementors so now they are on our side." Fudge glaringly informed the other professor.

"Actually Minister Fudge I have a question to why did the Dementors stop the Train, when I know you personally ordered them not to go anywhere near the students?" Dumbledore wondered as the Minister now worried minister looked to him.

"The Dementors must have thought we only didn't want them near the students when they are at Hogwarts, so they weren't aware they shouldn't have gone on the train." Fudge stuttered out as the Headmaster looked firmly at him.

"I doubt that Minister Fudge, since I know you ordered the Dementors to stay away from the train, in fact you ordered them to stay in the mountains around Hogwarts until after the Welcoming Feast ended!" Dumbledore reminded a gulping minister. "So care to tell me why the Dementors disobeyed your orders?" Dumbledore firmly asked a worried minister.

"I, I…" Fudge started to stutter, but quickly cleared his throat. "That is not what is being questioned that this moment Headmaster, what is the use of Dark Magic that was cast by Potter and his friend!" Fudge quickly reminded the Headmaster just as a bright light got their attention, and everyone turned to the teens, which each had a ball of light in their hands.

As everyone watch in horror as the teens stood from his or her bed, the Minister quickly back away. "Mr. Potter we can make some type of deal, please don't harm me?" Fudge begged as he hid behind his Aurors.

"Actually Minister, the only thing I want from you is to stop bothering me for now on." Harry glared as he quickly threw down his glowing sphere causing a bright explosion of light, which caused the Aurors and the Minister to duck and scream like babies.

A moment after the light cleared, the Hunter sighed as he turned to his Headmaster and Guardians, whom was the only adults in the room standing. "Oh now I feel very safe if this is what keeping the Wizarding world safe." Harry sighed as he looked to his headmaster. "Oh by the way Headmaster Dumbledore, can you scan the room for Dark Magic, since that was what we used to send the Dementors away." Harry calmly suggested as the Headmaster smiled as he did a quick scan of the room.

With the light gone, the Minister untangled himself from his Aurors and glared at the teen. "You dare to attack the Minister of Magic, Aurors arrest him!" Fudge yelled as the Headmaster stood before his student.

"THAT WILL BE ENOUGH FUDGE, I see now that Dark Magic was not the cause of the Dementor's deaths, so you can't charge Mr. Potter for using Dark Magic." Dumbledore ordered as power radiated from his body, causing those in the room to back in fear.

"And Fudge if you are wondering the spell I used, it is a form of Spiritual Magic I picked up from my Family Library." Harry informed the Minister who glare at him.

"Spiritual Magic, what nonsense is this that forms of magic hasn't been around since the Chinese Wizards started using our form of magic several hundred years ago!" Fudge remembered as the Hunter glared.

"And if I remember right it was the European Wizards whom force the Chinese Wizards to change to their form of Magic Minister!" Harry accused he looked to the Minister. "It was lucky one of my ancestors kept a library of lost Magic in our Unplotable home, or I wouldn't have learnt of this form of magic." Harry added as he looked to the interested Headmaster.

"Mr. Potter care to share some of your wonderful knowledge?" Dumbledore smiled as did his student.

"This Christmas I can send a couple copies to Hogwarts if you are still interested, luckily there is no anti-duplication spells on all the old books." Harry smiled as his Headmaster turned to the Minister.

"Minister Fudge, I believe there is no law for using Spiritual Magic, so you have no case against Mr. Potter since it is clear that the only one at fault for the Dementor's Deaths is them alone." Dumbledore warned as the Minister Glared.

"Fine you win this round Headmaster and Potter, but I assure you this isn't over in the long shot!" Fudge spat out as he stormed out of the room with the Aurors following.

With the Minister gone, both Hunters fell to the floor laughing their head off, as the adults turn to them. "Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley, I don't think this is very funny, Fudge can do lots of damage to you both." Dumbledore warned as one of the Hunter force himself to stop laughing.

"We know that Headmaster, we are laughing since when was children's pajamas part of the standard uniform?" Ginny laughed as his Headmaster face went red.

"I assure you this is not our current standard uniform Ms. Weasley." An embarrass Dumbledore started, as he firmly looked to the young student. "Yesterday the whole school was Prank by one of the three Spirits of Marauders, and by the way do you have any idea who Stardust, Flames, and Night Wing are?" Dumbledore firmly asked as he looked down at the slowly calming Hunters.

"We have no idea who they might be Headmaster?" Harry tried to say in a straight face.

"Then in that case I must be going, hopefully Minister Fudge won't do anything for now." Dumbledore smiled as he left the room as the Hunter got off the floor.

After their Headmaster left, one of the Hunters turn to the remaining adults. "Stardust pulled a Prank I thought we agreed to do this together for our coming out Prank?" Ginny asked her professors.

"Hey don't look at us, we never knew Stardust decided to continue with your plans, and if I did, I would have been prepared." Remus grumbled as he was wearing a light blue pajama with a girlish teddy bear place on the front and back.

"Well I wondered how long did Stardust set the spell, since I thought we set it for six hours?" Harry questioned as his Guardians shrugged.

"Well it's been well over six hours Harry, so please try to ask Stardust to remove this spell when you see her." Remus sighed as the Healer stepped in and shoed the professors out.

"Alright professors, the children have enough excitement for the day, and they will be allowed to leave by dinner, just make sure the others know this so they can be dismissed for today classes." Pomfrey warned as the professors grumbled as they waved good-bye to their charges.

Great Hall

Dinner arrived and the room was filling with pajamas wearing students and professors, each one wondered how long the Prank would be, which was answered when two Teenage cartoon like ghosts appeared pushing a baby stroller strolled into the room. "We are sorry about Stardust Prank, since this was supposed to be a six hour prank." The male Ghost apologized, as the female Ghost reach into the baby stroller and pulled out a younger ghost.

"Now Stardust please remove the curse, or you will be grounded for future pranks until Christmas." The Female ghost scolded as the younger ghost pouted.

"Fine then Flames, I only did it since you both were too busy to prank yesterday." Stardust grumbled as everyone clothes return to normal.

"Good girl, now its Flames and Night Wing turn to prank." Night Wing smiled at the horror struck looks on his professors.

"Oh don't worries about this prank will only last till the end of dinner." Flames grinned as the Head table was encase in white light, instantly it was gone leaving a King, his Queen and their court.

"Off with their Heads!" A greasy hair Jester yelled as he stood up to juggle his plate and food.

"I hereby proclaim this day to be Marauder Day." The king commanded as his eyes sparkled.

"Let them eat cake!" The Queen grumbled as she glared at the smiling ghosts.

"Oh we would love too Lady McGonagall, but we should be off, so, so long!" The ghost laughed as they shot off to the sky to create a message.

To the Professors of Hogwarts

Thank you for participating in our coming out Prank, and expect more soon.

Sign by

Flames, Night Wing, and Stardust

With the note read, the king stood up. "Lets us eat and be merry!" Dumbledore call out and sat down, knowing now not to say anything until the prank is over.

At the Gryffindor table, the two Hunters smiled knowing as long as they use their counterparts, they would be safe since the professors would never know who they are.


	19. Truths

A/N; I was planing to tell the Headmaster about Harry, Ginny and Lillian at the same time with the Weasleys, but unfortunately while writing this meeting with the Headmaster, I started playing around at the thought of telling him now, and since it stuck, I decided to go ahead with it.

On another note, I sent the first few chapters of this story to a Beta Reader, hopefully soon I will able to start posting Beta Read chapters.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Uneventful days pass as the Hunters continue their schooling it was until a couple weeks after they started classes their Headmaster called one of them for a chat right after dinner.

Headmaster Office

The Hunter arrived early in the round office of the Headmaster, and was about to sit down when he was called upon. "Mr. Potter you are full of surprises, I wouldn't have thought I would Sort a Potter now?" The Hat informed a startled Hunter.

"Hat how much do you know about us?" Harry wondered as he turned to the shelves where the Sorting Hat lay.

"Not too worry Mr. Potter I did not go too deep into your daughter's mind, her mind is well protected so I couldn't see anything other then that she is your daughter." The Hat assured the relieved Hunter.

"By the way do you know why the Headmaster wants me here?" Harry wondered as the doors open for his Headmaster whom smiled at him as they sat in their respective places.

Once the formalities were out of the way, the Headmaster looked to his student. "Mr. Potter I believe we had plans to give you and your friends some advance training?" Dumbledore kindly asked a smiling Hunter.

"Headmaster does this mean my friends and mine training will begin now?" Harry eyes brighten at the thought of he would learn from his headmaster.

"I believe we can start this weekend, and as promise I will have Sirius and Remus help with your training." Dumbledore kindly started, but the Hunter knew there was more. "I also will invite some Aurors to access your capabilities if you don't mind some challenges?" Dumbledore added as the Hunter looked to him.

"Auror, I guess I can use the challenge, this should be a piece of cake after my battle with a Basilisk." Harry grinned as his Headmaster shook his head at the student joke.

"If you say so Mr. Potter, but I would like a list of your friends you want to include in this training." Dumbledore knowingly asked a thoughtful Hunter.

"Since I know Hermione will most likely kill me for not including her, I would make her the first on my list." Harry shuddered as a smiling Headmaster wrote down her name. "Second would be Ron, he is pretty good in strategy and this training could help him." Harry suggested as his Headmaster agreed. "I have a few more, this training could help Neville be more assured of himself, and he can practice casting spells with us." Harry suggested as his Headmaster gave it a thought.

"You are right Mr. Potter, but one thing I would suggest that Mr. Longbottom get a new Wand, since he is using his father's wand." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested as his student look to him.

"Headmaster do you think this is the reason Neville is having trouble in classes, because his father's wand did not accept him?" Harry wondered as his Headmaster shrugged.

"Using the wrong Wand could be a factor, but we won't know until Neville gets a new wand." Dumbledore answered as he waited for Harry to continue.

"Another is Ginny since this can help her get stronger." Harry worriedly suggested as his Headmaster looked to him.

"Yes Ginny will benefit in this training, especially she very close to your group." Dumbledore smiled as he wrote the student name.

"Um Headmaster this may sound strange since she is a first year, but from what I seen this summer, she is very advance for her age group, so I want to include her." Harry worriedly asked as his Headmaster put down his Quill and looked to the Hunter.

"You are suggesting Lillian Evans, am I right Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore firmly asked, and as his student nodded, he gave out a sigh. "Yes Ms. Evans seem to be very talented, and her professors seem to think she might even pass the First Years final exams in a couple months." Dumbledore thoughtfully suggested.

"Actually I think she can pass her OWLs already, since I know she is holding back much of her knowledge." Harry mumbled since he was not sure if he should tell the Headmaster how smart his daughter really is.

"What was that Mr. Potter?" Dumbledore firmly asked as his student looked guilty.

"Oh nothing Headmaster, but will you allow Lillian to take part of our training?" Harry wondered as his Headmaster gave out a long sigh before answering.

"I will give Ms. Evans a chance, but if she is having problems keeping up with the others, I would have to drop her from the training." Dumbledore warned which his student accepted.

"Well I don't think Lillian will have no trouble keeping up with us, since she must have read more then half the books in my personal library already since she and Remus turned it into their personal bedrooms." Harry shuddered as the thought of what his daughter might have learnt.

"Mr. Potter is this library the same one that holds the books on Lost Magic?" Dumbledore shockingly asked his student.

"I'm afraid so Headmaster, and if I not mistaking Lillian maybe holding back on her abilities so I don't think she will have any trouble with the training." Harry suggested as his Headmaster paled.

"Mr. Potter what have you done, you let a talented first year, in a room full of advance books unsupervised." Dumbledore questioned as his student looked to him.

"Like I told you Headmaster, Remus is always with Lillian when they are in the Library, so he will make sure Lillian does not read something she shouldn't." Harry suggested as his Headmaster reluctantly agree.

"I guess Remus will be a better suited to help the child learn then Sirius." Dumbledore sighed knowing the first year probably knows a bit more magic then himself.

"You are right Headmaster and a good thing too, since Sirius had been keeping me busy with flying lessons, so I am a better flier then I was last year." Harry smiled, as did his Headmaster.

"Then I will be looking forward to your first Quidditch match Mr. Potter, so you better not disappoint me." Dumbledore grinned, as did his student.

"I better hope I do well, or I hadn't learnt anything from my Godfather." Harry smiled then gave out a soft sighed knowing now what he must do.

"Mr. Potter what's wrong?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as he noticed his student looked worried.

"Nothing Headmaster, but as Spirit Hunter Harry James Potter, I release you from your Charms." Harry commanded as the age Headmaster eyes glazed over.

Once the Headmaster freed from his memory charms, he placed his head in his hands as tears fell. "What have I done, I almost let Tom win!" Dumbledore cried in grief as the Hunter looked to him.

"No it wasn't your doing Headmaster this was all Phineas doing, so you shouldn't blame yourself for doing things you had no control over." Harry quietly informed a now wide-eye Headmaster.

"Wait a minute, how can this be you died last summer, and I was the cause!" Dumbledore stuttered out as the Hunter sighed.

"Actually Headmaster I should apologize for that, since I knew you were going after me thanks to Sirius, and had set up a trap to bring Phineas out in the open." Harry calmly informed an unsure looking Headmaster.

"But still Harry how did you do it, since all my scans showed that you were dead?' Dumbledore quickly asked as the Hunter sighed knowing this will be a long night.

"Headmaster before I tell you that, I need to tell you the truth of what happen in the Chamber of Secrets, since I wasn't entirely truthful that day." Harry started with another sigh, before retelling everything that had happen in the chamber.

Half an hour later, the Hunter story was over and a smiling Headmaster looked to him. "Well this explains the similarities to Ms. Evan to you, and Miss or should I say Mrs. Ginny Potter?" Dumbledore smiled as his student nodded.

"Yes even in this realm we are technically married, and we even have official Marriage certificates that is hidden in the Minister Records until we want it made public." Harry happily informed a grinning Headmaster.

"I'm glad you found a family to call your own Mr. Potter, but I'm afraid you will be going back to Spirit Realm as soon as you tell the Weasley family what you did to their precious daughter." Dumbledore grinned as the Hunter cringed at the thought of what the Weasleys will do to him.

"I know I'm doom as soon as Ginny's Brothers learn that she is married to me, but still I'm sure I need to worry what Mrs. Weasley would do to me more then her husband." A cringing Harry shuddered as he thought what his mother-in-law would do to him.

"I'm sure it won't be that bad Mr. Potter, and by the way when are you going to tell the Weasleys about your marriage to their daughter, so I can prepare your funeral beforehand?" Dumbledore kindly asked as the Hunter paled.

"How much I will be dreading this, I was thinking of telling the Weasleys this Christmas, since I know it will be more painful if I wait until I graduate from Hogwarts." Harry gulped as his Headmaster agreed.

"Very true indeed Mr. Potter, but another thing I would like to talk to you about, is your Hunts, are you sure you are safe going out and about to bring the unfortunate Souls to Spirit Realm?" Dumbledore wondered as his student nodded.

"I'm safe as long as I hunt in my Spirit form Headmaster, so I can never be harm on my hunts." Harry assured a slowly accepting Headmaster.

"I guess I will take your word on this, but by the way who is your friend beside you?" Dumbledore wondered as a startled Hunter looked to the floor to see his Spirit Guardian asleep on the floor.

"Oh that is my Spirit Guardian Snuffles, she will both protect me and help search for Spirits." Harry smile down at his white dog, before a realizing something. "Wait a minute Headmaster, you can see Snuffles she should be invisible to the living." Harry worriedly informed a startled Headmaster.

"But I can see Snuffles as clearly as the Hogwarts Ghosts." Dumbledore quickly explained as the Hunter gave it a thought.

"Hmm I wonder if being possess by Phineas had awaken some of your Spiritual Abilities, and if so I think you should start learning how to harness this new abilities of your." Harry suggested before surprising the Headmaster by disappearing from the office.

"I guess I should get use to Mr. Potter popping in and out of Hogwarts." Dumbledore thought as he went work on his paperwork thinking his student would be for a while.

Not more then five minutes later, the headmaster again looked shock as his student appeared before him. "Mr. Potter care to tell me how you pass the Hogwarts Wards, which should have stopped Apparition?" Dumbledore firmly asked an innocent looking student.

"First of all that was not Apparition, I use teleport which can't be blocked." Harry informed a wide-eye headmaster.

"But teleportation could not be perfected, since the Wizard died before he could come out with the right formulas for the spell." Dumbledore stuttered out, as his student rolled his eyes.

"Headmaster do you think when someone going to the Afterlife will stop doing what they done in their lives?" Harry asked a startled Headmaster.

"Actually Mr. Potter I don't think no one knows what Spirits does in the Afterlife." Dumbledore informed a sighing Hunter.

"The Afterlife Headmaster is similar to this Realm, but without the pain of Wars and diseases, or other types of suffering." Harry started as he gave it a thought. "When people die, they are place in different areas of the Afterlife, places for families to be reunited, places where people can continue doing what they done in life from Artist, Scientist, Magic Creation, and many other things." Harry continued as his Headmaster understood.

"What about people who done Dark Deeds, do they go have a place to go to?" Dumbledore wondered as his student nodded.

"Oh yes it depend on how much Darkness they got in their souls, but mostly they will go to place that is similar to what Muggles would call Hell." Harry gravely started, as his Headmaster shivered at the thought. "But there is something like a prison where a soul would go too if they are giving a second chance to redeem themselves, which I'm sure Tom Riddle will not go to once I send him to the Afterlife for good." Harry firmly stated as his Headmaster accepted.

"Tom Riddle should never be given any second chances, so I do hope he will suffer for all of eternity there in the Afterlife." Dumbledore agreed with his student before changing the subject. "How much I enjoy learning about the afterlife, I would like to know what you got for me?" Dumbledore kindly asked as he pointed to several books his student had in his lap.

"Oh this is books on basic Spiritual Magic, but I'm afraid Headmaster that you won't progress far in this field of Magic, because of your age, and the way your Spiritual Powers had awaken, but I'm sure you will learn a bit more then what Lillian could learn." Harry warned as his Headmaster accepted the books.

"I wouldn't care if I can't cast a single Spirit spell, since love to learn new things." Dumbledore smiled as his student.

"Then if that is all, I should be going." Harry suggested as the Headmaster stopped him before he could get off his chair.

"One second Mr. Potter, I would love to get to know your daughter so lets plan something this weekend." Dumbledore smiled as did his student.

"Fine with me, I will get in touch with you later once I get in touch with my family." Harry happily suggested before he disappeared.

With his student gone, the Headmaster sighed. "I'm glad Harry is living the life that was taking away from him many years ago." Dumbledore sighed as he open the books his student gave him and started reading.


	20. Training

A/N; Sorry my postings will be going slow since I will be away from the internet for sometime, but I will try to post when I can.

The next chapter isChristmas chapter I been planing to reveal Harry's family, I am almost done with it, and should be able to post it in a couple hours.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The second weekend came too slowly for the students of Hogwarts, and as a group of three friends got together that morning, one complained over their plans for that day. "Harry I don't believe you talked me into this training program, since I got better things to do on the weekends!" Ron grumbled as his friend sighed.

"Ron just think of this, for the last few years we had been going on adventures with only basic knowledge of magic, and I have a feeling the next coming years will be far worse." Harry warned as his startled friend looked to him.

"How can anything be worse then that Basilisk incident last year?" Ron wondered as his other friend rolled her eyes.

"Ron have you forgotten Pettigrew is still on the loose, and I been reading in the Prophet about his sightings, and believe me every one of his sighting brought him closer to Hogwarts." Hermione warned as her grumbling friend relented.

"I guess if you put it that way, we should be better prepared for what ever fate throws in our direction." Ron sighed as they continue their way to breakfast.

"Also Ron thinks of this if we impress the Aurors that is helping to train us, we will have a better chance of becoming Aurors ourselves after we graduate." Harry suggested as his friend smiled.

"Me an Auror, there has not been an Auror in the Weasley family for several generations, maybe this training won't be a bad idea after all." Ron smiled widely thinking he will be doing something his siblings had not done.

"Come on guys if we want to impress our trainers, we should hurry and eat before we meet them." Hermione hurried her friends as they got into the Great Hall for breakfast.

Hogwarts Hallways

Just after breakfast six students arrived in a deserted hallway, one quickly looked to the others. "Do you guys have any ideas why the Headmaster wanted us here?" Neville nervously asked the friends, but another answered the student.

"Mr. Longbottom you and selected students are going to take part in a special Auror training!" A battle scarred wizard barked out, as he and several others stepped into the hallway.

"Good you all are here we may begin your training." A very happy Dumbledore stepped before the new arrivals. "But before we begin, Mr. Longbottom please goes with Professor Lupin and he will take you to Diagon Alley to have you checked by Ollivanders for a new Wand." Dumbledore suggested as the startled student looked to his Headmaster.

"What why do I need a new wand, I can't even do the simplest spells?" Neville stuttered out as the Headmaster kind eyes looked to him.

"Mr. Longbottom please go and get a new Wand, and if you still having trouble casting spells you don't need pay us back for this Wand." Dumbledore smiled as his student nodded as he reluctantly left with his DADA professor.

Once the student left with his professor, a dark skin Auror spoke up. "Now that taken care of, I'm Head Auror Shacklebolt, and you five will be place in a special course that is design to test Aurors in the field." Shacklebolt firmly informed three cringing students.

"Um sir if this course is design for adults, this won't be fair for us students." Hermione nervously informed a glaring Auror.

"Ms. Granger you didn't think we would lowered the course to your level, well we didn't!" Shacklebolt barked out as he looked firmly at the wide-eye teen. "But we did design the course for six years level students, so be glad we are letting you try the Toddler Auror course." Shacklebolt warned as he smiled as the third year paled. "And Ms. Granger since you are very out spoken out of your group, you may go ahead and be the first Victim." Shacklebolt evilly smiled as he gesture to the door to the training room, which the very pale student slowly walked into. 

Less then five minutes later, the Head Auror sighed as a set of glowing Jewels above the door to the training room glowed red. "Surprising Granger lasted this long, I thought she would have died within two minutes of the course." Shacklebolt informed the now nervous students. "Alright now Mr. Weasley you are up next!" Shacklebolt ordered as the paling student quickly spoke up.

"What no way, I am not going to risk my life just to get some training!" Ron protested as the Auror sighed as he waved his wand at the student sending him flying and screaming into the room.

"Sorry Mr. Weasley the second you arrive here you were automatically drafted yourself into our training tests so you can not back out." Shacklebolt grinned as the doors to the training room closed before the student could protect further.

Just under seven minutes later the Jewels above the door glowed red, signaling another death and the Auror sighed as he turned to the remaining students. "Ms. Weasley lets hope you do better then your brother did!" Shacklebolt suggested a deathly paled student walked into the room, knowing she cannot do anything to stop her inevitable death.

Ten minutes pass as the startled Auror looked to his colleague. "Tonks check the crystal what is taking so long?" Shacklebolt ordered as the young pink hair Auror quickly pulled out a round crystal and looked into it depths.

"Sir something is wrong I can not pick up Ms. Weasley magical signature, but according to the Crystal someone or something is heading towards the end of the course and they are quickly taking out most of the obstacles." Tonks nervously informed a startled Auror.

"Tonks let me see that Crystal!" Shacklebolt ordered as he took the Crystal form the young Auror, and began to cast several spells onto it, before turning to the last two students. "So I'm guessing Ms. Weasley is also training in Spiritual Magic!" Shacklebolt asked as he glared at the older student.

"I wasn't aware that you knew about our Spiritual Magic training?" Harry countered as the Head Auror growled.

"I was told by Headmaster Dumbledore about your summer training, but I'm guessing he didn't know about Ms. Weasley?" Shacklebolt guess as he turned to the age headmaster.

"Don't look at me, I only know about Harry and Lillian practicing Spiritual Magic, I probably would have learnt more this afternoon during my meeting with them." Dumbledore quickly answered as the Auror sighed as he saw the Crystals above the training room turn green.

"Well too late now to do anything about Ms. Weasley, but I want you two to use your normal magic do I make myself clear on this?" Shacklebolt warned as the two remainder teens grinned.

"Crystal clear Head Auror Shacklebolt!" Both Harry and Lillian saluted causing the Auror to think the teens had something up their sleeves.

"If that so, Ms. Evans you go first then Mr. Potter once you fails this test." Shacklebolt suggested as the younger teen pouted.

"I won't fail this test, and I bet you I will beat Ginny time!" Lillian smiled innocently at the Aurors.

"Is that so Ms. Evans, then in that case I put ten Galleons if you don't make it pass the one minute mark." Shacklebolt smiled thinking this would be easy money.

"I will take that bet and here are my ten Galleons." Lillian smiled as she gave the money to her father. "Harry I expecting you to give me twenty Galleons so don't lose them." Lillian smiled as the Auror handed over his money.

"You better not lose this Potter, since this will be the easiest win I had in a long time." Shacklebolt warned as the teen conjured a bag to keep the money safe.

"We will see Auror Shacklebolt we will see." Harry smiled as his daughter smiled.

"Ms. Evan remember don't use any Spiritual Magic, or I automatically win this bet!" Shacklebolt warned as the student nodded.

"Don't worry I won't need to use Spiritual Magic, just one normal magic spell is all I need." Lillian grinned as she open the doors to the training room and closed it behind her.

The second the doors closed the Head Auror looked to the time, but a tap on his shoulder made him look to his young Auror. "What is it Tonks, can't you see I need to time Ms. Evans." Shacklebolt barked out, but the young Auror pointed to the Crystal.

"But sir the Crystals turn green two seconds after Ms. Evans closed the door." Tonks worriedly informed a shock Auror.

"It can't be, our top Auror only can pass the course in five minutes and that the Advance Course!" Shacklebolt stuttered as he pulled out his Crystal and replayed the events in the room, and was shock to learn that the young student simply disappeared from the entrance of the course and appeared just feet from the end of the course. "This can't be, Ms. Evans Apparated in an Anti-Apparition room!" A very shock Shacklebolt shouted as he turned to an innocent looking student.

"Don't look at me, I know Lillian followed your rules and she won the bet using just one spell, which is Teleportation and not Apparition." Harry smiled as the Head Auror glared.

"I won't ask how Evans learnt a spell that we are trying to re-create, but thanks to her you Potter can't use it to pass the course!" Shacklebolt warned as the last student saluted.

"Fine with me, I can do this the old fashion way." Harry smiled but a hand on his shoulder stop him from going into the room.

"One second Mr. Potter, I need to make some changes to the room." Shacklebolt evilly smiled as he place several Runes onto the door. "There Mr. Potter you may enter now!" Shacklebolt grinned as the student nodded before walking into the training room.

The second the doors closed the young Auror yelled at her boss. "Shacklebolt what are you thinking, you just set the training room to Advance Course, there is no way Mr. Potter can pass that level!" Tonks shouted as the Head Auror cringed at her outburst.

"Tonks do I have to remind you who is in charge of this training session, or do I have to make a request to send you back to basic training?" Shacklebolt warned as a not so happy Auror shook her head.

"Sorry sir, I won't speak out of line again!" Tonks gulped as another interrupted the Aurors.

"Tonks, Shacklebolt, if you are going to continue with your plans for Mr. Potter, you better do it now." Dumbledore warned as the two Aurors nodded before walking into another door.

Training room

A few minutes after entering a large dinning room, the lone student was fighting for his life, as he fought an unknown number of invisible attackers. "Flagrate!" Harry quickly yelled as he twirled his wand sending a large ring of fire outwards and slamming into the unknown attackers.

Once the fire died down, the student looked to the burnt remains of half a dozen of human looking dummies. "I'm glad I was able to tell they were only Golems, or I wouldn't have used a powerful spell." Harry grimaces as he imagine what the spell would do to an unfortunate Wizard, as he made his way out of the doors to the room, and into a well let living room.

In the living room, the Hunter waved his wand to send several small pictures of various unknown Wizards crashing into more of the Golems attacking him and then dodge several spells shot from the stairway to the second floor. "Great that wasn't Golems, there is Wizards in here." Harry worriedly thought as he magically flipped over a small table and took cover after placing an unbreakable charm on it.

After a short rest to let the attacking wizards weaken the charms he place on the overturn table, the hunter waved his wand sending out a thick fog which immediately covered the entire room. "Hah try shooting what you can't see!" Harry smiled as he crawled out from his cover, and into the next room.

In a small study, the Hunter stood up to have a wand place on his neck. "You are dead Potter, now come on your test is over." A Wizard barked out as the Hunter turned to a battle scarred wizard he had not seen as part of the group that met them earlier.

"Don't tell me your eye can see through the Fog?" Harry grumbled as he pointed to the crazy looking fake eye on the Wizard.

"I can see anything with this Magical Eye so come on your friends are waiting." Mad-eye barked as he pushed the student back into the now bare living room with his friends nervously waited.

Once the students were together, the Head Auror stood before them. "Well from your tests I can figure out your faults." Shacklebolt firmly informed the friends. "Ms. Granger this isn't a test to show how much spells you know, you could have just use one or more spells to protect yourself!" Shacklebolt firmly informed a gulping teen. "Mr. Weasley I can see that you are fast on figuring out things, but you need more knowledge on spells to get out of jams!" Shacklebolt suggested as a red face teen looked down. "Ms. Weasley you surprise everyone with your knowledge of lost magic, but you shouldn't rely on one kind of magic, so try to mix in the two forms of magic, or maybe use your Spiritual Magic at the last result." Shacklebolt suggested as the younger Hunter nodded. "And now for the cheater, who did nothing but make a mockery of the course!" Shacklebolt glared as the innocent first year looked to him.

"What you just mad that I won the bet!" Lillian smiled before quickly hiding behind her father to get away form the now intense glare sent her way.

"That course was to test your capabilities Ms. Evans!" Shacklebolt angrily informed a cringing teen. "But since you did pass the pass the course I will let you in on the training, only if you teach me how to Teleport!" Shacklebolt firmly asked a nodding teen, before turning to the last student. "Mr. Potter how did you know that the Wizards attack you was Golems?" Shacklebolt wondered as the Hunter smiled.

"I have to confess that I used Spiritual Magic to scan the room, and it told me where the living were at, and I quickly guess that the ones that was attacking me was probably Golems since they can be program to cast simulated spells." Harry guess as the Head Auror nodded.

"I will let your use of Spiritual Magic pass since you did not use it to attack the Golems." Shacklebolt glared at the Hunter, before turning to the other students. "To let you all know that anyone that stayed alive for more then three minutes will move on to the Advance Training class, in other words you all are in, and will not be needed to take part in your normal DADA classes since I or any number of others will be your professor." Shacklebolt informed the now celebrating students, but it ended as the Auror cleared his throat. "I wouldn't be celebrating if I were you, since you will now be doing what I calling Auror Potty Training for the nest four years, so expect to learn everything Aurors actually learn in Auror Training School!" Shacklebolt warned but smiled. "Oh if you are wondering about what happens if you survive the next four to five years, you will be officially Aurors, so in other words when you graduate from Hogwarts, there will be no need for Auror Schooling for you five." Shacklebolt suggested as the students smiled knowing now that they have a possible future to be Aurors.

Once the Head Auror let the current information sink in, he again continued. "Now we got this out of the way, you lot may go and do what ever you kids do on the weekends, but I expect you all back here on your next DADA class." Shacklebolt warned but a student got his attention.

"Wait sir what about Neville?" Harry quickly asked as the Auror looked to him.

"Tell Mr. Longbottom I expect him here in a week to give him time to get use to his new wand." Shacklebolt warned before leaving with the other Aurors that was there.

With the Aurors gone, the teens gave out a long sigh. "Great what have we gotten ourselves into?" Ron cried out as he sat on the floor looking worriedly to his friends.

"Well Ron you can drop out if you want we are not going to be force to do this training." Harry suggested, as he hope his friends will continue this training.

"Well if you say so I guess I can give this a shot, what about you guys?" Ron tirelessly asked his friends.

"I'm in since we could use this training to get out of future jams, since Harry is right we might be facing tougher challenges in the future." Hermione suggested as her friends agreed.

"You can count me in, since I don't want what happen last year happen again." Ginny shivered as she remembered her first year.

"Don't worry Ginny I doubt you will relive that terrible ordeal ever again." Harry assured his wife before letting out a sigh. "Oh before I forget, Ginny, Lillian, the Headmaster wants us to meet him in his office before lunch, so we better go now." Harry suggested and as his secret family started to join him, another quickly spoke up.

"Harry why does the Headmaster want to meet with you guys in his office?" Ron wondered as his friend shrugged.

"Probably because of this training Ron, and the fact your sister and my cousin might be training separately from us because us being in deferent years." Harry suggested as he left the room with his family.

With the Hunters gone, one friend turned to another. "Hermione why do I have a sinking feeling Harry and Ginny are hiding something from us?" Ron wondered as his friend sighed as she looked to door to where the friends left from.

"I think you are right Ron, but I doubt we will learn anything from them now, so lets just get back to our Tower and get a nice rest, since I am tired out after all that had happen." Hermione tiredly suggested as her friend got off the floor and left the room.

Headmaster Office

The Headmaster sits behind his desk doing paperwork, when he looked up and smiled. "Come in Mr. Potter and please bring your lovely wife and daughter." Dumbledore smiled as the small family stepped into the office he stood up to meet them half way across the office.

As the Headmaster came up to the small family, he took the youngest hand. "Ms. Potter I would like to apologize for my behavior this summer, and I do hope I can make up to you and your parents for my wrong doing." Dumbledore sadly smiled as the young witch looked to him.

"Headmaster I know this wasn't your doing so please you don't need to do anything." Lillian smiled but as she looked to the sad Headmaster, she thought of something. "Actually Headmaster there is something can you help protect my father when he tells my grandparents about my mother and I?" Lillian pleaded, as her parents looked hopeful.

"I'm sorry Ms. Potter, but I'm afraid there is no power in the world that can protect your father from the anger of the entire Weasley family, so I'm afraid your father is doomed the second he tells your family." Dumbledore gravely informed a sighing child.

"Oh well at least my grandparents and uncles will still accept mom and me into the family." Lillian smiled as her father looked to her.

"Oh I'm glad I now know how supportive you are towards my well being!" Harry groaned as the Headmaster laughed.

"That they are Mr. Potter, but come and sit so can talk about your time in Spirit Realm, and how your parents are doing living there." Dumbledore kindly asked as they sat down on some couches and chairs facing the fireplace.

After a few minutes of talking, the Headmaster looked to door stopping their talks. "Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore called out and the stern professor stepped in, but stopped as she saw her students in the office with the headmaster.

"Oh sorry Albus I didn't know you had company, I can come back later." McGonagall suggested and was about to leave.

"One second Minerva, if you are not busy why not stay and joins us, since I'm sure Mr. Potter would like to tell another about his past since it will help him greatly." Dumbledore kindly suggested as the Hunter took the hint.

"Well if I'm not intruding I would love to hear about Mr. Potter past." McGonagall smiled as she sat with the small group.

"Actually Professor McGonagall this might be a shock, I want to reintroduce you to my wife Ginny Potter, and my lovely daughter Lillian Weasley Potter." Harry smiled to the shock of the professor.

"Mr. Potter this got to be a joke, I can see the resemblance between the Potters and Weasleys in Lillian, but how can she be your daughter, she is only a couple years younger then you are?" McGonagall stuttered out as her student sighed.  
"To answer that Professor, I need to tell you the truth of what happen in the Chamber of Secrets." Harry started before beginning his tale.

The story brought tears to both professors, especially when the couple brought out their wedding pictures and embarrassing photos of Lillian as a baby. "Oh Lillian was a beautiful baby." McGonagall smiled as she looked at almost unclothed baby girl.

"Yes Lillian was very beautiful too bad she had to grow up." Harry grumbled as his red face daughter looked to him.

"Daddy did you have to show them that!" Lillian argued as she tried to cover her photos.

"Lillian dear, this is the reason why we took as much pictures of you when you were a baby, so we have something to embarrass you with." Ginny smiled as her daughter pouted.

"Well if you want it that way, maybe I should tell the professors about the your late…" Lillian started but both her parents covered her mouth stopping her from saying anymore.

"Lillian that is something that is kept at home, the professors don't need to know what Ginny and I do late at night!" Harry warned as the age Headmaster hum loudly pretending he hadn't heard a thing, while the other professor looked stern at the couple.

"Actually Mr. Potter I do hope you both will wait until you are older before doing those things you did when you were in Spirit Realm!" McGonagall firmly warned as the couple blush brightly.

"Professor we know we need to wait until we graduate, so you don't need to worry about us having another child anytime soon." A red face Harry assured the professors.

"That is good to hear, since I'm sure Molly will do far worse if you got Ginny pregnant again." Dumbledore amusedly warmed as the couple nodded.

"Actually Ginny was hoping to have another child before we left Spirit Realm, luckily fate was not going to give us a chance to raise another before we leave." Harry informed the professors.

"And it's a good thing, since I doubt Hogwarts would survive with more then three Potters in it's hallow halls." Dumbledore chuckled as he remembered something he wanted to ask the couple. "Mr. Potter I just read something about your Spiritual Abilities, the one that allows you to project an image and control it with Wandless Magic." Dumbledore kindly asked a startled Hunter.

"The Astro Projection Ability is quit advance Headmaster, I don't think you would be able to learn it." Harry suggested as the Headmaster agreed.

"Actually Mr. Potter, I was thinking about the Spirit of the Marauders, the things they are capable of are similar to Spiritual Magic, at least from what I read in your books." Dumbledore simply asked three worried teens.

"That got to be a coincidence, I'm sure normal magic can mimic Spiritual Magic." Ginny quickly suggested as the Headmaster looked to the very worried couple.

"Normal Magic has it limitations Mrs. Potter and I know for sure that our form of Magic can't do many of things you three are capable of." Dumbledore firmly informed the gulping couple.

"Um Headmaster are you trying to ask us if we are the Spirit of the Marauders?" Harry gulped as the Headmaster shook his head.

"No I'm not since I have no solid evidence, except for the fact that you three are the only ones here that is capable of Spiritual Magic." Dumbledore suggested as the small family looked somewhat relieved.

"The Headmaster may not say what he will do Mr. Potter, but I assure you that if I catch you or your family doing any types of pranks, you will wish the Weasley family was here in my place!" McGonagall firmly warned as the young family quickly nodded.

"Professor did you have to say that, I was hoping I would not need to worry about the Weasleys until the Holidays." Harry begged as the professor looked to him.

"I am only suggesting what would happen, when the Marauders is finally caught." McGonagall warned as she looked over her glasses at the worried family.

With the warning said, the headmaster spoke up. "I believe we should end this meeting now so the Potters could enjoy the rest of the Weekend with friends or themselves." Dumbledore happily suggested as the family smiled.

"Actually Headmaster I believe a long rest is in order, after the training course we went on I'm surprise I can still talk to you." Harry yawned as the other agreed.

"In that case get a good day of sleep since you all deserves it." Dumbledore happily suggested and the family stood up and with a quick good-bye they left the office.

With the family gone the Deputy-Headmistress looked to the Headmaster. "Albus its like having Lily and James with us again." A teary-eye McGonagall suggested as the Headmaster agreed.

"I know Minerva, I'm glad Harry found a found a family to call his own." Dumbledore smiled before they looked over the pictures of the Potter family that was given to them, 


	21. Christmas Nightmare

A/N; I don't know when I will be back on the Internet, but I will try to post as soon as I can.

In this chapter I was going to have Ron be jealous of Harry, but at the moment I'm not sure, but I will decide later if Ron will be jealous like my other story.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The next few months pass too slowly for the students of Hogwarts, and as the Holidays came a group of friends walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. "Hey Harry when are you coming by the Burrow, are you bringing the brat along." Ron asked as his friend gave it a thought.

"Actually we can come by anytime I want Ron, so expect me and my brat everyday at your home, or if you want you and your family can come by the Manor for a visit." Harry smiled as his friend agreed.

"I will talk to mom about a visit and if we can't I expect you over at my home tomorrow morning." Ron happily suggested as they entered the Great Hall for breakfast and later to the train station

Potter Manor

The ride home was uneventful, that was until one of two adults found one of his charges sitting in a large living room looking worried. "Hey Harry worried about Christmas?" Sirius smiled as the teen glared.

"Please Sirius I don't want to think about that day until I tell the Weasleys." Harry grumbled as his godfather sat beside him.

"Harry I am sure the Weasley will be supported, and if not Remus and I will make sure your funeral arrangements are presentable." Sirius smiled as his charge glared.

"I'm glad I got your support Black!" Harry glared as his godfather continued looking cheerful.

"Oh come on Harry, I doubt your life will be in jeopardy unless the entire Weasley clan is there, then you better prepare to go back to Spirit Realm." Sirius warned as his Godson paled.

"Thanks a lot Black, now I know I'm doom since I heard Bill and Charley will make an appearance on Christmas Eve." Harry cried out in defeat and was about to leave, until a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Harry you know I'm kidding right, the Weasleys will be upset but I'm sure they will understand and accept you as part of the family." Sirius assured his slowly calming godson.

"I know Sirius, I guess I'm just nervous about telling the Weasleys, even though I had Grandma Weasley full acceptance." Harry sighed but still looked worried.

"You know Harry I personally knew Ginny's grandparents before they were killed, and if they did accept you into their family I'm sure Molly will agree with her step-parents, since I know they were the only thing she feared." Sirius shuddered as he remembered his last meeting with the elder Weasleys.

"I know Sirius, since I had to personally ask Grandma Weasley for Ginny hand in marriage." Harry shivered at the memory of seeing the Elder Weasleys looking very frightening as he stuttered out his proposal to marry their granddaughter,

"Oh I would have loved to see that, it would have made a promising horror story." Sirius laughed as his Godson glared.

"That is not funny Black, you didn't have to stand before Ginny's grandmother and asked for her Granddaughter hand in marriage, while at the same time she was looking like she wants to skin you alive, and do unthinkable things to your person!" Harry again shivered as his godfather laughed aloud.

"Yup that what usually happens when a soon to be husband asked his wife parents permission for their daughter hand in marriage, and I'm sure you will be doing the same thing when it comes to Lillian time to get married." Sirius smiled widely as his godson gulped at the idea.

"Lillian getting married, that better not happen for the next twenty or so years from now!" Harry yelled, as he looked disgusted at the idea of his daughter getting engage.

"Harry now you know how Ginny parents will react to you telling them of your marriage to their only daughter, and I assure you that they will be more supportive then you are towards your daughter." Sirius assured an accepting godson.

"You are right Sirius I probably throw a fit, and threaten the life of my daughter's boyfriend before trying to get to know him better." Harry smiled at the thought of what he would do before realizing he would be getting the same treatment. "Um can we forget this until I tell the Weasleys?" Harry suddenly begged as his godfather laugh.

"Fine with me, now come on we got some light out, and its perfect for flying." Sirius happily suggested as his godson brighten at the idea before rushing to his room to get his broom.

Christmas day

The day of Christmas arrived to soon for a raven hair Wizard, whom for the first time in his life was dreading this day. "Harry you got to calm down, you are wearing down the floor!" Sirius lightly scolded as he watched his godson pace back and forth for the last five minutes since he arrived in the main living room.

"Calm down, calm down, I can't do that when…" Harry stopped as the doors to the room open for his other guardian.

"Harry I got your Aunt Petunia and her son here." Remus smiled at his best friend son.

"Remus thank you for getting them, did the traveling arrangement go alright?" Harry wondered as he saw his pale aunt, and excited cousin entered the room.

"Harry James Potter that is the last time I'm taking that crazy bus!" Petunia yelled before smiling at her nephew. "So I do hope you will have another traveling arrangement for us when we return home in a couple days." Petunia asked as hope shined in her eyes.

"Not to worry Aunt Petunia, I can have a normal cab come by at the entrance of my estate, and I will pay for the cab fees." Harry suggested as he gave his aunt a hug. "By the way how are things going on at home?" Harry wondered as they sat down on some couches.

"Oh I had gotten a secretary job at Grunnings, and it pays well enough to get my life back in order." Petunia assured her nephew as he smiled.

"I'm glad, you know if you need anything I can help in anyway possible." Harry assured his aunt, but it soon faded as the fireplace flared up, and seconds later a bushy brown hair witch stepped through the green flames.

The moment the young witch looked about, she smiled as she saw her best friend. "Harry!" Hermione immediately yelled as she rushed to hug her friend.

"Hi there Hermione, I'm glad you were able to make it here, and welcome to my Manor." Harry smiled as they separated.

"Thank you Harry for inviting me over, I can't wait to see this library Lillian been talking about, and is it true she and professor Remus made it into their personal bedroom." Hermione quickly asked her friend in one breath.

"You are welcome Hermione, and that is a yes to Lillian and Remus living arrangements." Harry rolled his eyes at the last words. "But later I can have Lillian and Remus takes you to the Library since we have to wait for the Weasleys and have breakfast before we open our presents." Harry happily suggested as they sat down and talked while they waited for the last of his guests.

Sometime later, a large family of red hair stepped out of the fireplace, and after getting clean up, the elderly witch smiled at the raven hair wizard. "Harry thank you for inviting us to your home." Molly smiled as she gave the young teen a bone-crushing hug.

"You are welcome Aunty Molly, I'm glad to have you here, have you eaten yet?" Harry smiled, as did the elder witch.

"No we haven't eaten breakfast, but before we eat I think I should introduce my oldest sons, Bill and Charley." Molly smiled as she gestured to the oldest sons.

"Hi there Charlie, how is Norbert doing?" Harry smiled as he recognized the young Dragon Handler from his first year.

"The Norwegian Ridgeback is fine Harry, and had made a home at the Reserve." Charley smiled as he greeted the young wizard.

"Hey bro you didn't tell me you befriended Harry Potter!" Bill joked as he shook the young wizard's hand.

"I actually never actually befriended Harry Bill, I was just helping him and my brother out of a jam, with a young Dragon." Charley grinned at the memory of rescuing the dragon.

"That is a story I would like to hear about over breakfast if you guys don't mind." Molly firmly asked her sons, as the young teens gulped at the thought of telling the adults about their first year incident.

"In that case Aunty Molly and everyone lets head to the dinning room, and we can start on breakfast." Harry happily suggested as he led the group to the next room.

Breakfast slowly pass as everyone ate and caught up on current events, and once the food was eaten, the group of friend and family went back to the living room to open their presents.

Within half an hour, a large pile of presents was turned into a large pile of rip up wrapping paper, and empty boxes, and once everyone stopped thanking each other for the wonderful gifts, one stood up getting everyone attention. "Now that we got the gifts taking care of, I have an announcement!" Harry nervously informed everyone.

"Harry what is wrong?" Molly wondered at the same time the fireplace flared up and an elderly Wizard stepped out of the green flames.

"Oh good I didn't miss anything!" Dumbledore happily announced as he conjured a chair and sat down.

"Headmaster have you eaten yet, I can have something made?" Harry wondered as his Headmaster shook his head.

"No thanks I already had breakfast, but I think you were about to tell your family and friends something am I right." Dumbledore reminded his student.

"Yes you are right as always Headmaster." Harry gulped as he turned to his guests. "My friends and family, there is a secret that Ginny and I been hiding, and this secret started during the Chamber of Secrets incident." Harry gravely informed everyone as his wife glared.

"Thanks Potter for bringing me into this now!" Ginny argued as her husband grinned.

"Harry, Ginny what is it, I thought you explained everything that day?" Molly worriedly asked her surrogated son.

"Before I explain why I'm bringing this up, does anyone know how long Basilisk Vernon affect a person." Harry wondered and got an instant response.

"Basilisk Vernon is so deadly anyone would be dead within seconds after being bitten." Charley quickly answered to the nod of the teen.

"But Harry didn't you said Fawkes healed you?" Molly remembered, as the teen nodded.

"That is partially true, Fawkes did heal me, but only to remove the cut the Basilisk tooth made." Harry gravely informed a startled mother. "What I didn't say that day, both Ginny and I died that day, and would have stayed dead if we hadn't accepted a special job that was needed in the afterlife." Harry furnished to the gasps of his friends and family.

"Harry are you telling us you are an undead, like a Vampire?" Ron nervously asked a glaring friend.

"No Ron, Ginny and I are not Vampires, Zombies or any other undead creatures, we both are alive as anyone else in this room." Harry snapped at his friend.

"Harry what is this job you and Ginny was assign too, and can we help you in anyway?" Hermione wondered as her friend looked to her.

"Hermione I'm afraid both Ginny and I have to do this on our own, since we been train in Spiritual Magic, which is what is needed in our profession." Harry reluctantly informed a startled friend.

"Spiritual Magic, Harry how did you both learn a deferent form of magic, in several hours?" Hermione press as her friend sighed.

"Ginny and I didn't learn everything we need to know in several hours Hermione we actually spent fifteen years in the Afterlife to learn things that is not known to the Living." Harry answered to the shock of those around him.

"Fifteen years." Molly cried out, as tears form in her eye. "Harry, Ginny are you telling us you are actually Twenty-eight and Twenty-seven years old?" Molly quickly asked the teens.

"That is both a yes and a no, since spiritually we far are older then our Living bodies." Ginny answered as her mother turned to her.

"Ginny who took care of you and Harry in the afterlife?" Molly quietly asked her daughter.

"I was taken in by Grandma and Grandpa Weasley, and Harry was taken in by his parents, and we live with them for the first six years, before we started living together." Ginny answered to the outburst of her brothers.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN LIVING TOGETHER?" The Weasley brothers yelled as they sent death glares at a shrinking husband.

"Excuse me, I was seventeen and Harry was eighteen when we started to live together with our Guardian's full permission, and plus we were married by then." Ginny angrily informed a shock group.

"MARRIED, Ginny Weasley how can you marry my best friend!" Ron yelled as he and his brothers now looked murderously to paling friend.

"Um excuse me Ron Weasley, did I forget to mention we had Grandpa and Grandma full support in our Marriage, and plus we were dating since I was fourteen." Ginny snapped at her brothers.

"Ginny this is a lot to take in, but please tell me did you have any kids during your time in the afterlife?" Molly nervously asked her daughter.

"To tell you the truth, pregnancies in the Afterlife is rare, only an average of five New born Spirits are born a year in the Afterlife." Ginny answered, as she sighed. "And that only happens if the couple has a strong Spiritual Bond, only then they are able to give life to a new Spirit." Ginny informed her mother who looked to her.

"That still didn't answer the question Mrs. Potter, did you nor did you not have a child?" Molly firmly asked her gulping daughter.

"I was pregnant a year before my Marriage to Harry, and our daughter's name was Lillian Weasley Potter." Ginny quickly answered as all eyes quickly looked to an innocent younger teen.

"What do I have something on my face?" Lillian wondered as she conjured a mirror to check her face.

"Lillian…" Molly gasped out before fainting in her chair, and causing her sons to stand up ready to kill a certain Wizard.

"Harry I think you better run, and run fast!" Remus whispered and the teen quickly stood and dashed out of the room, with six brothers and an older Wizard sending spells after him, and soon started running after him.

With the room cleared of angry wizards, a teen looked to her uncle. "Uncle Moony, why did Uncle Padfoot go after my father?" Lillian wondered as her uncle shook his head at his best friend antics.

"My guess Padfoot didn't want to miss the chance to shoot spells at his Godson." Remus answered as another awoke the unconscious Weasley.

"I had a weirdest dream Ginny just told me I was a Grandmother." Molly groaned but quickly realized the truth as she looked to those around her. "It wasn't a dream wasn't it?" Molly gasped out as her daughter nodded.

"Mom I want you to meet Lillian Weasley Potter, my only daughter." Ginny proudly introduced as her mother got up to step before her granddaughter.

"I should've known you look way to much like a Potter and a Weasley to be a distant relative." Molly smiled as she gave her granddaughter a hug. "Now where is that Potter?" Molly snapped as she let her granddaughter go.

"Running from all the Weasley brothers, and his Godfather, so I doubt he will get far." Dumbledore amusedly informed a smiling mother.

"You are right Albus, not with all my sons after him." Molly smiled as she had her granddaughter sit with her and her husband to get to know her better.

After the newly form family got together, an aunt turned to the Headmaster. "Albus does this mean Lillian is directly related to me?" Petunia quietly asked a nodding Headmaster.

"Lillian is your grand niece Ms. Evans." Dumbledore assured a wide-eye aunt.

"I'm glad Harry is taking care of his daughter better then I did with him." Petunia sighed in relief as she watched over her niece.

No less then fifteen minutes after the group of angry wizards left the room, they returned with a teen hogtied and carried on a pole, which the two oldest Weasley brothers carried between them. "Hey mom, where do you want this thing?" Bill spat at the bound wizard.

"Bill please release Harry, since I think he had enough, especially since he had to prove himself to get your Grandmother approval to marry your sister." Molly firmly reminded her pouting sons.

"Ah mom, do we have too!" The Weasley brothers cried out, but released their prisoner, whom quickly stood before his godfather.

"Black what were you thinking casting Contraception Charms at me?" Harry yelled as his godfather looked guiltily at him.

"What I was just making sure you don't have anymore children until you are older." Sirius quickly answered as another got the two Wizards attention.

"Mr. Potter I have a bone to pick on you!" Molly yelled causing the young teen to cringe.

"Aunty Molly…" Harry started but the elder Witch cut him off.

"Don't you dare call me Aunty you lost that right when you married my daughter!" Molly yelled before surprising the young teen by hugging him. "So for now on please call me mother, just like my other sons does." Molly cried as she let her stepson go.

"Of course mom, I wouldn't want to call you anything else." Harry smiled as the elder Weasley looked proudly at him.

"I'm glad Harry now please sits down so we can make this into a true family Christmas." Molly happily suggested and the young teen sat with his family and for the first time in the living realm, he had a true Christmas with family.

A/N; Here is some answer to some Reviewers posted.

1: The charm Sirius use is just inside joke I thought would be funny if he cast it at Harry, and yes he would know how to undue them, since Harry and Ginny would have learned the Charms in Sirit Realm.

2; The question about Lillian birth in the Living Realm is something I never thought of, all I can say that Lord Kami was able to keep Lillian's DNA the same as it was in Spirit Realm, so she is still Harry and Ginny daughter.

3;About Harry not using his powers to escape from the Weasley brothers, Harry knew they wouldn't do any lasting damage, and plus he knew he couldn't hide forever.

4; About Neville, I completely forgot about him, and I will just say he is in the training program, and I will see about adding Luna, because of the fifth book.

Right now I'm working on the next Hunt, will be base on both the Disney Movie call Child of Glass, and the book The Ghost Belong to Me, which the movie was base on.

I know this isn't a true ghost story, but since I like both the movie and book, I decided to try my version of that story, I will try to post this soon, but right now I researching the stories so I can be as accurate as I can.


	22. The Child of Glass

A/N; This Hunt is base on the Disney Movie The Child of Glass, and the book by Richard Peck, The Ghost belong to me, I unfortunately did this hunt by memory, since I last saw the movie a couple years ago, and read the Library copy of the book around the same time.

I'm planning to have Ron Jealousy take over in this story, and this chapter will be the start of it, I don't know how long this will last since I'm still working this out.

Lastly, I don't own Harry Potter, Yu Yu Hashoko, Disney's The Child of Glass, The Ghost Belong to Me By Richard Peck, and please review.

Potter Manor

The following morning a raven hair wizard stepped into his large dinning room to smile at his step-mom whom was putting breakfast foods on the table. "Morning mom is everyone up yet?" Harry happily asked as he went to help the elder witch.

"Your daughter I believe is awake and in her library with Remus, but I think the others is still sleeping." Molly smiled as her stepson nodded and help put the plates and utensils on the tables.

Some fifteen minutes later the dinning room was slowly filling up with hungry guests, and talk was abundant as they happily talked to each other, accept for one red hair young teen sending glares at another that was sitting far from him.

The glare from his friend was notice by the raven hair young wizard slightly glanced toward his best friend, he turned to his wife. "Ginny my dear, what with Ron's glaring at me?" Harry whispered as his wife sighed as she too glanced at her glaring brother.

"Harry I think Ron's probably mad that you are my husband." Ginny angrily informed her husband, as she glared at her youngest brother.

"That is stupid, why can't Ron accept me being married to you, since the rest of your family is fully supported of us being married!" Harry cried out as his wife sighed.

"I know dear, but I don't think Ron is convince what we told him is true." Ginny sighed, as did her husband.

"Then I will try to convince him." Harry sighed as he stood and walked over to his glaring friend.

It did not take long for the Hunter to reach his friend. "Ron would you stop glaring at me, and tell me what is bothering you!" Harry snapped at his friend.

"What is bothering me?" Ron angrily asked as he stood from his chair to face his friend. "You been lying to us for the last summer, and now you tell us you are married to my sister!" Ron shouted as spit flew about.

"Like I had any chose Ron, I couldn't tell anyone because of Dumbledore being possess, and also the fact that I didn't know what had happen to my daughter at that time." Harry tried to reason, but his friend still glared at him.

"But still you could have said something to me or Hermione we could have kept this secret!" Ron argued as his friend sighed.

"Ron I'm sorry I kept this from you, I wish I hadn't, but you must understand how much danger we were in when Dumbledore was possess, he was trying to separate us, and would have if Lady Reaper hadn't slowed his progress and then revealed the truth of why Dumbledore was doing what he was doing." Harry quickly informed his not so convince friend.

"So what, it would be best if Lillian just disappears and then we forget…" Ron started to shout but a hard slap to the face cut him off.

"RON WEASLEY how can you say that to my daughter!" Ginny yelled as she quickly stood by her husband.

"I can say anything I…" Ron started but a hard pull from his ear by his mother quickly stopped him.

"Ron Weasley I will not have you say anything bad to family, and if you keep this up I'm sending you to your room." Molly angrily yelled as her son face twisted in pain from his pulled ear.

"But mom, how can you accept this, Potter practically rape my sister!" Ron argued as his sister face went red.

"Ron I don't believe you said that, and to let you know we both wanted to do it, and had accepted the consequences of our actions." Ginny started to say but a musical tone got everyone attention, immediately her husband took out his cell phone then went to the side to talk on it.

As the Hunter talked, another spoke up. "What is that Harry is talking too?" Arthur wondered as he tried to get closer to the Hunter, but his daughter stop him.

"Dad wait, Harry is talking to a Muggle that had an experience with a Spirit." Ginny quickly informed her father.

"That is a Muggle device, how interesting?" Arthur smiled as he watched the young Hunter talk on the cell phone.

"Actually father the cell phone is a combination of Muggle and Wizard technology that was created in Spirit Realm." Ginny informed a shock group.

"Wait a minute I thought combining Wizard and Muggle technologies were illegal?" Hermione quickly asked as her friend rolled her eyes.

"Actually Hermione it's not illegal in Spirit Realm, and you won't believe the things that was created by combining Muggle technology and Magic, you would think you are a hundred years in the future." Ginny smiled as a wide-eye friend looked to her.

"Wow Ginny you make it sound like Spirit Realm is advance then us?" Hermione wondered as her friend nodded.

"Spirit Realm is quit advance thanks to Muggles and Wizards working together peacefully, and I bet it would be the same here if we don't fight amongst ourselves." Ginny suggested as her husband walked over to her.

"We got a sighting in an abandon Plantation in Louisiana which is in the southern part of America." Harry quickly informed his wife.

"Well what are we waiting for lets go and send this Spirit to Spirit Realm." Ginny happily suggested as she stood beside her husband.

"Wait Ginny dear are you sure you both will be alright?" Molly quickly asked as the couple looked to her.

"Mom we will be safe, I promise you that, and plus Lord Kami and Lady Reaper is always keeping an eye on us." Harry assured his step-mom, and without another word, the couple had Portkey away.

With the couple gone, the mother sighed as she sat down. "Great they are going to be the death of me." Molly sighed as others agreed.

Louisiana

It was well pass midnight as a bright light flashed, instantly two teen fell to the ground in pain. "Oh we need to figure how to Portkey without falling on our Butts!" Ginny groaned as she and her husband slowly stood up.

"I doubt we will ever learn to do that Ginny." Harry sighed as he looked about to find themselves in the beginning of a dirt driveway that was overgrown with weeds and in the middle of a dense forest. "Look like this place been abandoned for years." Harry suggested as his wife agreed.

"This place maybe abandon by the living Harry, that doesn't rule out Spirits not being here, so come on." Ginny suggested but as they started down the dirt road, a whimpering got their attention and both turned to their Spirit Guardian sniffing the ground near a rotted post that stuck out at the side of the road.

"Hey boy is there something there?" Harry wondered as he and his wife walked over to their dog.

"Harry there something not right here." Ginny shivered as did her husband.

"I know, but I want to do a quick scan of this area, since Snuffles is picking up something here." Harry worriedly suggested as he waved his hand about and quickly gasped as he immediately got something. "My word there is a body of a young girl buried here!" Harry gasped out aloud, as his wide-eye wife looked to the ground.

"But why is there a body here, this isn't a graveyard?" Ginny wondered as her husband looked to her.

"My scans show that the girl may have died falling from a great height but that does not rule out a murder." Harry gravely suggested as his wife gulp at the idea.

"Come on we can contact the Authorities later, but for now we should see about the Spirit we came here for." Harry suggested before they started the walked down the road.

Far down the dirt road, two Hunters and a Spirit Guardian came across a rundown mansion, and a barn that looked ready to fall apart, but as they started for the mansion, they both saw a light in the second floor window of the barn. "Look like finding the Spirit won't be very hard." Ginny suggested as her husband agreed.

"Come on lets get into our Spirit forms, since I don't think that barn could hold our living forms." Harry suggested as they both became transparent and flew upwards toward the lighted window

In a small room filled with old junk the Hunters spotted a spirit of a young girl in an old Victorian dress around their age sobbing. "Hi there, what is wrong?" Ginny gently asked getting the young Spirit attention.

"You can see me?" The Spirit quickly asked as she looked to the nodding Hunters.

"Of course we can see you, and not only that we can help you reunite with your family." Harry smiled as the wide-eye spirit look hopeful, but quickly she shook her head.

"You can't help me, since I'm under a Curse, a Curse that my uncle place on me before I was accidentally killed." The Spirit sobbed as the Hunter gulp knowing now a simple Spirit Gun would not send the young spirit to Spirit Realm.

"Can you at least tell us your name and the Curse you are under?" Ginny gently asked as the Spirit sighed.

"My name is Inez Dumaine, I was sent to my uncle to avoid the Civil War that was threatening my town." Inez sadly cried, as the Hunters listened to every word. "But what my parents didn't know that my uncle was a River Pirate, and he wanted my family treasure, which he thought I had brought it with me." Inez closed her eyes at the memory. "I was only there for a week, when my uncle in a drunken rage started demanding the treasure, I tried to tell him I didn't know what he sought and I ran when he started threatening me." Inez gravely informed the Hunters as tears fell.

"Inez did your uncle kill you?" Harry gravely asked the stricken spirit.

"No he didn't, when I was running blindly into the night, with him just feet behind me, he started a Curse that would keep my soul trap here, it was then I tripped and fell into the well and that what killed me." Ines cried as the Hunters realize the body they found earlier must have been the spirits.

"Inez there is a chance we can help you, but we need to know what you know about the Curse that is on you." Ginny sadly asked the young spirit.

"I don't know how I know this, but I think there is a Riddle that will help free me." Inez started as she wiped her eyes. "Sleeping lies the murdered lass, vainly calls the child of glass. When the two shall be as one, the spirit's journey will be done." Inez stopped as she looked worriedly down at the floor.

"Child of glass, Inez do you know about what it could be?" Ginny wondered as the spirit shrugged.

"I'm not sure, but it could be my doll I had with me when I died, and my parents had warned me to always keep it at my side before they left me in my uncle's care." Inez guess as the Hunters looked lost in their thoughts

After a few minutes of thoughts, a Hunter looked to his wife. "I know the doll isn't with her body, I would have seen it in my scans." Harry suggested as his wife sighed.

"There is a grim chance that Inez uncle took the doll, but also there is a chance the doll is still in the well." Ginny guess as she looked to the young spirit. "Inez can you show us the place you had died?" Ginny worriedly asked a wide-eye spirit.

"I'm afraid to go anywhere near the well, but I guess I can show you." Inez gulped as she floated away with the Hunters following.

Somewhere near the forest edge a lone wooden shack stood, and the young spirit stopped just yards before it. "My uncle both sealed the well and built the shack around the well after my death." Inez gravely informed the Hunters, whom nodded as they turned to the young spirit.

"Inez if this doll is the key to your curse, I assure you will be reunited with you parents soon." Ginny assured a hopeful spirit, as she turns to the shack both Hunters floated through the walls.

In a small bare room, a brick well was all it held as the Hunters looked about. "I'm glad Inez Uncle removed her body from the well, I wouldn't want to see her remains in there." Harry shivered as he turned to his wife. "I should only take a second Ginny, hopefully when I return I will have the doll in my hands." Harry sadly informed his wife as he floated above the sealed well, and floated through the wooded covering.

Down a dark well, the Hunter made the slow descent he shivered knowing this well had taken a life. "Great no signs of that doll, I hope it's not at the bottom of this well." Harry thought but slowed his descent as he came to some rocks that stuck out from the walls, and spotted a bundle of cloth hidden in a small opening. "Is that the Doll?" Harry excitedly asked as he reached in and pulled out a parceling doll, and smiled as he realizes what he had. "The child of glass, this got to be what the Riddle was talking about." Harry smiled as he flew back up the well.

Back at the surface, the second Hunter smiled as her husband flew up into the air yelling in celebration. "Ginny I got the doll!" Harry happily yelled as he flew down to his wife and started dancing with her.

"That is great dear, but this isn't over until we deliver this doll to Inez." Ginny smiled as her husband nodded.

"Then lets go, Inez will be happy to finally able to be reunited with her family." Harry smiled as he and his wife went through the wall.

Just outside the shack, the young spirit spotted the Hunters waving a doll in the air. "Inez we got your doll!" Harry excitedly called to the young spirit, and she quickly rush over to the Hunters.

"My doll I thought I wouldn't see it again!" Inez cried as she took the doll from the Hunter, and started to cradle it to her chest.

"Inez is you ready to go to your parents." Ginny sadly asked as the young spirit looked to her.

"I been ready for the last hundred years, and please can you bring my body to my family crypt in New Orleans." Inez begged as the hunters nodded.

"We will make sure your body is removed from the property Inez, I promise you that." Harry promised as he pointed to the young spirit. "Good-bye Inez Spirit Gun!" Harry whispered and in flash of light, the young spirit slowly vanished as a beam of light hit her.

With the young spirit gone, the doll floated for a few seconds before falling to the ground shattering its fragile face. "Oh no the doll!" Ginny yelled as she rushed over to the broken doll and gasped as she now noticed something had spilled out of the hole in the doll face. "Harry look this must be the treasure Inez Uncle was after." Ginny cried in hatred for the young spirit's uncle.

"Diamonds and it look like a small fortune is in here." Harry guessed as he spilled all of the contents of the doll into his hand. "I don't believe this, after all Inez Uncle had done he never found the treasure." Harry shook his head at the wrongful death the treasure caused.

"I know, but at least we can put this treasure to good use, by giving it charity maybe a children's hospital or something like it?" Ginny suggested as her husband agreed.

"We can start as soon as we contact the Authorities, and then place a charm on Inez body that would force anyone to find her rightful resting place." Harry gravely suggested as he took out his cell phone and call 911, and once that done the Hunters went to grave, to magically remove the dirt to show the remains of the girl to the police.

Potter Manor

By dinner, the Potter Family had caught up with the rest of their family, and they were astounded to hear what had happen. "So Inez is finally reunited with her family?" Molly asked, as she looked happy at how the story ended.

"I'm sure Lord Kami will make sure Inez is happily reunited with her family, but I do hope Inez Uncle got what he got coming for what he did." Harry spat out the last part.

"But still what happen to the Diamonds, I hope you didn't give them to charity?" Fred quickly asked as the Hunters glared.

"Actually we didn't give the Diamonds to charity, we exchanged them to Muggle money with the help of Gringotts, and gotten a small fortune." Harry proudly informed the twin. "Then with the Bank's help we sent the money to a non-profit Children's Hospital that was helping to cure children's illnesses and such." Harry finished as his family looked proudly at him accept for one.

"So Potter you are now the savior of Muggle children!" Ron spat out as he glared dangerously at his friend.

"No Ron I sent the money anonymously, so in other word no name was given to the organization." Harry sent back looking angry with his friend.

"It doesn't matter, you the big shot doing all the right things, making others look bad!" Ron shouted as he stood from his chair. "And I had it with this so call friendship, you can find another to bail yourself out a jam, and then get all the credit for yourself!" Ron screamed before storming out the room.

With his friend gone, the Hunter put his face into his hands, feeling awful at his losing a friend. "What have I done, this shouldn't have ended like this!" Harry cried as his wife gave him a comforting hug.

"It's not your fault Harry, Ron always get jealous over the small things, he will get over this I assure you my darling." Ginny assured her husband, as others gave their support, making the Hunter look hopeful that his best friend will return to him.

A/N; This is some facts I should point out if you just seen the movie or just read the book.

Movie 1978

There hadlots of missing scenes from the book, since the movie was straight forward into the story.

The end of the movie ended when the children returning the Doll to Inez crypt.

Book 1976

The end of the book the children had to not only had find the Doll they had to bring Inez body to her family Crypt which was in New Orleans.

I left out Inez dog, so I won't have to deal with him.

There was three more books on the children's adventures, but I'm not sure they were made into a movie.


	23. Mad eye report

A/N; This chapter just to show what happening at the Department of Mysteries, and to finished some loose ends with the Child of Glass chapter, but I'm planning to speed up to the end of the year just to let you know.

If you are interested in the movie Child of Glass, I know for certain that it will not be out in DVD since I read from the Internet the master film was destroyed by a fire, so they can't transfer it to DVD, and right now the VHS tapes are rare to find.

But the good thing you will be able to see almost all the movie on You Tube, it unfortunately has twenty minutes missing from the actual movie, since it was cut into eleven parts, but all the main parts of the story is there from the beginning to the end.

One last thing, I deleted the Reviewer Answers chapter, and the Child of Glass is now chapter 22, and if you did a review when it was on chapter 23, you won't be able to do a review for this chapter, so it will be best to go to chapter 22 and post a review, just to warn you.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

A battle scarred Auror enters a room full of hooded silver robe Wizards, and headed to his boss that wore a lighter shade of silver. "Sir did you finally get the blasted American Branch report of what happen in Louisiana?" Mad-eye quickly asked since the Unspeakables in America is as secretive as the British Unspeakables.

"I finally did, and it appears that a ghost of a young girl that was curse to roam the abandon Plantation is no longer there." St. Nick started as he brought out a folder. "Not only that, the Unspeakables was able to pick up Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley magical signature at the entrance to the Plantation, but lost track of them as they came to the barn which was the hot spot for Ghostly activities." St. Nick informed the Ex-Auror as he scanned the folder.

"Darn those kids, they are too fast in their work, and because of that we can't accurately document how they are actually sending the Spirits away." Mad-eye argued as he place the folder on the table.

"I know, but at least the teens are thorough in what they do, and had found the girl's remains, which at the moment is being properly prepared, so she can be sent to her Family Crypt in New Orleans." St. Nick informed the grim looking Auror.

"I'm glad the Americans are doing that, I would hate to have the child just be buried and forgotten." Mad-eye grimly suggested as the Unspeakable agreed.

With the Ghost girl out of the way, the Unspeakable change the subject. "On another note how are Mr. Potter and his friends doing in their Auror Training?" St. Nick wondered as the Ex-Auror pulled out a folder.

"I'm afraid Mr. Weasley had dropped out of the training, since he had a falling out with Mr. Potter, and at the moment I do not know why." Mad-eye barked as he looked over the folder. "As for Mr. Potter, Ms. Evans and Ms. Weasley, they are progressing faster then the others, but I still think they are holding back on their abilities." Mad-eye finished as the Unspeakable looked over the folder.

"Was there anymore reports of Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley using Spiritual Magic in their training?" St. Nick wondered as the Ex-Auror shook his head.

"I'm afraid they are following Auror Shacklebolt rules to the letter, and had not done any Spiritual Magic during their training I'm afraid." Mad-eye regrettably informed the Unspeakable.

"That is too bad, since somehow I believe Spiritual Magic is the key to Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley ability to remove the threat the Spirits is causing." St. Nick sighed, as he wished they could do more to stop Spirits from revealing things to Muggles.

"I will try to talk to Shacklebolt about allowing the children to do Spiritual Magic, which I know he is against in their training since we have no defense against it." Mad-eye suggested but the Unspeakable shook his head.

"No this might cause Shacklebolt to ask questions I know you couldn't answers, so it will be best to continue the children's training as normal as possible." St. Nick warned as the Ex-Auror reluctantly agreed.

"Sir if we can't excess the teen's capabilities at Hogwarts, maybe we should bring them in, so we can do it here and at the same time question the children about their nightly job?" Mad-eye suggested but the Unspeakable shook his head.

"Normally I would agree with you Mad-eye, but for now I would say no not now. " St. Nick sighed as he looked to the teen's folder, "Only if the children were older I would bring them here to not only to be tested and question their intentions, I would also see if they have the potential to be Unspeakables, since we can use their abilities in the field." St. Nick suggested, as the Ex-Auror looked unsure.

"From what I know about Shacklebolt plans, he is trying to make sure all of those in the training program will be Aurors before they graduate from Hogwarts, and I'm sure wouldn't like it if he loses three of his best students." Mad-eye warned as the Unspeakable agreed.

"I'm sure Shacklebolt was not very happy with Mr. Weasley dropping out isn't he?" St. Nick guessed as the Ex-Auror nodded.

"Mr. Weasley got an earful when he actually told Shacklebolt that since he and Harry are no longer friends he didn't need this stupid training." Mad-eye shook his head at the young Weasley stupidity. "But I'm sure he is regretting his exact words now, especially when he was magically thrown out of the class." Mad-eye grinned as he pictured the teen flying out of the door. "Maybe it is for the best since his attitude is unpredictable I doubt he would never make it pass the Auror's Attitude Tests." Mad-eye suggested as the Unspeakable agreed.

"You are right Mad-eye, and I heard the Ministry is making it harder to pass all the required Auror tests, so I bet you there will be less Aurors to fight the Darkness in the future." St. Nick grimly warned, as the ex-Auror agreed.

"This won't be good, we were having problems with Voldemort goons when we had well over two-hundred fully train Aurors, and when I left at the end of the war, we barely had a quarter of that number still in active services." Mad-eye sighed at the many good Wizards that were lost.

"That not good, since by my current records, we now have barely a hundred fully train Aurors, and to make things worst I heard the Ministry is planning to further cut back the Auror Funding which will cause an unknown number of Aurors to lose their jobs." St. Nick warned, as the ex-Auror looked disgusted at the Ministry stupidity.

"Oh that is perfect, especially with Dumbledore thinking that Voldemort will be back, and I fear he maybe right especially with the events that happen in the last two years." Mad-eye warned as he looked to the Unspeakable. "By the way, how is this Department doing, with Ministry fouling everything up?" Mad-eye worriedly asked the Unspeakable.

"Actually very well, since our numerous investments and unlimited funding from some unmentionable sources, the Ministry can't touch us." St. Nick hinted, as the ex-Auror looked relived.

"What about your recruitment, I have a feeling there is more Wizards here almost every time I come down here?" Mad-eye wondered as the Unspeakable shook his head.

"You know Mad-eye since you are our special guest, I can't give out any details that will put us in a disadvantage." St. Nick warned as the ex-Auror nodded.

"Sorry I keep forgetting I'm not entitled to all of your secrets." Mad-eye sighed as the Unspeakable looked to him.

"Oh before I forget, I want you to head to New Orleans in two days, since that is when the Americans will be burying the remains of the girl, I want to see if Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley will be at the funeral." St. Nick suggested as the Ex-Auror nodded.

"I will be there, but will I have my Portkey ready by then?" Mad-eye wondered since he knew getting International Portkeys would take weeks to months to get.

"I'm allowing you to use our special Untraceable Portkey, which will bypass all the International Border Wards that stop Wizards from Portkeying into another country." St. Nick informed a grinning wizard.

"So that is how you been sending us to various parts of the planet to investigate ghostly activities, do you think Mr. Potter is using the same type of Portkeys?" Mad-eye wondered as the Unspeakable shrugged.

"That is something I would like to know, but that won't be answered in long while." St. Nick sighed at the wait. "But for now you better get yourself ready, and make sure neither Shacklebolt nor Dumbledore learns why you need a few days off from the students training." St. Nick warned as the ex-Auror nodded before leaving the room to prepare himself for the trip.

New Orleans/Two days later

A week into the New Year a young couple walked through an old graveyard filled with large and small Mausoleums. "You know Harry I don't believe Dumbledore allowed us to miss classes to go to America to witness Inez burial." Ginny grinned at the thought of missing classes.

"I don't know why you are so happy about it, since when we get back to school, we going to get tons of homework to do, to keep up with the work we miss." Harry argued as they stopped as he spotted a small group of Muggles carrying a small coffin. "That got to be Inez remains?" Harry quickly guessed as they silently watch the procession walked over to a large wall with many squares with nameplates on each slab that sealed a person tomb.

The funeral was a quick one, with the priest saying the prayers and those with him sliding the coffin into a hole in the wall, and once that done a new slab seal the tomb.

Once the Muggles sealed Inez remains into her new resting place, they left not noticing the couple walking over. "Look like our promise to Inez was kept." Harry smiled as he saw lots of nameplate with the last name Dumaine.

"I'm glad too." Ginny smiled as she placed an arm around her husband and each said a silent prayer to Inez, knowing she is now happy being with her family.

Not far from the couple, a battle scarred Wizard watch the couple in interest. "I had a suspicion that those two were a couple, and now I know for certain that they are hiding the fact." Mad-eye thought as he smiled knowing the two children meant for each other.

The couple only stayed long enough to say a prayer or two and then places some flowers, once that done they teleported back to school knowing that they had done a good deed that day.


	24. Wormtail Revenge Part One

A/N; First of all sorry for the quick begining I just wanted to get to the main part of the chapter.

Second don't kill me for the cliffy, I actually had almost complete this chapter which included what happen after this cliffy, but part two I going to have to rewrite some paragraphs since I wasn't too happy with them, but I should have the bugs out and soon maybe tomorrow I will be able to post the conclusion, sorry.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The last Hogsmeade Weekend for the school year came to slowly for a three friends, as they headed to the entrance of Hogwarts, but one looked worried about a escapee that had eluded the Aurors. "Harry are you sure you want to go to Hogsmeade, since no one saw Pettigrew since last few months, and the last sighting was in a nearby Muggle town?" Hermione worriedly reminded her friend.

"I know Hermione, but I can't just sit around and stop doing fun things just because of a mass murderer that is somewhere out there!" Harry shook his head of the thought, since the Media made a well-known coward into someone to be fear. "And plus Hermione from what Sirius and my father told me of Pettigrew, he can't properly cast spells to save his life." Harry laughed, as his friend looked unsure.

"Then tell me what would you call it when Pettigrew blew up the street which killed twelve Muggles?" Hermione reminded her friend.

"Dumb luck as my father had said, I doubt Wormtail knew what spell he had cast." Harry suggested, as he looked disgusted at the lost of life.

"Well if you say so, I just hope Pettigrew doesn't do anything while we are in Hogsmeade." Hermione worriedly sighed as she and her friends showed their Hogsmeade pass to the caretaker, and soon were heading towards the Wizard town.

Hogsmeade

The wizarding village was busy as ever as students and adults were walking amongst the shops, two friends closely walked together as they looked into the shops. "Harry you got to remember Lillian's birthday is coming up in a week after school is over." Ginny reminded her forgetful husband.

"Hey Ginny do you think I would forget my cousin's birthday after you scolded me for days after forgetting her birthday for the first three years of her birth." A hurt looking husband looked to his wife.

"You only been remembering after I started telling you days in advance!" Ginny scolded, as her husband looked ashamed.

"To let you know Ginny I already got a present I ordered by catalog, and will it Owl Delivered to be sent to Lillian on her birthday." Harry proudly informed his wife.

"Oh did you, I guess I don't need to remind you anymore, but if you do forget next year, I will have your hide!" Ginny warned as her husband cringed.

"I'm sure Lillian will be helping you my dear." Harry gulped as he pictured two angry Witches.

"You got that right Mister, now come on I want to check the Jewelry store." Ginny happily suggested before dragging her husband through a door.

In another part of Hogsmeade, a young red hair wizard is sulking since he was beyond mad at a former best friend. "I don't believe Potter had the nerve to invite my family over to his stinking mansion for the summer!" Ron angrily mumbled as he kicked stones about. "Only if I can tell someone what Potter really is, so we can disown him from my family and most importantly divorce him from my sister." Ron sighed since he knew he was under some sort of charm that stopped him from revealing his friend's secrets. "There must be a way to warn others!" Ron thought but stopped rambling about when a rock he just kicked landed with a familiar squeak. "That sounds like Scabbers?" Ron thought as he quickly went to the noise to investigate the area.

In a corner of a building a fat rat was limping away, the red hair wizard quickly picked it up. "Scabbers, I knew you would come back to me!" Ron happily shouted as he gave the rat a light hug. "Don't worry Scabbers I won't let Potter anywhere near you, now that I know what he had framed you to release his murderess Godfather!" Ron spat out as he tuck his rat into his Robes, he quickly rushed back to school, while at the same time telling the rat what just happen, and why he was so angry at his friend.

Third Year Dorms

As night fell, no one noticed a small shadow moving about the sleeping occupants of the room, instantly it grew into a short balding Wizard whom looked madly at a messy hair sleeping Wizard. "Potter your secrets are no longer yours to keep, my master will have fun with your daughter and wife." Pettigrew laughed as he pulled out a knife to stab the sleeping wizard's heart, spilling blood onto the bed. "Good thing I remembered the Silencing charms or I would be in serious trouble." Pettigrew smiled as he drew the curtains about the bed, he turned to another teen. "Thanks Weasley for the ride, too bad you on the wrong side or my master would have rewarded you with power." Pettigrew spat before turning into his rat form and scurried away.

The following morning a scream awoke the sleeping occupants, instantly the teens sat up to see a very angry red hair roommate stomping about looking for something. " Where is he, if that Potter did something to him I will kill him!" Ron shouted as he noisily shoved trunks and things about the room.

"Ron what is going on, what gotten you upset this early in the morning." A teen tiredly asked as he looked to the not so happy roommate.

"What got me is my pet is missing, and I bet Potter has something to do with it!" Ron shouted as he drew back the curtains of a closed off bed and gasped as he saw it occupant. "Harry…" Ron only could say as he stumbled backwards in shock.

"Ron what's going on?" Many of the roommates quickly asked before they looked between the curtains and a few fainted at the sight of a bloody bed.

In no time, the Gryffindor Head of house summoned and soon a covered bloody body seen levitated from the boy's dorm and was quickly place in a private room.


	25. Wormtail Revenge Part Two

A/N; Sorry about the last chapter, I had to rewrite half of this chapter, since I was not to happy with my very long explaination about the Chinese Spiritual Magic, and how it was lost, but I cut it down to a very short explaination.

Also thanks to the reviewer asking about Lord Kami, I would never have thought put his scene in this chapter.

In addition I don't own Harry Potter and Yu Yu Hashoko and please review.

Headmaster Office

An Elderly Wizard is pacing about looking very worried about an incident he just learned but stopped as he looked to the doors. "Come in Mrs. Potter and Ms. Potter!" Dumbledore tiredly called out and the two teens came in.

"Headmaster what is going on, we been hearing someone was killed last night but before we could ask Professor McGonagall brought us here?" Ginny quickly asked as her Headmaster looked sadly to her.

"It's Harry, it appeared that sometime last night Pettigrew snuck into the Third Year Dorms and stabbed Mr. Potter into his heart." Dumbledore sadly informed two wide-eye teens.

"Please Headmaster was there something special about the knife I need to know!" Ginny cried as her Headmaster looked to her.

"From what I can tell it just a normal conjured knife why do you need to know about it?" Dumbledore wondered as his student sighed in relief.

"Because now I know I can personally kill him for his stupidity!" Ginny now yelled as the startled Headmaster looked to her.

"What do you mean kill him, isn't Harry already dead?" Dumbledore confusedly asked the teen.

"Of course Potter is dead, but only till the knife is removed from his body, then his Spiritual Energy will both start to heal his body and then bring his soul back from the Spirit Realm!" Ginny quickly informed a shock Headmaster.

"Ginny does this mean you can't be permanently killed?" Dumbledore stuttered out at the revelation of two immortals in Hogwarts.

"No Headmaster we can be killed but only if our Reserve Spiritual Energy is 95 percent drained, and that will only happen if we shot our Spirit Gun well over hundred times in one day." Ginny sighed knowing using too much Spiritual Energy will probably not likely to happen anytime soon. "Unfortunately there is a side affect to our resurrection, we will lose a quarter of our reserve Spiritual Energy, and would not be able to get back unless we start collecting Spiritual Energy." Ginny warned as the Headmaster understood.

"Exactly how much Spiritual Energy had Harry lost?" Dumbledore wondered as the teen gave it a thought.

"I would say about a month worth of Spiritual Energy, I just hope this setback won't affect the amount of Spirit Energy we need to use to send Riddle to Spirit Realm, since we need both of us to use Spirit Gun with all the power we collected on him to send him to his fate." Ginny sighed, as did her Headmaster.

"In that case Ginny you have my permission to miss classes to answer to any Spirit activity, and later I will tell the professors a made up story to why you need to suddenly leave class without any warning." Dumbledore suggested as the student smiled.

"Thank you Headmaster, this will help us allot." Ginny smiled as her Headmaster stood up.

"Now that I know Mr. Potter will still be with us, I will escort you to see him, and then go to the Great Hall to announce that his death did not happen." Dumbledore happily suggested as he led the teens out of the doors of his office.

Great Hall

Three of the four House Tables was deathly quite, as many mourned for the death of a student, until a very happy Headmaster stepped into the room, startling the students and professors whom looked not nicely at the Headmaster.

The Headmaster ignored the glares of the students as they angrily wonder why he is so happy for losing a student, until he stood before the Head Table to look to the Student Body. "I have an update on Mr. Potter condition, it appears he is alive, and hopefully should be able to continue his classes to do the end of the year tests and such." Dumbledore happily informed the shock students.

"But Headmaster Potter got to be dead his bed was soaking in his blood!" Ron shouted as he stood up to face the Headmaster.

"Despite the blood loss Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter was still alive, and Madam Pomfrey thinks he will make a full recovery in a few days." Dumbledore firmly informed a not so happy student.

"Potter was dead when I saw him, he can't be alive!" Ron argued, as his Headmaster looked not so nicely at him.

"I assure you Mr. Weasley Mr. Potter is very much alive!" Dumbledore informed a red face teen. "And by the way Mr. Weasley can you tell me why did I pick up Pettigrew Magical signature in a pile of old clothes that belong to you?" Dumbledore wondered as the teen eyes went wide.

"That wasn't Pettigrew, I found Scabbers in Hogsmeade, and brought him with me, to save him from Potter lies!" Ron shouted as the Headmaster realizes the teen had brought the murderous rodent into Hogwarts.

"Mr. Weasley it was confirmed that your pet Scabbers was in fact Peter Pettigrew when the Aurors gave him a Truth Potion, so Mr. Black is innocent of murdering the Muggles." Dumbledore inform his student in a not so happy tone.

"BUT THAT IS ALL LIES, Potter…" Ron started to shout, but a well cast silencing spell stopped his ramblings.

"Thank you Ms. Granger, I was getting tired of repeating myself." Dumbledore sighed as the young witch blush at the compliment. "Now Mr. Weasley since it was your blind anger towards a former friend made you forget about your so call pet, I will not press for your arrest for helping Pettigrew to murder Mr. Potter." Dumbledore angrily informed his student who was trying to protest in silence. "But I will Mr. Weasley deduct fifty points from Gryffindor, and you will be receiving one month detention, but since we only got a few weeks of school left, you will be continuing the rest of detention at the start of next school year." Dumbledore warned as the silencing charms wore off.

"You can't do this!" Ron yelled as he slammed his fist into the table. "Potter is nothing but a liar, and I will prove this to you all once I get my hand on him!" Ron shouted as he ran out of the room before anyone could stop him.

It took a second before the headmaster realized what his student said, and left the room using the side doors.

Private Rooms

In a bare room, a healer finished her scans on a once dead student. "It appears Mr. Potter vital signs are slowly returning to normal, and if it continues to get better, he should be fine in couple hours." Madam Pomfrey informed two relived red hair witches.

"What about the knife wound?" Lillian worriedly asked the Healer.

"The wound seems to be slowly closing on its own, but I do think it will take a couple days for it to be fully healed." Pomfrey warned as the students nodded.

"We will make sure Harry doesn't do anything to open the wound Madam Pomfrey." Both teens assured the Healer as the fireplace flared up instantly an elderly wizard step out of the green flames.

After stepping into the room, the Healer left as the Headmaster looked to the occupants. "I afraid I just confirmed Mr. Weasley involvement with Pettigrew attempted murder of Harry." Dumbledore sadly warned as the older teen stood up.

"It can't be, I know Ron was angry at Harry but to help someone to murder him, he wouldn't be that angry to do that?" Ginny shouted as the Headmaster sadly looked to her.

"I know Mrs. Potter, but I'm afraid Ron was angry enough to forget his pet rat was a murderer and help him bypass the Wards around Hogwarts." Dumbledore gravely informed the wide-eye teen.

"That I would believe my brother would be so foolish to forget that!" Ginny spat out as she looked to her Headmaster. "So where is that brother of mine Headmaster?" Ginny angrily asked as her Headmaster quickly pulled out his wand and pointed it at the door.

"Actually I believe Ron will be here anytime now." Dumbledore gravely suggested as the teens quickly pulled out their wands and waited for the irate brother.

In no time the doors to the private room was banged opened as a not so happy teen rushed in looking ready to cast a spell but stopped as he noticed who was in the room. "Ron Weasley desist this action immediately or I will have to be more drastic to stop your actions!" Dumbledore warned as his student looked angrily at him.

"Not before I warn the world that Potter is a Phantom!" Ron angrily shouted as his sister laughed.

"A Phantom is that what you think we are!" Ginny laughed as she shook her head at her brother's stupidity. "Ron Weasley don't you realize that is what the Ministry had labeled anyone using Spiritual Magic a Phantom because of their ability to do Ghostly things, which luckily for us the Law which banned that form of magic was removed when all known Spiritual Magic records were destroyed and all Spiritualist were force to convert to Modern Magic!" Ginny angrily reminded her brother.

"It doesn't matter sis, I'm sure Fudge will find a way to revive that law, and force Potter to stop what he is doing!" Ron spat as his sister stood before him.

"STOP WHAT WE ARE DOING!" Ginny shouted as her brother back up in fear. "Brother dear, don't you realize that we are sending Spirits to Spirit Realm in order to stop them from revealing things the Living is not suppose to know until it is their time to go!" Ginny glared as her brother gulp.

"But it's not right for you guys to go around like ghosts and do who knows what!" Ron shouted as his sister slapped his face causing a red handprint to form on his cheek.

"You make it sound like we are doing dirty things when we leave to go after Spirits, and to let you know we are professionals at what we do and will not take advantage when we are alone." Ginny glared as her brother rubbed his sour cheek.

"I don't care what you say, this ability of yours is unnatural, and must be stopped!" Ron yelled as he was about to cast a spell, but a quick wave from his Headmaster sent his wand flying.

"Mr. Weasley this is unacceptable behavior, and you now leave me no choice." Dumbledore calmly informed the young teen with a hint of anger. "Mr. Weasley since I did warn you of the consequences of your actions, I hereby suspend you from Hogwarts, and if you still persist by next school year, I will have you not only expelled, you will be living the rest of your days as a Muggle." Dumbledore angrily informed a shock teen, but before he could protest, the doors opened for a not so happy mother.

"Ronald Weasley you will go to your dorms now and pack up, while I talk with your Headmaster, you are lucky he giving you a second chance to come back to school, so you better not mess this up." Molly scolded as her not so happy son storm out of the room.

With the teen gone, the Headmaster turned to the elder Weasley. "Molly I guess you heard everything am I right?" Dumbledore sighed as he looked glad to have contacted the elder Weasley earlier and warned her of her son's actions.

"I did, and I'm glad Harry will be back with us, and Albus please tell him I am sorry for Ron's behavior towards him." Molly sadly informed her former Headmaster.

"Molly I'm sure you have nothing to be sorry about, but please try to convince Ron that he is wrong about Harry, since I really don't want to expel him from Hogwarts." Dumbledore sadly warned an understanding mother.

"I will try Albus, I better make sure Ron is pack so we can head home, and later I will come back to check on Harry." Molly sadly suggested but before she left, she went to her daughter and Granddaughter to give each a hug.

With mother gone, one of the teens look up and sigh as she closed her eyes. "Headmaster I am being called back to Spirit Realm, so please look after my body until I come back." Ginny only could say as she fell to the chair looking like she had fallen asleep.

"Mrs. Potter…" Dumbledore quickly called out as he checked his student to find her dead. "Great you Potters are going to give me gray hairs." Dumbledore grumbled as he placed the fallen witch onto a conjured bed, before looking at the youngest teen.

"What I am not going to die like my parents, but can I stay here to wait for them?" Lillian innocently asked as her Headmaster sighed.

"Fine Ms. Potter, but please contact me when your parents return." Dumbledore suggested with a tired sigh before leaving the room, thinking it will be awhile before the dead teens return.

Spirit Realm/Kami's Castle

In a flash of light, a startled messy hair Wizard appeared before large bearded man. "Lord Kami what just happen, last I remember I was sleeping in my dorms?" Harry wondered as his Lord looked firmly at him.

"It appears that Mr. Ron Weasley brought his pet rat Scabbers into Hogwarts, giving Pettigrew a chance to kill you, which sadly he did." Lord Kami sadly informed a not so happy Hunter.

"Oh when I return I will have a nice word with that backstabber!" Harry angrily suggested as his lord looked to him.

"Mr. Potter Albus has already taken care of Mr. Weasley, but I'm afraid you will have other troubles to worry about." Lord Kami warned, the now startled Hunter.

"Troubles, you mean Pettigrew right?" Harry wondered as his Lord nodded.

"Yes Pettigrew is part of your current troubles Harry, but I fear there is more trouble coming for you, since your Minister of Magic will reinstate a law that will allow him to arrest you for using Spiritual Magic." Lord Kami warned a now wide-eye Hunter. "But that is not your major problem Mr. Potter since you will have help that will make sure you will not see the inside of Azkaban Prison, so please accept the first person that offer their assistance." Lord Kami firmly hinted as the Hunter nodded.

"Even though I would like more information of who this person is, I know you will not say anything to allow fate to show me when it is time for me to meet this person." Harry groaned since he would never know until the event in question happens.

"You got that right Mr. Potter, but the major worry will be Tom Riddle, since by the time you return, Pettigrew will inform him of your married status, and the fact you already have a daughter." Lord Kami warned a groaning Hunter.

"No not the last person in the Living Realm I would not want to know that I am married!" Harry groaned loudly as another flash of light announced the arrival of a red hair Witch.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER, why didn't you set up your personal Wards around your bed?" Ginny yelled as soon as she appeared before her cringing husband.

"I'm sorry my dear, I was awake almost all night finishing last minute class assignments, so I was too tired to put the Wards up." Harry quickly defended himself as his wife glared.

"That is not a good excuse Mr. Potter, don't you realize you will be losing a month worth of Spiritual Energy to resurrect your soul back into your body!" Ginny angrily reminded her groaning husband.

"I know, I know, this will be a major setback to everything we had plan, but I'm sure I can recollect all the Spiritual Energy I lost and gain more then we need to send that Monster to Lord Kami." Harry quickly suggested as his wife sighed.

"You better Potter, or you will have not only Riddle to worry about!" Ginny warned as another interrupted the couple.

"As much as I like to hear your argument, why don't you visit your relatives here before you need to go back to your bodies." Lord Kami firmly suggested as the couple nodded.

"Then we will see you later Lord Kami." Harry suggested as he disappeared with his wife.

Living Realm/Private Rooms

It was pass dinner a large group of friends and family waited for two fallen teens to return to them, when a loud gasped sounded as the once fallen Wizard sat up gasping for air. "Great this feels worse then the first time it happened." Harry gasped out as his wife awoke gasping for air.

"What do you expect when we hadn't used our living bodies for how long?" Ginny gasped out as another answered.

"You both were dead for well over seven hours Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore answered as the teens looked to those around them.

"We are sorry we worried you all, but we get reacquainted I got some disturbing news from Lord Kami." Harry worriedly informed everyone before going over what happen in Spirit Realm.

Once the elder Hunter done talking, his headmaster gave it a long thought. "I heard a rumor that Minister Fudge was seen in the archive of the Ministry records, mainly concerning old laws." Dumbledore worriedly informed the teens. "So I fear what Lord Kami warning may come to pass soon, maybe before the end of the year." Dumbledore guess as he looked to the teens. "But Harry did Lord Kami say who will help you by stopping you from going to Azkaban Prison?" Dumbledore wondered as the teens shrugged.

"I wish we knew, but he should show up around the time Fudge would make his move, well at least I hope before the Minister tries to arrest us." Harry worriedly informed his Headmaster.

"But still what are we going to do about Riddle knowing the truth about Ginny and Lillian?" Molly worriedly asked her former Headmaster.

"I'm sure Riddle will not make a move until he is with a body again, and of course get his Death Eaters back together, so right now we only need to worry about Fudge." Dumbledore sighed as he felt a headache forming from the stress of what he just learnt. "But for now we shouldn't drawl on our troubles, since we should celebrate the return of Mr. and Mrs. Potter." Dumbledore smiled to lighten the mood, as the family quickly welcomed the teens back from the dead, and questions them about their lost love ones.


	26. Fudge and the Unspeakables

A/N; I'm sorry for the mistake with the dorms, Harry is still in third year, I was reading a fifth year Fic, and somehow it stuck in my head, when I wrote that part of the chapter.

As for Fudge he will get it in the end, but for now I will be focusing on Harry and a group that I been mention in a couple of paragraphs.

Also I revealing who is St. Nick in this chapter, but I'm sure you already know who he is.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

A group of silver Robe Wizards dashed about a large room getting all reports to the right person, when a battle scarred Wizard quickly stepped over to a lighter colored Robe Wizard. "St. Nick I got news about Minister Fudge!" Mad-eye warned as his boss held out his hand to stop the Ex-Auror from saying anymore.

"I know Minister Fudge had the Law concerning Spiritual Magic reinstated, which will allow him to arrest Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley." St. Nick worriedly informed the startled Ex-Auror.

"Wait how do you know that, it was just announce during the Wizengamot just moments ago!" Mad-eye quickly asked as the Unspeakable shook his head.

"That is something you are not entitled to know." St. Nick warned as he turned to some documents on the table he faced. "Mad-eye I'm going against protocol, and will be bringing in Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Evens, so we can asses their capabilities and hopefully have them join to us to deal with the Spirit problem." St. Nick suggested to an unsure Ex-Auror.

"But they are only children, we can't possibly hire them?" Mad-eye reminded his boss.

"Normally I would agree with you, but this way we can protect the children from the Minister until we can sort this mess out." St. Nick suggested as the Ex-Auror reluctantly agree.

"You are right St. Nick, here the children can continue their training and deal with the spirit problem right under the Ministry nose." Mad-eye grinned at the thought before looking to the Unspeakable. "So when and how are we going to bring the children in?" Mad-eye smiled since he would love to see the shock expressions when the children disappear from the Minister's grasps.

"According to my sources Minister Fudge will make a move at the Leaving Feast, and to stop him, I will send some specially trained Owls to drop some Untraceable Portkeys that will activate the second it detects the children's magical signature." St. Nick suggested as the Ex-Auror widely grinned.

"I will make sure to be there so I can make sure this works, but is there anything else we should do?" Mad-eye wondered as the Unspeakable gave it a thought.

"Even though I believe we should keep the children whereabouts secret from those outside of this department, I think we should tell Headmaster Dumbledore after we get the children, so he won't send his Order to try to find the them." St. Nick suggested as the Ex-Auror agreed.

"Then it's a good thing that Dumbledore is no longer possess. " Mad-eye sighed, as he was glad his old friend freed from the Spirit. "But since we have some time, let's work on this further so we can make certain we do this right." Mad-eye suggested and they startled going over their plans.

Hogwarts/Great Hall

The start of Leaving Feast was noisy as ever as students ate and talked about the past year or their plans for the summer, but as two out of three friends looked happy, one looked worried. "Hey Ginny do you know how is Ron doing, is he still being a pain?" Hermione wondered since her younger friend was checking up with her mom about her suspended brother.

"Actually Ron is driving mom up the walls Hermione, and she fears that if he doesn't get over his jealousy, Headmaster Dumbledore might have to Expel Ron for helping Pettigrew's attempted murder of Harry." Ginny sighed knowing if that happen Ron will no longer be going to Hogwarts.

"Maybe it is for the best, since Ron had been doing nothing but badmouthing Harry, I hear his grades are so poor he might have to do Third Year all over again." Hermione remembered as her friend cringed at the thought of attending classes with her brother.

"I hope that doesn't happen, since I don't want to see my brother in my classes." Ginny grumbled as they began talking about summer to avoid talking about her brother.

The Feast slowly came to an end one of the Hunters noticed his battle scarred professor looking interested as he looked to the main doors. "Hey Ginny I think something is going to happing since Professor Mad-eye hands is twitching." Harry warned, as he knew the Ex-Auror always does that before they start their practice duels.

"Harry do not tell me you are getting just as paranoid as professor Mad-eye!" Ginny laughed as the doors banged open for a group of Aurors and an important looking wizard. "Ok Harry you guys may not be as paranoid as I thought." Was all Ginny could say, as Aurors stood behind her and her husband with their wands at their backs.

With the teens covered, a well dress Wizard proudly spoke up. "Mr. Harry James Potter, and Ms. Ginny Weasley, you both are under arrest for the Deaths of forty-eight Dementors, and using forbidding Magic." Fudge accused as the Headmaster quickly stood up.

"Minister Fudge what Forbidding magic are you talking about?" Dumbledore quickly asked, as the Minister turn to him.

"As from yesterday evening Headmaster, Spiritual Magic as well as other forms of magic is now forbidding to use, a list will be sent to your office sometime tomorrow morning." Fudge snapped at the Headmaster, whom looked not too happy with this.

"Minister Fudge you are making a dreadful mistake, Harry and Ginny is not guilty of any wrongdoings!" Dumbledore warned as the minister glared.

"We will see what the Wizengamot got to say about that, and I'm warning you now Headmaster you won't be allowed into the courtroom." Fudge snapped as three unknown Owls flew into the large room, and without any warning, they dropped a package on three unexpected teens that vanished in a flash of light to everyone's surprise.

With the teens gone, the Minister turned to an Auror. "What are you waiting for Shacklebolt scan the area so can track the Fugitives!" Fudge barked out as the Head Auror quickly waved his wand at the spot where the teens vanished but shook his head at the Minister.

"Sorry Minister Fudge I can't pick up any Portkey signature, almost like a Portkey was never used." Shacklebolt worriedly suggested as the Minister glared.

"You got to be scanning wrong I saw the unmistakable flash a Portkey makes when it is activated." Fudge argued as he turned to the Headmaster. "Dumbledore if I discover you are behind this, I will make sure you are in Azkaban before you can say its name." Fudge warned as he turned around to head out of the room, knowing there was nothing he could do here.

With the Minister and Aurors departure, there was chaos as students either tried to protest the wrongful arrest of their classmate or made rude comments toward the now fugitives of the law, until a tired Headmaster spoke up. "That will be enough!" Dumbledore called out instantly silencing everyone. "Harry James Potter and Ginny Weasley is not going to prison, I will make sure of that. " Dumbledore firmly informed the student body, before whispering to his Deputy Headmistress to tell her to finish the feast without him so he could head to his office.

Headmaster's Office

Hours after arriving in his office, the worried Headmaster tiredly looked away from some devices, and sadly sat back on his desk when they did not tell him what he wanted to know. "Wherever the teens are, there must be powerful Wards to stop my scans from telling me where they are." Dumbledore thought, but before he could think of how to find his lost students, he looked to the doors. "Come in Mad-eye!" Dumbledore called out wondering why the Ex-Auror wanted to see him.

A second after being called in, the Ex-Auror calmly walked into the office, and looked to his friend. "Headmaster I know where the children are, and they are with Wizards I been working with for some time." Mad-eye informed a shock Headmaster.

"But Mad-eye I thought you were retired, I wasn't aware you had a job?" A dumbstruck Headmaster quickly asked as the Ex-Auror sat before him.

"I can't say much of what I do Headmaster, but I can assure you that the people I work with will be able to help with the teens training, and would allow them to do much more then are doing now." Mad-eye firmly informed a startled headmaster.

"Are you saying that the people you work with know that Harry and Ginny are going after Spirits?" Dumbledore wondered to the shock of the Ex-Auror.

"I wasn't aware you knew of the teen's nightly jobs, I would've thought you would stop them?" Mad-eye wondered as his smiling friend.

"So there is something's your employer doesn't know yet." Dumbledore grinned as his friend glared. "In that case, I would like to meet him, and maybe I can help oversee the teens training." Dumbledore suggested as the Ex-Auror nodded.

"Just open your Fireplace at ten PM, and he will be here." Mad-eye suggested and his Headmaster went to the Fireplace to set the Runes for the Floo-Network.

"It's done, care for a snack while we wait for your employer in half an hour?" Dumbledore kindly asked as a tray of sweets appeared.

"No thanks Headmaster, you know all I need is from this?" Mad-eye firmly informed his friend as he held out his flask, and the two talked about the past to pass the time.

As the clock on the Headmaster's wall struck ten, the fireplace flared up, and to the Headmaster surprised an unknown Unspeakable stepped out of the fireplace. "Mad-eye don't tell me are you working for the Unspeakables?" Dumbledore shockingly asked his friend, but the unknown wizard answered.

"No Headmaster Mad-eye is as you would say is an unofficial Unspeakable whom is in contract with us because of his special eye." The Unspeakable calmly informed the Headmaster as he sat beside the Ex-Auror. "And my code name is St, Nick." St. Nick calmly introduced himself.

"That is odd, I know Mad-eye special eye can see through things, and see through low level invisibility spells, but I would think the Department of Mysteries would have better instruments to do those things?" Dumbledore questioned as the Ex-Auror spoke up.

"Actually Headmaster my eye can do more then that, thanks to the Department tinkering with it." Mad-eye barked as his Headmaster looked to him.

"May I ask what they are?" Dumbledore wondered as the Ex-Auror shook his head.

"Sorry Headmaster, but I'm under a magical oath, so I can not reveal what my eye can do unless St. Nick allows it." Mad-eye firmly informed an accepting Headmaster who turned to the Unspeakable.

"By the way St. Nick, I remember an old friend of mine joking about his name, and sometimes would called himself St. Nick." Dumbledore started as he looked to the Unspeakable. "But last I heard he and his lovely wife had gone to the next great adventure?" Dumbledore wondered as the Unspeakable looked to him, his face hidden under his hood.

"I see you taking my teachings to heart Albus my dear friend." St. Nick started as he pulled his hood back to reveal an ancient looking wizard, shocking the Ex-Auror.

"St. Nick you are Nicholas Flamel!" Mad-eye shouted as his eyes went wide.

"How else you think I can finance the Department of Mysteries Mad-eye, I been using the Philosopher's Stone to create the gold to pay for everything." Nicholas smiled to the shock look on the Ex-Auror face.

"Excuse me Nicholas, but how are you able to still contribute to the Department, when the Philosopher's Stone was destroyed?" Dumbledore wondered as the ancient wizard grinned.

"Because Albus the stone I gave you was one of the weaker prototypes I created before perfecting the real one." Nicholas answered to the Headmaster shock.

"You sneaky old devil, then I'm guessing you knew I was being possess am I right?" Dumbledore wondered as his old friend nodded.

"I knew there was a Spirit of a former Headmaster possessing the Headmasters of Hogwarts since his death, but of course I could say anything or the Ministry would have thought I gone mad." Flamel sighed wishing he could have done something. "But of course it was Harry Potter who finally removed Phineas from the picture and I am in his dept for freeing my old friend." Flamel smiled as did the Headmaster.

"I'm glad my old friend, but one question how do you know what Harry did, I thought the Grim Reaper put a memory charm on everyone at the park?" Dumbledore wondered as he looked to the Ex-Auror.

"The Grim Reaper may have Charmed me, he didn't know about my eye which can record my surrounding twenty-four seven even when I'm out cold or worse." Mad-eye hinted as the Headmaster understood.

"I'm glad that is the case Mad-eye, but now I am wondering how the Unspeakables can help my students?" Dumbledore wondered as his old friend looked to him.

"Albus I'm in charge of what I called the Paranormal Department in the Department of Mysteries, and I have in my records of well over a thousand cases of Paranormal activities, in other words I can show Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley where to go to do what they been doing to rid the area of the troubling Spirits." Flamel smiled as did the Headmaster.

"Yes this will help the teens very much, but I'm guessing you will also continue their education and such while they are on the run from the Ministry?" Dumbledore smiled as his friend nodded a yes.

"Our Department shouldn't have any trouble teaching three teens everything they need to know to pass their O.W.Ls, but I'm sure they will be back in Hogwarts before they need to take their exams." Flamel hinted as his old friend grinned.

"I hope that will be soon Flamel my old friend, but I'm also wondering where is the teens at the moment?" Dumbledore wondered as his old friend shook his head.

"That I'm afraid I can't answer, since everything that happens in the Department of Mysteries stays in there." Flamel hinted to an understanding Headmaster.

"In that case Flamel, Mad-eye, if you both have nothing to do, let's catch up on old times before you need leave." Dumbledore happily suggested and the two friends agreed to share a couple drinks before leaving the school.


	27. The Spirit Room

A/N; Sorry about the cliff hanger, I was going to have Harry and Ginny go straight to Flamel, but after working on it for a while, I knew it would be a very short chapter, so I started working on another scenery and got this one, which will continue in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter, Ghost Busters, and please review.

A/N; You will know why I added Ghost Busters, it will be at the end of this chapter.

In an ancient looking graveyard, a flash of light announced the arrival of three teens, whom fell onto a grassy area. "Ouch did our Portkeys activate without us knowing? "Harry painfully asked his wife as he slowly stood up from where he landed.

"It can't be our Portkeys Harry, since Lillian doesn't have one." Ginny reminded her husband as she looked about.

"Mom, dad, why don't you check the packages the Owls dropped on us?" Lillian suggested as she looked to her package that had landed beside her.

"Wait Lillian dear, we don't know who sent it…" Ginny started to warned but all the packages blew up and soon a loud and familiar voice sounded.

"Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Evans, welcome to a special obstacle course filled with unknown dangers, all you need to do is cross over to the other side, using everything you are capable of." Mad-eye voice echoed about the now interested teens. "But a warning, there is an Anti-Teleportation Ward on this course, so you won't be able to use it." Mad-eye voice warned before quieting.

Once the voice of their professor stopped speaking, the teens looked to each other. "Great first we find out we are being arrested, then was Portkey here to do an obstacle course, so what nest we get special excess to a secret." Ginny complained as her husband froze as he noticed movement around him.

"Actually Ginny I think we got other problems." Harry gulped as he noticed hundreds of Spirits surrounding them.

"Mommy daddy what's going on?" A frighten Lillian quickly yelled as she hid between her parents.

"Don't worry my dear, they can't harm us!" Harry calmly informed his daughter as he waved his hand. "SPIRIT SHIELD!" Harry yelled causing a white bubble to form around the teens stopping the advancing spirits in their tracks.

"Harry they can't be real Sprits!" Ginny worriedly suggested as a sphere of light appeared in her hands.

"Ginny I'm afraid they are Spirits, but I would like to know how Mad-eye is able to use them for this Obstacle course." Harry wondered as he glance at all the Spirits from many cultures and time-period.

"That can be answered once we get out of this course, so hurry up and clear the way my dear." Ginny quickly suggested as her husband agreed.

"No problem this Spiritual spell should clear over a quarter of the Spirits around us." Harry suggested as he waved his hand. "Spirit Bursts!" Harry yelled causing the shield to shatter sending hundreds of shards at the Spirits, whom vanished as they we hit. "OK that proves that they are all Spirits. " Harry shuddered as he collapse as his wife exploded a Spirit bomb since the first attack did not clear all the Spirits.

"Come on dear, we can shake this feeling off as we make a run for it." Ginny shuddered as she and her daughter picked up her husband and made a mad dash across the graveyard either shooting Spirit Gun or sending Spirit Bombs at every spirit they see.

Running across a vast graveyard, the three teens scattered as a runaway dark as night horseless carriage flew through the gravestones. "Is that a Muggle Hearse?" Ginny quickly asked as she spied a black coffin in the side window of the carriage.

"It must be a Hearse hopefully a Spirit Gun will take it out." Harry suggested as he went transparent and flew after the carriage.

"Come on Lillian we should be going, Harry can catch up with us when he is done." Ginny sighed as she took her daughter's hand and both ran for it.

After clearing a path free of Spirits, the two teens found themselves in a Muggle like schoolyard filled with spirit children of various ages playing various games. "Ok what is this doing here?" Ginny wondered as she looked about and saw some adult Spirits talking to each other while watching over the children, she turn to her daughter. "Lillian dear please turn into your Spirit form, and go play with the kids, while I will have a word with the adults." Ginny suggested and a happy teen oblige as her body went transparent and skip over to the courtyard filled with children.

As the Hunter arrived at the spot where a group of spirit adults was watching over the spirit children, one looked surprise at seeing her. "Oh look a newcomer." A young woman call out getting the other spirits attention.

"Hello young lady welcome to The School." A young man politely greeted the Hunter.

"Is that what you call this place?" Ginny wondered as the spirits laughed.

"Sorry we don't have a fancy name young miss, but we could never decide on one name, so this place became The School." The oldest of the adult gently informed the Hunter. "And you are welcome to stay if you need a place to live?" The older man gently suggested as the Hunter shook her head.

"No that is all right, I'm just passing through with my two friends, actually one of them is playing with the children, so I hope you don't mind." Ginny worriedly informed the adults whom now notice the new spirit with the other children.

"No not at all, you may come by anytime you wish, as long as classes are not in session, which you are welcome to attend." The oldest Spirit suggested as the Hunter shook her head.

"Like I had said we are passing through, but can you tell me about this place we are in?" Ginny wondered as the spirits looked to each other before turning to the Hunter.

"Sorry we don't know much, all we know that each one of us was hit with a flash of light, and we awoke trap here, but from what we can see there is a large Graveyard, a town, a dark forest and a vast ocean that is around us." The oldest Spirit informed the Hunter as he pointed in the direction of the places. "But we believe there maybe more places, but of course since we are trap here in The School, we don't know for sure." The oldest Spirit regrettably informed the Hunter.

"There is something else, a number of the children saw a silver robe figure before the light sent them here, but since none of the adults here saw the figure, we not sure what the children saw." A younger adult quickly added as the Hunter eyes widen.

"A Silver Robe figure are you sure that what they said." Ginny quickly asked as the spirits nodded a yes. "The only Wizards that wear that color Robes is an Unspeakable." Ginny thought as she remembered something she had leant in Spirit Realm. "Oh great we are in trouble." Ginny cried out startling the older spirits. "Sorry I need to find my other friend, can you look after Lillian until I get back." Ginny worriedly asked and with the Spirit assurance she ran towards the graveyard hoping her husband had not gone far.

Just as the younger Hunter reached the Graveyard, she saw a flash of light, and knew where her husband was and quickly flew to him.

The older Hunter collapse to the ground after hitting the runaway hearse with a Spirit Gun and sighed in relief. "That got to be the longest chase I been on since I became a Hunter." Harry thought as he heard his wife crying out his name.

"Harry we are in trouble, we are in the Department Mysteries, Paranormal Department!" Ginny yelled as she came up to her now worried husband.

"Paranormal Department didn't one of the Unspeakables we trained under in Spirit Realm say that Department had a room they used to confine Spirits they had caught." Harry worriedly remembered.

"That is what the Unspeakable told us, and I believe we are in that room." Ginny gravely informed her husband.

"No Mad-eye couldn't have sent us there, from what I remember what the Unspeakable said the room was larger then Europe." Harry gasped out knowing now that they are in trouble.

"Forget how large this room is Harry don't you realize there must be thousands of Spirits trap in here with us, and there is no way we can clear a path to get out of here with that many Spirits in our way." Ginny warned as her husband gulp.

"Great just great, I now wish Mad-eye left us in Hogwarts." Harry grumbled as his wife led him back to the schoolyard, so they can rest and try finding a way out of this mess.


	28. Dumbledore, Madeye, and Tom

A/N; Sorry for the long update, I had to do some major changes to my plans for this chapter, I was originally going to have a short adventure in Spirit Room, but I decided not to do it.

About the end of this chapter, it was a last minute scene I decided to add to the chapter, I decided to do this early since he already got Potters blood.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

As the Headmaster does some work on his desk, he stopped to look up to his door. "Come in Minerva!" Dumbledore called out and the stern looking professor came in.

"Albus what are you going to do about the Potter family, you can't allow the Minister to get his hands on them!" McGonagall quickly demanded as her Headmaster sighed as he looked to her.

"Minerva please if you wait until the Weasleys and my other guests gets here I will tell you all at once." A tire looking Dumbledore informed a glaring professor.

"Fine then Albus, but I better hear that you got a plan to prove the Minister wrong or I will have your hide!" McGonagall warned as she sat before her Headmaster.

A few minutes after his Deputy Headmistress sat down, the fireplace flared up to reveal two red hair adults whom quickly attacked the Headmaster. "Albus what is going on, first I hear my daughter and son-in-law are being arrested, and now the Minister is clearing all charges against Ron, and will be allowed to attend fourth year next year." Molly quickly demanded as her former Headmaster looked to her.

"Molly I was not aware that the Minister was trying to clear Ron from his wrongdoing, but not to worry since only I can decide his fate." Dumbledore firmly informed his former student, as the doors open for his two young professors.

"Professor…" Both Sirius and Remus started to shout, but their Headmaster held out his hand to stop them.

"Everyone please be seated, I have some news concerning the Potter family." Dumbledore calmly informed his guests, and once they all sat down, he began. "I can't say much since I'm under a Magical Oath to protect the Potter family and those whom is keeping them safe, all I can say that they are safe and sound, and hopefully will be again joining their peers by next year if their plans fall through." Dumbledore calmly informed his shock guests.

"Are you sure the people that has my Godson and his family can be trusted?" Sirius worriedly asked as his former Headmaster nodded.

"I trust them a hundred percent Sirius, so they can be trusted." Dumbledore assure his professor, whom sat back looking glad.

"Albus can we to do anything to help Harry and his family?" Molly wondered as her former Headmaster shook his head.

"I'm afraid the Potter family fate is out of our hands, so we must trust those that are taking care of them now." Dumbledore sighed as he wished he could do something to help.

"Then Albus I guess we have no choice but to leave our children in their hands." Arthur quietly suggested, but stopped his wife whom tried to argue with his decision. "No Molly the less people knows our daughter's whereabouts the better they will be protected." Arthur sighed as he gathered up his defeated wife, and headed back to the fireplace.

"Albus I sure hope you know what you are doing." Sirius angrily hissed since he did not like this one bit, as he left with friend.

"Don't worry my friends, I sure Harry and his family will be with us soon." Dumbledore sighed as he looked to his Deputy-Headmistress.

"Albus they better be, or I will have your hide if they are not back safe and sound." McGonagall glared as she stood up and left.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

In a small room two silvered robes wizards were over some magical monitors when two wizards entered. "I want a progress report!" St. Nick called out as he and the battle scarred ex-Auror stepped into the room.

"Sir the children had made it to the school part of the Spirit Room with little problems, and had rested there for the night, and right now they are on the top of the school building, but we are not sure what they are up too." An Unspeakable quickly informed his boss.

"What about the Spirits, did they take care of them?" Mad-eye barked out as an Unspeakable looked to a folder.

"According to our scans in the Graveyard, about thirty percent of the Spirits are uncounted for, as for the school all Spirits are still there." Another Unspeakable answered as the Head Unspeakable looked to them.

"That is a year worth of Spirits, did the children show any signs of tiredness or weakness?" St, Nick wondered as the Unspeakables nodded.

"Each one of Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley attacks seems to have given them the fits, but they seem to be able to fight it off." The first Unspeakable informed his boss.

"What about Ms. Evans, did she use any attacks on the Spirits?" Mad-eye wondered as the Unspeakables shook there heads.

"No Ms. Evans seem to let Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley deal with the Spirits, but she does show signs of their powers since she become a Spirit to play with the school children." The second Unspeakable answered as the Head Unspeakable looked to the screens that shown a large map divided in numerous sections.

"Then we will continue with the plans, so right now just record all of the children activities, only intervene when the children are in trouble, which means I don't want them harmed in anyway." St. Nick warned as the Unspeakables nodded.

"But sir, what about the uncounted Spirits, we can't figure out what the children are doing to them?" The first Unspeakable worriedly asked as his boss turned away from the screens.

"I can answer that, the children have an ability to send Spirits to the Afterlife, so don't worry about the missing Spirits." St. Nick informed the Unspeakables, but before he could leave the room, the monitors gave out warning beep.

"What is going on?" Mad-eye yelled as a bright light filled the monitors.

"I'm picking up high levels of Spiritual Energy!" One of the Unspeakables yelled as he quickly did some scans and gasp. "This can't be, it's a Spiritual Explosion and it's spreading!" The Unspeakable warned as he started to track the explosion.

"Can you guys calculate how far the explosion will go and can we contain it." St. Nick worriedly asked as he went back to the monitors.

"Sorry sir I can't tell at the moment." An Unspeakable warned as he continued working on the problem. "But from my calculation I don't think we can contain an explosion this large." The Unspeakable gravely warned, as all the monitors suddenly grew so bright it lit up the small room.

"What did the children do?" Mad-eye only could ask as he stayed out of the Unspeakables way knowing that he would not be able to help.

Spirit Room

Earlier on, the roof of the school, a lone hunter just finished putting up some Runes when his wife flew next to him. "I'm done with placing the Runes about a hundred feet in the air, what about you dear?" Ginny smiled as did her husband.

"I'm just setting the last of the Runes, but I hope Mad-eye won't be too mad at what we are going to do." Harry worriedly suggested as he place the last Rune.

"Well let him, since Mad-eye did say we can use everything that we are capable of." Ginny grinned as she watched her husband power up the Runes.

"That should do it, all we need to do is a Spirit Burst, and the Runes will increase the range by a hundred miles radius." Harry sighed hoping this would clear enough spirits to give themselves a breather.

"Harry I wonder if we did the Runes right, since the Runes was only tested at half a mile radius, and it was only in theory it could send the burst much further, which unfortunately no one knows for sure how far it will go." Ginny reminded her husband.

"Ginny it shouldn't matter how far the burst would go, as long as we get huge increase in our Spiritual Magic Reserve I will very happy." Harry smiled as their daughter flew up through the floor to join them. "Hey there Lillian have you said your goodbyes to your friends?" Harry wondered as his daughter nodded.

"I did daddy, everyone said their thanks to helping them to go back to their families, and had wish us luck." Lillian smiled as she walked over to her parents.

"We are glad to help them dear, now please stand between us so we can cast the spell." Ginny suggested as her daughter quickly followed their orders, and with nod from her husband both had their back together with their daughter between them.

The second the Hunters was ready, they as one waved their hands into the air. "Spirit Shield!" The Hunters shouted and instantly a bright white bubble appeared around them.

"Are you ready Ginny?" Harry worriedly asked his wife.

"No I a bad feeling I won't like this outcome, but since we got no choice let do it." A very determine Ginny suggested, as they both waved their hands.

"Spirit Burst!" The Hunters yelled causing the shield to shatter and as shards of light shot out, the Runes around them quickly absorb the light.

Once all the shards of light were absorb, the Runes glowed for a few seconds the Hunters looked puzzled. "Wasn't something supposed to happen?" Ginny wondered since the spell should have been instant.

"It could be the new adjustments we made to the Runes to increase the spell range." Harry only could suggest as each Rune shot out a beacon of light between them, and soon ten-foot radius bright ball of light floated high above the Hunters.

"Harry that is larger then the one our instructors had shown us." Ginny worriedly informed her husband.

"I know, and now I'm starting to believe this might not be a good idea." Harry worriedly suggested with a gulp. "And with that up there we got no choice but to finish this spell." Harry suggested as they pointed to the ball of light and with a last gulp shouted the final spell.

"SPIRIT GUN!" Both Hunters yelled sending two beams of light at the large sphere, instantly it exploded sending bright light across the sky and onto the teens, which was the last thing they remembered.

Paranormal Department

At the same time, a bright light bathing the small room they were in blinded five wizards and after a few seconds everything went back to normal. "I want a status report on the Spirit Room!" St. Nick quickly ordered as he tried rubbed his eyes to clear them.

"One second sir!" One of the Unspeakables quickly informed his boss as he scanned the monitors. "Sir I'm picking up a wall of Spiritual Energy crossing the room at great speed, but I don't think it will make it to the end of the room since it seems to be weakening by the mile." The Unspeakable informed his boss.

"Sir there is something strange everywhere the energy passes through, I'm no longer picking up any Spirits activities in the area, they seem to just vanish." Another Unspeakable worriedly informed his boss.

"Can you at least give me an estimate of how far the wall will go?" St. Nick quickly asked as he looked to the monitors.

"Sir from my scans the Spiritual Energy will engulf just over seventy percent of the room before it disperses." The First Unspeakable warned as he continued looking at his monitor.

"I would estimate we will lose well over two-thousand Spirits, what did the children do?" St. Nick wondered as another Unspeakable quickly spoke up.

"Sir I just checked up the teens, they seem to be unconscious!" The Unspeakable warned as the battle scarred Ex-Auror quickly turned to the doors.

"Great if the children are seriously hurt I'm trouble." Mad-eye warned as his boss turned to him.

"Mad-eye we shouldn't go into the room until the Spiritual Energy is dispersed we don't know what it can do to the living!" St. Nick warned as the Ex-Auror looked to him.

"We can't just sit here and do nothing the children might need a Healer?" Mad-eye quickly suggested, as he looked ready to get the children.

"I know Mad-eye, but I'm afraid we must wait this out." St. Nick gravely suggested, as the Ex-Auror looked defeated as he leaned against the wall.

Spirit Room

Almost half an hour later, a flash of light announced the arrival of battle scarred wizard and a group of silver robed wizards, whom quickly split up to either check the fallen teens, or to examine the area.

As the Healers checked the teens, the ex-Auror stood impatiently to the side. "How are the children?" Mad-eye barked after waiting for a few minutes for the Healers to scan the teens.

"All we see from our scans, they are unconscious, but we won't figure out why unless we take them to the Hospital wing so we can do a more thorough scan." One of the Healers snapped back at the impatient ex-Auror before activating a Portkey to take the children away.

With the children taken away, one of the Unspeakables turned to the ex-Auror. "Excuse me Mad-eye can you see those Runes up there in the sky?" The Unspeakable nervously asked as the ex-Auror looked up.

"Yes I see the Runes, but they are fading fast." Mad-eye warned as his fake eye focus on the Runes. "Not to worry my eye already recorded each of the Runes, and I should be able to send you the description of each Rune later in the day." Mad-eye barked out as he activated his Portkey and was gone.

Department of Mysteries/Hospital Wing

In half an hour of the teen's arrival, a light silver Robe Unspeakable entered the room, and headed to the ex-Auror whom was looking over some Parchments. "Mad-eye how is the children?" St. Nick wondered as he looked to the sleeping teens.

"Physically the children are fine, but there is something strange, the Healers are picking up two different Magical Cores in the three children." Mad-eye worriedly informed a startled Unspeakable.

"They have two Magical Cores, is one of them the source of their ability to use Spiritual Magic." St. Nick wondered as the ex-Auror nodded a yes.

"From our Healer scans the second Core seems to be made up of Spiritual Energy, and it is this Core the reason for the teens to be unconscious since it is very unstable at the moment." Mad-eye warned as the Unspeakable sat down digesting what he heard.

As the Unspeakable grew silent, the ex-Auror gulped at another parchment he held. "Excuse me St. Nick there is one more information about the teens, the Healers scans show that Ms. Evans is Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley biological daughter" A now confuse Mad-eye informed his boss

"Hmm that is strange even with magic a baby couldn't be safely age this fast unless…" St. Nick stopped as he thought of a possibility. "Mad-eye didn't Albus say that Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley spent fifteen years in Spirit Realm to learn Spiritual Magic." St. Nick remembered as the ex-Auror nodded.

"Do you suppose Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley did more then just trained in the Afterlife?' Mad-eye guessed as he looked to the teens.

"In the time Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley been in the Afterlife anything is possible, I wouldn't be surprise they hadn't gotten married." St. Nick laughed at the thought as he looked to the teens. "I think I will have a talk with Albus now since I have a feeling he knew more then what he had told us yesterday." St. Nick suggested as he stood up.

"Sir I will stay so when the teens awake they will have someone familiar to talk too." Mad-eye suggested as his boss agreed before leaving the room.

Unknown Location

In an old graveyard, a snakelike man stood before a cauldron. "Robe me Wormtail!" Voldemort hissed as his servant complied.

"Master, I…" Wormtail stuttered out, but was silence with a glare.

"Quiet Wormtail, you are lucky to be alive, since I did tell you I wanted Potter alive and not dead!" Voldemort hissed as his servant cowered before him. "But for now I will allow you to live since I do need you for the Tri-Wizard Tournament plans I got brewing." Voldemort hissed before turning to the others that shivered in fear. "Crouch how is your plan to take the DADA position next year coming along?" Voldemort hissed as a mask wizard quickly stepped before his master.

"Sir I don't know if I can use Mad-eye, but I will try to capture him when I can." Crouch stuttered out as his master glared.

"If you can't use Mad-eye, find another candidate, or I will be most unpleased." Voldemort hissed as another stepped up.

"Sir what about the Potter family, when are going after them!" A Wizard unemotionally asked his lord.

"The so call Potter family will be dealt with when have the cowards hiding place, so Snape you better find any useful information that will lead to their capture." Voldemort hissed as his servant bowed.

"I will try to get the information from that fool of a Headmaster master, since I'm sure he does know where the Potters are!" Snape unemotionally suggested as he stepped back.

"You better Snape, since this is the only chance we can get to capture the Potters." Voldemort reminded his servant.

"My Lord what about the Weasley boy, he can be useful if we can turn him to our side." Another mask Wizard dryly informed his lord.

"No Malfoy, that Weasley will not suit my needs." Voldemort hissed as turned to the masked wizard. "That Weasley may have help Wormtail, but I doubt he will turn as easily so he will be dealt with like the other Blood Traitors!" Voldemort hissed as started walking away. "But for now continue with our plans, and most importantly find out where the Potters are hiding!" Voldemort commanded before Apparating away.


	29. More Talks and a Hunt

A/N; Sorry for the long update, I been not only busy, some of my Keys on the Keyboard on my Netbook stop working so I couldn't use it to write my stories, but not to worry, I bout a Portable Keyboard which I am now using, and I should be writting again.

Also sorry about the guick Hunt which is base on the Amarican Civil War Ghost stories I read and saw on TV, I will have more later.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

Headmaster's Office

The aging Wizard was looking over some work when his fireplace blazed up in green flames. "Albus, can I come in?" Ask the floating head of an ancient looking Wizard.  
"Ah St. Nick, good to see you again, and please do come in." Dumbledore smiled at his old friend whom disappeared and soon was walking into through the Fireplace.

Once the friends comfortably seated, the Headmaster looked to his old friend. "Well old friend, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore wondered as the ancient looking Wizard looked to him.  
"I'm here since just moments ago I discovered that Lillian is Harry and Ginny's Daughter." Nick started to a not so surprise Headmaster. "So care to tell me how fourteen year old Wizard and a Thirteen year old Witch got an eleven year old Daughter?" Nick wondered as his old friend sighed.  
"Simple Harry and Ginny formed a special relationship while in Spirit Realm and had a beautiful daughter, whom they were able to bring to the world of the Living." Dumbledore started and then went into what he had learnt sometime ago.

Once the Aging Headmaster done with his story, his old friend gave a slight grin. "What a story, but I am wondering how do parents and their child coup being in school at the same time." Nick smiled, as did his old friend.  
"From what I observed they were doing fine, and had kept their secret from everyone, including myself." Dumbledore laughed before continuing. "But I am curious how did you discover Lillian being Harry and Ginny's daughter?" Dumbledore wondered as his old friend cringed.  
"Um before I say anything, I just wanted to say that we wanted to test the Potters and see what they were doing to the Ghosts, so we sent them to room we created to imprison ghosts." Nick gulped as the Headmaster glared.  
"You sent the Potters in a room full of ghosts, the children better not be hurt or their will be hell to pay." Dumbledore warned as his old friend gulped.  
"The Potters weren't physically hurt, but they all will need a night or two to recover from creating a wall of Spiritual energy, which made well over a thousand ghosts to disappear from the room." Nick informed a not so happy Headmaster.  
"Nick I know you want to keep those outside of your department from seeing the Potters, and I had accepted your reason before." Dumbledore firmly informed his friend. "But now I insist that I see the Potters, to make sure they are well." Dumbledore firmly ordered as his friend nodded.  
"I expected you will feel this way Albus, and I will allow you to visit the Potters once they have awakened, and then I will give you full clearance to the Paranormal Department of the Department of Mysteries so you can see the family as much as you want." Nick suggested as his friend slightly agreed. "Then I should be going, and once the Potters have awaken I will Floo immediately here." Nick suggested as before leaving the Headmaster.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

In a dimly lit room, three teens slowly awoke groaning. "Oh my head..." The three teens groaned as a battle scared Wizard looked worriedly at them.  
"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, you three got some explaining to do?" Mad-eye barked out as the two older teens looked to him.  
"Mad-eye, what is going on and where are we?" Harry worriedly asked as he and his wife sat up from the beds.  
"You three are in the Department of Mysteries Paranormal Department." Mad-eye started to the worried look of the teens. "And you are here because we not only can help you with the Spirit problems we can protect you from the corrupted Ministry." Mad-eye firmly informed the now three interested teens.  
"Ok Mad-eye you got us interested, but how can the Department of Mysteries help us, and how do you know what we are doing?" Harry wondered and the battle scarred Wizard looked to the teens, he told them everything.

Once the battle scarred Wizard told all, the door to the room opened for a light color silver robbed Wizard. "Ah good you all are awake." St. Nick smiled as he came up to the teen's bed. "My Code Name is St. Nick, and I am in charge of this department." St. Nick calmly informed the teens as he sat before them.  
"Thank you St. Nick for saving us." Harry thankfully thanked the Unspeakable.  
"Actually your thanks are not necessary, since my Department could use your abilities if you decide to work for us?" St. Nick suggested as the two older teens looked to him.  
"We gladly accept your offer St. Nick, since we know you have the resources to help us." Harry smiled, as did the Unspeakable.  
"I'm glad you will accept my offer to help you, but for now why don't you both take a rest for till dinner and later we can continue our talks." St. Nick suggested as the teens agreed before lying back on their beds.

Spirit Room/Several days later

In a dense forest, two young spirits appeared in a civil war battle. "Spirit Barrier!" Both teens quickly called out, as a hail of gunfire sounded, immediately sounds of bullets hit their shields. "I wish St. Nick had told us we were being sent into a Civil War battle." Ginny angrily informed her husband.

"Well St. Nick did say he wanted us to clear away a troublesome place in Spirit Room." Harry reminded his Wife, as he watch ghostly soldiers shoot at each other, leaving bloody bodies scatter about. "Great I wish our Spirit Blast took out this part of the room." Harry grumbled as his wife agreed.  
"Come on lets get this over with." Ginny suggested as she held up her hand, instantly a round ball of light appeared.

Within moments the battlefield was cleared of Spirits, and as two Hunters rested for a few seconds, they heard barking coming from a nearby forest. "Great I think Snuffles found more Spirits for us." Harry sighed as his wife agreed.  
"Come on Harry we better see what that dog of yours found." Ginny suggested as they headed towards the barking sounds.

Once in the forest, the couple saw a gruesome sight, a ghost camp, filled with ghosts doctors performing operations on screaming soldiers, as the doctors sawed off their limbs, or search for bullets in their bodies, this was more then the Hunters could handle. "Great we had to find a Civil War Hospital Camp." Ginny grumbled as she close her eyes not wanting to more of the camp.  
"Come on Ginny lets get this over with." Harry grimly suggested as they created balls of light and threw them at the spirits, instantly they vanished.

Control Room

In another part of the building, three Wizards looked to some Monitors, while taking many notes on what they witnessed. "You know we might be out of the job if those kids remove the Spirit threat." An Unspeakable warned as the others agreed.  
"Maybe not, since there will be others to replace the once sent to Spirit Realm, because of Wars, Disease and such." Moody grimly suggested as the others agreed.  
"Come on lets think bout the future later, we need to concentrate on what is happening in The Spirit Room." St. Nick firmly suggested as the Unspeakable nodded and they continued observing the Monitors.


	30. Another Hunt

A/N; Sorry to cut it there, I will be adding more to th Hunt in the next chapter.

Also this Hunt is base on stories of poeple hearing the battles long after the war was over.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Somewhere over Normandy

A week after their exile from the Wizarding World, two young Spirit seen flying over the coastline looking for any Spirit Activities. "Great we had to be sent to one of the places that probably had the bloodiest battles in history." Harry grumbled as his wife agreed.

"I know what you mean, I read the history books the Unspeakables gave us, and it immediately made me cringed at what we might find." Ginny stopped as a ghostly WWW2 plane sent them scattering.

"I got him Ginny you should head to the beach." Harry quickly called while speeding towards the plane.

"Great Potter you had to take the least gruesome Spirit!" Ginny grumbled as she flew towards the beach and saw horrors a young girl should never witness in her life.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

At the same time, three Wizards looked to some Monitors that showed them what the teens were up too. "Those Potters, I thought we told them to stay together?" Mad-eye grumbled as his boss sighed.

"Maybe this is how they work Mad-eye, we should let them do what they think is right, unless we see otherwise." St. Nick suggested, as the battle scarred Wizard looked unsure.

"Fine but if they get hurt, I won't take the fall alone." Mad-eye warned as he cringed at the thought of getting severe scolding from a overprotective mother and a very powerful Wizard, since he never want to be on their bad side.

"Not too worry my friend I will personally take the full blunt of those Teens Guardians." St. suggested before going silent to observe the monitors before him.

Normandy Cliff

High on the mountainside overlooking the beaches, a lone hunter cringed as she spotted the ghostly battle bellow her. "Great, from what I can sense, only about ten percent of the soldiers down there are actually Spirits, while the rest is Illusions created by their memories." Ginny grumbled since there is no way they could tell from the real Spirits to the fake. "There is no way I can do this alone." Ginny glared at her husband chasing a number of planes overhead. "Harry James Potter, would you stop playing Dogfights with those planes and get your Butt down here." Ginny angrily thought and saw her husband gave a pout before finally shooting the planes with a beam of light, causing them to explode.

As her husband landed his wife quickly, pounce on him. "Sorry to spoil your fun, but we have a problem." Ginny warned as her husbands gulped as he looked to the beaches bellow them.

"Great I see what you mean there is way too many Spirits down there for them all to be real." Harry sighed as he wondered how they are going to find the real ones.

"Actually Harry couldn't we do another Sprit Blast?" Ginny wondered but her husband shook his head.

"No that would be too dangerous, since the Muggles will see it and the Wizards that lives in this country will be alerted to our presence." Harry warned, as his wife looked worried.

"Then what should we do, since there is way too many Spirits down there to search for the real ones!" Ginny argued as a barking sounded both turned to their Ghostly companion.

"What is it Snuffles?" Harry wondered as his dog dash away. "Ginny I think Snuffles can lead us to the real Spirits." Harry quickly suggested before running after his mutt.

"Great what is with that Potter, always in a rush?" Ginny grumbled before running after her husband.

The two Hunters stopped before a newly built bunker, which they instantly knew, was an Illusion. "This got to be where the real Spirits are." Harry breathless suggested as his wife agreed.

"Come on let's get in there and find the Spirits that is responsible for all these Illusions." Ginny suggested and they entered the building.

Deep in the bunker, the two Hunters was surprise to see numerous Spirits of Nazis clothed Officers Uniforms looking at maps, or reading reports. "Look like we found the source of the Spirit activities." Ginny suggested as her husband agreed before they held out their hands.

"Spirit Bomb." Both Hunters whispered so the Spirits would not hear them.

"I'll take the left side of the room Ginny you can have the right side." Harry quickly suggested as he rushed into the room throwing numerous Spirit bombs.

"Potter you had to rush into this." Ginny grumbled before rushing into the room following her husband lead.

In no time the room cleared of Spirits and no sooner then their work was done, the newly made room, was replace by rubble, which they both quickly left the now destroyed bunker.

Back outside the Hunter looked about to notice the beaches were less crowded with Spirits, they instantly knew their work was not yet done. "Great I thought we already clear this place." Ginny grumbled as her husband sighed.

"I'm afraid there must be more Spirits out there that is helping to create this Illusion." Harry sighed knowing even with there Spirit Guardian's help they would probably not get all the Spirits. "Come on Ginny lets get this over with." Harry painfully suggested as the headed down to the beach.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

Half an hour later at the control room, the three Wizards looked startled as the ones they are watching over vanished from their screens. "Where did the Potters go?" An Unspeakable quickly asked as an answer came from behind them,

"Sorry but we need help." Harry tiredly informed the older Wizards.

"And what can we do to help you Hunters?" St. Nick wondered as the Hunters looked to him.

"Our Spirit Guardian can't locate the main source of the Illusions on the beach, and we believe she couldn't do it because the Spirits must be somewhere out in the water." Harry warned as the Unspeakable quickly press some buttons to enlarge the map on his screens.

"You are right there are a number of areas that our scans are picking up Spirits, some on the surface of the water and a good number are in the water." The Unspeakable warned as the Hunter groaned.

"Most likely on the bottom of the ocean." Ginny grumbled as her husband agreed.

"We better get some rest before we try to tackle those Spirits." Harry suggested and everyone agreed.

"You both done well and deserve this break, and then tomorrow you can try searching for the Spirits." St. Nick suggested and they quickly stop for the day.


	31. Another Hunt Prt2

A/N;I am planning to do one more Hunt before writing about what the Unspeakables will do to free the Hunters, and I plan to cheat by coppying a Hunt from the orriginal story, but I will be changing ending part of it.

Also this Hunt is base on the Distination Truth Series where they explored some Huanted Shipwreks.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

The following morning three teens entered the dinning hall feeling very hungry, but they stopped as they spotted a familiar face. "Headmaster, what are you doing here?" Both Harry and Ginny shouted as they quickly walked up to the aging headmaster.

"Well St. Nick thought I would like to come with you on your next venture." Dumbledore smiled as a light silver robe Wizard walked over to them.

"Albus, it is good to have you here early." St. Nick happily greeted the Headmaster. "Now that we are here, why don't we eat first and then start planning to get rid of the Spirits in Normandy." St. Nick suggested and they all went to an available table to order their food.

Before they could start to eat, one of the teens looked puzzle. "Um Headmaster where is Mad-eye, since I thought he would be here also?" Ginny wondered as her Headmaster shook his head.

"Actually Mrs. Potter, Mad-eye has a slight fear of going underwater, so he decline to go on this venture." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed an understanding teen.

In no time the three occupants on the table was full and ready to discus their plans. "Now that we are properly watered and feed, I got some good news." St. Nick happily started getting his guests attention. "I was able to borrow a Magical Sub form the Underwater Department of Mysteries, and we can use it to monitor the Potters as they search for Spirits just outside the Normandy coastline." St. Nick happily informed two interested teens.

"Sir when can we go, since I really want to get this mission over with." Ginny suggested as her husband agreed with her.

"Well the Magical Sub should be waiting for us at the beaches by now, so lets get going shell we." St. Nick suggested as he took out a piece of rope, and the moment they all touched it they were gone.

Normandy's Beach

In a flash of light four figures appeared near the waters of Normandy's Beach, almost instantly the teens cringed at the ghostly carnage around them. "Great St. Nick you had to pick here where the soldiers were landing onto the beach." Ginny angrily asked as the Unspeakable sighed.

"Sorry Ginny there really isn't anywhere else we can safely lunch the Sub." St. Nick sorely informed the Hunter as he gestured everyone towards the water.

At the water's edge, the group was surprise to see a twenty foot wide, and about five-foot radius cylinder waiting for them, it looked like it was made out of a clear glass. "St. Nick please don't tell me this is the Sub?" Ginny quickly asked, as she looked unsure about going into the Sub.

"I know this this Sub may not look much, but it could travel deeper them most Advance Muggle Subs, and is hundred percent safer to travel in." St. Nick firmly informed the group, before using his wand to create a line on the side of the sub, instantly it split to form a circle large enough for an adult to walk threw.

Once inside the Sub, the Hunters were not surprise to see it much larger then they expected, and with comfortable seats and other necessaries scattered about, they knew this trip would be very comfortable. "Wow we could live in this can we?" Harry wondered as another Silver Robe Wizard came up to them, this one had a mixture of light blue in his Silver.

"I am Captain Kirk, welcome to Sea Crest Eight." Kirk warmly welcomed his guest.

"Accuse me but is your Nickname Captain Kirk, as in Star Trek?" Harry wondered as the Captain nodded.

"Lately we submariners love to use Muggle Sci-fi Stories to inspire us to use for our Code Names." Kirk kindly informed the Hunter as he gesture for his guests to the seats.

Once everyone seated, the captain went to the front of the sub, where a panel appeared, and using his wand, he waved it over a Rune to make the sub go forward. "I had gotten the Coordinates form your Unspeakables, which is luckily not far from the beach." Kirk calmly informed his guests.

"Good then it won't take us that long to get to the main wreak sight, where we hope is the cause of the main disturbances of Spirit Activities." St. Nick suggested as the sub slowly went into the water, as it got deeper.

With the Sub fully submerge, the Hunters was surprise to find themselves surrounded by crystal clear water, so clear they could see almost every detail of fishes, the sea floor, and other things around them. "Wow this is amazing." Ginny smiled as she looked about to watch fishes swim beside her.

"It is I never get use to traveling this way, since there is always something new to discover." Kirk surmised as he used his wand to glide the sub forward and to there destination.

Less then ten minutes into their dive, the captain spoke up. "We are coming up to The USS Corry, the only Destroyer to have been sunk during the battle." Kirk called out to his back, immediately the Hunters were beside him.

"Are you sure this is the only large ship that was sunk, I was expecting more then that?" Harry wondered as the captain shrugged.

"USS Corry is the only reported Destroyer that was sunk, since it had hit a sea mine, and drifted too close to shore where the Germans took advantage and hit it with all their guns that was in the area." Kirk quickly explained as they slowly came up to the remains of the ship. "But other then her, mostly the Landing Crafts were sunk during the battle, we can head to them if you are interested, but a warning they all are scattered about the Sea Floor, and I won't have any way of finding certain ones." Kirk finished as the Hunters sighed.

"No we should stick to the USS Corry for now Captain Kirk." Harry suggested as he turn to the others. "Lets get this over with, and not to worry, all Ginny and I will do is place a good number of our special Spirit Time Bomb, that will cause an explosion that would encase the ship and hopefully send all its Spirits to Spirit Realm." Harry warmed as his Headmaster spoke up.

"Harry just makes sure you both are back here before the Bombs explode, we don't want you to returning to normal after being hit by the Spirit Energy while in the water." Dumbledore quickly suggested as the Hunter nodded and became transparent to fly threw the Sub's walls.

"So those are your Famous Spirit Hunters I been hearing Rumors about." Kirk spoke up, as he watched the two Hunters head towards the sunken ship.

"That there are Captain Kirk, and please let keep those Rumors stay a Rumor alright." St. Nick warned as the captain agreed

"I usually don't say anything about any mission I go on." Kirk quickly explained, as they all watched the Hunter do what they need to do.

USS CORRY WRECK SIGHT

As the two Hunters flew to the sight, they instantly knew they were on the right track. "Wow what a powerful illusion, it made the whole ship look seaworthy." Harry shouted since the now newly built ship was firing its two main cannons towards the shore.

"Come on Harry lets set those Spirit Bombs and head back to the sub, to settle everyone's worries." Ginny quickly suggested and they separated to place the Bombs about the ship.

After placing numerous Bombs about the ship, the two Hunter floated threw the Sub's haul, and became solid again. "It is done St. Nick all we need to wait for another five minutes and the Fireworks will start." Harry joked as the Captain spoke up.

"Mr. Potter will the explosion effect the Sub, and if so how far do I need to move the Sub?" Kirk wondered as the Hunters looked to each other.

"I don't think the Blast would affect anything Magical, so we should be safe at this distance." Harry thoughtfully informed everyone, as he and his wife sat down waiting for the explosion to happen.

It did not take long as the occupants immediately turned to the Shipwreck now engulfed in a bright light, for a few seconds before it went dim.

A few moments later as everyone eyes cleared, they immediately went to the two now unconscious Hunters. "Are they alright?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the darker Robe Unspeakable scan his students.

"They are just unconscious, and should be up by dinner." St. Nick informed the aging Wizard before creating a magical screen before him, instantly it showed him the Normandy Beaches. "Look like the Spirit Activities have lesson by fifty-percent, in other words our work is not done yet." St. Nick warned as the Headmaster agreed.

"The rest of the Spirits can wait until the Hunters are fully rested, so now we should head back to Headquarters." Dumbledore suggested and with everyone in agreement, they all left using a Port-key.


	32. A New Addition to the Family

A/N; This Hunt is from the original story, here is a short list of the changes.

The road the Hunters are on, is base on IRT Deadliest Roads series.

Lady Reaper will be too late to stop a certain event from happening.

I erase the meeting with the Spirit Gaurdian Eliza, she won't be in this hunt.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Somewhere in the Himalaya

On a long stretch of a steep mountainside roadway in the middle of a dense forest, two spirits looked about wondering why they are here. "Why are we here in the middle of a deserted road?" Harry wondered as he looked around seeing tall trees while his friend took out their notebook.

"According to this book, there been lots of accidents at the tight curve down that way, maybe there is some spirits there." Ginny suggested as she pointed down the road.

"I guess we should start there, so come on lets go." Harry guessed as they made their way down the road.

Not far form where the Hunters appeared, the two found themselves facing a steep cliff just inches of the side of the roadway, and once they looked down they wished they had not. "My word how many Muggle accidents happen here?" Ginny gasped as she saw ghostly and real vehicles litter on the mountainside and far below the cliff, all in deferent stages of destruction.

"Do you really want to know Ginny…" Harry started, but quickly jumped onto his friend to push her away from a burning car as it speed pass them and over the cliff, where it disappeared in midair. "Ok not all Spirits are down there." Harry guessed as his friend agreed.

"Harry I think we better send some Spirit Bombs down before we start heading down there." Ginny cringingly suggested, and with a nod from her friend they threw as much Spirit Bombs down the cliff, and luckily for them only short burst of shivers was felt as the Ghostly remains quickly disappeared with every bright burst.

With the mountainside cleared of Ghostly activities, both Hunters gulped as they looked to each other. "Is there any chance we got all the Lost Spirits?" Harry worriedly asked his friend, whom opened her Notebook

"I'm afraid we are not in luck, since according to this Notebook we still got Spirits here." Ginny gulped as she looked down the cliff. "Harry we got no choice we need to go down there." Ginny worriedly suggested and her friend agreed as their bodies became transparent the two Hunters jumped off the cliff to begin the slow decent down the mountainside.

To the Hunters Horror they did not get all the Spirits in one go, as they floated down they spotted badly injured Spirits trap in the remains of their vehicles, luckily for the tormented Spirits a quick Spirit Gun sent them on their way to Spirit Realm.

Down a fifty-foot cliff, the two Hunters floated to the ground, after sending countless Spirits to Spirit Realms, only to see more vehicles and sounds of pain coming from in and around them. "This is not good…" Ginny started as she fell to her knees, immediately her body became solid. "Ginny are you alright?" Harry worriedly asked as he bent down to check her.

"I'm fine Harry, I think my body is still not use to absorbing this much Spirit Energy in one day." Ginny grumbled at the fact.

"Then once I clear this area, we are heading back to Headquarters, since I don't think I should press my luck in absorbing more energy then I can handle." Harry suggested as his friend reluctantly agreed as she rested on a rock while her friend continued looking for Spirits.

Sometime later, the now lone Hunter sighed as he looked about. "Great where is that crying coming from." Harry thought as he heard a baby crying, but after five minutes searching about and in the wreak cars he could not find the source of the noise. "Great either I'm hearing things or the baby is somewhere hidden in this mess?" Harry thought as he decided another approach and started walking threw all the wreak vehicles, and only to stop now and then to stick his head in the most unrecognizable parts of the vehicles.

A few minutes of searching, the Hunter found a pocket of free wreckage in a jumble of twisted metal and cringed as he saw a faded baby blanket partial buried under the rubble. "Oh I hope they were able to remove the body?" Harry worriedly thought as he looked about, and found the source of the noise nearby. "Finally I found you!" Harry smiled as he spied a spirit of a young baby in another of the wreckage and picked her up.

With child in his arms, the Hunter walked from the wreck cars, while at the same time he was able to calm the crying baby. "Hey there how long you been in that wreck." Harry smiled as he played with the little Spirit, whom seems to be a month old. "You must miss your parents, not to worry I will send you to them once I find my friend." Harry kindly informed the little Spirit while walking back to where he last saw his friend.

Once he saw his wife, he smiled as he quickly called out to her. "Hey Ginny look at what I found!" Harry happily called out and his wife quickly went to him.

"Harry, where did you find that baby?" Ginny smiled as she played with the baby's hand.

"She was in a car wreck, and it took me forever to find her." Harry smiled as he used his free hand to also play with the baby, but the second two Hunters hands came in contact with the child's, she began to glow for a few seconds, and to the Hunter's surprise, a living baby was now in his arms. "What just happen?" Harry cried out as a young woman appear looking worried.

"Harry Ginny, sorry I should have been here to stop her." Lady Reaper quickly apologized as she walked over to the Hunters.

"Lady Reaper what do you mean stop her?" Ginny worriedly asked as the Grim looked unsure.

"Well you see this little Spirit never got a chance to bond with her family, and my guess when she felt your strong bond to each other, it well connected herself to you both." Lady Reaper surmised to the Hunter shock.

"So this little girl is like Snuffles right?" Ginny wondered as the woman shook her head.

"No I'm afraid not, since thanks to bonding to you both, this little girl just became your second daughter." Lady Reaper warned the now two ready to faint Hunters.

"You got to be kidding." Both Hunters shouted, instantly causing the baby to cry. "Oh sorry, we didn't mean to frighten you." Both Hunters quickly apologize to the crying baby.

"Harry, Ginny I think it is time you return to Headquarters, and get this little girl quickly registered, since she is now your responsibility." Lady Reaper warned before disappearing.

With the woman gone, the two Hunters groaned. "Hey Ginny I guess you got your wish, we just gain another child." Harry worriedly joked as his wife sighed.

"Funny Potter, don't you realize we need to present this little girl to our family, which I assure you, you better start running the second you tell my brothers." Ginny warned as they made their decision to head back to Headquarters.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

The moment the two Hunters arrive, an excited eleven-year-old Witch quickly pounced on them. "Cool I finally get a sister!" Lillian happily shouted as she looked to the bundle her father held.

"Lillian please calm down, we need to get her registered as our adopted daughter before she become our daughter." Harry calmly informed his daughter, as an Unspeakable walked up to them.

"Mr. Potter care to explain why do you have a baby in your arms?" St. Nick firmly asked two gulping teens.

"Um this might take some explaining, but please before we do, can you please contact Professor Dumbledore so he can hear it at the same time." Harry worriedly suggested as the Unspeakable nodded.

"I will see if Albus can come by, but I do hope you have a good explanation to tell us." St. Nick warned before leaving the young family.

Meeting Room

In a large room, two Hunters explain what just expire, and the aging Headmaster gave out a loud sigh before speaking. "I should have no trouble getting all the paperwork done for your new addition to your family, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but what are you going to name her." Dumbledore wondered, as the two older teens looked unsure.

"Well we never thought of a name, but since Flower names sounds alright for girls, I think we should call her Rose Potter." Harry thoughtfully suggested as his wife smiled.

"That sounds perfect Harry, and welcome to our family Rose." Ginny smiled as did the little girl.

"Well then I will leave now and get all the paperwork for you to sign, and hopefully by tomorrow you will officially have another adopted daughter in your care." Dumbledore happily suggested, but before he could leave, the Unspeakable spoke up.

"Albus I'm afraid this will accelerate our plans to free the Potters of any wrongdoings." St. Nick warned as the Headmaster looked to him. "Since would be better if the Potter has a family to help them raise Rose, I will make sure the Warrants for their arrest are voided by the end of this Month." St. Nick suggested as the happy Hunters smile.

"Thank you St. Nick!" Ginny smiled as she hugged the Unspeakable.

"No problem Mrs. Potter, since we could have done this a week after your arrival, but since we wanted to use this time to evaluate your powers, we was going to wait until mid August to get you all freed." St. Nick stopped as the now not so happy Hunter looked to him.

"You are telling us this now!" Ginny shouted as the Unspeakable quickly back away.

"Sorry Mrs. Potter, I didn't tell you sooner, but I thought it would be best if we kept you here so can both learn everything about your abilities and at the same time keep you safe." St. Nick stopped as he realized this would not end well for him. "I think better be going to get you three free now." St. Nick quickly suggested before leaving the room in a rush.

With the Unspeakable gone, the Headmaster gulped at the young Witch. "Note to one self don't ever mess with a female Potter." Dumbledore thought before speaking out load. "Now that is taking care of, I shell be going, not to worry, I will leave the telling your families of your new addition to your family to you once you are freed." Dumbledore happily suggested before leaving the room.

With the adults gone, the two Hunters groaned. "Thanks allot Headmaster I was hoping you could have soften the blow for us." Harry complained as his wife agreed.

"Come on Harry let's get to know Rose better, since she is our daughter." Ginny grinned as she finally took her new daughter into her arms, and smiled widely as the baby giggled happily at her new mother.


	33. Freedom, Expelled, and Betrayals

A/N; Here is a early warning, there will be a certain Character death in later chapters that if I decided to kill him off that is.

The Character is not Tom, since he always dies in my stories.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

In a large office, a light silver Robe Wizard sighed as he went over some paperwork. "Yes this will be enough to convince Fudge to undue those stupid Laws he had pass, but just in case." St. Nick stopped as a knock on his door sounded. "Come in!" St. Nick called out and a short Unspeakable came in.

"Sir I got the paperwork you asked for." A young voice came from the hooded Robe.

"Thank you Arthur, that will be all for now." St. Nick said dismissing the young Unspeakable as he looked over the new paperwork. "Yes I was right, to ask the Goblins for their assistance." With that thought, St. Nick grabbed all the papers and left his office.

Minister's Office

The Minister of Magic sighed as he gone over some parchments. "Since that Potter disappeared last month, he had ruined all my plans." Fudge angrily thought as he read his Aurors reports. "Great I had hope I will get Potter in Azkaban Prison before the next school year, so I can continue my smear complain against him, so the Wizarding World would stop looking up to him." Fudge thoughts interrupted by the activation of his Floo, to his surprise. "What is going on, no one shouldn't be able to use my Floo without my Authorization!" Fudge quickly shouted as a light Silver Robed Wizard entered his office.

Once the Unspeakable stepped before the shock Minister, he gravely spoke up. "Minister Fudge, I am here to give you two options, which is to either undue certain Laws you place into effect last year, or you can lose your job as Minister." St. Nick calmly informed a not so happy Minister.

"You dare threaten me the Minister of Magic!" Fudge shouted as he glared at the Unspeakable.

"I dare since I can Minister Fudge!" St. Nick angrily informed the Minister as he slammed some Parchments before the Minister. "This here is proof of all your dealings with known Death Eaters, including records of all the bribes you received from them." St. Nick warned as the Minister quickly looked over the Parchments.

"This is a joke all these Wizards were innocent of being Death Eaters!" Fudge shouted as the Unspeakable slammed another stack of Parchments.

"Those so call Death Eaters innocent plea was only accepted after they paid you large amounts of Galleons, so you can't tell me they are Innocent." St. Nick angrily informed a wide-eye Minister. "Minister Fudge, you may fight these charges, but I assure you, you will not win with this entire proof stack against you." St. Nick warned as the Minister face grew red, since he knew he was beaten.

"Fine I will dismiss those laws." Fudge angrily hissed as the Unspeakable accepted it.

"One last thing Minister, I want the Arrest Warrant to be dismissed for Harry James Potter, Ginny Weasley, and also Lillian Evans if you had added her name." St. Nick suggested, as the Minister looked ready to protest, but stopped himself.

"Fine I will immediately remove their Arrest Warrants, so they can continue their schooling." Fudge angrily informed the Unspeakable.

"Thank you for understanding Minister, but one last thing, if you try anything against those teens in the future, I will make sure those Parchments are sent to the Aurors for your immediate Arrest." St. Nick warned as he waved his wand to gather all of his Parchments and left threw the Fireplace.

With the Unspeakable gone the now defeated Minister knew he must be careful now or he would lose his job. "This is not good thanks to those Parchments I may have lost all of my funding that would have kept me as Minister for years." Fudge sighed knowing he might need to look for another job after the next elections.

Department of Mysteries/Paranormal Department

By the end of July, the Hunters gotten the news that the Minister had pardon them from all wrongdoings, and would allow them to go back to school for their next school year as they sat for breakfast. "Great we can finally come out of hiding." Harry smiled, as did his wife and oldest daughter.

"Not only that Harry dear, we can celebrate your birthday with our families." Ginny smiled as the head Unspeakable sat at their table.

"Now that we all are here, I will allow you all to head to the Burrow to visit your families." St. Nick happily informed a smiling family.

"Um sir, what about our Jobs, when do we need to come back?" Harry wondered as the Unspeakable shook his head.

"Since you both aren't officially on our payroll, you don't really need to come back unless we got an assignment for you." St. Nick informed a happy family.

"Then I will send an Owl to my mother, to tell them we will meet everyone today at the Burrow at Lunch." Ginny happily informed the Unspeakable who nodded as the young Witch quickly left the table.

The Burrow

By noon, the entire house was abuzz as everyone waited the return of three lost family members, but everyone froze as a knock sounded on the back door. "It got to be my babies!" Molly happily yelled as she rushed to the back door and once she opened it, she spotted her youngest daughter. "Ginny…" Molly yelled before hugging her daughter for all she is worth.

"Mom please can we go inside there is something we need to talk you about." Harry worriedly informed his step mother, who quickly nodded as happily she took her Granddaughter's hands and led the young family to the parlor where everyone was waiting.

Once everyone settled, one of the oldest brothers noticed a bundle his stepbrother was holding. "Harry care to explain what is that in your arms?" Bill wondered as the parents blushed.

"Um before I tell you, you all need to know both Ginny and I never slept together since our return." Harry worriedly informed a startled group.

"That is good to know, and why do you need to tell us that?" Charlie wondered as the husband of his sister gulp.

"This is our second daughter." Harry gulped as everyone eyes widen as he parted the blanket to reveal a several week old sleeping baby, it had the unmistakable messy hair of the father.

"Harry James Potter care to explain this?" Molly almost yelled as her stepson gulped.

"Well during our last Hunt, I found a Spirit of a little girl and then decided to show her to Ginny before sending her to Spirit Realm, but unfortunately the baby had other plans." Harry stopped as the he gulped.

"Please continue Mr. Potter!" Molly firmly asked as the Hunter again gulped.

"You see when this baby died, she never got a chance to properly Bond to her parents, and the second both Ginny and I touched her hands, not only the baby bounded herself to us, she used our Spirit Energy to revive herself so in other worlds she is now our daughter." Harry stopped, as those around him looked shock.

"Harry this isn't a joke isn't it?" Molly quickly asked as the Hunters shook their heads.

"No it isn't mom, we named her Rose Potter, and the Headmaster already gotten all the paperwork for us to sign to make her our adopted daughter." Ginny bravely informed her mother, whom sighed as she looked to the bundle.

"I originally had thought I would have to wait for a number of years for another Granddaughter, but I guess I don't mind having one now." Molly smiled as she parted the bundle and spotted her new granddaughter. "Welcome to your new family Rose." Molly smiled as she took the baby in her arms and gave it a light hug.

With their mother and father occupied, two of the oldest brothers walked over to the older Hunter. "Potter you better take care of Rose as well as you did with Ginny and Lillian, or we will make the next Potter Hunt more painful then the last one!" Bill hissed as the Hunter quickly nodded.

"Guys I promise I will treat Rose just as equally as my Wife and Daughter so you don't need to worry." Harry quickly assured his step-brothers, but before anyone could say anything, there was a load knock on the front door.

"Oh who could that be?" Molly wondered as she went to door.

At the front door, the elder Weasley was surprise to see a number of Aurors waiting. "What can I do for you gentlemen?" Molly worriedly asked, as one of the Aurors spoke up.

"We received word that a number of fugitives were going to be here, so we are to investigate the claims." The Auror firmly informed the gulping mother.

"I have no idea who you are talking about, but if you must look around please do" Molly suggested as she stepped to the side, and the Aurors walked into the home only to stop as they saw two familiar people.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, I am guessing you are the Fugitives we were here to arrest." The Auror informed two gulping teens.

"Um sir I thought we were cleared of any wrongdoings yesterday, so we not fugitives anymore!" Harry quickly informed the Auror, whom agreed.

"Don't worry Mr. Potter I know now that you are innocent, but I believe there is someone here who doesn't know that." The Auror warned and it took only a second for everyone to figure out whom.

"Ron Weasley!" Everyone shouted as the Elder Weasley glared up the stairs.

"We are sorry for having you come all this way for nothing, and I will make sure this doesn't happen again." Molly firmly apologized before storming up the stairs, and the Aurors only nodded before leaving the house.

After a load scolding were heard, the Elder Weasley brought her youngest son down the stairs with a firmly grip on his ear. "Ron Weasley you better apologize to the Potters now or I will make sure you will not be going back to school for the next year!" Molly yelled as her son grimace in pain from his pulled ear.

"No I won't do no such thing to those Freaks." Ron yelled, as his mom lessened her grip in shock at his words, he quickly moved away from her. "You will pay for this Potter I will make sure everyone will learn of your Freakiness!" Ron yelled as he started running out the door, only to stop before an older Wizard.

"Mr. Weasley it pains me to do this, but you now leave me no choice!" Dumbledore sadly informed a wide-eye teen. "You hereby expelled from Hogwarts, and your Magic will be bound to the point of being a Squib." Dumbledore gravely informed a wide-eye teen.

"You can't do this, I didn't do anything wrong, and plus the Minister said he will allow me to go back to school!" Ron shouted as his Headmaster pulled out his wand.

"I'm sorry Ron, Minister Fudge decided to allow me to choose what would happen to you, and since you will not see that you are wrong in many of your belief, I have no choice." With that said, the Headmaster pulled out a Parchment, which flew to the teen's chest, and with a wave of his Wand, a Rune glowed for a few seconds before disappearing.

"What did you do to me?" Ron yelled, as he suddenly felt weak.

"That Rune will block 98 percent of your magic, so in other words, you won't be able to do the simplest spells." Dumbledore informed a very shock teen.

"You will pay for this, and I will find a way to get back my magic." Ron shouted as he ran upstairs and into his room.

With the unpleasantly done, the Headmaster looked to the others in the room. "I'm sorry for doing this Molly, but Mr. Weasley would not see anything beyond his jealously." Dumbledore sadly informed an understanding mother.

"I know Albus, since I been trying to change his way of thinking, since he was suspended, but that boy wouldn't believe anything I say." Molly cried as her oldest sons comforted her.

With the elder Weasley being comforted, the Headmaster looked to the three youngest teens. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, and also Ms. Potter, I will be looking forward to have you three back at Hogwarts." Dumbledore smiled as he passed some letters to the teens.

"Thank you Headmaster for allowing us back to school." Harry smiled as he gladly took his letter.

"No thanks are needed Mr. Potter, since you should not have to be force to flee from the school." Dumbledore sadly informed the teens whom looked happy to be going back to school.

Later that night as a young Wizard slept fitfully as a scratching sound, disturb his sleep, then his eyes opened as he heard a familiar sound. "Scabbers is that you?" Ron tiredly asked as he rubbed sleep from his eyes, only to see a dark form rise from the side of his bed.

"Weasley you have two choices either join my Master and regain your lost Magic or die as a Squib?" Wormtail hissed as he pointed his Wand towards the young Wizard.

"If He Who Must Not Be Name can undo the traitor's spells I will be happy to join him!" Ron quickly informed the now smiling rat.

"Then take this Portkey and you will be off." Wormtail hissed as he passed a book, instantly the young Wizard was gone.

"That went faster them I thought it would." Wormtail smiled as he disappeared with a pop.

.


	34. Ron

A/N; I decided to do a Characters death in the next chapter, this one explains the reason for it.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Location

A tall snakelike Wizard grinned as a flash of light revealed a red hair teen falling to the ground before him. "Ron Weasley I presume." Voldemort hissed as the young Wizard quickly stood before him.

"Master if you can unbind my Magic I will forever be in your service." Ron quickly bowed as the snakelike Wizard nodded to several others in the room.

"Weasley I will unbind your Magic once you swear an Oath to ally yourself to my cause." Voldemort hissed as the young Wizard nodded as he stood.

"I Ron Weasley hereby swear that I will be Loyal only to you Lord Voldemort, and will do anything you asked of me without question." Ron firmly swore as a dimmed light encircled him.

"Very good Weasley, now go with my Followers, and they will unbind your Magic." Voldemort firmly commanded and the young Wizard quickly left with two dark cloaked Wizards.

With the young Wizard gone, another spoke up. "Sir, is it wise not to tell the Weasley what you are going to do to unbind his magic?" Lucius dryly asked his master.

"It would be best if Weasley does not know the spells we are using will not only triple his Magic, but also take away a small portion of his Lifespan with every spell he cast." Voldemort hissed as he looked to his follower. "It would be best this way, since the Weasley Jealously will make him to unpredictable." Voldemort suggested and as his follower agreed, they left the room, to get things prepare for the young Wizard.

Potter Manor

The following morning, a large party held at the Manor, but as the guest of honor greeted his guest, he looked startle. "Um mom, as much I don't want know this, where is Ron?" Harry wondered as his stepmother frown.

"When we left the Burrow this morning, Ron ignored our calls to get ready, so we left knowing he probably don't want to be here." Molly worriedly informed her stepson.

"I guess it would be for the best, since Ron probably will ruin the party." Harry suggested as everyone agreed, he then greeted his other guests.

As the party died down by the afternoon, the lights started to flicker, as a dark shape figure suddenly appeared scaring all but the two Hunters. "Lady Reaper, do you mind changing into your real form!" Ginny yelled as the cloak figure jumped at her scolding.

"Sorry Ginny, but I just came from a brutal accident, when Lord Kami called me to tell you a warning." Lady Reaper apologized as her form changed into a young woman. "I came here to warn you that Ron joined Riddle last night, but that is not all." Lady Reaper stopped as gasped heard around her. "Riddle use an ancient spell that would not only remove the Blocks on his Magic, it will also increase it by three times." Lady Reaper stopped as the elder Weasley fainted at the news.

"Lady Reaper is there anything we can do?" Ginny quickly asked as the Grim shook her head.

"I'm sorry Ginny, there is nothing we can do to change Ron's fate, and since this is the path he chooses to take." Lady Reaper regrettably informed the young Hunter. "But I'm afraid there is more sad news." Lady Reaper continued as she looked to the Hunters. "Ron doesn't know this, but the spell Riddle used has a terrible side affect, it will slowly drains his lifespan with every spell he cast." Lady Reaper warned as the youngest Hunter eyes widen.

"If there is nothing we can do, can you at least tell us how long Ron has?" Ginny sadly asked as tears fell.

"Ron would probably lose his life somewhere around mid August." Lady Reaper warned as another spoke up.

"The Quidditch World Cup is happening that month, and I am betting Riddle might use Ron to do something there?" Bill quickly guessed as many reluctantly agreed.

"Great Riddle is just using Ron for his plans to disrupt the game, and not caring he lives at the end." Harry spat as he looked to the Grim. "Lady Reaper is there anything we can do to change Ron's fate?" Harry begged as the Grimm shook her head.

"Lady Fate can't change a person's Fate once he diverts from the path she had chosen, so I am sorry, Ron will not live to see the end of next month." Lady Reaper sadly warned as those around her accepted it.

"Then all we can do is to stop Ron from causing too much damage." Dumbledore sadly suggested, and they all quickly put together a plan.


	35. Quidditch World Cup Prt1

A/N; This is part one of two parts for the Quidditch Game, I am right now working out the bugs that was causing me some problems writing the rest of this part of the story.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Quidditch World Cup/Camp Grounds

Early in the afternoon, an elderly Wizard sat before a tent playing with an infant in his arms, interrupted by a stern voice. "Albus where are the Potters, so I know they are safe and sound!" McGonagall firmly asked her employer.

"I'm afraid they all are gathering water at the moment with their friends, so if you want to sit here and wait, they shouldn't be long." Dumbledore calmly suggested as he conjured a comfortable chair for the Professor.

"Fine I will wait." McGonagall sighed as she sat beside the Headmaster, only to stair at the baby in his arms. "Albus, whose baby is that in your arms?" McGonagall quickly demanded as the Headmaster eyes twinkle.

"This charming baby is Rose Potter, Harry and Ginny Potter second child." Dumbledore smiled at the shock look of his Professor.

"What…" McGonagall yelled as the smiling headmaster proudly showed off the baby he was holding.

"It's not what you think Minerva, this baby was a Lost Spirit that decided to Bond herself to the Potters, while at the same time using their Spiritual Magic to resurrect herself." Dumbledore calmly informed a now wide-eye professor.

"If that is the case, I guess I don't need to kill that Potter." McGonagall sighed in relief as she gently took the baby in her arms. "Rose I hope you won't grow up like your sister or Grandfather." McGonagall smiled as she started playing with the baby.

In a little while, a group of teens arrived to see a startling sight. "Professors McGonagall, I'm guessing you already know about Rose?" Harry nervously asked as his professor nodded.

"I do Mr. Potter, and what a lovely baby you have." McGonagall smiled shocking her students.

"I glad you approve of Rose Professor." Harry smiled as he and his friends entered the tent to help the others to prepare lunch.

As everyone ate their lunch, a young couple looked to the adults whom were going gaga at their youngest child. "Ginny, why do adults go crazy when there is a baby around?" Harry whispered to his wife.

"I wish I knew, but it's kind of funny to see our professors doing things you probably wouldn't see them doing in a million years at the school." Ginny whispered back, as the stern professor looked to her.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, if you tell anyone of what you see here, I will make sure you both serve detentions for the entire school year!" McGonagall firmly warned two gulping teens.

"We wouldn't dream of ruining your reputation Professors." Ginny quickly assured her professors, as she wondered how she knew what they were talking about them.

Just as everyone finished eating, a dark skin Auror stepped into the tent. "Headmaster, I got a good number of undercover Aurors station about, as well as uniform ones." Shacklebolt firmly informed the Headmaster.

"Good hopefully this will be enough to stop any destructive activities before they get out of hand." Dumbledore suggested as the Auror agreed another spoke up.

"Headmaster do you think we need the extra Aurors, this is Ron we are talking about?" Ginny wondered as her Headmaster shrugged.

"I have a feeling Tom might send more Dark Wizards to aid Mr. Weasley, so we must prepare for the worst." Dumbledore warned as his students agreed before planning on how to prepare for the battle they knew would happen later that day.

As the Quidditch World Cup open its doors for the Wizards and Witches, a large number of Goblins appeared making some business with numerous Wizards, which one young Witch went to one. "Excuse sir can I make a bet." Lillian quickly asked as the Goblin nodded.

"Fine how much do you want to bet on?" The Goblin spat out as the young Witch gave it a thought.

"I want to place a Hundred Galleons on Victor Krum catching the Snitch, but still losing the game." Lillian firmly informed the startled Goblin.

"Fine here is your receipt, and then meet us back at the Goblin's Tent when the Game is over." The Goblin spat out as the young Witch nodded as he handed over a bag, and took the Parchment from the Goblin.

As the young Witch made her bet, an older Witch was not too happy. "Mr. Potter why are you letting your daughter bet on this game?" McGonagall firmly asked as the father sighed.

"Usually I would be against this Professor, but Lilly seem to have a knack in guessing things, and is usually right." Harry informed a startled professor, but another spoke up.

"Hmm, Mr. Potter do you believe your Daughter a Seer?" Dumbledore wondered but his student shrugged.

"I doubt it Headmaster, since she seem to only good at guessing current event, I never once heard Lillian tell us anything that would have aided us in our Hunts." Harry informed his understanding Headmaster.

"You could be right Mr. Potter, but to be sure I would suggest Lillian be tested." Dumbledore suggested, as the father looked unsure.

"If you want too sir, but I would prefer that Lillian have a say if she wants to be tested or not." Harry suggested as the Headmaster agreed, they entered the stadium.

The Quidditch Match went without any problems, and one happy young Witch along with two grinning red hair twins left the Goblin's tents. "Wow thanks for the info Lilly we are now glad we didn't place our bets with that guy." Fred smiled at the blushing teen.

"No problems, since thanks to the money I won, I can buy that rare book I had my eyes on." Lilly smiled while placing her moneybag in her purse.

"Hey Lilly why did you place that bet, since I thought you could have easily gotten the money from Harry's Trust Vault?" George wondered, as his friend shrugged,

"I just didn't want to spend from dad's Vault, and plus this way I don't need to ask him for money." Lilly quickly answered as they entered their tent to join the celebration that had already started.


	36. Quidditch World Cup Prt2

Here is the second part, and the Character's Death I been warning, but to tell you the truth I been having seconds thoughts of doing this, but in the end, I went with it.

The next chapter you will learn what happens to Ron.

And thanks to the reviewer who pointed some mistakes, I will try to keep a look out for them, and not just relying on my spell check.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Quidditch Word Cup/Camp Grounds

Late that night as the celebrating Wizards and Witches settled in for the night, their peaceful slumber is suddenly interrupted as Dark Cloaked Wizards shouted spells at the tents, while at the same time levitating Muggles over their heads.

Unknown to the Dark Wizards, a large group of Aurors was waiting for this, and had stationed himself or herself about the camp. "Everyone wait until they are at the clearing in the center of the camp, where there t here will be lots of room to fight!" Shacklebolt quickly ordered as his men pass the information to others.

"Shacklebolt how many Dark Wizards are there?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the Auror looked to the destruction before him.

"I count about twelve, but there is a problem, I don't see anyone that is short enough for a teenage boy." Shacklebolt warned as the Headmaster looked to Dark Wizards.

"You are right Shacklebolt, I wonder if Mr. Weasley had chicken out, or he would be joining later." Dumbledore wondered as another join in.

"No Ron will be here, I been sensing someone's at Death Door for the last few hours scouting about the edges of the camp grounds." Harry warned as he looked to his Headmaster.

"Then we should be careful, Ron might have other plans besides causing destruction of this camp." Dumbledore gravely suggested as his student agreed.

As the Dark Wizards reach the center of the campgrounds, they were surprised as spell sent the Muggles flying away from them, and soon other spells crashed into them causing many to go down in pain. "Surrender now or face the consequences!" Shacklebolt shouted as the remaining standing Dark Wizard look defiant.

"How dare you ruin our fun, you will learn to respect your better!" A Dark Wizard shouted, but instantly brought down by a spell.

"Does anyone else have anything to add?" Shacklebolt shouted but before anyone could say anything, spells fell from the dark sky, causing many of the tents to be instantly set ablaze. "Where are those spells coming from?" Shacklebolt shouted as the Dark Wizards cast at the Aurors whom instantly went on the defensive.

Not far from the battle, two teens were looking skyward. "This is not good, that foolish Ron is using a Broomstick, which slowly drains a Wizards Magic to make it fly." Harry warned as his wife agreed.

"That is not good, with that Spell Tom used on Ron, every minute flying on the Broomstick will take a year from his life." Ginny gravely warned as her husband sadly shook his head.

"We better stop Ron before he loses more of his life." Harry suggested as his wife agreed, both went transparent and flew up into the sky.

High in the sky, a mad young Wizard laughed as he sent spells down at the campground. "They were fools, going against me." Ron angrily thought as he circled the campground, but stopped by two Spirits.

"Ron stop this madness, you don't know what Tom did to you!" Ginny shouted as her older brother glared at her.

"Why should I listen to you, since you turned everyone against me?" Ron spat out as her sister husband looked to him.

"We didn't do anything Ron, if you only would just listen to us, you wouldn't be in this mess." Harry quickly informed an unbelieving former friend.

"Your lies will not work on me Potter!" Ron sneered then without warning dive towards the ground.

"What is Ron doing?" Harry yelled, but knew the second he saw where his former friend was heading towards, he quickly pointed his finger at him.

Down in the clearing of the campsite, the Headmaster looked glad since they had just captured all the Dark Wizards and the Aurors were in the process of identifying them before sending them off to the Ministry. "Good no Light Wizards were harm today." Dumbledore smiled for a few seconds, but frowned as he spotted a dark shape flying towards him. "What is…?" Dumbledore started to say, but froze as he heard a spell being cast.

"Avada Kad…" Ron started to shout, but a bright light hit his back, causing him to fall off his broom, and tumble to a stop at the very shock Headmaster's feet.

In no time two Spirits appeared before the Headmaster, both looking confuse. "Hey Ginny did you just shoot your Spirit Gun at Ron?" Harry quickly asked as his wife shook her head.

"I was going to shoot him, but when I saw you taking aim I didn't fire my Gun." Ginny confusedly informed her husband.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, care to explain what just happen?" Dumbledore wondered as the Hunters became solid.

"We don't know what happen Headmaster, we were flying after Ron when flew straight towards you, but before we could do anything he just crash." Harry tried to explained, but a voice sounded behind him.

"Actually it was I who shot down Mr. Weasley." Lady Reaper gravely informed the started group before her.

"Lady Reaper, thank you for stopping Mr. Weasley from making a serious mistake." Dumbledore gladly thank the Grim.

"No thanks is needed Headmaster, since Lady Fate just decided to extend your life, and I am just here to make sure you don't meet your end too soon." Lady Reaper informed a started Headmaster, but turned to his two students. "Harry and Ginny, Lord Kami want you both to be at Ron's Final Judgment, so please don't keep him waiting." Lady Reaper warned before disappearing.

It took a mere second before the two teens to guess what the Grim had meant, and quickly turn to the Headmaster. "Headmaster we heading back to Spirit Realm and we will be leaving our bodies at Potter Manor." Harry quickly informed his Headmaster before he and his wife disappeared from the camp.

With the teens gone, the now startled Headmaster eyes widen as he too guess what the Grim had said, and slowly bent down to examine the fallen teen at his feet. "Oh Mr. Weasley, you will be greatly miss." Dumbledore sadly informed his former student, as he closed the teen's now vacant eyes, and said a small prayer for his soul. "Please Lord Kami don't be too harsh on this wayward Soul." Dumbledore silently prayed before levitating the falling teen to where the Head Auror was.


	37. Final Judgement

A/N; Purgatory Prison will be the place for Spirits given a second chance to redeem themselves.

One last thing, about the certain device Lord Kami had, remember earlier I did say Spirit Realm was more advance then the Living Realm, so they might have certain future gadgets before we do.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The Burrow

Early in the morning after the Quidditch Word Cup, groups of adults and teenagers sat waiting for word about a certain event that night. "Oh I can't stand it I should have been there to help Harry!" Hermione argued as she paced about.

"Hermione you know there was nothing you could, especially with the Underage Restrictions and such." Sirius warned as the young teen pouted.

"I know that but still I feel worthless knowing my two friends are out there trying to stop a certain ex-friend from doing harm." Hermione argued, but before anyone could say anything, an elderly Wizard stepped in, looking like he had age a couple hundred years. "Headmaster what happen after we were Portkey to safety!" Hermione quickly asked while looking to her professor.

"Everyone, I have some bad news, we had failed from stopping Ron Weasley from using too much of his Magic, and at this moment is at St. Mungo's." Dumbledore sadly warned, as the elder Weasley quickly looked fainted.

"Albus please tell me, did Ron go quickly, please tell me he didn't feel any pain?" Molly cried as her sons comforted her.

"Not to worry Molly, I doubt Mr. Weasley felt anything after hitting the ground, after he failed to cast the Killing Curse at me." Dumbledore sadly informed a shock group, but before anyone could ask more, two teens entered the room, both looking much worn.

"Harry, Ginny I'm so glad to see you both safe." Hermione yelled as she rushed forward to hug her friends.

"Hermione please we need to talk to everyone." Harry gently informed his startled friend, but another spoke up.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, your trip to the Afterlife went faster then I thought it would." Dumbledore kindly asked as those around him looked shock.

"Yes it did, and please hear this warning out don't ever anger Lord Kami when it is time for you to go, or you will be regretting it for the rest of your Afterlife." Harry warned as he and his Wife cringed at a certain memory.

"Thank you for the early warning Mr. Potter, but please tell us what happen to Ron?" Dumbledore nervously asked since he had guessed how the Hunters knew about the warning.

"Well to start our story, let's just say our return to the Afterlife was not as quiet as our previous trips." Ginny warned before beginning their story.

Flashback

Kami Castle

In a large room, two Hunters appeared, only to instantly cover their ears as hundreds of red hair woman faces yelled at a certain red hair teen, whom was kneeling on the ground trying to cover his ears to block the loud noises that was coming from around him.

"Great I am betting Ron had said something that had upset Lord Kami." Ginny yelled into her husband ear.

"You are right, but let's do something about this noise." Harry yelled back as he cast a spell on his and his Wife's ears that lowered the volume of the yelling heads. "Ah that is better, I would do it to Ron, but after all he done, I think he deserves this." Harry suggested and as his wife agreed, they turned to the other occupant of the room, whom seem to be asleep at his desk. "Hey Lord Kami, are you awake?" Harry yelled, but noticed something in the large man's ears. "Listening to music, while on duty, I don't believe this." Harry grumbled as he waved his hand. "Accio Lord Kami I-pod Player!" Harry yelled, and almost instantly a three-foot device flew to his feet, luckily it missed him.

With his music taking away from him, the large man gave out a large roared which shook the foundation of the castle, and stopping all yelling from the heads. "Who dare interrupt The King's latest Music?" Lord Kami shouted, as the Hunters looked glad their spells on their ears still worked.

"Lord Kami, sorry we interrupt your music, but you did call for us?" Harry quickly asked, as his Lord looked down at him.

"Oh yes I did didn't I Mr. Potter." Lord Kami quickly remembered as he waved his hands, to summon his I-pod to him. "You are lucky there is an unbreakable spell on the I-pod or you will be paying for a replacement!" Lord Kami warned as the Hunters rolled their eyes.

"Like you don't have hundreds more I-pods lying about." Harry grumbled as he looked to the large man. "Wait you said The King got new music out, I can't wait to head to the store to hear it." Harry smiled as his wife slap the back of his head.

"Men and their Music." Ginny grumbled as she looked to their Lord. "Lord Kami, since Ron is still here, I am guessing you didn't pass judgment yet?" Ginny wondered as the Lord nodded.

"No I didn't Mrs. Potter, and since he wouldn't stay quiet, I decided to invite his female ancestors over to give him a stern talking too." Lord Kami gravely informed two cringing teens.

"More like giving Ron a live Howler, with the volume turn up by a hundred times." Harry whispered as his wife agreed, their Lord continued, as he never heard him.

"But since you are here, I guess we can start." Lord Kami suggested as he waved his hand to dismiss the floating heads, and brought the young teen before him. "Mr. Ron Weasley, do you know where you are?" Lord Kami firmly asked a not so happy teen.

"No I don't, and if you don't release me, my Lord will make you pay!" Ron shouted, as the large man looked straight at him.

"If you think Tom Riddle will be a match against me, you are wrong Mr. Weasley." Lord Kami shouted sending the teen staggering backwards. "And to let you know Weasley, you died while serving the so call fake Lord." Lord Kami angrily informed an unbelieving teen.

"You lie, I can't be dead, my Master made me too powerful to die!" Ron shouted as his sister glared at him.

"Ron Weasley you were tricked by Riddle and thanks to your stupid jealously you lost your life." Ginny yelled as her brother glared at her.

"I am not Jealous of that attention seeking…" Ron started to shout back, but a slap to his face cut him off.

"Don't you ever call my husband that, Harry will never let his so call fame take over his life, like your Jealously did to you." Ginny spat, as her brother glared at her.

"I am not jealous!" Ron shouted as another interrupted them.

"Mr. Weasley, your sister is right, you let your jealously take over all your belief, and because of that you only would listen to those who would agree with you." Lord Kami firmly informed a not so happy teen. "And because of this, you will not be joining your ancestors just yet." Lord Kami warned as a door appeared before the teen.

"What are you going to do to me?" Ron nervously yelled as he tried to back away, but was stuck to the floor.

"Mr. Weasley, since you not commit any serious crimes toward your fellow men, you are hereby sentenced to Purgatory Prison, where there is a large number of specialists that can help you with your problems." Lord Kami firmly informed a red face teen. "But a warning, if those specialists can't help you, you will learn what Hell is really like." It was all Lord Kami said, as the door before the teen opened, and he flew through the door screaming, until it shut and disappeared from the room.

With her brother gone, the young sister looked to her Lord. "Lord Kami, what are Ron's chances of going to live with our ancestors?" Ginny worriedly asked as her Lord look unsure.

"I'm sorry Mrs. Potter I can't answer that, since it will be the Prison that will decide Mr. Weasley's fate." Lord Kami warned as the Hunters comforted each other. "But not too worry I will have Lady Reaper pass any news about Mr. Weasley progress, as soon as I learn anything from the prison." Lord Kami suggested before dismissing the Hunters.

End Flashback

Once the Hunters finished their tale, the elder Weasley looked to them. "Harry, Ginny please as soon as Lady Reaper tells you something about my son, come straight to me, no matter where you are alright." Molly cried as the Hunters nodded.

"Mom you will be the first to be told as soon as we learn anything we promise you that." Ginny promised as she went to her mom and hugged her.


	38. A Little Trip to Hell

A/N; I originally wasn't going to do this for another chapter or two, but I started playing the scenes in my head, and couldn't continue working on this story, so I was force to write this, the next chapter is their return to Hogwarts, and maybe a small bit of what will happen to Ron.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Kami Castle

A large man sits before a desk, overlooking some papers, when a flash cause a paper to appear. "Great what now, don't I have enough work already?" Lord Kami grumbled as he read the paper, almost instantly a young woman appeared.

"You called my Lord?" Lady Reaper bowed as her Lord looked to her.

"Lady Reaper I need you to bring the Potters to Purgatory Prison, since they want to talk to them before they decide on Mr. Weasley's fate." Lord Kami warned as the young woman nodded.

"That was fast, actually how long did the specialist take to decide on Mr. Weasley Fate?" Lady Reaper wondered since she knew the Prison had a Time displacement Ward, which slowed time in the Prison, to give the Specialist all the time they need to help trouble souls, while at the same time not affecting their family life outside the prison.

"For Mr. Weasley, only a month and I fear it is bad news." Lord Kami warned as the Grim nodded and disappeared.

Potter Manor

A week before school started, they were enjoying a quiet evening without their two children around, thanks to their uncles. "Well Ginny, what shell we do, without Lillian and Rose about for the next couple days?" Harry smiled as his wife grinned.

"Well I can think of a few things, that we can do without compromising our promises to our mother." Ginny smiled as she cuddled next to her husband, but a not so pleasant sound interrupted their quiet evening.

"Please I don't want to know what are your plans are." Lady Reaper grumbled as the couple quickly stood up.

"Lady Reaper!" Both Potters shouted as they stood to face the Grim.

"Lady Reaper what wrong, did the Prison decide on Ron's fate?" Harry quickly asked as his wife dismissed it.

"It can't be, it's been only a week since Ron was sent to Purgatory Prison, I really doubt they would be that fast." Ginny quickly suggested, as the Grim looked to them.

"Actually Mrs. Potter, it took a month for the Specialists to fully evaluate Ron, and I fear it is bad news." Lady Reaper warned as the Hunters gulped.

"So they are sending Ron to Hell?" Ginny gravely asked as the Grim shrugged.

"There is a chance Ron might avoid going, since he will be going to his final Evaluation." Lady Reaper informed the two teens. "But I fear if Ron doesn't pass this one, he will not be joining his ancestors."

"But Lady Reaper, why do we need to go to this one?" Harry wondered as the Grim looked sadly to the teens.

"Because Mr. Potter, this is probably be the last time you will see Mr. Weasley." Lady Reaper warned as the teens nodded.

"Fine we will go just let us write a letter to our Uncles." Harry suggested and summoned some Parchments and Quills.

Less then half an hour later, two adult Wizards arrived into their charges room. "Harry Potter is you and Ginny going to explore each other tonsils all day?" Sirius shouted but stopped as he spotted two very still teens lying on the King-size bed. "Harry…" Sirius quickly yelled as he ran by his charges side. "Moony they are dead…" Sirius cried out as his friend picked up a parchment.

"Sirius it is alright, the Potters were summon to Ron's final Evaluation, which will decide if they should send him to Hell or continue helping him." Remus gravely informed his friend.

"Great if I know that Weasley well, they should just throw him in hell instead of trying to save him." Sirius spat out as his friend sighed.

"I better contact the Weasleys and Albus they all should be here to learn what happens to Ron." Remus suggested as his friend agreed, and sat beside the bed to watch over the teens.

Purgatory Prison

In a large stone Medieval looking building overlooking a fiery pit, several large guards in full armor escort two teens. "Weasley is being Evaluated in here, and please don't talk until the Evaluators asked for your suggestions." One of the Guards barked out and opened a door for the teens to enter.

In a darken room, a lone red hair teen sat defiantly in a column of light. "Mr. Weasley, care to say anything before we pass sentenced!" A loud male voice sounded about the room.

"I have nothing to say, you can't make me believe anything you tell me!" Ron shouted into the darkness.

"Then Mr. Weasley, since you let your jealously take over your life, we have no choice…" The Voice was cut off as another took its place.

"One second, I would like to hear the Potters have to a say in this matter." A loud woman's voice suggested and two teens bathed in light.

"Ron please you got to stop being so stubborn and let others help you!" Ginny yelled as her brother glared at her.

"No I won't since I know this is not real, you are just trying to make me believe your lies!" Ron spat out as he tried to get up from the chair, but found himself stuck to it.

"Ron no one here is lying to you, they just want to help you." Harry tried to explain as his former friend shouted back.

"Why should I listen to you Potter, since it was you who turn all my family against me!" Ron yelled as the light on his former friends went out.

"That is enough, Mr. Weasley, we had hope seeing your friends hear would help you, but I guess we were wrong." The first voice sadly informed a glaring teen. "We tried to save you Mr. Weasley from your jealously, but since we had fail, we have no choice but to pass final Judgment against your soul." The first Voice warned as the second voice continued.

"Mr. Weasley it pains for us to do this, especially to a young soul like yourself, but you leave us no choice in this matter." The woman's voice warned as the young Wizard continued glaring into the darkness.

"Mr. Weasley you are hereby sentence to Level Two Hell, may your soul be forever tormented by all your fears for all of eternity!" Both Voices boomed throughout the room.

"No you can't do this I am not going back there!" Ron quickly yelled.

"Mr. Weasley this time it won't be a Weekend fieldtrip to show you what your fate will be if you don't allow us to help you." The first voice warned.

"This time you will be joining those tormented souls!" The Woman's voice warned as the teen struggle out of his chair.

"You can't put me there, I won't last a second!" Ron quickly yelled.

"Oh don't worry Mr. Weasley, your tormented Soul can last for all of eternity down there, and there won't be anything you can do or say to end it!" The First voice warned as the teen eyes widen.

"No…" Ron shouted as flames engulfed him and vanished taking him with it.

With the young teen gone, the entire room now bathed in white light showing two adults and a two teens. "Wow, that was fun, eh Helga." A silver hair man smiled as the woman shook her head.

"I sometime wonder about you Sal." Helga sighed as she turned to the wide-eye teens before her.

"Wait a minute are you are two of the founders of Hogwarts." Ginny shouted as the two adults nodded.

"We are, oh and Mr. Potter I do hope you get rid of my descendent soon, since I am getting tired of him framing me for what my grandson did after I died." Sal spat out as the teens nodded.

"Oh would you forget about your wayward so many Great grandsons are doing now, you will have plenty of time to deal with him once he is here." Helga scolded before turning to the teens. "Now Mrs. Potter, to let you know, the first three levels of Hell is a part of Hell which a Tormented Souls can be brought back for revaluations, so there is a chance Mr. Weasley soul can be saved." Helga suggested, as the teens look unsure.

"Are you sure Helga?" Ginny quickly asked as the former Founder nodded.  
"Don't get your hopes up Mrs. Potter, one can spend weeks in Hell, and not be changed for the better." Sal warned, as he looked disgusted. "If I had a say, I would have place Mr. Weasley in level five, which will be far worse then the level he is now in." Sal spat, as the other Founder shook her head.

"Then it is lucky for Mr. Weasley, you were out voted in that decision." Helga smiled at the Founder sniffed at her. "Now speaking of Mr. Weasley, I wonder what his Torment is, the people Running Hell is quit ingenious in finding ways in torturing Souls. "Once Helga said that, a round portal appeared showing a red face teen tied to a chair, and sounds of a very familiar voice yelling at him for the mistakes he made.

"Hey that sounds like mom?" Ginny quickly asked as the Founders nodded.

"Actually I believe it is a Magical Recording of Molly Weasley's voice, and if I would bet on it, this can go on for all of eternity." Sal smiled as his friend hit him on the back of his head.

"That could happen if Mr. Weasley fails his revaluations, which will happen within a Week." Helga reminded her friend.  
"Which I am glad I won't be taking part of it, I been getting a huge headache listening to Weasley yelling at us for trying to turn him from the so call truth." Sal spat out as his friend shook her head.

"For once I agree with you Sal." Helga sighed as one of the teens spoke up.

"Actually how long will Ron be in Hell?" Harry wondered as the Founders shrugged.

"We usually keep a soul in there for a whole week, but for Weasley, I would say two just to make sure." Helga suggested as her friend snorted.

"If it were me, I would leave him for a whole month." Sal suggested as his friend glared.

"You know we are not allowed to hold a Soul in the three levels for more then three Weeks right." Helga reminded her friend, before turning to the teens. "But enough, I believe the Potter should return to the Living Realm, to inform their still living families of our decision." Helga suggested, and with a nod, the teens were gone.

Potter Manor

Potter Manor

Everyone was waiting for news about a lost love one, when two teens entered the large living room. "Harry, Ginny!" Molly yelled as she rushed to hug the two.

"Mom please let us go, we got some news about Ron." Ginny worriedly warned, and her mother quickly release her

"Ginny what is going on, it's only been a couple weeks, they wouldn't have decided Ron's fate already?" Molly quickly asked as her daughter looked sadly to her.

"Not where Ron is staying, in Purgatory Prison, a whole month had pass since Ron been place in there." Harry gulped as he stopped as the elder Weasley looked to him,

"So they decided Ron's Fate, please tell me." Molly begged as the teen looked sadly to her.

"Ron was sentence to Hell, but right now he is in the part of Hell, that will allow the Specialist to easily remove him for future evaluation." Ginny warned as her mom cried into her hand another spoke up.

"Mr. Potter, how much I would hate to hear this, what is Ron's punishment in hell." Dumbledore worriedly asked as his student shuddered at the memory.

"Ron is being bombarded nonstop with Mrs. Weasley scolding at a very high volume twenty-four seven." Harry informed everyone, who all shuddered at the thought of the torture the young teen is going through.

"Then I hope the young Mr. Weasley learnt his lesson when they release him." Dumbledore suggested as few wonder if this is enough to change the wayward soul.


	39. Return to School

A/N; Finally back to this story and finishing this chapter, which was almost done before I started the other story again.

On another note, you might be wondering about the grinning at the end of this chapter, all I can say, the shouts was not what you would think it was about.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

September 1

The Burrow

On the day the teens return to school, a couple got a fussy month old baby girl dress. "I wonder if Rose knows she won't be seeing her parents for the entire day." Harry wondered since their newly acquired daughter hadn't been a problem until now.

"Probably Harry, but I am sure our parents and your Godfather will understand and try to keep her happy without her parents around." Ginny suggested as she took their daughter in her arms. "Now Rose, we will see you in the afternoons, so please don't give your grandparents any problems alright." Ginny smiled as her daughter suck her thumb

"Come on Ginny lets get going, or we will be late in catching the train." Harry suggested as they left the room.

Platform 9 ¾

The trip to the Platform was as noisy as students and their parents said their good-byes, but almost immediately everyone stopped as two teens was easily recognized. "Great I was hoping we get on the train without any incident. "Harry whispered as he and his wife quickly said their good-byes to their Guardians and went on the train as a Reporter headed towards them, but was immediately stopped. "Can we help you all?" Sirius firmly asked as a bug looking Witch looked to him.

"I demand you to let us talk to the former convicts!" Rita quickly demanded as the wizard glared at her.

"I am afraid I don't know who you are talking about, since my Godson was wrongfully charge for something they didn't do, and last I heard they have no criminal records of what so ever!" Sirius firmly informed an unbelieving Witch.

"It doesn't matter, Potter is front page news, and people need to know what that Criminal is up to!" Rita angrily informed a not so happy Godfather.

"Mrs. Skeeter, if you try and attempt to print any lies about my Godson, I will make sure you are fired, especially since I own 95 percent of the Prophet!" Sirius warned as the reporter back away.

"No way, you could have bought that many stocks!" Rita shockingly glared.

"Well since my family is one of the top five Richest Families in Europe, I can buy anything." Sirius warned as the reporter continued glaring.

"Fine Black you win this time but I will have my story about Potter!" Rita glaringly warned as she walked away.

"Rita I am warning you now, if you or the Prophet writes lies about my Godson, or anyone associated with him, I will do as I had promise." Sirius warned as the Reporter disappear with a pop, soon the others listening quickly disperse.

With the reporters gone, the elder Weasley looked to not so happy Wizard. "Sirius when did you by all that stocks on the Prophet?" Molly wondered as her friend looked to her.

"I will just say it was thanks to some very important friends of Harry and Ginny, I gotten enough stocks to almost own The Prophet and a number of others that could cause problems for them." Sirius grinned since he gotten the Stocks to various companies at dirt bottom prices thanks to a certain Silver Robe Wizard.

"Then I hope the Prophet will take your warning to heart Sirius and start writing the truth." Molly suggested as they left the Platform and headed home.

Hogwarts Express

A very happy couple sits with their friend talking about the new school year. "I can't wait to get back to school." Harry grinned as did his wife.

"I am too it won't be the same without you and Ginny." Hermione smiled as did her friends agreed.

"But still it won't be the same, since Ron won't be there." Ginny grimly suggested as her friends sadly agreed.

"Speaking of Ron, did you two get any news about him?" Hermione wondered as her friends nodded.

"Actually before we left home, Lady Reaper told us after spending a week in Hell, Ron was removed, and they think he would now do much better in Purgatory Prison." Harry informed his friend, whom looks slightly relieved.

"Then we can only hope that Ron finally learns his lesson, so he can spend all of eternity with his ancestors." Hermione suggested as her friend did hope that their former friend did change for the better.

Hours into the train ride, the three friends were interrupted as the door to the compartment slammed opened for a blond boy. "So it is true, that fool of a Headmaster let three Criminals back into school!" Draco spat from the doorway, with his goons looking frightening.

"Malfoy I believe you are seeing things, since I don't see any criminals here." Harry calmly suggested before turning to his friends to ignore the rude Wizards.

"Potter don't you dare turn your back on me, and wait till my father learns this, he will make sure you will be in Azkaban Prison before we get to Hogwarts." Draco yelled as the young Wizard looked bored.

"Please do that Malfoy, so we can make a fool of your father, and maybe we can send him to Azkaban Prison for something." Harry firmly warned as his and his Wife wands appeared in their hands. "Malfoy I wouldn't do that if I were you, so please leave us, and you won't be harmed." Harry glared, as the rude Wizard removed his hand from his Robe.

"Potter this is not the last you will see of me!" Malfoy yelled as he stormed away.

"I wouldn't want to bet on it." Harry sighed as he and his wife sat back on the benches.

"Hey guys do you think Malfoy will do what he promise?" Hermione worriedly asked, as her friends shrugged.

"Malfoy is all talk and no action, so I doubt he will try anything that he would not believe he can easily get away with it." Ginny sighed as her husband agreed.

"And plus if Malfoy does anything, we will have some very powerful Allies to help us." Harry added, but it did not assure his friend.

"I hope you are right Harry and Ginny, I just don't want to lose you both, since I just got you back." Hermione worriedly suggested as her friends gave her a hug.

"We are not going anywhere Hermione, so don't worry." Ginny gently assured her friend, as they parted and started small talk to try to forget what just happen.

Hogwarts/Great Hall

The rest of the train ride was uneventful, and as everyone settled down at their tables, the Headmaster stood up and smiled at two certain students before beginning his speech. "Before I begin, I want to personally welcome back Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Ms. Evans, whom this summer was cleared of any wrongdoing." Dumbledore smiled at the now blushing teens. "Now on to another matter, I am saddened to inform you that Mr. Ron Weasley had passed away at the end of last summer." Dumbledore now sadly announce as a few looked sadden at the lost. "I know Mr. Weasley will be missed, and a many of you will be greatly affected by his lost, so please come to your Head of House and they will try to help you in anyway they can." Dumbledore sadly suggested as he lifted his glass. "To Ron Weasley, I do hope he will have a happy Afterlife." Dumbledore wished as he place his Goblet down, he continued. "Now on to other news, I am happy to announce that we will be hosting a special event, the Tri-Wizard Tournament." Dumbledore loudly announced, as many looked excited, as the Headmaster continued talking about the event and once he was done, the doors slammed opened for a battle scarred Wizard, whom the Headmaster smiled at. "Oh good our Defense of the Dark Arts professor is here, everyone I you all to welcome Professor Moody." Dumbledore happily announced, but before the Ex-Auror could step into the room, three not too happy ghosts appeared.

"This isn't Moody, this Wizard is a fake." Night Wing warned as the youngest ghost flew around the shock Wizard, to take his Flask, and sent it flying before the Headmaster, it contents spilled onto his empty plate.

"Hey give that back what ever you are!" Moody barked as his Wand appeared in his hands, only to be taken by the female ghost.

"You won't need that you phony!" Flames warned as she threw the Wand to the Headmaster, whose eyes widen as he recognized the Potion.

"That is Polyjuice Potion." Dumbledore stuttered before he angrily looked to the imposter. "Moody or who ever you are you better come quietly or you will not be walking out of this room!" Dumbledore warned as his Wand appeared in his hand, soon the other Professor followed suit.

"Fine you win this round!" Moody barked as he started forward towards the Head Table, but as he reached a certain teen, he grabbed the student and Vanished before anyone could do anything.

"No…" Two students and some professors yelled while others grinned.


	40. Kidnapped

A/N; Sorry for the late posting, the Site was not accepting this chapter, and I know I am not only Author with this problem.

Also I know their reactions isn't what you would expect, but remember where they got their training from.

And lastly The Macarena Song, came out in 1992 in Spannish, the English version was out in 1996.

Finally I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

"No…" Harry cried out as he pounded his head on the table. "That little sneak must have known this would happen." Harry grumbled as his wife smiled.

"Well at least I betted five Galleons, unlike a certain husband who had betted twenty Galleons." Ginny smiled as she held out her hand. "Oh by the way, you owe me Ten Galleons, since I did bet with you that something would happen before Halloween." Ginny grinned as her husband passed some Galleons.

"Fine here and I better start collecting from certain Professors." Harry sighed as he stood up and headed to the front of the room.

Head Table

At the table, a not so happy Headmaster passed some Galleons to his Deputy-Headmistress. "Albus you should know by now Harry isn't Tom's only target." McGonagall smiled as she counted the Galleons.

"Yeah I know." Dumbledore stopped as his messy hair student stepped before him.

"I believe you owe Padfoot and Moony some Galleons." Harry smiled as his Headmaster passed a bag.

"That should be enough Mr. Potter, so please get it to your uncles before they decide to come to collect it." Dumbledore shivered thinking of the trouble two certain Marauders could cause.

"Mr. Potter I believe you owe me some Galleons am I right?" McGonagal firmly reminded her student, and he quickly passed some Galleons.

"Fine here and I don't believe Tom decided to go after my cousin, I was sure I was his main target." Harry grumbled as his professor looked to him.

"Mr. Potter as much as you wish it the World doesn't revolve around you." McGonagal warned as she looked to her student. "And by the way, you seem way too calm considering your cousin was just kidnapped?" McGonagal wondered as her student shrugged.

"Normally I would be if Lilly was much younger, but since she was trained by her Ancestors, I would be more worried about her Abductees then her." Harry shivered at the thought his daughter would do to a certain Dark Lord, before heading back to his seat to get some dinner.

With his student gone, a thought cross the Headmaster mind, he quickly looked to the side. "Tally I need you for something!" Dumbledore quickly called out, and an old House Elf appeared.

"Tally is here Master." Tally bowed as he spoke.

"Tally, can you assemble some House Elves and search Mad-eye's room, for any signs of him." Dumbledore ordered and the House Elf only nodded before disappearing.

It only took seconds before the House Elf appeared looking worried. "Master, Mad-eye is in a Magical Trunk in his bedroom, I'm afraid Tally can not get him out." Tally worriedly informed his master.

"That is alright Tally I should have no trouble getting Mad-eye out of his trunk." Dumbledore suggested before dismissing the Elf, he quickly stood and rushed over to a student. "Mr. Potter I could use your special talent, so care to come with me." It was all Dumbledore said before rushing out of the room, with a couple following him.

Riddle Mansion

Earlier a snake-like Wizard looked startled as a flash of light revealed someone who should not be there yet. "Crouch what is the meaning of this!" Voldemort angrily hissed as his servant quickly bowed to him.

"My Lord, I had no choice, I was quickly found out the second I entered the Great Hall, so I decided to take the girl now." Crouch quickly explained as the glaring Dark Lord looked to him.

"You fool I still need till the end of this year to get myself back to full power." Voldemort yelled as his Wand appeared in his hands. "Crucio!" Voldemort yelled sending his servant to the ground screaming, but release him within a minute. "You are lucky I still need you alive, or I would have used another of my favorite curses." Voldemort angrily informed his servant before turning to another. "Wormtail I need your arm!" Voldemort hissed and a rat-like Wizard shakily stepped forward as he held up his arm with a snake and skull tattoo, which the Dark Lord took and place his wand on the tattoo, almost immediately he started screaming.

Within seconds after the rat-like Wizard fell to the ground, pops sounded as groups of dark Robe Wizards appeared, they all immediately bowed. "My Loyal Followers, we seem to have a problem, because of Crouch failure I might need to reveal myself before I am back at full power." Voldemort hissed as he glared at the fallen Wizard.

"My Lord, are you planning to change our plans?" Malfoy dryly asked as his Lord shook his head.

"No since Crouch did accomplish his mission, even though it should have taken him till the end of this school year to do." Voldemort hissed as he pointed to a young Witch whom seemed oblivious to her surroundings as she looked about looking bored. "Potter stand before me or you will regret it." Voldemort hissed as the young Witch sighed as she looked to him.

"Actually since I am not planning to be here for long, I don't really care what you want of me." Lilly calmly informed a not so happy Dark Lord.

"You dare defy me!" Voldemort yelled as his servants shook in fear. "Potter you better behave or I will have my servants do what ever they want to you." Voldemort angrily warned as the young Witch looked to him.

"Like I would let you or anyone can touch me!" Lilly sneered, as she looked disgusted at those in the room. "I can't wait till my father and mother send you to Spirit Realm, where I know Lord Slytherin is waiting to send you to Hell himself." Lilly warned as the Dark Lord glared at her.

"You lie, Lord Slytherin will be proud of my accomplishments!" Voldemort yelled, as the young Witch looked not so nicely at him.

"The Slytherin you been looking up to is actually Lord Slytherin Great grandson, whom was disinherited from his family, so in other words you have no right to lay claim to the name of Slytherin." Lilly smiled as the Dark Lord's wand appeared.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, but the curse went threw a now transparent Witch.

"Oh is that supposed to hurt." Lilly smiled as the Dark Lord back away in fear.

"That Weasley was telling the truth, the Potters are Spirit Hunters." Voldemort yelled in fear, as the now ghost-like Witch floated to him.

"Yes that is what we are Tom Riddle, and soon we will have the power to send you to Spirit Realm, where you will pay for all the sins you did in your lifetime." Lilly whispered before she floated away. "Oh by the way, if you want a preview of Hell, I can give you an example." Lilly smiled as her body glow so bright it blinded everyone.

Great Hall

The following morning as the students and professors ate their breakfast, a song sounded surprising everyone, especially a couple. "That can't be The Macarena Song." Both Harry and Ginny shouted, as a large Magical screen appeared in the ceiling, showing a certain Dark Lord and his followers dancing to the song. "Lilly you really shouldn't have done this." Harry groaned as his daughter skipped through the doors.

"Hi everyone…" Lilly stopped as she saw her parents glare at her. "What did I do cousin?" Lilly innocently asked as her father and mother stood.

"You very well know The Macarena song is not a certain Lord favorite, and he will not be happy to hear it while watching over us." Ginny reminded her daughter.

"Oh I completely had forgotten about that." It was all Lilly said before running out of the doors with her parents following.

With the family gone, the Headmaster smiled as he did some of the song movements as he sat at his table. "Hmm I wonder what's wrong with this song it does have a good Rhythm." Dumbledore grinned as his professor glared at him.


	41. Horcruxes

A/N; The part with the Horcruxes was suppose to happen in the last chapter, but I thought it shouldn't be said in front of everyone.

The second half of this chapter, was just added to make this chapter longer.

Finally I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

That afternoon, an hour after dinner, a couple along with their daughter is with a meeting with the Headmaster. "Now that we are here, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore kindly asked the small family.

"Actually Lilly wanted a meeting with us." Harry quickly informed his Headmaster, as his daughter looked innocent.

"Ms. Potter that will not work on me so please tells us why you wanted to have a meeting?" Dumbledore asked as the youngest teen sighed, as she placed a bag on the Headmaster's desk.

"Mom, dad I believe you were looking for these." Lilly smiled as she dumped the contents of the bag, making her parents stand up in shock.

"Lillian Weasley Potter, I thought we made it clear that we would get those, the second we learned their locations!" Both Harry and Ginny shouted as their daughter look sorry.

"I was able to see into Tom's mind, and located all of his Horcruxe, and they are all here, accepts for his Snake and Diary." Lilly stopped as her parents glared at her.

"Lilly we will have a long talk with you later, but for now Ginny we better destroy these Horcruxes." Harry firmly suggested as his Headmaster quickly spoke up.

"One second Mr. Potter, I believe almost all of these items belong to the Founders of Hogwarts." Dumbledore quickly warned as he reached for one of the items on his desk, but a shield stopped him.

"Albus even though those are the Founder Heirlooms, they are also Tom Riddle's Horcruxes." Harry firmly informed his shock Headmaster.

"Horcruxe's, I had a terrible feeling that was the case of Tom's Immortality, because of the Diary incident, but I needed more proof before doing something." Dumbledore quickly informed his student.

"Actually it might have been Nigellus, influences that stopped you from investigating your feelings." Ginny suggested as she and her husband pointed their fingers at the items on the desk.

"Spirit Gun!" Both Harry and Ginny shouted sending a bright beam of light at the shield, almost instantly a loud unearthly scream sounded for a few seconds.

Moments after shivering from receiving power from the objects, the oldest teen stepped forward and picked up an item. "I know Madam Ravenclaw would like this back here in Hogwarts." Harry smiled as he held up a Tiara.

"Not only her Harry, I also knows Lord Slytherin and Madam Hufflepuff would be glad to have their most treasured items free of the Darkness Tom place on them." Ginny suggested as she picked up a Locket and a Cup.

"I would be happy to put those where they belong Mr. and Mrs. Potter, but what about the Ring?" Dumbledore wondered but looked startled as he noticed the Ring was missing something. "Um Ms. Potter, was there something in the socket of this Ring?" Dumbledore wondered as the young Witch nodded.

"That Ring is not only Gaunt's Family Ring it also held a Deathly Hallow, which Lady Reaper was happy to have it returned, and before I forget she will be taking your Hallow back once you pass to the other side." Lilly warned as her Headmaster shivered at the thought of going to the afterlife.

"Even though I'm glad Lady Reaper will still allow me to use the Elder Wand, I am wondering when my time to go is?" Dumbledore wondered as his students shook their head.

"Sorry Headmaster that is something the Living must never know." Harry warned an understanding Headmaster.

"I guess it must be so, since it would better for one to not to know when it is the time for him to go." Dumbledore sighed at the thought, before continuing. "But since it is getting late, why don't you all start heading back to your dorms, while I get the Heads together and decide what we should do with the Hogwarts Artifacts." Dumbledore suggested and the teens agreed before saying their farewells and left the office.

Gryffindor Common Room

As three teens entered the room, a set of twins took hold of the youngest, to take her to a private corner, while her parents look on. "Ginny I think we need to watch over your brothers, I have a feeling they are too overly protected towards Lillian." Harry warned as his wife slapped his shoulders.

"That is no different then when I was younger, since all my older brothers were like the twins." Ginny remembered as she dragged her husband to another corner to spend sometime with him.

Once alone, a set of twins looked to an innocent Second Year. "Don't dare play the innocent act with us, since we know you pulled off the Prank of the Century with He who must not be name." One twin started as he looked directly at his cousin.

"So tell us how did you make the most feared Dark Lord and his followers dance to a Muggle song?" The second twin demanded as their friend sighed.

"That was actually a simple Rune that was created in Spirit Realm, which forces Spirits in Hell to do things they wouldn't do in a million years." Lillian smiled as the twins looked to her. "And since I knew Tom and his followers wouldn't consider dancing to a Muggle song, I knew the Rune would force them to dance when I started playing the song." Lillian finished as the twins quickly bowed to her.

"Oh my great Goddess of Pranks, we bow to your greatness." Both Twins loudly proclaimed as their friend blushed.

"Only now you noticed this, I think I better get to work on this year Pranks, especially since I was disrupted by doing the end of the year Prank last year." Lilly smiled as she headed up the Girls stairs.

With their cousin gone, the twins looked to each other. "Wait a minute Lillian never did any Pranks last year, even though she had some good ones when talked about pulling a Prank." George started, as his twin looked thoughtful.

"And the only ones beside us that were pulling Pranks is the Spirit of the Marauders, which we still have no idea of who they are." Fred sighed at the problem.

"Actually brother dear I think when we were guessing the Identities of the new Marauders, remember we thought they might be Harry, Ginny and Lillian." George remembered as his twin shook his head.

"Yeah right, we always saw the spirits and our favorite couple and their daughter at the same time, so there is no way they are the Marauders." Fred laughed, as his twin looked unsure.

"You maybe right, but consider this, no one knows how much Harry, Ginny, and Lillian had learnt during their stay in Spirit Realm, and we all know they are either holding back or hiding all of their abilities during classes and such." George suggested as his twin agreed.

"That is why I don't want to be on the Potter's bad side, and what had had happen to Tom is proof of their powers." George cringed at the memory of that morning.


	42. A Chance encounter

A/N; This Hunt is something I just thougt to add, and it is actually in the summer of Harry and Ginny's Exile.

Sorry to confuse you, but I had thought this meeting with this person in this chapter, will better in this timeframe, then while they are back in Hogwarts.

Finally I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Flashback

Somewhere in the mountains far north of Europe, two teens shivered as they survey the landscape. "I don't believe our Gloves dropped us in the middle of a frozen mountain rage." Ginny complained as she saw snowy mountain peaks around her and a thick forest far below her.

"Weren't you just complaining of being stuck in Headquarters, I thought you would be happy to finally leave there." Harry grinned as his wife hit his shoulders.

"I know, but somewhere nice and warmed would have been nice, since it is in the middle of summer." Ginny sighed as she and her husband looked to another mountain range, and saw a heard of ghostly large elephants. "Ok why is there elephants here in the mountains?" Ginny wondered as her husband picked up their notebook.

"According to this, this is one of the many paths Genghis Khan used to get to Europe, and I am guessing those Elephants were the few that didn't make it." Harry guessed, while bringing out his Omnioculars to see more of the elephants. "Ok there are some soldiers riding those beasts but…" Harry stopped as a beam of light hit an elephant, almost instantly it vanished. "What the, that was a Spirit Beam!" Harry cried out in shock as his wife looked through her Omnioculars.

"I got him, and I think he is a student of Durmstrang." Ginny quickly looked around the older Wizard. "I don't see anyone else, but I thought no one studied Spiritual Magic in the Living Realm anymore?" Ginny remembered as her husband shrugged.

"Actually that is partially right, since I heard from former students and professors in the Spirit Realm, Durmstrang still got a class that teaches Spiritual Magic, but since the last Century, it was only studied, since no one could cast any of its spells." Harry remembered as he put away his Omnioculars. "Come on let's have a word with this Spiritualist." Harry suggested as his wife nodded both disappeared.

Far from the Hunters, a tall bulky Wizard smiled as another ghostly elephant vanished before him. "Yes I think I got the hand of this Spirit Gun, and the others thought I was crazy thinking I could cast it." The young Wizard started aiming at another elephant, but a call got his attention.

"Excuse us, but can we have a word with you?" Harry quickly asked after placing a Language spell on himself.

"Um I am Victor Krum, but who are you guys, I thought there would be no one here with all the Spiritual Energy flowing throughout these Mountains?" Victor demanded as the couple looked to each other before looking towards the older Wizard.  
"I am Ginny, and this is my friend Harry, and I guess you could call us Spiritualists that travel the Globe to search for lost Spirits to send them to the Spirit Realm." Ginny answered as the older Wizard looked to her.

"Oh I heard there were a few Spiritualists out there, but since they kept to themselves, because of those stupid laws, I thought I would never meet another." Victor stopped as he glared the couple. "But before I go any further, show me some Spiritual Magic, or this conversation is over." Victor warned as his Wand appeared in his hands, which the couple before held out their hand showing him they meant him no harm.

"Don't worry we are not with the Aurors or with any Ministry that supports the Spiritual Magic Laws." Harry quickly informed the unconvinced Wizard, as his held out his hand. "Spirit Bomb!" Harry whispered, causing small ball of white light to appear in his palm.

"I guess that is proof enough." Victor sighed in relief as he put away his Wand. "So care to help me send some Spirit away since they are causing a disturbance here." Victor suggested as he turned to the Ghostly herd.

"What sort of Disturbance may I ask?" Ginny wondered, as she got ready to attack the Spirits.

"There is so much Spirits in these mountains, that people are scared to travel here, and I was hoping to clear away enough of the Spirits to make these mountains at least passable again." Victor worriedly informed the Hunters, whom gulped before speaking.

"Actually Victor, if there is so much Spiritual Energy to do that to the normal Human, I don't think sending these Spirit Elephants away will do any good." Harry warned, as the older Wizard looked startled.

"Harry is right Victor it could take us years to lower the Spiritual Energies to not affect Human." Ginny added, as the older Wizard looked defeated.

"So I spent the last few years studying Spiritual Magic for nothing then." Victor grumbled as he sat down in the snow defeated.

"Victor, we didn't mean we should give up, since maybe with our help we could lesson the time a bit." Ginny suggested as the older Wizard brighten some.

"So you guys will help me?" Victor asked as the Hunters nodded.

"Well this is what we were trained to do, but I'm afraid we can't stay long, because there are people who will be worried if we are gone for too long." Ginny warned as the older Wizard accepted it.

"Any help you guys can give me, will be better then me doing this all by myself." Victor smiled as he held out his hands, and soon a friendship bond formed between them.


	43. The Macarena Cure

A/N; Sorry about this short chapter, I need more time to work out the bugs for the next chapter, but I will post it soon.

This chapter is the next day after Lillian return, actually it was one of many thoughts I had concerning what she did to Riddle.

Finally I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The following morning, as students and professors ate their breakfast, a song filled the room, almost instantly a couple glared at a younger teen. "Hay I didn't do anything!" Lilly quickly protested as the doors to the room slammed opened, to reveal a large silvery ghostly dancing serpent, causing all the professors to stand with a wand in their hand.

"Riddle why are you here!" A not so happy Dumbledore demanded as the ghostly serpent turned into a transparent snakelike Wizard dancing to a certain song.

"I Demand that brat remove this curse on me this instant!" Voldemort hissed as a young Witch stood up to face the dancing Wizard.

"Tom I am afraid there is only two ways to end your predicament." Lilly started as the dark Lord looked to her. "First is to stop thinking of Dark Thoughts for Forty-eight hours which I am certain you will never accomplish." Lilly smiled as the Dark Lord sent death glares at her. "The second way, is finding my special Rune, and destroying the Slithering thing it is attached to." Lilly grinned as the Dark Lord Eyes widen at a thought.

"You place the Rune on my Snake!" Voldemort yelled causing many closes to him to faint, which included a certain blonde-haired person.

"Oh was that snake was your favorite pet, oh sorry then, but what done is done." Lilly grinned as she sat down to eat. "Oh by the way Tom, I warned that snake of yours what I did, so it might have already left the house to get away from you." Lilly warned as she started eating.

"Evans you will pay for this, mark my words you will pay!" Voldemort hissed before dispersing in smoke.

With the Dark Lord gone, a couple turned on their daughter. "You sneaky devil, you had plan to have Tom to destroy the last one didn't you." Ginny glared at her innocent daughter.

"I did, and isn't it better then I bringing the snake here right." Lilly thoughtfully suggested as her parents continue glaring.

"Fine then but you are not off the hook my dear cousin." Harry warned as they started to eat.

At the Head Table, the Headmaster shook his head. "Lilly Potter, you had to outdid your parents didn't you." Dumbledore thought as his Deputy-headmistress looked to him.

"Albus shouldn't we be worried of what Tom will do to Lilly or her family?" McGonagall worriedly asked as the Headmaster shook his head.

"Actually I have a feeling the Potters have everything under control, at least for now." Dumbledore suggested, and with another thought, he looked to his professor. "Minerva care to place a bet on which one Tom will do to end his torment." Dumbledore smiled as his professor place some Galleons on the table.

"If you want to lose more money, I would say before the end of this week, we will have one less Dark Creature to worry about." McGonagall suggested as the Headmaster accepted it.

"Then I would bet it will take more then this week." Dumbledore grinned as the money disappeared and they started talking about other things.


	44. The Schools Arrivel

A/N; Sorry about this short chapter, but I will introduce the others in the next chapter, and here a hint, one of them is a OC.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

October ?

Great Hall

About halfway through the month, the now excited students wait for two schools to appear, the Headmaster stood before them. "Now that the two schools have arrived, let me introduce them, the lovely ladies of Beauxbatons Academy of Magic!" Dumbledore happily called out, and the main doors opened for the large group of young Witches, whom made many of the males in the room drool over.

As the students looked on, a couple looked to each other, knowing they both felt something from the group of Witches. "Some of them are Spiritualist." Both Harry and Ginny Telepathically spoke to each other, as they tried to figure which of the Witches studied their from of magic.

After a beautiful display of Magic, the Headmaster warmly welcomed the large Headmistress, before continuing the introductions. "Now let's welcome our friends from the North, the students of Durmstrang Institute School of witchcraft and wizardry!" Dumbledore happily called out, and a group of young Wizards walked through the doors, displaying their form of Magic.

As the students pass, a certain Wizard nodded at a couple, whom smiled at seeing their new friend they had made that summer.

After a friendly greeting from the two Headmasters, the newly arrive students went to sit at an empty table, but one student left his friends, to head to the middle table. "Harry, Ginny it's good to see you again." Victor smiled as the couple made room for the famous student.

"We are glad you were able to come here, so how is your summer project coming along?" Harry wondered, as his fellow Seeker grabbed some food.

"Slowly at the moment, I do wish you can come more often, but I did get more help with my problem." Victor quietly informed the couple, whom looked glad their friend was not alone with his troubles.

"That is good to hear Victor, but on another note, how is those books we let you borrow going along?" Ginny wondered as her friend grinned.

"The books are more informative then the ones we got at my school, and I am glad you let me borrow them." Victor stopped as he remembered something. "Oh here are two of the Orbs you left in the Valley, I wasn't sure if they are fully charged yet." Victor worriedly warned as the couple accepted the brightly glowing Orbs.

"Actually a month in the Valley would be enough to collect a good deal of Spiritual Energy, and thanks for bringing them." Harry thanked his friend, as the Orb in his and his Wife hands dulled as they absorb the energy in it.

"No thanks is necessary, you both help me a great deal last summer, and this is the only way I can pay you back." Victor quickly assured his friends, and then smiled at a memory. "Oh by the way, did Lord of Dance, get rid of his Curse?" Victor wondered as the two friends grinned.

"Actually it took a week of Meditation for the Dark Lard to free himself of Dark thoughts, and even longer for his so call Followers." Harry laughed, as did his friend. "As for the snake, we captured it since my cousin had a tracking Charm on it, so we knew where it was all this time." Harry grinned as his friend laughed aloud.

"Remind me not to get on your cousin bad side since I really don't think my reputation can handle one of her Pranks." Victor laughed before continuing on to other events.

While the friends caught up on their adventure, a small group of students from Beauxbatons was eyeing them as they ate their dinner.


	45. Summonings

A/N; If you are wondering about me bringing in more poeple who can use Spiritual Magic, I had thought Harry and Ginny would need extra help in their fight against Tom.

And before I forget, I made a mistake in Chapter 30, concerning the USS Corry, I called her a Battleship, which is wrong, she was a Destroyer, which is smaller and only has a small number of guns, and thanks to the reviewer who corrected me on that mistake.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Grounds

Out in the open a group of three young Witches wearing white glowing Robes encircle a white blazing orb, chanting a spell, its light grew brighter by the second.

Fourth Years Boys and Third Years Girls Dorm

In separate rooms, a messy hair Wizard and a Witch looked out of their window with eyes widen at the light that awoken them. "Harry is that Spiritual Summoning Spell?" Ginny telepathically sent to her husband.

"My guess the Beauxbatons Spiritualist knows there are others here, and I am betting even though Victor is just harnessing his Spiritual Magic, he will be there." Harry sent back as his wife agreed.

"Don't forget Albus, his Spiritual Magic is not strong, but he will see this Light." Ginny suggested before both teens jump out the window, only to float to the ground far bellow them.

Hogwarts Grounds

On the grassy area, two teens met up with their Headmaster, and another student. "Good evening Professor Dumbledore, and Victor, it seem to be a good night for a stroll." Harry joked as the Headmaster firmly looked to him.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, care to tell us why we are the only ones that is affected by that light?" Dumbledore wondered as the teens looked to the students out in the open grounds.

"That my dear Headmaster is a Spiritual Beacon which would assure safe passage for lost Spiritualists, it came in handy about two hundred years ago when we were Hunted down by the Ministry at that time." Harry spat at the injustice at that time period.

"So the Spiritualists want a meeting with us?" Victor guess as the teens nodded.

"Then lets not keep them waiting shell we." Dumbledore suggested and they all walked towards the light.

As the new arrivals got closer to the group of Witches, the light between them dulled as the teens turned to them. "Headmaster, Mr. Potter, Ms. Weasley and Mr. Krum, welcome to our Coven." A beautiful Witch spoke in near perfect English.

"Ms. Delacour, I am glad there are others like us that are using Spiritual Magic." Dumbledore kindly said as the young Witch looked to him.

"Well we were surprised to find Spiritualist here, since it was this Ministry that forced us into hiding." Fleur spat at the injustice.

"Ms. Delacour, I know our Government was wrong about our way of Magic all those years ago, but I assure you we are now slowly accepting different forms of Magic." Dumbledore assured the unbelieving Witch. "But I think we are getting of the track, since I believe you wanted to talk to us." Dumbledore wondered as the teen nodded before turning to the youngest teens.

"Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley, I know what you are!" Fleur firmly informed the two startled teens.

"Um may I ask what do you think we are?" Ginny worriedly asked as the older Witch looked to her.

"Your Spiritual Levels are far higher then any Spiritualist we encountered, and in our most ancient books, anyone with that high level is known as Spirit Hunters." Fleur informed two shock teens.

"I guess our cover is blown, yes Fleur we are Spirit Hunters." Harry truthfully answered knowing that lying to the Witches would do no good.

"Harry is this true, from my books Spirit Hunters are people who can live in both the Living Realm and the Afterlife." Victor quickly asked as his eyes widen at what he read.

"Yes Victor it is true, but can I ask what will you all do about this?" Ginny wondered as she looked to everyone.

"Actually nothing, since we just want confirmation about you both, and maybe we can ask for your assistance since there are Spirits out there that we can't handle with our current levels." Fleur answered as the two younger teens looked to each other before speaking to her.

"We will be glad to do anything to help you Fleur, since Hunting down Lost Spirits is our job." Harry smiled as he held out his hand, which the older Witch took.

"Then I will be looking forward in working with you Mr. Potter in the near future." Fleur smiled, as everyone looked glad to find more help with the Spirit problem.


	46. Fleur's Troubled Hunt Prt 1

A/N; Sorry to cut it there, I need more time to work out this Hunt, which is somewhere after they met Fleur and just before they choose the Chapions.

And if this Hunt reminds you of a certain Movie, yes I will be base it on that Movie.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Room of Requirements

In a large room, filled with maps of all sized, a group of friends looked over one that spread over a table. "Hmm this Museum is a hot spot for Spirit Activities, but strangely the only thing the Muggles are reporting is Poltergeist Activities." Fleur informed her friends.

"Poltergeist is usually Spirits who either can't show themselves, or are powerful enough to move objects around." Harry thoughtfully suggested as he look to the Map of the Museum. "Fleur how much of this building have you and your Coven search?" Harry wondered, as his friend looked worried.

"Actually at the moment, no Spiritualist is able to get into the Main entrance, since we believe there is an Artifact in the Wizarding part of the Museum that has the power to keep us away." Fleur warned as the Hunters gulped.

"It must be something the Phantom Hunters used against us two hundred years ago." Harry started, as he looked worried.

"Harry is right, if I remember from my ancestors the Phantom Hunters did have Magical Items that could capture us or keep us at bay." Ginny worriedly warned as her husband agreed.

"Great I would have thought someone from the Magical Museum would have deactivated every Magical Device that they display." Harry grumbled as he shook his head. "But never mind, Ginny and I might be able to overcome the Artifact Powers, but Fleur can you tell us anything about the Poltergeist Activities?" Harry wondered as his friend shrugged.

"Actually there not much to say, since almost every morning the Muggles would find something out of place, no matter what the size of the thing, and many of the objects weigh well over a ton." Fleur remembered as the Hunters look lost in their thoughts.

"Well that rules out a Muggle prank, but it doesn't rule out a Wizard's prank." Ginny thoughtfully suggested as her husband sighed.

"Still we should investigate this, if Spirits are involve, we need to put a stop to their Activities." Harry firmly warned as his wife agreed. "Then it is settled, Ginny and I will head to the Museum and search it from top to bottom." Harry finished as another spoke.

"Harry let me come with you." Victor quickly said as the Hunters shook their heads.

"Victor I am sorry, the only way we can overcome the Artifacts Powers is by going into the building in our Spirit forms, and since you don't have enough Spiritual Magic to turn yourself into a Spirit, you won't be able to enter the building." Harry warned, as his friend looked defeated.

"I guess you are right, I will stay and continue talking to Fleur about other places they know where Spirits hunts." Victor sighed, as the Hunters looked sorry.

"Don't look so down Victor, since we might be able to take you with us next time." Ginny smiled as did her friend.

"I will be remind you both, so don't forget it." Victor warned as the Hunter nodded before disappearing from the room.

National History Museum

At the entrance, the two Hunters looked around the dark street. "Harry I just thought of something, why didn't our Gloves sent us here, and also if Muggles had Spirit problems, wouldn't they have called us?" Ginny wondered, as her husband looked unsure.

"Maybe the Magical Artifacts have something to do with it, but we just go in and see." Harry suggested as they became Spirits and floated threw the doors.


	47. Missing Potters

A/N; This part just explains what is happening while Harry and Ginny is out Hunting, Prt 2 of the last chapter will continue their Hunt in the next chapter.

Also about my new adition the Phantom Hunters, they are the Wizards version of the Medieval Iquistion, but for my story, they hunted down Spiritualists instead of Witches.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Kami's Castle

As a large bearded man sits behind a desk filled with tons of paperwork, a young woman appears before him. "My Lord, I can't locate Harry or Ginny on Earth." Lady Reaper quickly informed a startled Lord.

"Lady Reaper have you used everything at our proposal." Lord Kami quickly asked as the young woman nodded.

"My Lord I have all their Ancestors scurrying through all our Location Devices, but none of them have turned up the Potters." Lady Reaper warned as her Lord pulled out a round pocket watch.

"Show me where the Living Potters are!" Lord Kami firmly ordered and a map appeared on the round face. "Hmm Lilly is sleeping in her Dorms but." Lord Kami stopped, as his eyes grew big. "This can't be her parents' location is unknown!" Lord Kami shouted shaking the foundations of his castle. "Lady Reaper head to Hogwarts and find the Headmaster, to tell him what is happening, I will try everything in my power to locate the Potters from here." Lord Kami commanded and with a nod, the young woman vanished. "Great what did the Potters get themselves into now?" Lord Kami thought as he felt a headache coming, and then sent for all of his personal to help find the missing Hunters.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

After getting a shock of seeing the Grim Reaper in his office, the Headmaster gulped as he spoke. "Good evening Lady Reaper, what can I do for you." Dumbledore nervously asked a worried looking Grim.

"Albus, Harry and Ginny is missing, we can't locate them at the moment." Lady Reaper warned as the not so happy Headmaster looked to her.

"What was the Potters last place before they disappeared?" Dumbledore quickly asked as the Grim took out a pocket watch.

"Last Location of Harry and Ginny Potter." Lady Reaper ordered, and a map appeared on the screen. "The Room of Requirements, and according to this, they were with the other Spiritualists." Lady Reaper quickly informed the Headmaster, whom stood up.

"I don't know where the Room of Requirements is, Lady Reaper care to show me it." Dumbledore worriedly asked as the Grim nodded before lifting her bony hand, which the Headmaster took before both disappeared from the office.

The Room of Requirements

Two Spiritualists talked, until the sudden appearance of the Grim Reaper and the Headmaster made them gulped. "Fleur and Krum, care to tell us where Harry and Ginny are, since Lord Kami can't seem to locate them." Lady Reaper firmly asked as the young Witch gulped before speaking.

"The Potters went to check on a report of Poltergeist Activities in the French National Museum." Fleur nervously answered as the Grim looked to her.

"Show me the place on the map." Lady Reaper ordered and the young Witch quickly pointed to the map, which the Grim waved her hands, which caused a 3D model of a building to appear. "Fleur was there Wards in the area?" Lady Reaper firmly asked as the young Witch nodded.

"There was a Ward that stopped Spiritualist from entering the building, which we had thought was caused by an Artifact from the Wizarding part of the building." Fleur stopped as the Grim slammed her hand on the table.

"Fleur have you done any research on this place." A not so happy Lady Reaper asked as the young Witch shook her head. "Then I will tell you, you might have doomed the Hunters, since this was the Phantom Hunters base of operations in French before they were disbanded about a hundred years ago." Lady Reaper warned as the young Witch eyes widen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know." Fleur cried as tears fell her friend quickly comforted her.

"Lady Reaper, ff the Phantom Hunters were disbanded, why would their former base stop us from locating the Potters." Dumbledore worriedly asked as the Grim looked to him.

"Because my dear Headmaster, from the souls I collected in the last hundred years, a small part of them was Phantom Hunters." Lady Reaper warned as she sighed. "If the Wards on the Phantom Hunters Base are still active, I fear the Hunters will be in danger while in the building." Lady Reaper warned as she walked away.

"Lady Reaper what should we do?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the Grim shook her head.

"The Wards will not allow any Spiritualist to enter the building, which includes Spirits, but I will head back to Spirit Realm, and have a long chat with a soul whom had helped created the Phantom Hunters Wards." Lady Reaper firmly informed everyone, before disappearing from the room.


	48. Fleur's Troubled Hunt Prt 2

A/N; The next chapter will be the rescue, but to tell you the truth, I originaly thought I would just write about the Hunters going to the Museum to take care of business, and leave, unfortunately I had too many ideas for this part of the story, and just adding what came to my mind, now I got more then I originally plan.

As for the Movie the hints in this chapter, will tell you.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

The French National Museum

As Two Spirits entered the main building, they both glowed brightly before falling to the ground. "Oh what just happen?" Harry cried out in pain, as his eyes suddenly went wide as he saw his wife. "Ginny you lost your Spirit form." Harry quickly informed his wife, as she stood up.

"Not only me Harry, you are solid also." Ginny warned as her husband looked to his hands.

"Must be one of the Artifacts defenses, but I hope this doesn't mean we lost all our Spiritual powers." Harry worried suggested as his wife held out her hand.

"Spirit Bomb!" Ginny shouted, but to the Hunters surprise, she only got a small ball of light, before disappearing from her hands. "Harry I have a very bad feeling about this." Ginny worriedly warned as her husband went to the entrance of the building, only to be blasted back ten feet into the room.

"Ok the main entrance is not safe to touch." Harry groaned as his wife help him up.

"Harry what are we going to do?" Ginny wondered as her husband shrugged.

"We might need to wait until the Museum opens since I have a feeling we are trap here." Harry warned as he looked around in the darken Museum. "Great even our night vision is cancelled I wonder if our normal magic still works." Harry wondered as he took out his Wand. "Lumos!" Harry called out, and smiled as his Wand lit up.

"Good to know that our magic still works, but Harry what do we do now?" Ginny asked as her husband looked to the Museum.

"Simple we investigate the Poltergeist reports we might as well since we are trap here." Harry sighed as he and his wife made themselves magically invisible, so the Muggle security will not notice them.

As the couple walk through the Museum, they both tried to forget the trouble they were in by looking at the Artwork and reading many of the French history, but as they reach a room filled with dinosaur skeletons, they froze. "Harry please tell me those are mechanical." Ginny quickly asked her husband as they backed away.

"Ginny I don't think the Muggles can make a full skeleton walk around like they are doing." Harry gulped as a large tyrannosaurus Rex looked to them. "Ginny run!" Harry yelled as they rushed out of the room, with numerous skeletons running after them.

"Harry are they posses by Spirits!" Ginny yelled as she and husband ran pass moving large statues and mannequins of famous people.

"I don't think so Ginny, but duck!" Harry quickly yelled as both Hunter tumbled to the ground as a dark Knight swung his sword at them, the teens quickly got back up and ran for it.

"Harry, where are we going?" Ginny gasped out as her legs felt weaker by the second.

"The Wizarding Museum, I saw the map to the Museum and it is somewhere on this floor." Harry gasped out as they turned a corner and trip behind a display, which luckily hid them as the things chasing them ran pass.

Once it was clear, the older teen groaned. "Great they are heading to the Wizarding part of the Museum." Harry grumbled as his wife sighed.

"Come on Harry, we might be able to get pass them." Ginny tiredly suggested as they got up and carefully walked forward.

Kami's Castle

In the large room, a young woman standing beside a large man sitting at a large desk watched an old Wizard brought in by guards. "Samuel Malfoy, tell us about the Wards on the French Base of the Phantom Hunters." Lord Kami growled as the Wizard began shaking.

"I won't say anything that would betray my living comrades." Samuel yelled as he glared at the two before him.

"Malfoy, answer our question now or we will send you to a Hell that is much worse then what we removed you from." Lord Kami warned as the Wizard shrunk away.

"Please don't I will tell you anything you want?" Samuel begged as the Lord looked directly at him.

"Then answer my question!" Lord Kami ordered, as the Wizard looked sick.

"The Wards on the base is powered by a Soul Crystal, and the Spirit powering it was a Spirit Hunter Level Wizard we captured." Samuel stopped as the large man glared at him.

"You dare defile a Spirit Hunter Spirit!" Lord Kami yelled as pieces of debris fell around the Wizard. "In that case you will be moved to the lowest section of Hell, now good-bye." Lord Kami ordered and flames surrounded the now screaming Wizard.

"No please…" Samuel yelled as he disappeared from the room.

With the Wizard gone, the young woman looked to her Lord. "My Lord do you think we can release the former Spirit Hunter from his prison." Lady Reaper worriedly asked, but her Lord sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid a Spirits trap in a Soul Crystal for over a year, he will be lost to both the Living Realm and the Spirit Realm." Lord Kami sadly said, as he looked to the young woman. "By now the Soul Crystal is only powered by the unfortunate Spirit's Spiritual Core, which will power the Crystal forever." Lord Kami stopped as he closed his eyes sadden by the lost of a powerful Spirit.

It took a few minutes before the Lord spoke up, and again looked to the equally sadden young woman. "Lady Reaper go to were the Ancient Spiritualists are and asked them how to bypass a Ward that is powered by a Soul Crystal, hopefully they will have an answer to our current Spirit Hunters problem." Lord Kami ordered and with a nod, the young woman vanished. "Great this is what I need right now more bad news." Lord Kami grumbled as he tried to get back to his ever-increasing paperwork.

The French National Museum

After dodging a small group of the French Foreign Legion, the Hunters reach their destination. "Finally, we are at the Wizarding section." Harry tirelessly collapsed before the entrance.

"Harry, why did you want to go here?" Ginny tiredly asked as her husband looked to her.

"Simple to find the Magical Artifacts and disable them so we can get out of this crazy Museum." Harry grumbled as they walked into the Magical Part of the Museum.

Spirit Realm

A young woman walked over to an animal hide tent, and waited as an old Wizard stepped out. "Lady Reaper, what can an old Spiritualist do for you?" The old Wizard asked as he gestured the young woman in, and soon they sat and had tea.

"Master Tia, I need help to rescue two Spirit Hunters whom is trap in a Ward powered by a Soul Crystal." Lady Reaper calmly asked, as the aged Spiritualist closed his eyes.

"Any Spells to Wards that is powered by a Soul Crystal will be a force to be recon with." Master Tia warned, as he looked lost in his thoughts. "But I may I ask what sort of Spirit was used in the Crystal's creation?" Master Tia wondered, as the young woman looked grim.

"I'm afraid a former Spirit Hunter's Soul was used." Lady Reaper sadly informed a not so happy Spiritualist.

"Strange, we Spiritualist usually use a Spirit of a criminal, but never an Ally." Master Tia firmly informed a knowing woman.

"I know Master, the Soul Crystal was forcefully made by a captured Spirit Hunter, and his tormentors was Phantom Hunters." Lady Reaper informed a still not so happy Spiritualist.

"Phantom Hunters, they are the reason for our descendants to go in hiding!" Master Tia spat out before continuing. "Lady Reaper, I'm afraid the only way for the Ward to be destroyed is by destroying the Soul Crystal itself." Master Tia warned as he dug into a sack, and pulled out a small round Crystal. "This Crystal will temporary cancel any defenses the Ward has, but a warning, you must somehow bring it inside the Ward to use it." Master Tia informed a startled woman.

"Bring it into the Ward, Master the Ward repels Spiritualists, and I know I don't have the Power to enter the Wards, and if I did, I will be also trapped in the building." Lady Reaper quickly warned as the age Spiritualist looked to her.

"I am sorry Lady Reaper, but this is all I can give you to help you and your Spirit Hunters, I wish I can do more, but this is all I have." Master Tia sadly informed a now accepting woman.

"I'm sorry Master, I spoke out without thinking." Lady Reaper apologized, as she stood. "I thank you for your help Master Tia and I will know Lord Kami will be in your depth." Lady Reaper bowed as did the Master.

"Just be careful Lady Reaper, the Ward defenses will not only be hard to pass, and it will be very unpredictable." Master Tia warned as the young woman nodded before leaving the tent.


	49. The Rescue

A/N; Alright if you haven't guess the Movie by now, it's Night in the Museum, I thought it would be interesting to try some of the scenes in this part of the story.

Also sorry about the Cliff Hanger, you will learn what happen to Lilly in the next chapter, and here is a hint of what to come, when the Wizard at the end said Bosses, he did mean more then one, can you guess who one of them is.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Room of Requirements

A small group of Wizards and a Witch listen as a Grim told them of what she had found, and once she was done, she looked to them. "Now we have a problem, I know right now neither of us Spiritualist has enough power to enter the Wards to destroy the Soul Crystal, does anyone have any ideas?" Lady Reaper worriedly asked the group.

"Can we just blast our way into the Museum, I doubt the Wards would stand against a large number of Reductos or other Blasting Curses." Victor quickly suggested as the young Witch shook her head.

"No that won't work since the Soul Crystal power is almost endless, it could easily repair the damages we inflect on its Wards." Fleur warned as the Headmaster spoke up.

"What if I use Fawkes, he could get into any Wards." Dumbledore suggested as his beloved Phoenix appeared and landed on his shoulder.

"That could work let me conjure a note and a bag to put them in." Lady Reaper suggested and soon was tying the bag to the Phoenix's leg.

"Fawkes, please go to where Harry and Ginny are and hurry." Dumbledore urge the beautiful Phoenix, and soon it took off, and flashed away.

Seconds after the Phoenix vanish; it appeared again before bursting in flames and leaving a pile of ash on the floor. "No Fawkes!" Dumbledore yelled as he knelt before the ash, to find a baby Phoenix beside a small Crystal.

"I'm guessing the Wards stopped Magical Creatures from entering the Building." Victor grumbled as those standing look lost at what to do next.

As every looked unsure what to do, young Witch snatch the Crystal from the ground, causing everyone to looked to her. "You know you could have asked me, since I am a Spiritualist also." Lilly smiled as her Headmaster looked to her.

"Lilly you can't go, since you can't do any Spiritual Attacks." Dumbledore quickly reminded his student.

"Headmaster I may not able to defend my self like my father, I was train by our Ancestors in other ways of defense." Lilly reminded her Headmaster before disappearing from the room.

With the young Witch gone, a Wizard and another Witch looked puzzled. "Who is her father, I thought Lilly was a Muggle-born?" Fleur wondered, as did her friend.

"I guess we better tell you the whole story about Harry and Ginny while we wait." Lady Reaper suggested as everyone sat and listed to her.

The French National Museum

The Wizarding part of the Museum was to the Hunter's disgust dedicated to the Phantom Hunters. "Oh this is sick!" Ginny gasped out as she saw gruesome pictures of Spiritualist being tortured or worse.

"Great I now wish I didn't decide to come here." Harry grumbled as they now pass realistic mannequins of Torturers and their bloodied victims.

In the main part of the Museum, a young Witch watched as once moving things crumbled as they got too close to the glowing shield around her Spirit body. "Well at least I know this little Crystal works, but I do hope I don't need to return them to their rightful place." Lilly thought, as she looked at all the now unmoving things around her, but shook her head at the thought as she walked further into the Museum leaving fallen statues and mannequins in her wake.

Back at the Wizarding Section, the two Hunters stopped before a familiar Witch. "Aunt Cara!" Both Harry and Ginny yelled at a hanging Witch, whom at the same time cringed.

"Please would you two keep quiet, I don't need a headache right now!" Cara scolded as she swayed sideways. "Now who are you two, I don't recall seeing you both before?" Cara wondered as the teens looked to each other.

"Oh I get it, this Cara is a mannequin, but why isn't it attacking like the others." Ginny wondered as the Hanging Witch looked to her.

"Because the Phantom Hunters made sure that anything concerning Spiritualists stay foot, I doubt they want us helping them to guard their base." Cara spat as the Hunters eyes widen.

"Aunt Cara are you saying we are in the Phantom Hunters Base?" Ginny quickly asked as the older Witch nodded.

"If you both are Spiritualist, I feel sorry for you, since the Phantom Hunters Wards will keep you in here until they find you." Cara warned as the teens gulped.

"Aunt Cara there must be a way out of here." Harry begged as the older Witch shook her head.

"To get out of here, you need to blast the Soul Crystal with a Spirit Gun, which I know the Wards would cancel out before the beam leaves your fingers." Cara warned as a young Witch rushed over.

"Mom, dad there you are." Lilly breathlessly yelled as she hugged her parents.

"Lilly what are you doing here!" Ginny scolded as she quickly checked her daughter over.

"I am fine mom, and I have this from Master Tia, it will shield you from the effects of the Wards." Lilly smiled as here father took the small crystal from her hands.

"Wow I can feel my Spiritual Magic returning." Harry smiled, as did his wife.

"Great, now we need to find that Soul Crystal." Ginny sighed as the older Witch spoke up.

"If your Spiritual Magic is working you can now sense where the Soul Crystal is." Cara quickly suggested as the Hunters looked to her.

"Thanks Aunt Cara, you are lifesaver." Harry smiled as he and his family ran off further into the Museum.

Moments after the Hunters were out of sight, two cloaked Wizards stepped before the Hanged Witch. "We should have known you fake freaks will betray us." A Wizard spat at the Witch.

"It's not my fault your ancestors gave me the Spiritualist memories!" Cara spat back as the two Wizards raise their Wands.

"Incendio!" Both Wizards shouted causing the hanging Witch to scream as the flames slowly ate her body, the two Wizards rushed forward to catch up with their prey.

With their Spirit Powers back, the Hunters and their daughter floated threw many walls to get to a lighted room with a ten foot glowing Crystal in the center. "The Soul Crystal!" Ginny gasped out, as she floated near the large Crystal. "I never thought anyone would make this Crystal this big." Ginny explained as she slowly walked around the Crystal, but stopped as she saw something in it. "Harry look I can still see the trap Soul!" Ginny shouted as her husband looked into the Crystal and waved his glowing hands, but shook his head a second later.  
"That Soul is just an after image Ginny I doubt the he survived being trapped in there for the last two hundred years." Harry sadly warned as he pointed his finger at the large Crystal. "Come on Ginny lets at least release his Spiritual Energy, so the Phantom Hunters won't use it against us." Harry firmly suggested as his wife agreed and pointed her finger at the Crystal.

"Spirit Gun!" Both Harry and Ginny yelled, sending a bright beam of light at the large Crystal, almost instantly it shot off many shards of light and to their surprise, they all shot directly at their daughter.

"Mom…" Lilly cried out as her body glowed brightly before she fell to the ground unconscious.

"Lilly!" Both Harry and Ginny yelled as they rushed to their fallen daughter.

"Great I can sense Lilly is alright, but we better get back to school." Harry quickly suggested and soon both disappeared from the room.

Moments later two not so happy Wizards entered the room. "They destroyed our Wards those freaks will pay for this!" One Wizard yelled as his partner agreed.

"We better tell our bosses this base is lost, but it is a good thing we already relocated to England where the Spiritualist Freaks dare to show themselves." The second Wizard sneered before both disappeared with loud crack.


	50. Farewell Lillian Weasley Potter

A/N; Ok before anyone say something about the Tittle of this chapter, I will say now it is not perminant, and this chapter will explain it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Room of Requirements

In the large room, the four occupants was startled as three other appeared on the ground looking frantic. "Fleur Krum we need Madam Pomfrey…" Harry started to cry out but stopped as he saw two others in the room. "No never mind that, Lady Reaper can you check Lilly, she was hit by a light from the Soul Crystal!" Harry urgently informed the Grim, whom quickly floated to the fallen teen.

"The Light, you mean the Spiritual Energy that was contained in the Soul Crystal?" Lady Reaper quickly asked as she waved her bony hand over the unconscious teen.

"Yeah I think it was the Spiritual Energy." Ginny quickly said as she looked worriedly to the Grim.

"This is strange, Lillian's Spiritual Core is pulsating, which is only cause when a Core is absorbing Spiritual Energy, which I know she shouldn't be able to do!" Lady Reaper worriedly explained as she continued examining the young Witch. "Wait what is this!" Lady Reaper cried out, as the parents of the teen looked more worried.

"Lady Reaper what did you find?" Ginny quickly asked as the Grim hands glowed over the teen's chest.

"I'm picking up a second Spiritual Core, but it is being Absorb by Lillian's Core." Lady Reaper stopped as her form shifted to that of a young woman, to the surprise of the Headmaster and the two older teens. "I really didn't want to do that, but I need all my concentration on this task." Lady Reaper then focus on her glowing hands, almost immediately the entire young teens body was glowing brightly.

For what seems to be hours, the group watched as the young Witch glowing body dim, and the young woman sighed in relief. "I did it Lillian's Spiritual Core is now stable." Was all Lady Reaper could say before collapsed to a sitting position on the ground.

"Lady Reaper, can you tell us what just happen?" Ginny quickly demanded as the young woman looked to her.

"I think somehow the former Spirit Hunter's Spiritual Core was shot out of the Soul Crystal and went into Lillian." Lady Reaper started as gasped heard from around her. "And since I couldn't stop the two Cores from joining together, I made sure they were properly fused together." Lady Reaper stopped as the father spoke up.

"Lady Reaper, what is going to happen to Lillian now when she has the second Core in her?" Harry worriedly asked.

"Actually Harry, Lillian now only has one very powerful Spiritual Core, which I'm afraid I need to take her back to Spirit Realm to get her trained for her new Job." Lady Reaper warned, as everyone looked worried.

"And what Job is this Lady Reaper?" Dumbledore firmly asked as the young woman looked to him.

"Simple Headmaster, Lillian will be trained to be a Spirit Hunter." Lady Reaper calmly informed the now shock group.

"It can't be, Lillian Spiritual Core was tested by the Elders, and they assure us that even though she would be powerful, she couldn't be a Spirit Hunter." Ginny remembered as the young woman nodded.

"I know Ginny, but I think the Second Spiritual Core may have been powerful enough to greatly increase Lillian's Spiritual Core, and thanks to that, she can be more powerful then you and Harry combine." Lady Reaper stopped to let what she said to sink in.

"Lady Reaper, how long will Lilly's training will be." Harry gulped at what the answer would be.

"It should only take five years, and since Lillian was already trained in Basic Spiritual Magic, so she won't take as long you did Harry." Lady Reaper warned as another spoke up.

"Five years in the Spirit Realm, but that won't be really be five years in the Living Realm right." Ginny quickly asked as the young woman nodded.

"So you can spend some time with Lillian I will wait until Friday night before coming for her Soul, but I will bring her back by the following Sunday night, so she can continue her classes." Lady Reaper suggested as the parents sadly agree before turning to their Headmaster.

"Headmaster, can you set up a place to put Lillian's body in so she can be protected." Harry gravely asked the sadden Headmaster.

"Of course Mr. Potter, I believe I know a special room where Lillian's body will be safe until her Spirit returns." Dumbledore sadly said before leaving the room, to get ready the special room.

Unknown Room

The days flew by quickly, and as Friday came, a large group of Adults to teens was saying their good-byes to a special young Witch. "Lillian please don't give all your Grand Parents a hard time, and please train hard." A teary eye Ginny warned as she gave her daughter a hug.

"And please stop bugging Gryffindor and your other Ancestors to train you." Harry smiled as he too gave his daughter hug,

"I will try, but I am not the one bugging them to train me." Lillian grinned as her living Grandparent and uncles gave her a warm hug and more advice.

Once all her family said their farewells, a Grim appeared. "Lillian, please get yourself ready." Lady Reaper firmly said, and the young Witch nodded as she laid on a Queen Size bed.

"Lady Reaper will this hurt." Lilly worriedly asked as she cross her arms across her chest.

"No it will just like falling asleep." It was the Lady Reaper said, before placing her finger on the teen's forehead. "Spirit Release!" Lady Reaper called out, and as she lifted her hand, the Spirit of the young Witch slowly floated from her body, and soon was standing beside the Grim.

"Wow this feels no different then when I am in my Spirit Form." Lillian smiled for a few seconds before looking to her parents. "Mom, dad, I just realize something, you both could visit me in Spirit Realm right?" Lillian asked her parents, with hope shinning in her eyes.

"We will see Lilly my dear daughter." Harry and Ginny smiled as the Grim spoke up.

"Come on Lillian Potter, it is time to go." Lady Reaper warned as she held out her bony hand, and the young Spirit took it.

"Goodbye everyone!" Lilly cried out as she and the Grim disappeared from the room.


	51. Birth of Lady Mercy

A/N; This chapter is actually things I just thought of while writing it, especially since before I started it, I still no idea of how to do this reunion chapter.

As for Lillians Powers, I just thought being a Spirit Hunter, wouldn't suit her, so I added something more.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

The days pass slowly for the friends and family of a special young Witch, and on Sunday, the Headmaster looked startled as the Grim appeared before him. "Lady Reaper, there is anyway you can show up without giving me a heart attack." Dumbledore worriedly asked as the Grim looked to him.

"Headmaster this is my working clothes, so I have to wear this while I am here in the Living Realm." Lady Reaper warned as the Headmaster cringed.

"Then in that case, why are you here now, since I thought you were bringing Ms. Potter back tonight?" Dumbledore wondered as the Grim looked to him.

"I'm here to tell you that I will need all the Weasleys and Ms. Granger to be here when I bring back Ms. Potter." Lady Reaper suggested to the puzzlement of the Headmaster.

"Actually Lady Reaper everyone who knows where Ms. Potter is will be here, so I doubt I need to ask those you mention." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed an accepted Grim.

"I just needed to make sure Headmaster, but now I should be going." Lady Reaper then bid a farewell before disappearing from the office.

"Great I don't think I can get use to seeing the Grim." Dumbledore grumbled as he went back to his work.

Special Room

Later that night a group of friends, family and Professors waited before a Queen Size bed, with a body of a young Witch lying in the center. "Oh I hope Lilly will be alright when she returns to her body." Molly asked as she looked to her Granddaughter's body.

"Mom Lilly will be fine, both Harry and I had to leave our bodies to go to Spirit Realm, and when we return other then being semi stiff for less then a minute, we were fine after we stared walking about." Ginny assured her still worried mother.

"But this is my Granddaughter we are talking about." Molly cried out, but stopped as a Grim appeared grumbling to herself.

"That sneaky brat, after I all I did to keep her safe, this is how she repays me!" Lady Reaper shouted as she stomped about the room, with now worried family and friends.

"Um Lady Reaper, what is wrong?" Harry bravely asked as the Grim turned to him.

"Potter your daughter Spiritual Powers is not only unbelievably high, she has a power which only Lord Kami has right now." Lady Reaper grumbled as the parents looked to her.

"What power does our daughter have Lady Reaper?" Both Ginny and Harry asked as the Grim turn to them.

"To Resurrect the dead, and that little sneak trick Lord Kami to allow her to bring three people back to life, before he was able to place a Restriction Charm on her." Lady Reaper started, as the parents looked faint. "Thanks to the Charm Lilly now only can bring someone back if they just died within the hour and not going to either Purgatory Prison or Hell." Lady Reaper angrily explained.

"Um who did our daughter bring back with her?" Ginny wondered as the grim looked to her.

"Lillian Potter brought back her Grandparents and someone whom was just released from Purgatory Prison and became her new favorite uncle." Lady Reaper stopped as the messy hair Hunter spoke up.

"Which of her Grandparents did my daughter bring back?" Harry yelled as a familiar voice sounded behind him.

"Harry James Potter, don't yell at Lady Reaper, since she is under allot of stress thanks to your daughter!" A red hair Witch scolded, as the young Wizard turned to her.

"Mom, dad you both are alive…" It was all Harry could say, before the three was hugging each other.

As one family was reunited, another was looking at a very nervous young red-hair Wizard. "Mom, dad, and everyone please give me another chance I promise I won't make the same mistake this time." Ron nervously asked, as everyone stared at him.

"Ron my baby…" Molly cried as she hugged her son.

With everyone busy, the Grim went to the bed, where a young Witch is now stretching out her arms. "Lady Reaper, wow you can act, I almost believe you were angry at me." Lilly smiled as the Grim slapped the back of her head.

"I am still mad at you, you brat!" Lady Reaper angrily reminded the young Witch. "Your ability to resurrect the dead is going to lower my percentage of Spirits I send to Spirit Realm." Lady Reaper grumbled as the young Witch smiled.

"Oh I thought you were angry because Lord Kami had ordered you to take me with you when you are sent to accident sights, so I can save those who shouldn't have died." Lilly smiled as she gotten another hit.

"Yeah that too, you little brat!" Lady Reaper grumbled as the others in the room now notice their arguing.

"Lilly you are back!" Both Harry and Ginny yelled as they rushed over to their daughter, and gave her hug.

As every welcome back the youngest Witch, a cough stopped their celebration. "Before you all celebrate with my so called Apprentice, there is some things you need to know." Lady Reaper was interrupted as another spoke.

"What do you mean, Apprentice?" Ginny quickly asked as the Grim continued.

"What I mean, Lillian Potter is not only here to help her parents to send lost Souls to the Spirit Ream, she also needs to work with me, to help save those who shouldn't have died in the first place." Lady Reaper firmly informed everyone.

"Lady Reaper is that why Lord Kami allowed Lilly to have the Resurrection Ability to save people lives." Harry quickly asked as the Grim nodded.

"That and to annoy me sine I prefer to work alone." Lady Reaper grumbled as her Apprentice grin.

"Oh dad and mom don't mind Lady Reaper, she just mad that Lord Kami gave me a really cool title." Lilly smiled as her parents looked to her.

"And what Title did Lord Kami give you my dear daughter?" Harry wondered, as his daughter smiled grew wide.

"My official Title is Lady Mercy, because of my Ability to revive the dead." Lilly smiled as her parents shook their head.

"Then come on Lady Mercy, we have a party to celebrate not only your return, but also those you brought back." Harry happily suggested as he turned to the Grim. "Lady Reaper are you coming?" Harry wondered, but the Grim shook her head.

"No I need to head back to Spirit Realm, but before I go, Lord Kami thought you would need these files which would help give the resurrected their life back here in the living." Lady Reaper said before handing the Files over the Headmaster.

"Give my thanks to Lord Kami hopefully this will help clear any trouble the elder Potters and Mr. Weasley would get into when the Wizarding World learns of their resurrections." Dumbledore smiled as he tucked the files away, and the Grim nodded before disappearing from the room.


	52. Reunions and a Warning

A/N; This chapter is just conclusion of the last chapter, since after posting the last chapter, I thought I should add more to it.

And if you see the hint in the end of this chapter, you will know what to expect in the next chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

Sometime pass curfew, a decent size party was celebrating the return of a special young Witch, and the Resurrections of three others, whom the oldest ones were talking to their former professors. "Minerva it's good to see you again." Lilly smiled as she gave her favorite professor a hug.

"Lilly I never thought I would see you again." McGonagall cried as she hugged her once favorite student.

"Hey am I going get a hug." James smiled as the stern professor glare at him.

"James Potter, I wouldn't dare hug you, after all the trouble you cause during your school years here!" McGonagall grumbled, as her former student looked hurt.

"Ah come on, I was no longer a trouble maker in my Seventh year." James pouted as his former professor still glared at him.

"It was only because Lilly was able to keep you in line." McGonagall reminded her former student, whom was now sprouting puppy dog eyes.

"James Potter don't you think you are too old to do that kind of thing?" McGonagall warned as her former student continue looking at her.

"As long as I know I can get what I want, I will continue do this." James smiled as his former professor finally relented.

"James you will never change will you." McGonagall sighed before giving her former student a hug.

In another part of the room, a young red-hair Wizard looked to his sister and two of his former friends. "Guys I know I don't deserve to be your friends after all I did." Ron nervously informed his former friends. "And I won't care if you will forgive me or not." Ron stopped as he turned around to walk away, but stopped as a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Ron if our daughter is now calling you her favorite Uncle, I guess I can forget about the past, and start over with you." Harry smiled as he gave his friend a gently squeeze on his shoulder.

"But if you hurt Lilly, I will personally send you back to Lord Kami do I make myself clear." Ginny firmly warned as her brother looked to her.

"Ginny I been to Hell and back, so there no way I would throw away this second chance of living your daughter gave me." Ron said with tears in his eyes, and to his surprise, his sister gave him a hug.

"I know Ron, and I am glad to see you back." Ginny cried as they separated, another spoke up.

"Ron if Harry and Ginny is willing to give you a second chance, then I will also." Hermione smiled as she gave her friend a hug.

After a few minutes, the two friends separated. "Thanks guys for accepting me back." Ron smiled as he looked to his friends. "But I am wondering can I meet your second daughter, since Lilly been talking my head off about her adorable sister throughout the year I been out of Purgatory Prison." Ron grinned, as did his friends.

"Well you can meet Rose Ron, but I am afraid you need to fight the Headmaster for the right to hold her." Harry warned as he pointed to the Headmaster whom was now proudly showing off their youngest daughter to her newly resurrected grandparents.

"In that case I will pass I don't really want to cross the Headmaster after what happen last year." Ron cringed as he remembered the things he done.

"Ron that is in the past, but I am wondering why aren't you attacking the snack table, you usually go for the food the second you see it." Ginny wondered as she pointed to a table filled with food and drinks.

"Oh that is because our ancestors forcefully taught me table manners and such, and believe me their teaching methods are not easily forgotten." Ron cringed at that memory.

"I know the feeling Ron, I was taught how to be a Lady and such, and I still cringed at the memory of the way I was taught." Ginny then shuddered at her memories.

"Come on guys, let eat, since I am starving." Harry happily said and they all went to the snack table.

About halfway through their party, and with the Headmaster finally relieve from his burden, the doors opened for an oily hair professor. "Headmaster earlier I was summon by the Dark Lord." Snape painfully informed his Headmaster.

"Severus, what happen?" Dumbledore worriedly asked his professor.

"The Dark Lord wants me to put the entire Potter family name in the Goblet, or he will kill me, since he suspects me as a spy!" Snape warned as he now notice who was in the room.

"Professor Snape, if it will save your life, please go ahead and place my wife, daughter and mine names into the Goblet." Harry bravely suggested as his professor looked to him.

"Potter when I said all of the Potter Family, I also meant your youngest daughter!" Snape warned, as his student did not looked show any emotions of what he just heard.

"It doesn't matter Professor, you will learn why I will be allowing this to happen once the Champions is chosen." Harry suggested as another spoke up.

"Professor Snape, how did you know about Harry and his family?" Ginny wondered as her professor looked to her.

"By now all the Death Eaters knows that Potter has a wife and daughters, so you better keep your guard up Potter!" Snape sneered before he stormed away.

With the professor gone, the Headmaster looked to his student. "Harry is it wise to put all your family in danger?" Dumbledore warned as his student shook his head.

"Don't worry Headmaster none of us will be in any danger." Was all Harry said, before leaving the room.


	53. The Miracle Worker and Goblet of Fire

A/N; To tell you the truth, I written the Goblet scene first, before I wrote more about Lilly's powers, it was someting I thought of while taking a few minutes break while writing the now second half of this chapter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

The following morning after her return, a young messy hair Witch felt a strange pull, to a fellow Housemate, but it was not until dinner she realized why, she quickly went to him. "Hi Neville, can I ask a question?" Lilly wondered as the shy Wizard nodded. "I am not asking this to sound mean or anything, but do you have someone in St. Mungo's?" Lilly wondered as the startled Wizard looked to her.

"My mom and dad are in the Permanent Spell Damage Ward, but are you asking me this?" Neville worriedly asked as the young Witch looked to him.

"I might know someone who can help them if you let her." Lilly calmly suggested as the young Wizard looked shock.

"But the Healers said their best specialist couldn't help my parents, and the only thing they could do now is help them live out their lives." Neville quickly said as the young Witch place a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Neville I know she can help your parents so please let her." Lilly gently suggested as the young Wizard calmed down.

"All right if this person can help, please can you send for her?" Neville nervously asked, and to his surprise, the young Witch took his arm.

"Come on Neville, I need to talk to the Headmaster first." Lilly quickly suggested as she dragged the confuse Wizard to the Head Table.

Once at the Head Table, the young Witch looked to her Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore I gotten an assignment from you know who, and I would like to take Neville with me." Lilly calmly asked as the Headmaster looked directly at her.

"As long as you return unharmed you may go Ms. Evans." Dumbledore firmly said, before turning to the nervous young Wizard. "Mr. Longbottom, please trust Ms. Evans, since I believe she will greatly help you." Dumbledore smiled as the young Witch pulled the young Wizard to the side door.

St. Mungo's

The second the young Wizard was through the door, he surprise to find himself in a familiar Waiting area. "Um Lilly…" Neville stopped as he now noticed his arm was being held by an older but familiar Witch. "Who are you, and where is Lilly?" Neville quickly asked as the older Witch looked to him.

"Just call me Mercy, come on we should head to the Receptionist Desk." Lady Mercy suggested and pulled the unsure Wizard to the front desk.

At the desk, the now older Witch placed a card before the Receptionist. "My name is Master Healer Mercy Evans, and I am here to see the Longbottoms." Lady Mercy calmly suggested as the Receptionist scanned the card before giving it back.

"Off course Master Healer, you may go on ahead, and I believe the young Mr. Longbottom will be able to lead the way." The Receptionist sadly smiled at the young Wizard, before he led the older Witch down the hallway.

Permanent Spell Damage Ward

In a room filled with patients, the older Witch sighed as she saw that she could all of them, but followed the young Wizard to his parents. "This is mom and dad, Lilly said you can help them?" Neville worriedly asked as the older Witch nodded.

"Let me stand between the beds, and I will see what I can." Lady Mercy suggested and stood between the two crazed couple and place a finger on their foreheads. "Hmm, I see their Spirits are still intact, but the Brain Nerves are fried." Lady Mercy mumbled as she closed her eyes. "It's no wonder the Healers couldn't do anything, since their current knowledge of Healing Magic can't repair this damage." Lady Mercy then looked to her classmate. "Neville I know I can make your parents Sane again, but it should take more then a few minutes." Lady Mercy warned, as her classmate looked hopeful.

"Please do what you can to help my parents." Neville begged as the older Witch nodded before closing her eyes and her hands started glowing.

In a few minutes, the couple's eyes went from blank expression to a somewhat emotional expression, before they closed. "I done all I can Neville, we should let them sleep tonight." Lady Mercy suggested as her classmate looked to her.

"Please can I stay, I want to know what you did work." Neville begged as his classmate shook her head.

"I'm sorry Neville, you should head back, but I am sure the Headmaster will allow you to see your parents with your Grandmother once she learns of their recovery." Lady Mercy suggested, but before her classmate could argue, she waved her hands, and he disappeared. "Now you are out of the way, I got some work to do." Lady Mercy smiled as she looked to all the patients.

Great Hall

The room was a buzzed as students read the Morning Prophet concerning a large number of patients.

Miracle at St. Mungo's

Sometime last night, after an unknown Witch entered the many rooms of patients with severe spell damage, it reported that all One-hundred of the patients had made a full recovery after she left their rooms.

It is unknown, who this Miracle worker was, and the Receptionist whom first saw her could not supply a description, but the Head Healers would like any information about this unknown Witch.

After a couple read their Newspaper, they quickly looked to their daughter, whom seems oblivious to her surrounding. "Hmm, our daughter left right after dinner with Neville, after getting permission to leave school from the Headmaster." Harry remembered.

"I know for sure Lilly didn't go to her bed till late last night, and well after Neville suddenly appeared in the Common Room." Ginny remembered as she looked to her husband. "Harry do you suppose our daughter didn't tell us everything she learnt in the five years she been in Spirit Realm." Ginny wondered as her husband shrugged.

"I am not betting anything, since I am sure Lilly is this Miracle Worker." Harry suggested before deciding to not talk more about it and change the subject.

Headmaster's Office

Later that night a knock on the door sounded as the Headmaster smiled as he looked up. "Please come in will you all!" Dumbledore happily called out, and his favorite's students walked looking startled at the large group sitting in the office. "Ms. Evans, Mr. Longbottom seems to think you might have something to do with his parents' full recovery last night." Dumbledore firmly suggested as he looked to the youngest student, but another spoke up.

"Headmaster, before my cousin says anything, is she in any trouble?" Harry firmly asked and his Headmaster shook his head.

"I spoken to all the Longbottoms, and they will not say anything concerning their full recovery to anyone other then those in this room." Dumbledore assured his student.

"Then Lilly would you tell us what you did?" Harry wondered as his daughter looked down.

"I also have Healing Powers, which some of our ancestors were able to teach me to harness at Will, and it was with that power I healed all the patients in the Ward." Lilly embarrassedly informed everyone.

"Um Lilly I been wondering how did you became older when we were at St. Mungo's?" Neville wondered as the Headmaster spoke up.

"Mr. Potter since I trust the Longbottom family and I believe we can tell them about your special abilities, and other matters that is not known to the many outside this room." Dumbledore suggested, and the young family agreed to include the Longbottoms to their secret.

Once the story telling was over, the oldest Witch came up to the youngest of the small family. "Ms. Potter, I am grateful for what you done, and my family owes you a Life Depth." Madam Longbottom smiled as she gave the young Witch a hug.

Once all the family members thank the now embarrass young Witch, one turned to the young couple. "Mr. Potter, I am glad to finally get to meet my Godson." Alice smiled, as did the young Wizard.

"I am also glad to finally meet my Godmother." Harry smiled as they hug each other, another spoke up.

"Mr. Potter is there anyway our family can meet with your parents, since we would love to see them again." Frank wondered as the young Wizard looked to him.

"Maybe we can schedule a meeting during the Christmas Holidays, to give your family time to get settled." Harry suggested and as they all agreed, the smiling Headmaster spoke up.

"As much I hate to interrupt this gathering, I believe there are some students whom should be in bed right now." Dumbledore gently warned as everyone now noticed the time.

"Oh sorry Headmaster I guess we over stayed our welcome." Harry worriedly asked, but his Headmaster shook his head.

"Not all Mr. Potter, but since you have classes tomorrow, I believe you should head back to your dorms before it gets too late." Dumbledore warned as the two families agreed, and quickly said their farewells before the youngest one left.

With one family gone, one turned to the Headmaster. "Albus, Harry and his family is really something." Frank smiled, as did everyone.

"Yes they are, and what you been told is just the tip of the iceberg." Dumbledore warned as the family before him shook their head at the thought.

"I am guessing we will learn more during the Holiday, but for now we should be going." Alice suggested as her family agreed, and said their farewells to the Headmaster before leaving.

Great Hall/Several days later

The night of the Champions Chosen, all school's students held their breath, as the first name came out of the Goblet. "Durmstrang's Champion is Victor Krum!" Dumbledore announced as the school's champion yelled in celebration, while the others politely clap their hands.

After a minute of silence, the next Champion called. "Beauxbatons Champion is Fleur Delacour!" Dumbledore announced as everyone clapped for her.

Once things settle down, the next Champion called. "The Hogwarts Champion is Cedric Diggory!" Dumbledore announced, and his students yelled the loudest for their Champion.

Before all the Champions left to the side room for instructions, everyone but a few was surprise when the Goblet of Fire spitted out a piece of Parchment, which the not so happy Headmaster read. "Lillian Evans!" Dumbledore worriedly called out, and his student calmly stood up.

"Headmaster since that is not my real name I believe this contract is voided." Lilly smiled as did the Headmaster.

"I guess you are right Ms. Evans, you may stay seated." Dumbledore smiled realizing what his other student had meant just couple of days ago, and soon grabbed the next Parchment that flew out of the Goblet. "Ginny Weasley!" Dumbledore called out, and the red-hair student stood up.

"Actually Headmaster since that is not my name anymore, this Contract is also voided." Ginny simply informed her understanding Headmaster.

"Then you may stay Ms. Weasley." Dumbledore smiled as another Parchment flew out. "Rose Evans!" Dumbledore called out to the puzzlement of many students, until one stood up.

"Headmaster, I believe that is not her real name, so Rose will not need to participate." Harry smiled, as did his Headmaster.

"Very well Mr. Potter, your younger cousin Ms. Evans will not need to participate." Dumbledore smiled as another Parchment flew out. "Harry Potter!" Dumbledore called out, while wondering what his student will say now.

"Headmaster I believe contract are legal, with the full writing name and Title am I right?" Harry wondered as his Headmaster nodded. "So since that Parchment doesn't have all my titles I had claimed earlier, I believe this Contract is voided." Harry firmly informed his Headmaster, and he nodded.

"Now if the Goblet has no more surprises, would the Champions please head to the side room, while the rest of you may do what you want until Curfew?" Dumbledore happily suggested and everyone dispersed.


	54. Snape Deal

A/N; When I did the Goblet scene, I knew Snape would be still be in trouble with the Dark Lord, and after thinking about the worse case scenarios for what to happen to him, I decided to do this.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

By dinner the next day, the large room was noisier then all the years combine, especially with everyone talking about two Witches and one messy hair Wizard. "Great I didn't think telling the Headmaster the name we were using is fake would cause this much trouble." Harry grumbled as he tried to eat with lots of stares towards him and his family.

"You had no choice, Professor Snape was in a bind, and this was the only way to help him." Hermione suggested as another spoke.

"I still don't believe you help Professor Snape, after all he did to you." Ron cautiously whispered.

"I know Ron, but Professor Snape has his reasons to act the way he did, even though it had meant hurting me and those I care about." Harry sighed as he looked to the Head Table, to find his Potion's Professor missing. "I wonder if Professor Snape was called again." Harry wondered, as his daughter suddenly looked worried.

"Great I need to go now!" Lilly yelled as she quickly up from her seat and ran out of the room.

"Don't tell me Lilly going to another assignment." Harry grumbled, as he looked worried for his daughter.

Riddle Mansion

A scream echoed about the Dungeon-like throne room, as a snakelike Wizard sent a Torture Curse at a screaming Wizard. "How dare you ruin almost a year worth of planning!" Voldemort angrily hissed as he removed his Curse.

"My Lord, I tried to write their names, but every time I did, they immediately change to the false names." Snape painfully inform his master, but hit again by the Curse.

"Crucio!" Voldemort yelled sending his servant screaming again. "You fool, I know you could have found a way pass that blasted enchantment, and this is enough proof that your Loyalties are not with me!" Voldemort yelled as he again removed the Curse.

"My Lord please give me another chance!" Snape begged as he tried painfully to get up.

"I already gave you all the chances you deserve Snape, you were once my strongest Ally, but now I am having too many doubts of your Loyalty to me." Voldemort angrily hissed as his servant looked directly at him.

"Well if I die, I hope to see you in Hell Tom Riddle!" Snape coughed out blood, splattering on the Dark Lord Robes.

"So be it Snape!" Voldemort glared as he pointed his wand at his Servant face. "Avada Kadavra!" Voldemort shouted, sending a green spell at the glaring professor, whom immediately fell to the ground dead.

With his Servant dead, the Dark Lord looked to those shaking before him. "Look like we need a new Potion Master, you lot go and kidnap me another one." Voldemort commanded, and as his followers left, no one notice the body on the ground disappearing from the room.

Unknown Place

In white room, that seems to go on forever, an oily hair professor looked startle. "I would have thought Hell will be more life threatening." Snape thought as tried to look around, but only saw white for as far as he could see, until a young woman appeared before him. "Lilly…" Snape started, but a voice cut off.

"I am not her, but you may call me Lady Mercy." Lady Mercy firmly informed the startled Professor. "You are lucky Lady Reaper is on another assignment, or you will not be here." Lady Mercy warned as the professor gulped.

"And may I ask is where here is?" Snape wondered as the young woman looked to him.

"A special Plain, that is between Life and Death." Lady Mercy firmly informed gulping professor, as she walked around him studying him.

"And may I ask why I am here, instead of Hell?" Snape wondered as the young woman stopped before him.

"Actually Professor I believe you have a cell in Purgatory Prison waiting for you, but if you are interested I do have a proposal that could benefit the Light and yourself too." Lady Mercy suggested as the professor look unsure.

"May I asked what is this proposal before I decide to do it?" Snape wondered as the young woman looked directly at him.

"I can revive you just this once, but under two conditions, which will clear the way for you have a better Afterlife, when you die again." Lady Mercy suggested, as the professor looked lost in his thoughts for a few minutes before speaking.

"May I ask what these conditions are?" Snape wondered as the young woman nodded.

"One is to change your attitude towards teaching, and second to be friendlier to a certain student." Lady Mercy firmly suggested, as the professor sneered at her, when he realize who the certain student was. "If you follow these conditions to the letter, I can make sure you live far longer then Riddle did." Lady Mercy firmly informed the professor.

"Lady Mercy, what if say I decide to do what you ask of me, but continue my old ways." Snape wondered, as the young woman glared at him, he quickly stepped back.

"Then Lady Reaper will see to it that you don't take another breath the second you break my conditions!" Lady Mercy firmly warned as the professor gulped.

"Before I decide, what about my spying on the Dark Lord, would I still need to do it?" Snape wondered as the young woman shook her head.

"I can release you from the Dark Mark, so you don't need to worry about being summoned by Riddle." Lady Mercy firmly informed the professor whom again was lost in his thoughts before speaking.

"Fine if doing this will allow me to have a better Afterlife I will do as you wish." Snape relented as the young woman smiled.

"I will be looking forward to see how much you change Professor." It was all Lady Mercy said, before a bright light hit the professor eyes.

Hogwarts/Hospital Wing

The Headmaster of Hogwarts sat beside a bed his once twinkling eyes now sadden as he looked to his fallen friend. "Severus I am so sorry." As Dumbledore cried into his hands, he almost missed hearing a voice behind him.

"Headmaster, why are you crying?" Lady Mercy smiled as the Headmaster turned to her.

"Lilly…" Dumbledore started to say, but was interrupted by the now older Witch.

"Headmaster, when I am like this, please call me Lady Mercy." Lady Mercy gently suggested as her Headmaster nodded. "Now the reason I am here, I am giving Severus a second chance to live, but under two conditions, of which he must follow or his new lease in life will be immediately forfeited." Lady Mercy warned as the Headmaster looked to her.

"May I ask what the conditions were?" Dumbledore wondered as the young woman smiled.

"Now that would be telling Headmaster." Lady Mercy smiled as she started walking away. "But I am sure Severus will tell you." Lady Mercy grinned before she disappeared.

With the young woman gone, the Headmaster shook his head. "Great the Potters are going to put me in an early grave." Dumbledore then cringed at all the abilities he witness from the young family. "Oh well I am glad I am not one of their enemies." Dumbledore stopped as he saw his young professor gasped for air, as he quickly sat up from his bed.

"Oh great, I now owe another Potter a Life Depth." Snape gasped out, as the Headmaster looked to him.

"Severus, I am glad to see you among the Living." Dumbledore smiled as his professor caught his breath.

"Albus, I don't know I should be grateful for what Lady Mercy gave me or I should just get my Will written now, since I am not certain I can meet her conditions." Snape sneered at the thought.

"Severus, I am sure you can easily do what is needed to fore fill your promise to Lady Mercy, but please can you tell what happen?" Dumbledore wondered, and his professor told him.

In no time, the Headmaster brought up to date and he smile. "Hmm I think this might be interesting to watch, since now you can scare your students by actually being nice to them." Dumbledore smiled as his professor shook his head at the thought.

"Very funny Headmaster, you do know this will ruin my reputation I been building up, since I started teaching here." Snape sneered as his Headmaster grinned.

"Well you know the saying change is good, maybe it is time for you to change your ways, and start living for the better." Dumbledore suggested, as his professor looked unsure.

"It's like I have any choice in the mater, Headmaster." Snape sighed as he lay back down on the bed, not wanting to think of what he just gotten himself into.

"Severus, I do hope you will try to change, since I really don't want to see you dead again." Dumbledore suggested as his professor turn away, the Headmaster left the room, to give his professor some time to himself.


	55. A Change Snape

A/N; I wanted to add more to this chapter, but I was in a rushed to get the next started, so this is just to show how Snape is cooping with the Conditions he made to Lilly.

The next chapter will I will introduce more of the Phantom Hunters, and I most likely skip the First task, and go straight to the Yule Ball.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hallways

The following morning three friends cringed as they headed towards Potions. "Great Potion first, I wonder if Professor Snape will be grateful for what you did Harry." Ron wondered as his friend shrugged.

"I am not betting he will change one bit." Harry grumbled as a blonde-haired person stepped before the Potions Classroom.

"Hey scar face, tell me you and your Who…" Draco stopped as the doors banged open.

"Mr. Malfoy that will be ten points from Slytherin!" Snape firmly said, to the shock of his student.

"It can't be last night my father sent me a letter saying you were dead!" Draco shouted as he back away.

"My so call death is none of your concerns Mr. Malfoy!" Snape firmly informed his student as he stood to side of the door. "Now you lot get in before I assign detentions for loitering." Snape warned and almost immediately, the students marched in.

Towards the end of class, everyone was in shock, since their professor even though was firm with all of his students, he treated them all fairly and corrected their mistake before anything bad would happen.

As class ended, and with students started to leave, the professor called out to one of them. "Mr. Potter, please stay behind." Snape firmly called out, and his student nodded as his friends looked unsure about him staying, until their professor spoke. "Mr. Weasley, Ms. Granger, I would appreciated that you wait out in the hallway, and not to worry, I will not use Mr. Potter for Potion Ingredients at lease for now." Snape said it in a way, the three friends actually thought he was joking, but two of them quickly left.

Once alone, the professor sighed as he looked to his student. "Mr. Potter since I know you know allot about the Afterlife from Riddle, is Lady Mercy your daughter." Snape wondered as his student looked surprise.

"Professor please before I answer that, how do you know Lady Mercy?" Harry wondered as his professor sighed.

"Last night the Dark Lord tortured me for wasting a years worth of planning before using the Killing Curse on me." Snape started to the gasped of his student. "To make a long story short, I was visited by an older version of your daughter, whom almost looked like your mother, and she gave me a second chance of life, free of the Dark Lord." Snape stopped as he pulled up his sleeve, to reveal a bare arm.

"Professor I am guessing there was certain conditions for your Resurrection am I right?" Harry wondered as his professor nodded.

"You should know right now what those conditions are, but to my question about Lady Mercy." Snape reminded his student, whom nodded.

"Yes Professor, Lady Mercy is my daughter Lillian Potter, but to tell you the truth, I never saw her as Lady Mercy, I just thought she would about her business as her self." Harry shrugged as he wished he knew more about his daughter.

"Thank you Mr. Potter for clearing this up, and take Fifty Points to Gryffindor to thank to your daughter for saving my life." Snape grinned, as his student looked faint.

"Um thanks professor, but I think I should be going before my friends think you did use me as Potion Ingredients." Harry stuttered out as he hurried out of the door.

With his student gone, the professor grinned. "Maybe Albus was right, I think Torturing the students with kindness might be interesting to do." Snape shook his head at the thought before leaving the classroom and into his office.


	56. St Nick Warning

A/N; Things are starting to happen, and in the next chapter will be a Major Chapter for this story.

Sorry about that A/N; I really didn't know what to write.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

The night after the First Task, the Headmaster was finishing some last minute paperwork when his fireplace flared up in green flames. "St. Nick, what can I do for you?" Dumbledore kindly asked the face in the flames.

"Albus I need to speak to the Potter Family and the other Spiritualist, I just learnt something that they should be warned about." St. Nick warned, as the Headmaster looked worried.

"I will call all the Spiritualist here, when will you be able to come?" Dumbledore wondered as his friend quickly spoke up.

"Give me a few minutes, and I will be in your office in about Five minutes." It was St. Nick said, before leaving the flames.

"Great we hadn't heard from St. Nick since the Potter family return, this must be very important news." Dumbledore worriedly thought as he wrote a quick note and sent it off to with his Phoenix.

In no time, all the Spiritualist arrived, in the office, and as soon as they all settled down, the Fireplace Flared up, as a Sliver Cloak Wizard appeared. "Goon afternoon St, Nick, everyone you requested is here, but I'm afraid Ms. Fleur Delacour had requested that she alone represent her Coven." Dumbledore kindly inform the Unspeakable before introducing everyone.

Once introductions were out of the way, the Unspeakable looked to those assembled. "I have some news concerning a group known as Phantom Hunters." St. Nick warned as gasped sounded around him. "From two week ago, my informants in the Ministry been getting a great increase of International Portkeys being used, and after getting some information of those using them, we was able ID about twenty known Phantom Hunters." St. Nick stopped as a young Wizard spoke up.

"Excuse me St. Nick, how did you know those Phantom Hunters?" Harry wondered as the Unspeakable looked to him.

"I will just say that during our Investigations, my Unspeakables were mistaking for Spiritualist, and was attacked by the Hunters." St, Nick started as those around him listened to every word. "It was just lucky they thought the Smoke Bombs they threw at us had immediately taking us out or we would not have gotten the upper hand and took them Prisoners." St. Nick finished as another spoke.

"I think I know what that Smoke Bomb was, any Spiritualist caught in it, would have been Drain of their Spiritual Magic, and almost immediately would be knocked out." Fleur sniffed as her friends looked worriedly to her.

"I am guessing you have experience with those Bombs?" Ginny worriedly asked as her friend nodded.

"I had friends who were caught that way." Fleur stopped, as tears fell, her friends quickly comforted her.

In a few minutes, the young Spiritualist got herself back under control, and mention for the Unspeakable to continue. "Even though we ID about twenty of them, we believed there was probably over a hundred Phantom Hunters that had entered Europe, from various countries." St. Nick warned as many gulped.

"Great we are in trouble, handling just one Phantom Hunter is bad enough, but a hundred of them will be suicide for us to fight." Fleur grumbled as another spoke up.

"Actually in Spirit Realm, have found ways to counter many of the Phantom Hunter Spells and traps they use to weaken us." Harry started, as he looked lost in his thoughts. "And if we can study those spells now, we can probably get the upper hand, that if we don't have to fight all the Phantom Hunters at once." Harry suggested, as many looked hopeful.

"Harry, while you do that I will gather some Battle Unspeakables to help you, since they are train in both Muggle and Magical fighting." St. Nick suggested as the young Spiritualist looked to him.

"What sort of Muggle fighting?" Harry wondered as the Unspeakable looked to him.

"I will just say that the Battle Unspeakables would make the Muggle Armies jealous, if they learnt what we magically did to most of their weapons." St. Nick hinted as the Headmaster looked to him.

"St. Nick you know how I feel about using deadly force right?" Dumbledore warned as another spoke up.

"Headmaster, if you are thinking if we kill the enemy, it will make us go down a dark path you are greatly mistaking." Harry glared as the Headmaster looked to him. "Lord Kami knows the difference between killing for fun, and Killing to protect those you care about, and told us if we accidentally killed the enemy to save lives of other is not a one way ticket to Hell." Harry firmly warned as the Headmaster sighed.

"Mr. Potter, I didn't mean I am against killing during a major battle." Dumbledore sighed again. "I been in way too many battles where I lost friends, so I know it is kill or be killed." Dumbledore stopped as his student understood.

"Sorry Headmaster, I should have known you would be the last person to go against killing the enemy." Harry apologized as his Headmaster nodded before speaking to the Unspeakable.

"I will allow your Battle Unspeakables to use their Muggle weapons, but please make sure they understand that they are not to fire until the Battle starts." Dumbledore suggested as the Unspeakable nodded.

"That will be acceptable Headmaster, and I will get back to you all when I learn more about the Phantom Hunters movements." St. Nick then started to leave, but turned around as he remembered something. "There is one thing I need to ask Harry and Ginny, do you know about the recent Miracles that been happening in the Muggle World?" St. Nick wondered, as the couple looked startled.

"What sort of Miracles?" Both Harry and Ginny asked.

"Well there been reports of seriously life threatening injured Muggles suddenly, becoming non-life threatening within seconds after the Doctors check the patient." St. Nick started as he tried to remember more. "Then there is cases which Muggles who was declared dead, suddenly coming back to life." St. Nick stopped as the couple turned to their innocent daughter.

"Lillian Weasley Potter, care to explain this?" Both Harry and Ginny firmly asked as their daughter looked more innocently to her parents.

"Hey it's not my fault I am always called upon to save lives, since it is Lady Mercy duty to help the Living." Lilly quickly informed everyone before disappearing from the office.

With their daughter gone, the couple looked worriedly to the Unspeakable. "How much in trouble is Lilly in?" Harry wondered as the Unspeakable shook his head.

"Not much actually, since Lilly is doing these Miracles without being seen." St. Nick sighed, as he looked to the parents. "Ok what's been happening since you left my care?" St. Nick calmly asked and soon they told him everything. "I will see about documenting those Miracles, to see what is your daughter is capable of, but until then we will continue monitoring the Phantom Hunters activities." St. Nick suggested, as he made his way to the Fireplace to get what they had plan started.


	57. Shattered Peace Prt 1

A/N; The first Major Battle I am planning is in the next chapter, this one is just explaining the key parts of it.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December ?

The month passed quickly, as students talk excitedly about a number of events. the First Task, which just recently happen,, which put Krum first, then Cedric and lastly Fleur, the upcoming Hogsmeade Trip, and lastly the Yule's Ball which many is looking forward too.

Entrance hallway

The day of the Hogsmeade trip, two friends talked about the upcoming Ball, while waiting for their other friends. "Harry since I know you are leaving for the Holidays, I want to know if you are going to the Yule's Ball?" Ron wondered as his friend shrugged.

"I would like to take Ginny to the Ball, but I don't know what my family have planning for the Holidays, and plus I do want to spend sometime with my parents and Godmother." Harry unsurely informed his friend

"Well if you can't make it I won't mind." Ron sighed at the thought of not being with his friend.

"What about you Ron, are you going to the Ball?" Harry wondered as his friend nodded.

"Yeah I'm taking Hermione, which I was, surprise she quickly accepted me." Ron laughed, but stopped as a voice sounded behind him.

"And why Ron you would be surprise?" Hermione asked as she and another Witch walked to their friends.

"Ah because the way I acted last year, I would have thought I had to beg you to take me." Ron shyly said, as his friend looked to him.

"Ron, both Harry and I are pass any feelings we had that time, and we do want to start over with you, so please don't think we still hate you for what happen." Hermione assured her friend.

"Sorry…" Ron stopped as his friend interrupted.

"Don't you dare apologize to me Ron, let's just head to Hogsmeade and get our Christmas Gifts, since that is all I want to think about." Hermione firmly suggested and they all headed out of the school.

Unknown Location

A snakelike Wizard sitting on a throne of bones looked to his Followers. "My faithful servants, I bring wonderful news which will bring down the so call Light Side." Voldemort started as his followers looked to him. "Thanks to the new Potion Master's Potions I am almost ready to fight Dumbledore and win." Voldemort shouted as his followers cheered. "But before that happens, I need you to go on two missions, the first one is to my faithful followers, which is to capture Snape, so we can find out how he survived my Killing Curse." Voldemort continued as his follower listen to his every word. "The second mission is for our new Allies, the Phantom Hunters main goal is to capture the Spiritualist, and most importantly the Potter Family." Voldemort stopped as a Dark Robe Wizard stepped foreword.

"My Lord, our forces are ready, but may I ask how do you want our prisoners, since many of us are itching to torture the Spiritualists to learn the location of the others that is still hiding?" The Hunter hungrily asked the Dark Lord.

"You may do as you please with the Spiritualists, but I want the Potter Family alive and able to talk." Voldemort warned as the Hunter nodded.

"It will be done my Lord, as soon as your Death Eater attack, we will spring into action, to stop the Spiritualist from using their Powers against you, and hopefully at the same time capture them all." The Hunter suggested as he back away another spoke.

"My Lord when shell we attack?" A Death Eater asked as the Dark Lord smiled.

"The Yule's Ball will be perfect, since there will be important guests attending, their security will be weakened enough for us to slip in without notice." Voldemort suggested as many agreed with the plan, another spoke up.

"My Lord there might be a problem, my son informs me that the Potter family is leaving for the Holidays, and is not certain if they could attend the Ball." Lucius warned as the Dark lord sneered at him.

"This is not good news Lucius Potter was my main goal for this attack!" Voldemort yelled as followers shake with fear.

"But my Lord, if Potter hears that you kidnapped his Allies, he will come running to save them, since that what he done every year he been at Hogwarts." Lucius shakily informed the Dark Lord.

"Then Malfoy, I hope you are right about this, since I am losing my patients with Potter escaping my gasps every time I go after him." Voldemort warned as he dismissed his followers.

Headmaster's Office

As the Headmaster sits behind his desk, the fireplace blazed in green flames, he immediately looked worried at the face floating in the fire. "Headmaster, I grave news, I'm afraid the Phantom Hunters had teamed up with Riddle!" St. Nick warned, as the Headmaster looked more worried.

"St. Nick did you learn any plans Tom is making at this moment?" Dumbledore worriedly asked as the head nodded.

"They plan to strike at the Yule's Ball, with Severus, the Spiritualist, and the Potter family as their main targets." St. Nick warned as the Headmaster closed his eyes, wishing this were just a bad dream.

"St. Nick, when will your Battle Unspeakables arrive, since I don't think I can recall my Order in time?" Dumbledore wondered as the head in the flames disappeared for a second before appearing again.

"The Battle Unspeakables can send a team a day before the Yule's Ball, and not to worry they can arrive without anyone seeing them, but will I need a secure room for their base of operations." St. Nick suggested, as the Headmaster looked thankful.

"I will send you the location of the room, once I make certain you can use it." Dumbledore suggested as the Unspeakable nodded he disappeared after a polite farewell.

With the Unspeakable gone, the Headmaster looked sadly towards his office window. "So it begins, I had hope Harry and his new found family life would be free of Darkness, for a while longer." Dumbledore sadly thought before sending a notice to all the Spiritualist at the school.


	58. Shattered Peace Prt 2

A/N; Sorry I know I said this will have the Battle scene, but I need more time to work on it, this chapter is just covering some things before the battle starts.

Also thanks for the reviewer who suggested about the Gas Mask, and I would have used it, but I doubt the Spiritualists would want to carry it with them everywhere, especially if they don't know when they will be attack, so I decided a much easier solution for the Gas problem.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hallways

On the last day before the Holidays, a group of friends interrupted as they headed to the Great hall for dinner. "Mr. Potter I have the Potions you require." Snape firmly informed his student.

"Is that Potion that could cancel the affects of the Gas we talked about earlier?" Harry smiled as he took the box filled with more then a dozen Vials filled with grey liquid.

"It is Mr. Potter, and there should be more then enough for you and your friends." It was all Snape said, before leaving the students.

"Great somehow seeing Professor Snape nice isn't normal." Ron cringed at the disappearing professor.  
"I know Ron, but I better get this to the other Spiritualist before I leave, but I will meet you at the entrance hall." Harry suggested before disappearing from the hallway.

"Great I hate it when he does that." Ron grumbled before heading to the entrance of the school to wait out his friend.

Room of Requirements

In the large room, the messy hair Hunter met up with his friends. "Fleur, Krum, I'm glad to see you both here." Harry quickly greeted as his friends nodded. "I have the Potions for the effect of the Phantom Hunter's Gas, but I need to warn you it will only stop its affect on us for thirty minutes, so you will have some time to get away or do something about the Gas." Harry warned as the friends understood.

"That is good to know, but I wish we don't need to carry this everywhere we go." Fleur Grumbled as she picked up a Vial.

"Actually Fleur if you drink it now, it will stay in your systems for at least a Week, or at least when you encounter the Gas, which will immediately neutralize the Potion." Harry suggested as his friends understood and both quickly gulped down the potion.

"Well better be safe then sorry." Krum smiled as did his friends.

"Well then I am off to see my family, and I will see you guys either at the Yule's Ball or at the end of the Holidays." Harry happily suggested before disappearing.

Potter Manor

Later that night he Potter family settled down after coming home from the train station, where a young red hair Witch place a half year old Witch on her sons lap. "Harry be a doll and take Rose, since your father and I want to spend sometime together." Lily smiled as she left the room with her husband.  
"Well Rose I am guessing it's just you and me, since your sister and mom are staying at your other grandparent's place." Harry smiled as his daughter happily made bubbles with her month.

Hogwarts Secured Room

The following morning in a room filled with dark Silver Robed Wizards, the Headmaster began talking to the Head Unspeakable. "John how is your plans to spread out your men?" Dumbledore wondered as the Unspeakable looked to a map of Hogwarts.

"I will station ten Wizards in the Great Hall, another ten will be place in various hidden areas in the Main Hallways, and the remaining twenty will take up key positions about the school which I myself will not know." John firmly informed the Headmaster.

"Then I will leave you to what you believe would be best for your men, but I am worried about the safety about the Spiritualists from Durmstrang and Beauxbatons, they are not as strong as the Spirit Hunters, and would be easy targets." Dumbledore warned as the Unspeakable looked to him.

"I will make sure my men cover them well, so not to worry about them or your other students, we all are well trained to fight in a crowded room filled with both Combatant and Civilians." John assured the Headmaster, as another thought came to his mind. "Headmaster, are you sure about leaving the Potter Family out of this, from what I read from St. Nick reports they could be a value addition to our defense?" John wondered as the Headmaster nodded.

"I believe with your help, we don't need Harry nor his family to get involve, since I believe they should enjoy what I believe would be the last Dark Free Holiday they would have." Dumbledore gravely suggested before they all plan further for upcoming battle.


	59. Phantom Hunters Prt 1

A/N; The huge twist about the Phantom Hunters, in this part of the story is actually something I just came up with, since before I wasn't sure how the Phantom Hunters had the advantage against the Spiritualists, even if they had special spells and gadgets they shouldn't have been able to eliminate almost every Spiritualists in the past.

Well I hope you like this twist in the story, and sorry about the CLiffy

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Potter Manor

As night settled in the large living room, everyone was busy as three families happily ate and talk about their children. "Well I do hope Rose doesn't grow up like her sister." Lily commented to the other two Witches in her group, as a Wizard across the room gave out a cough.

"I really don't want to bet on it." James cough out, as his wife looked to him.

"What was that dear?" Lily firmly asked her innocent husband.

"Ah nothing, my beautiful and charming wife, it was nothing at all." James smiled before quickly turning to his group of Wizards, and continued talking about his son's adventures.

Hogwarts Great Hall

The Yule's Ball just started and as soon as the first dance was over, two friends gave up on looking for another. "I guess Harry couldn't make it." Ron sighed, as did his friend.

"Maybe it's for the best Ron, since Harry is with his family, and this is the first time he is spending the holidays with his parents." Hermione reminded her friend, as they found a table and started to eat.

"I know…" Ron was interrupted as smoke poured quickly engulfed the room. "What in Merlin's name is going on?" Ron shouted as he and his friend pulled out their Wands.

"All students please head to the back of the room." Dumbledore's voice echoed throughout the room, and everyone quickly started to move to the other side of the room, as a large number of dark cloak Wizards poured into the room shooting at the retreating Wizards, which luckily now protected by a powerful Magical Barrier.

As the Dark Wizards saw the Barrier, they stopped about halfway across the room. "Dumbledore hand over Snape and the Spiritualists, and we will let your students live!" A tall Wizard warned as he stood before the other Dark Wizards.

"I'm afraid I can not allow that to happen, Mr. Malfoy, so please be kind enough to leave here." Dumbledore firmly suggested as the Dark Wizard growled.

"You fool I tried to be nice, and you dare to risk the lives of all your students!" Lucius yelled as he waved his wand. "For one who is so old, you should know that no shield can repel this Curse." Lucius hissed as he suddenly cast a spell. "Avad…" Lucius started to shout, but before he could finish his Wand blew up, taking almost of his hand with it, almost immediately he went down screaming in pain.

With their leader down, the other Dark Wizards sent out curses, which harmlessly struck the Barrier, and as the Headmaster saw this, he turned to everyone behind him. "Everyone the Barrier will allow us to cast spells at the Intruders, so please go ahead and cast the most powerful spell in your arsenal!" Dumbledore yelled as he sent a large fire whip at the Dark Wizards, which scorch some, and causing other to scatter.

As the battle rage on, the Headmaster cringed as he saw some Dark Wizard fall after a bloody dot hit their foreheads. "The Battle Unspeakables seems to focus on the ones casting the Darkest Curses." Dumbledore thought as he somewhat glad, since the Dark Curses would greatly weaken the Barrier. "In that case we should concentrate on the weaker ones." Dumbledore thought as he sent spells after spells after the Dark Wizards.

The one-way battle was fierce, that was until another cloud started pouring into the room. "Fleur we need to get out of here, I didn't bring any Potions!" Krum yelled as he and the other Spiritualist quickly move away from the quickly approaching cloud.

"Fleur, Krum, take the Spiritualist to the side room, I will seal it from the Smoke!" Dumbledore yelled before he gulped down a Vial he pulled out of his Robes, and the visiting students quickly comply before the cloud overtook them.

Just as the second cloud disperse another set of Dark Cloak Wizards came in, the Headmaster gulped as he felt a powerful Dark Power coming from them. "Phantom Hunters, they finally arrive." Dumbledore worriedly thought as the newly arrived group joined the surviving first group.

"What is going here, I thought you Death Eaters were powerful then these pathetic Light Wizards." The new leader spat, as one of the Dark Wizard stepped foreword.

"And where were you while we were being slaughtered." The Death Eater cried out, as the new leader snarled as he pointed his finger at his forehead.

"Don't you dare talk back to your superior?" The Leader hiss as his finger glowed with a dark light. "Dark Spirit Gun!" The Leader hissed causing a dark beam to go threw the Death Eater's head, immediately he fell with a one-centimeter circle hole on his forehead.

The Headmaster eyes widen as he saw the beam. "These Phantom Hunters, their powers are similar to the Spiritualist." Dumbledore gulped as the Leader turned to the Barrier.

"Dumbledore, give us the Spiritualists!" The Leader hissed as something slammed into a pitch-black shield that protected him. "Pathetic Muggle Weapons won't stop us!" The Leader shouted as he waved his hand. "Dark Spirit Burst!" The Leader shouted causing his dark shield to shatter, sending shards of dark light through the Barrier and sending the Light Wizards flying into the ground in pain.

As Dumbledore tried to get up, the Leader grabbed his Robes and with surprising strength hauled him to eye level. "So the Leader of the Light is a weak level Spiritualist, how pathetic!" The Leader spat at the fallen Headmaster.

"How could you do this to your kind, you too have Spiritual Magic?" Dumbledore painfully asked as the Leader spat in his face.

"We Phantom Hunters broke apart from the Weak Spiritualists many years ago, all they want to do is free the Spirits that roam among the Living!" The Leader spat out in disgust. "We wanted power, and turning our Spiritual Magic into Dark Magic was that Power." The Leader then threw the Headmaster back to the ground.

"So you are no better then any Dark Wizard in our history." Dumbledore coughed out.

"You are wrong Headmaster, we had risen higher then any Dark Wizard in History." The Leader laughed, but it soon ended as the doors burst open revealing a young messy hair Wizard, with a young red headed Witch.

"Headmaster I am disappointed, having a party without us." Harry Potter asked as a bright light surrounded him and his wife.


	60. Phantom Hunters Prt 2

A/N; Here is it the first major battle scene, and the Spirit Hunters finally showing some of their true power.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Great Hall

The doors slammed opened showing two teens, one messy hair Wizard, and a red hair Witch, both not looking nicely at the standing Wizards. "Headmaster I am disappointed, having a party without us." Harry Potter asked as a bright light surrounded him and his wife.

"Spirit Hunters, so you dare to show yourselves!" The Leader sneered as he looked to the bored newcomers.

"Of course we dare, but I don't see the point of a confrontation with a group of weak Phantom Hunters, or should I call you by your true name, Dark Spiritualists?" Harry suggested as the Leader glared.

"We threw away that name years ago, so we would not be associated with the so call Spiritualist!" The Leader yelled before throwing his right arm to the side. "Dark Spirit Sword!" The leader yelled and almost instantly, half of his arm encased in dark light that had a shape of a long sword. "Now die Spirit Hunters!" The Leader yelled as he became a dark blurred that shot at the Hunters.

As everyone watch, there was an explosion of light, and once it was clear, a similar Light Sword stopped the Dark Sword. "Is that all you got?" Harry laughed as he swung his Light Sword away, sending the now shock Dark Hunter stumbling backwards.

"There is no way you are at my Level!" The Leader screamed, as he got ready to fight.

"Actually I am way passed your pathetic Level, so don't think you have any chance of beating me!" Harry warned as he prepare for a fight.

"Is that so, then I challenge you to a Spirit Duel!" The Leader yelled as dark shadows encase him, and he became a shadowy cloaked specter.

"Fine then Phantom Hunter, I accept your challenge!" Harry glared as his body became transparent and flew at the shadowy specter.

Within seconds the ceiling was lit with dark and light flashes, as the two Spirits slammed into each other, and as one female Phantom Hunter watch, she raise her hand, but was stopped by a Lighted Blade to her neck. "I wouldn't do that if I were you!" Ginny hissed as the Phantom Hunter glared at her.

"How did you got here without me noticing!" The Witch yelled as the blade sharp edge dug into her skin.

"A simple Spirit Hunter trick, so why don't you just watch the show, since I don't think your comrade will last too long." Ginny grinned as the Witch glared at her.

"There is no one stronger then my brother and I, other then our Leaders!" The Phantom Hunter laughed but it soon ended as the young Witch swung around and slammed the side of her light sword behind the older Witches neck, both throwing her to the ground and knocking her out.

"Is that so, then I'm guessing the other Phantom Hunters are False Spiritualist, whom are just regular Wizards pretending to be like us?" Ginny spat at the remaining Phantom Hunters, and Death Eaters, whom was not looking so good. "Unless I am wrong, so guys are there anymore Dark Spiritualists here?" Ginny wondered as she eyed the group before her, and noticed most of the Phantom Hunters had weak Spiritual Magic, and was no more then a threat then a regular Wizard. "Fine then lets end this!" Ginny stopped as she waved her hands. "Spirit Burst!" Ginny yelled sending shards of light at the Dark Wizards, throwing them onto the ground, and immediately knocked out.

With the battle above her still going, the young Hunter went to her Headmaster. "Headmaster are you alright?" Ginny worriedly asked as the age professor nodded.

"I could be better, but we should secure the prisoners." Dumbledore painfully suggested, but the Hunter held him down.

"Wait let Lilly treat your sour body I will make sure the Darks Wizard are taking care of." Ginny suggested as she waved her hand at the fallen Dark Wizards, almost immediately glowing ropes tied up the still living ones. "That should hold until we can get them sorted." Ginny stopped talking as a Dark blur crashed into one of the many tables, revealing a slice up Dark Wizard.

As the Phantom Hunter, painfully move to get up, only to stop as a lighted blade touch his nose. "Stay down and surrender, if you want to live!" Harry growled as the Phantom Hunter glared.

"We will never surrender to the likes of you!" The Leader spat, and before the young Hunter could do anything, all the Phantom Hunters in the room vanished.

"Shoot I was hoping to get some information out of them!" Harry grumbled as he walked over to his wife and Headmaster.

"Harry are you alright?" Ginny quickly asked as she looked over her husband.

"That Hunter didn't even touch me Ginny so don't worry." Harry assured his wife, before turning to his Headmaster. "Professor Dumbledore sorry we are late." Harry apologized but the Headmaster shook his head.

"No it is I that should be sorry, since I should have told you what St. Nick had warn us about." Dumbledore gave out a heavy sigh as he looked to his young student. "I am sorry I left you out of our plans, and don't worry I had learn my lesson, and will call upon you when I need your help." Dumbledore assured his student as another Wizard stepped foreword.

"Headmaster I demand that these Spiritualists be arrested!" Fudge shouted as the two Hunters glared at him.

"Minister Fudge, I believe that you yourself had removed the Spiritualist Laws, so you have no right to arrest us!" Ginny firmly warned as the Minister back away.

"And plus Minister, didn't a certain Unspeakable warned you what he can do, to make sure you don't try anything stupid to us!" Harry added as the Minister gulped.

"Fine I won't do anything." Fudge angrily relented, as he started to walk away, but stopped as he saw one of the cloak Wizards, whose mask had fallen.

"Minister Fudge, please I was under the Imperius curse, please help me!" Lucius begged as he held his bleeding hand to his chest.

"Mr. Malfoy, I am sorry but the Law concerning the Imperious Curse is no longer valid, so in other words, you will be tried for the crimes you are accused of doing." Fudge sadly warned as he walked away, leaving a sobbing Wizard behind.

With the Minister gone, the Battle Unspeakables left their hidden positions to take charge of the prisoners while the Headmaster checked his students and guests, which was surprising no one was hurt after blasted to the ground.

In an hour with the Great Hall emptied of students, and guests, leaving the Headmaster and the Spiritualists sitting at a table. "Great there go our Holidays." Harry grumbled as his wife agreed.

"Actually Tom might not try anything else until he is back to full power, which St. Nick says it probably won't be for some months from now." Dumbledore thoughtfully informed everyone.

"Then that will give us time to gather more Spiritual Energy." Ginny suggested as her husband gave a thoughtful look.

"Actually Ginny, I think we do have more then enough Spiritual Energy, that if you count our overpowered daughter." Harry added as he looked to his daughter.

"Dad you make it sounds like I having too much power is a bad thing?" Lilly grumbled as everyone laugh.

"Lilly its not having too much power is a bad thing its how a person uses it." Dumbledore smiled as he continued. "Now to the reason we are together, Mr. and Mrs. Potter, do you have any ideas of how we could handle the Phantom Hunters?" Dumbledore wondered, as the two Hunter looked unsure.

"I believe we might need to do more research on the Dark Spiritualists, which it would be best if I head to Spirit Realm and have a long talk with their Ancestors." Harry gravely suggested as his wife looked to him.

"But wouldn't that mean we need to pull them out of Hell to have that talk?" Ginny warned as her husband nodded.

"Well it will be better then trying to find any information from books and those whom had encountered the Phantom Hunters." Harry shrugged, as the others agreed with the plan.

"I think talking to the Phantom Hunter's ancestors would be the best way to gather information, so Mr. Potter when are you planning to go back to Spirit Realm?" Dumbledore wondered, as his student looked lost in his thoughts.

"I will leave during the last week of the Holidays, so I can spend some time with my family, and Ginny will you be coming?" Harry wondered as his wife shook her head.

"No thanks I don't think I want to spend my last week of vacation listening to Dark Spiritualists." Ginny grumbled as her husband accepted it.

"Well then that will be our plan for now, and Mr. Potter I will be expecting some form of strategy against the Phantom Hunters when you return from the Holidays." Dumbledore warned as his student nodded.

"I will try to gather as much information, which I hope will be enough to help us to go against the Phantom Hunters." Harry promised and soon everyone left the room.


	61. Return to Hell

A/N; This chapter should have just have Harry having a quick meeting with the Dark Spiritualist and getting the information he needs, but while I was writing the meeting, I started to write what came to my mind, and this is the result.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hell

In a large fiery pit, a lone messy hair Wizard started to walk down a spiral staircase that line against the inside of the walls of the pit. "Great I need to walk a several thousand foot stairway to get to get to the bottom level." Harry grumbled as he made his trip down to the lowest level of Hell.

As the young Wizard walked, he could see into the walls, where the tortured evil souls of are being kept, and cringed as he notice the further down he went, the torture was more gruesome then last.

Level 6/5

After some walking, the young Wizard stopped at a checkpoint, which is between level Six and Five, and the guard glare at him. "What is your purpose here?" The Guard barked out as the Hunter looked to him.

"I need to see a Dark Spiritualist may I ask what level are they on?" Harry firmly asked as the Guard snarled.

"They could be in Level Two or One, but I do believe the one started the Dark Spiritual movement is in Level 0." The Guard growled as the Hunter groaned.

"Great I am betting the one I need to talk to is in Level 0." Harry grumbled before talking to the guard. "Excuse me, is there anyway to get to the lower levels without using the stairs?" Harry wondered as the guard glared at him.

"The fastest way is to jump off the stairs." The Guard grinned at the gulping Wizard. "But before you do, think of the level you need to go too, and you should land at the Guard station at the Level you wanted." The Guard smiled as the Hunter looked down into the center of the spiral staircase, and only saw blackness.

"Please tell me you are joking?" Harry begged as the guard glare intensified.

"Do I look like someone who would joke?" The Guard growled as the Hunter back away. "Oh I should warn you, you can't use magic while falling, and if you try, you won't like the outcome." The Guard warned as the Hunter gulped as he stepped off the staircase, while same time focus on the level he wanted.

Level 2/1

To the Hunter's surprise, the second his feet left the stairs, he found himself on solid ground, facing another Guard. "Wow you the first Idiot to try to jump off the stairs." The Guard laughed as the Hunter glare.

"Then explain to me why I need to jump off the staircase?" Harry growled at the still laughing Guard.

"Actually that is the only way to quickly get to the bottom Levels my young Wizard, and the previous guests to Hell never dared to try it, unless you count Lord Kami, whom done it numerous times." The Guard continues laughing as the Hunter sighed.

"Then can you tell me where is Level 0, since there might be a Dark Spiritualist there that could help me with a Phantom Hunters problem." Harry snapped at the Guard, whom immediately stop laughing.

"I'm sorry the only ones can excess Level 0, is Lord Kami, or his personal, so you can't go there." The Guard warned as the Hunter glared at him.

"In that case would a Spirit Hunter that is working under Lord Kami be enough to enter Level 0!" Harry firmly asked as the Guard waved his hand, causing the young Hunter to glow.

"Spirit Hunter Harry James Potter, your Id check is Valid, so you have permission to enter Level 0!" The Guard growled out as the Hunter sighed in relief. "Now take this Rune, and then step off the staircase, that will allow you excess to Level 0." The Guard ordered and the Hunter nodded as he took the Rune, and stepped off the stairs.

Level 0

The second the Hunter touch the ground, he fell foreword, and tumbled onto the ground in pain. "Oh this got to be the worse day of my afterlife." Harry painfully said, before it hit him. "Wait a minute I shouldn't feel this much pain here." Harry worriedly shouted as someone got his attention.

"Actually my young Spirit Hunter, this Level any Spirit will feel like they are alive, even if they are just visiting." A new Guard gravely informed the Hunter.

"Great a little warning would have been nice." Harry argued as he stood before the Guard. "Now that I am here, I need to see the Dark Spiritualist was sent here." Harry quickly asked to get this over.

"Dark Spiritualist hmm, that would be Corner Porter, which I believe is an ancestor of yours." The Guard warned a now paling Hunter.

"I have a Dark Ancestor?" Harry worriedly asked the guard.

"It is not uncommon to have a Black Sheep or two in a family that fully supports the Light, so don't be discourage about learning you do have one." The Guard firmly suggested as the Hunter accepted it.

"Fine, but may I ask how many of my Ancestors are here?" Harry wondered as the Guard shook his head.

"I'm sorry I am not allowed to give out any information of those who reside here, unless for a personal matter." The Guard firmly informed the Hunter, as he waved his hand at the Infernal surrounding them, immediately a solid looking door appeared. "That door will take you to a room, where you will be able to talk to Porter, and you may take as long as you want." The Guard firmly informed the young Hunter, whom nodded as he walked over to the door and entered it.

Interrogation Room

In a dull grey room, the Hunter went to a small table and sat on its chair, and only waited ten seconds before another door appeared and soon an old Wizard stumbled through grumbling to himself. "Fools, how much more torture they can inflict on me!" Porter argued as he spotted a young Wizard before him. "What do you want, since I never have visitors ever since I was sent to Hell?" Porter spat out as the young Hunter looked to him.

"My name is Spirit Hunter Harry James Potter, and I would like to learn everything you know about the Dark Spiritualists." Harry firmly asked as the old Wizard stared at him.

"I sense we are Blood Related, but I never thought there would be another Spiritualist in my family." Porter glared as he looked over the young Hunter. "Well if we are related what do you want to know about the Dark Spiritualists?" Porter firmly asked as the young Hunter sighed.

"I am right now fighting the current Dark Spiritualists, and I was hoping you would help me to defend against them." Harry asked as the old Wizard glared at him.

"You must take…" Porter stopped as electrical serge hit him, causing him to scream as severe pain hit him.

"Corner…" Harry cried out, but found himself stuck to his chair, and was force to watch as his Ancestor was reduce to ashes, but within seconds the Old Wizard was back as if nothing happen to him.

"Oh great even here I am being tortured!" Porter shouted at the ceiling, before looking to the young Hunter. "Fine it looks like I have no choice but to help you!" Porter spat as he sat before the young Hunter. "First tell me Potter what year it is?" Porter asked as the young Hunter looked to him.

"It is December 28 1994." Harry answered as the old Wizard shook his head.

"So it been a little over five-hundred years since I been in Hell." Porter sighed as he shook at the thought of the time pass since his passing. "Before I begin, what can you tell me about what you know about the Dark Spiritualists?" Porter wondered, as the young Hunter looked lost in his thought before speaking.

"Very little I'm afraid, from what I do know, your Ancestors started calling themselves Phantom Hunters, and had turn the Ministries of the World against the Spiritualists about two-hundred years ago." Harry started as the old Wizard face went blank. "In a course of one-hundred years many Spiritualists were killed, and their schools burnt to the ground, and those who survived went into hiding." Harry stopped, as the old Wizard eyes looked angry.

"Fools I created the Dark Spiritualist in an attempt to make us stronger, since many of us were up against really strong Spirits!" Porter shouted as he slammed his hand against the table. "Even though I knew turning to the Dark Arts would lead to my downfall, I had to take the chance to make us stronger, since we couldn't always rely on the Spirit Hunters for help." Porter stopped as the young Hunter spoke up.

"Sir how many Spirit Hunters were there in the past?" Harry wondered as the old Wizard sighed.

"During my time, every hundred years, one to two Spirit Hunters were born from a High level Spiritualist Family, and because of that, we were in a never-ending War with the very strong Spirits." Porter sighed at the memories he had. "During the year I made the faithful decision to go into the Dark Arts, we had lost the Current Spirit Hunter when he used up all his Spiritual Energy against an entire Army of Spirits and lost." Porter stopped as he shook himself from the memory. "When that Spirit Hunter died, there was never a replacement, and we all new it might take another fifty years before another Hunter would be born, so I had no choice but to go into the Dark Arts." Porter stopped, as he looked regretful at he done.

"Sir can you tell me what you did, it might help me understand what I am facing." Harry calmly asked as the old Wizard continued with his eyes closed.

"Using my Knowledge of Soul Crystals, I was able to create a Dark Crystal, made from using the negative feelings from Imprison Dark Wizards." Porter stopped, as he now looked regretful. "I then poured into it all the Spiritual Energy I was able to collect from Weak Spirits, into the Crystal turning the Spiritual Energy into Negative Energy." Porter stopped as he looked away. "With the Dark Crystal, I found out I just needed to absorb some of the Negative Energy, for it to increase my Spiritual Level enough to match the Spirit Hunters level." As Porter talking stopped talking, the young Wizard spoke up.

"I understand why you went into the Dark Arts you had no choice with the Spirits gaining the Advantage." Harry assured the old Wizard.

"But like I said, it was what led me to my downfall." Porter sighed as he continued. "I didn't know the Dark Crystal, was a double edge sword, since to keep it powered I need it to be close to a Wizard Prison, so it could absorb the Negative Energies, but what I didn't know that the more energy it absorb, the more it affects the Spiritualist that takes in the Energy." Porter stopped as tears fell from his eyes. "In five years I had gather enough Dark Spiritualist to supply the need to keep the Spirit Problem in check, but what I didn't know that the Dark Crystal had turned many Dark Spiritualist to go against what we stood for, and before I knew it, I was killed so they could posses the Crystal." Porter stopped as he closed his eyes as tears continue falling.

"Corner, do you know what happen to the Dark Crystal?" Harry wondered as the old Wizard shook his head.

"All I know, that I was sentence to Hell for creating an Artifact that had turned many Innocents to the Dark side, and then I was severely punished for my sins." Porter stopped as he looked to the young Hunter. "I never meant to create such evil I just thought I was doing the right thing." Porter tried to assure the Hunter.

"I think I understand why you did it, but I am wondering, do you think the current Phantom Hunters are using the Dark Crystal to create more Hunters?" Harry wondered, as the old Wizard looked unsure.

"I made the Crystal to last forever so they could still be using it, but if the Crystal doesn't absorb enough Spiritual Energy for a long time, it won't be very affective in creating strong Dark Spiritualist." Porter stopped, as he looked thoughtful. "And if you are looking for it, I would suggest looking around a Wizard Prison, since it needs the Negative Energy more then Spiritual Energy." Porter stopped as he pulled a Parchment from his Robes. "Shoot I need a Quill." Porter grumbled as the Hunter gave him one.

"Here take mine, it has Magical Ink, so you need a bottle to write." Harry quickly informed the grateful Wizard, and he began writing for almost a minute before he stopped.

"This is a spell I created to undo Dark Magic, it could be used to cancel the affects of the Dark Crystal, by turning the Dark Spiritualists back to normal Spiritualists." Porter then handed the Parchment and Quill over to the Hunter. "I know this won't help me for what I done, but at least I can help my Descendant." Porter smiled as he said it.

"Thanks Corner, I will put this to good use." It was all Harry could say, before leaving the room, after a brief farewell.


	62. Hunter's Troubles

A/N; This part is happenning while Harry is in Spirit Realm, and sorry about the Clify, I need some time for this encounter.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

December 28

Unknown Location

In a dark room, filled with Cloaked Wizards, a Witch knelt before three dark Silver cloaked Wizards. "My Darkling, why did you fail your mission, which left your brother in serious condition, and you unconscious for the last few days?" The middle Cloak Wizard asked as the Witch shook a little.

"My Lords, the Spirit Hunters were way above our level, we never stood a chance." The Witch bravely informed her Lords.

"Never stood a chance, I really doubt that, since no Spiritualist can match our power!" The Right Wizard sneered at the Witch, while the middle held up his hand for silence.

"During this century our encounters with the Spiritualists are rare, so we don't have any clue of what they are capable of." The Middle Lord firmly warned as he looked to the Witch before him. "I believe you my Darkling, so we must prepare ourselves, by gathering Spirit Energy for the Dark Crystal!" The Lord suggested as the left Lord looked to him.

"Sir we still don't know how to make the Dark Crystal Absorb Spiritual Energy, and why now, since we been able to convert captured young Spiritualist to our cause." The Left Lord quickly asked as the middle Lord shook his head.

"I been checking the results of the New Phantom Hunters, and their Levels have only increase by five percent, and if don't do anything, I fear the Dark Crystal will longer suite our needs." The Middle Lord warned as the others in the room tried to protest, but stopped as he again spoke. "I know the Dark Crystal have serve us well in the last five-hundred years, but I fear our Ancestors made a huge mistake by killing its creator, before getting all the information they needed for the Crystal." The Middle Lord warned before looking to the Witch. "My Darkling I need you to go on several Assignments, first you need to head North, toward Asia, and find a Valley which our records shows signs of massive Spirit Energy running through it." The Middle Lord started getting the Witch attention. "At the Valley you will place this special Spirit Orb in the center, and it will automatically absorb the surrounding energy, but you must leave it there for several months to gather a good deal of Energy. " The Lord warned as he handed over a Dark glowing Orb to the Witch. "After you complete the first task, I need you to take this International Portkey and head to an American Abandon Hospital, where I know there will be an abundance of Spirits to collect, hopefully it will be enough to suit our needs until you retrieve the Spirit Orb." The Lord suggested as he gave the Witch a small Pendant.

"If that is all my Lords I will leave as soon as my brother is well enough to move." The Witch stopped as the middle Lord spoke up.

"No you will leave now, I'm sorry I know you and your brother works well during your past assignments, but these missions cannot wait, so you must leave now!" The Middle Lord firmly warned as the Witch nodded.

"I will do as you command my Lords." The Witch bowed again before leaving the room

With the Witch gone, the middle Lord spoke up. "I want our Dark Specialists looking over the Dark Crystal, and find a way to allow the Crystal to Absorb Spirit Energy, and they better have an answer before our Darkling returns!" The Middle Lord commanded and everyone in the room disperse.

Potter Manor

In the large living room, everyone was worried for the one that is missing in there group. "I hope Harry hurries, I don't like the fact he going to hell to visit a Dark Spiritualist." Lily argued as many agreed.

"I know, but the information…" James started but stopped as his Grand-daughter looked worried. "Lilly what is wrong?" James worriedly asked as his daughter looked to her mom.

"Mom I'm sensing something not right, at Waverly Hills Sanatorium!" Lilly warned as her mom looked to her.

"Can you tell me what is wrong?" Ginny worriedly asked her daughter.

"All I can tell the Spirits we hadn't sent to Spirit Realm is restless, as if they know something bad is going to happen there." Lilly warned as her mom went to her.

"Take me there, and we'll investigate this." Ginny firmly suggested as another spoke up.

"Ginny is this wise, remember what had happen when you left for an assignment?" James quickly warned as his Daughter-in-law looked to him.

"Don't worry father, Harry and I been there a couple times, so I don'tthink this will be a trap." Ginny laughed at her worried parents, before disappearing with her daughter.


	63. Angel Of Mercy

A/N; For this chapter, I was rereading parts of the Hospital haunts, and came across something about an evil presense on the top floor of the building, so I dicided to create this version of that evil presense.

Alos I was going to have the TAPS team in this chapter, but unfortunately from what I know, they never investigated the Hospital until the TV series came out, so I didn't use them.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Waverly Hills Sanatorium

Just outside of a large abandon building, two teens appeared looking startled at seeing a good number of cars parked not to far from the entrance. "Great I hope those are cars doesn't mean Muggle Paranormal Investigators are here?" Ginny grumbled as her daughter sighed.

"Great I know we should try to avoid them, but I don't think we have a choice." Lilly warned as her mother nodded and soon both became transparent and floated through the doors.

First Floor

Two Spirits floated down the hallways looking about. "That is strange, even though we had been hunting here for awhile, we should be seeing Spirits by now." Ginny thoughtfully informed her daughter.

"I know there are probably still thousands of Spirits you and dad had missed during your hunts." Lilly stopped as several man walked towards them, her mom quickly pulled her to side. "Mom, do you remember they can't see us?" A startled Lilly reminded her mom, as they hid in a room.

"I know that my dear, but if they got those camera's on them, there is a chance the Muggles could take our pictures." Ginny reminded her daughter, as flashes seen. "Come on lets go somewhere where there is no Muggles." Ginny suggested and both floated up.

On the fourth floor hallways, the two Hunters sighed in relief. "This is nuts how many investigators are here?" Ginny grumbled, since on every floor they went on, had groups of people. "By the way Lilly, do you think the restless Spirits are restless because of this Investigation?" Ginny wondered as her daughter shook her head.

"No mom, now that I am here I can sense a Dark Presence, and If I am right it's a Phantom Hunter." Lillian warned as her mom groaned.

"Not again, I thought we won't see them for least several months." Ginny grumbled before she took her daughter arm, and both rush into a room as lights shown from across them. "Great the Investigators are here." Ginny hissed, but froze as she felt a Dark Presence. "Great that female Hunter is here too." Ginny yelled as she looked out into the hallway, and saw a cloud of dark smoke surrounding a cloak specter. "What is she doing?" Ginny quickly asked as the screaming specter flew at the terrified people and sent them off running. "Great she is going to get us in trouble." Ginny warned as she rushed into the hallway with her daughter following.

Once in the hallway, the older Hunter waved her hand. "SPIRIT CAPTURE SHIELD!" Ginny shouted, and almost immediately, a dome of pure white light surrounded the now enrage Specter.

"Get me out of here!" The Specter yelled as it turned to the Hunters.

"Not before you tell us what you been doing here?" Ginny glared as the Specter shifted to that of a young woman.

"It's none of your business Hunter!" The Woman spat as she pointed her finger at the shield. "Dark Spirit Gun!" The woman shouted, and to her surprise, the dark beam dispersed as it hit the shield.

"Like I told you before, you are way below our level, so you are trap here until we release you!" Ginny warned as the woman continued glaring.

"Well you are not getting anything from me!" The woman hissed as she started to radiate darkness.

"What are you doing?" Ginny yelled as her daughter push her down, as the shield exploded, sending the two Hunters rolling across the hallway.

After terrible tumble, the younger Hunter sat up, and noticed her mom was not moving. "Mom, are you alright!" Lilly worriedly asked as she magically checked her mother, and found no serious injuries. "Mom just was knocked out." Lilly sighed in relief, but gasped at what she saw a pure dark evil looking shadowy dog standing where she last saw the Phantom Hunter. "A Dark Spirit Beast, don't tell me she can turn into it!" Lilly worriedly thought, as she stood ready to face the beast. "Great it is too fast for long range Spirit Spells, look like I have no choice I have to have close combat with that thing." Lilly worriedly thought as she held out her hand. "Spirit Lance!" Lilly shouted as a beam of light shot upwards and downwards from her open hand, and once she gasped it, it turned into a six-foot lighted lance, with a curved sword at the top. "Great I never was good with a sword like my mom and dad I just hope I can keep it off me until I can give it some good clean slices." Lilly worriedly thought, as her Spirit form shifted to that of an older Witch, she flew at the shadowy dog.

The battle was intense, as Hunter and beast block, dodge and attacked each other, but as minutes wore down, the Hunter swung her lance in the wrong way, and the dog saw the opening and jumped into her with claws spread foreword. "Oh..." Lady Mercy cried out as she flew backwards as the dog jumped from her chest, and she fell to the ground with her hand on a bad wound to the shoulder. "Great I am a Healer not a fighter." Lady Mercy grumbled as she sat up looking at the shadowy dog looking ready to pounce on her again. "Great there is no way I can fight this thing." Lady Mercy stopped as the shadowy dog lunge foreword, but to her surprise, a white Spirit dog tackled the Shadowy dog away. "Snuffles!" Lady Mercy cried out in relief as the two Spirit dogs tumbled away from her, as they tried to scratch and bites each other. "This is not good, if that Phantom Hunter has any Spiritual Attacks in that form, Snuffles going to need my help." Lady Mercy worriedly thought as she stood up in pain. "Great I have no choice but to do this, or we will lose Snuffles." Lady Mercy worriedly thought, as she closed her eyes. "Spiritual Blocks Ten seconds Release!" Lady Mercy shouted as her Adult Spirit form glowed, as Angel-like wings sprouted from her back, and her wounds quickly healed. "Sorry Lord Kami, I know you put that Block on me to help me control my powers, but this is for a good reason." Lady Mercy worriedly thought as she flew foreword in a blur, grabbed the Shadowy dog by its neck and with surprising strength threw it down the hallway. "Spirit Blast!" Lady Mercy shouted sending a bright beam at the dog, and it exploded upon impact sending the beast flying further down the hallway and out of sight.

With the danger out of the way, the older Hunter form shifted back to her younger self, she quickly fell to the ground exhausted. "I hope I don't have to do that anytime soon." Lilly tiredly thought as she rolled over and crawled to her mom. "Great I think I used to much Magic against that Beast, I can't heal my mother." Lilly thought as her Spirit Guardian whimpered as she limped to her. "Thank you Snuffles, why not rest for now, and later I can see about any pains you have." Lilly tiredly suggested as she patted her dog, before she disappeared.

With her Guardian gone, the young Hunter knew she would need at lease ten minutes before she would have enough Spiritual Magic to take them back to school, so she just lay next to her mother until a voice sounded before her made her freeze. "You will pay for that, and by the looks of you lying there, I doubt you can defend yourself anymore." The Phantom Hunter sneered as she painfully limped over to the young Hunters.

"Why not just give up, since you don't look too good right now." Lilly sneered as she spotted the older woman whose body now badly bruised.

"Not before…" The Woman stopped as she felt a blade to her neck.

"I think you better heed the young Hunter's warning Phantom Hunter!" Harry glared as he held his sword to the woman's neck.

"Fine then, you win this time!" It was all the woman said, before disappearing from the hallway.

With the danger pass, the older Hunter knelt before his wife and daughter. "Lilly I'm sorry I was late." Harry quickly apologized, but his daughter dismissed it.

"It's alright father, but I think you should get us something special in the near future as payment for your tardiness." Lilly tiredly smiled as did her father.

"For my two Angels, I will do anything for you both." Harry smiled as he held both his wife and daughter's hands. "And speaking of Angels, Lilly I better have a good explanation of why you didn't tell us about your third form." Harry smiled at his innocent daughter before they all disappeared from the hallway.


	64. Lilly's Blocks

A/N;This Chapter is just to quickly show and explain what happens after everyone left the Hospital, I will have more about the Phantom Hunters in the next chapter.

Also about Lilly new Form, to tell you the truth, I almost wasn't going to give it to her, but in the end, I decided to go ahead and do it.

Phantom Hunter's Lair

In front of a large room, three Robed Wizards watched as a badly bruised woman limped before them. "My Lords, I was able to capture well over two-hundred Spirits." The Phantom Hunter painfully informed her Lords. "I'm sorry I couldn't get anymore Spirits, I was ambushed by two Female Spirit Hunters." It was all the Phantom Hunter could say, before collapsing before her shock lords.

"Someone get the Healers!" The middle Lord yelled as he knelt before the fallen Phantom Hunter, and pulled out three glowing Orbs, each one had numerous specks of lights floating in them.

With the Phantom Hunter taken care of, the Lords looked to those around them. "Get these Spirits to the Specialists, and have them immediately converted to Spiritual Energy." The Middle Lord ordered, and the three Orbs taken away, as the Lords continue. "Hopefully these Spirits sacrifices will help us gain the power needed to end the Spiritualists once and for all." The Middle Lord shouted as the others in the room celebrated.

Hogwarts/Hospital Wing

As two Witches lay in the beds, a young Wizard is pacing about looking worried. "Mr. Potter, please calm down, your wife and daughter will be fine after a night rest." Pomfrey scolded after she did a Magical scan on her patients.

"Sorry I really hate to see my family in this shape." Harry sighed as he sat on an unoccupied bed.

"Well maybe we should stop you guys from going on these hunts." Lily firmly started as she, her husband and friends entered the room, and went to the occupied beds. "But of course I know there is no way to stop you." Lily sighed at the fact.

"Mom if it weren't for these Phantom Hunters, our Hunts would be very safe, and I know you know that since you can easily spy on us in the Afterlife." Harry reminded his mother.

"Hey I wouldn't be calling it spying." Lily argued as her husband place a hand on her shoulder.

"Lily, son lets just leave it for later and right now just focus on making sure our son's wife and daughter are alright." James tiredly suggested as his wife sighed.

"Fine James, but this talk isn't over in the long shot!" Lily relented as the Healer looked to them.

"Well since you all are here, I think you all should just get yourselves settled in for the night, but please don't make any loud noises." Pomfrey suggested as she left the room.

The following morning a yell awoken the occupants of the room "Please Madam Pomfrey no more Potions!" Sirius screamed as he trash about the bed.

"Sirius get up you old dog, you having a nightmare!" Remus shouted as he threw a pillow at his friend, whom got up looking about the room.

"Oh great I'm still dreaming." Sirius grumbled as he quickly lay back, only to get a stinging hex shot at him. "Ouch why did you do that?" Sirius argued as his friend sighed.

"Have you forgotten we decided to spend the night in the Hospital Wing?" Remus reminded his friend.

"Oh yeah now I remember." It was all Sirius could say, before pelted by pillows with a good number of Stinging Hexes added from all around him.

After the rude awakening, everyone now notice two now awaked Witches. "Ginny, Lillian…" Harry cried out as he rushed over to his wife and daughter to give each a hug.

Once the two Witches checked over by everyone in the room, the Headmaster whom just arrived smiled. "Mrs. And Ms. Potter, it is good to see you both are awake and doing well after last night." Dumbledore kindly greeted as he sat on an unoccupied bed. "Now while we eat, care to tell us what happen last night?" Dumbledore wondered as a table laden with food appeared, and soon everyone was eating and listening to the two young Witches story.

Once the young Hunter told her story, the Headmaster looked to her. "Ms. Potter care to explain about your Blocks on your Powers?" Dumbledore kindly asked a thoughtful teen.

"My Spiritual Magic is still unstable, so Lord Kami put a Partial Block on my Core so I will be able to excess a third of my Spiritual Magic." Lilly started as everyone looked to her. "Even with the Blocks, my Spiritual Levels is actually equal to that of dads." Lilly stopped as her father looked to her.

"Lilly dear, how much unstable is your Core and is it any danger to you?" Harry worriedly asked his daughter.

"Actually father, my Core is stable as long as the Block is activated, but as you saw, I can temporary remove the Block to use my Spiritual Magic to its full power." Lilly stopped as she sighed. "But if that happens, I could easily drain almost all my Magic." Lilly stopped as gasped heard about her.

"Then you better promise us you won't remove that Block ever again!" Ginny firmly informed her daughter.

"But mom, I already know about the dangers of removing the Block, and Lord Kami gave me a Time Limit to how long the Blocks can be safely removed, which is ten seconds." Lilly quickly explained as her mom looked unconvinced, another spoke up.

"Ms. Potter even though you know the dangers, I would prefer you don't remove the Block unless it is for an emergency." Dumbledore kindly suggested as his student nodded.

"I know Headmaster that is why I removed the Block at the very end of the battle, since I knew in doing so will almost knock me out once the Block is again activated." Lilly sighed as her Headmaster accepted it.

"But still Lilly, what about your third form, from what I saw, you look like what a Muggle would describe an Angel, but without the Halo?" Harry wondered as her daughter shrugged.

"Its just a side affect of my full power, but who knows when I finally get my powers under control in a couple years or so, I might see about adding the Halo." Lilly smiled as everyone groaned.

"Great if Muggles see you as an Angel, they will start to believe there are actually Angels in the Afterlife." Harry grumbled as everyone laughed.

"Well I wouldn't mind meeting an Angel, from what I read from Muggle Myths, they are a sight to behold." Dumbledore smiled as everyone rolled his or her eyes.


	65. The Dark Crsytal's Troubles

A/N; This chapter only focused on what is happening with the Phantom Hunters, I wanted to add what Harry and his family is doing right now, but I so focus on this part, I had no ideas for them.

Also I don't own Harry Potter and please Review.

Nurmengard

To most of the Wizarding World, the old Wizard Prison is unused abandon, which sadly is not true.

Prison Cells

Three opposing Cloak figures followed three others while walking down a barely lit corridor line with hundreds of cells, each with anywhere from five to ten individuals. "Any ideas of how the Dark Specialist is doing?" The Middle lord asked as they headed to the end of the hallway.

"My Lords, the Dark Specialist think they succeeded in powering the Dark Crystal, and are now waiting for you to test it." One of the Followers bravely informed his Lords.

"This better have work, or we had come here for nothing!" The left Lord sneered as they entered a large room, with a twenty-foot black as night Crystal in the center.

"The Dark Crystal, I can feel it Power." The Right Lord smiled as did the others.

"Yes it's been years since the Dark Crystal showed it true power." The Middle Lord smiled while placing his hand onto the Crystal, and chanted a spell, but stopped, as he looked startle. "Something is not right I can't absorb the Dark Energy!" The Middle Lord shouted, as the other two Lords gotten the same results.

"My Lords I was afraid this would happen." The Specialist nervously informed the Lords.

"Well spit it out, we don't have all day!" The Left Lord ordered as the Specialist gulped.

"From our records, no Phantom Hunter had been allowed to touch the Dark Crystal after they were converted, so we fear that once you absorb the Dark Energy, you won't be able to gain more power in the future." Specialist warned as the Lords looked not so happy.

"So in other words, only the next Generation of Phantom Hunters will gain more power then us!" The Right Lord guessed as the Specialists nodded.

"This is not good, even if we recruit new Phantom Hunters now, we will not have the time to train them for the upcoming War." The Left Lord warned as the Middle Lord spoke up.

"True, I had hoped the Crystal will be our answer to the Spirit Hunters problem, but look like we got no choice, but to rely on our new Allies to gain the upper hand." The Middle Lord sighed at the fact. "But for now we better start recruiting new Phantom Hunters, and give them advance training." The Middle Lord suggested, as the Specialist looked more worried.

"My Lords we also have a problem with finding new recruits, since right now we had been barely finding any young Spiritualist to convert to our side." The Specialist warned, as the Lords look not too happy.

"Exactly how many Spiritualists do we have right now that is ready to join our ranks?" The Middle Lord firmly asked as a Specialist took out a paper and quickly counted.

"My Lords, during the last six Months, we captured eighteen Teenage Spiritualists, and right now fifteen have been converted to Phantom Hunters." The Specialist nervously informed his Lords.

"I thought we ordered you to stop converting Spiritualist until we can get the Dark Crystal powered up!" The right Lord angrily hissed as the Specialist shook.

"I'm sorry my Lords, but the fifteen teens was already converted before we gotten the Orders." The Specialist quickly explained, as the Lords looked not too happy.

"Then tell us, how powered up did the new Phantom Hunters get when they were converted?" The Left Lord asked as the Specialist looked more worried.

"From our scans, the new Phantom Hunters had a three percent increase in their Spiritual Magic Levels." The Specialist stopped as the Middle Lord spoke up.

"So it is what I feared, if we hadn't powered up the Crystal now, our future generations of Phantom Hunters will be no powerful then normal Wizards." The Middle Lord sighed as he looked to the Dark Crystal. "What's done is done, but for now while we focus on the War, I want an increase in captured Spiritualists, especially the ones we can convert to our side do I make myself clear." The Middle Lord firmly commanded as the Specialist bowed.

"I promise I will more then triple the amount in new recruits in six months my Lords." The specialist promised as the Lords walked away.


	66. The Forgotten Prison

A/N;This is the turning point of the story, and I am planning to end this story in the next few chapters, or as much as I needed to end this.

Also I am planning to write a story that will contain One Shots of the Hunter's Hunts once this story is finished.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/Room of Requirements

Four teens pour over some maps of the countries of the world, many parts were covered by some X's. "We been at this for almost a month Harry, are you sure we are looking in the right direction?" Fleur wondered as the young Wizard shrugged.

"Corner said the Dark Crystal should always be near or in a Wizarding Prison, and I know we been to every known prison, but there got to be some we don't know of." Harry suggested as another spoke up.

"Harry I think you are right we are missing a Prison, and even though I should know it, I can't think of its name." Krum warned as the Hunters looked to him.

"Krum I need you to trust me, and look into my eyes." Harry suggested as the older Wizard nodded and stare into the young Wizard's eyes for a few seconds before they broke eye contact.

"I see what you mean Krum, but I was able to get some details you seem to have forgotten." Harry stopped talking as he closed his eyes. "Hmm, World War II, and something to do with a Dark Wizard, but is all I can get." Harry sighed, as another spoke.

"The only Dark Wizard around that time that comes to my mind is Grindelwald." Ginny suggested as her friends looked to her.

"If that is the same Dark Wizard that was defeated by a certain Headmaster, I think I know who I can ask." Harry smiled as he quickly left the friends.

Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster just finished some work when he suddenly looked to the door. "Come in Mr. Potter!" Dumbledore gently called out, and his student walked into the room and sat before him.

"Headmaster I am wondering if there was a Prison that Grindelwald had controlled?" Harry wondered, as the Headmaster looked lost in his thoughts.

"Actually Grindelwald had a Prison he used to hold Wizards and Muggles that went after him and lost." Dumbledore remembered, while standing to pluck a book from his bookshelf, and opened it at his desk. "Strange I know it should be in this book, but somehow it's been erased from its pages." Dumbledore worriedly warned his student.

"That is strange, Headmaster do you remember anything about the Prison?" Harry wondered, and the Headmaster shook his head as to say no. "I wonder if someone made the Prison Un-plotable." Harry guess as the Headmaster agreed.

"That could be the reason the Prison existence was erased from all records and those who knew about it." Dumbledore added, as his student looked worried.

"Great I wonder…" Harry stopped as a cloaked figure appeared in the room.

"Harry Lord Kami knows the Prison, and it is

Nurmengard, which at this moment is a Spiritualists Prison run by the Phantom Hunters." Lady Reaper warned, as the young Hunter looked worried.

"Great I was hoping the Prison was guarded by normal Wizards." Harry grumbled as the Grim looked to him.

"Harry why are you so worried, since the only Phantom Hunters you need to worry about is the two strong ones you already face, and their leaders which I can tell you right now is not at the Prison." Lady Reaper warned, as the Hunter looked relieved.

"In that case, Lady Reaper, care to take Ginny and I to the Prison once we are ready?" Harry smiled as the Headmaster spoke up.

"Harry I think I should accompany you." Dumbledore quickly suggested as the Hunter shook his head.

"Headmaster if we are dealing with Phantom Hunters, only a fully trained Spiritualist would have any hope of defeating them, so I'm afraid that will only mean Ginny and I." Harry warned before turning to the Grim. "Lady Reaper I will meet you in the Room of Requirements." It was all Harry said before disappearing.


	67. The Dark Crystal Not real chapter

A/N; This is not a chapter, I was bored and began thinking of the Dark Crystal Movie, and decided to write this, since I needed more time for the real chapter.

Expect the real chapter soon, and sorry for posting this fake one.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Dark Crystal Chamber

Two teens appeared in the chamber surprised the dark cloaked Wizards, and soon spells fired. "Spirit Blast!" Harry yelled sending a beam of light at an attacker, blasting both him and another to the ground.

"Harry get to the Crystal I hold the rest off!" Ginny yelled as spells slammed into her shield.

The young Hunter nodded as he flew upwards, and landed on the large Dark Crystal, and found a hole. "That is it, all I need to do is put this Crystal Shard I just found into the hole and cast the spell." Harry thought as he lifted the Shard as he mumbled the spell, but a scream made him look down, and saw his wife in a pool of blood, and a cloaked Wizard looking up at him.

"Hunter I used a special dagger, which will both kill body and Spirit, so you will not see her in the so call afterlife!" The Phantom Hunter laughed as the young Hunter finished his spell and slammed the Shard into the hole.

Almost instantly, the Dark Crystal glowed brightly, as the young Hunter thrown off, and landed on the ground, where he painfully crawled to his fallen wife. "Ginny I am so sorry." Harry cried as shards of light slammed into all the Phantom Hunters.

"What is happening…" Many of the Hunters yelled as their Spirits left their bodies, and shot up into the ceiling, while their now lifeless bodies fell to the ground.

Within minutes all the Phantom Hunters lay dead, as the lone hunter cried over his fallen wife.


	68. Liberation Of Nurmengard

A/N; This is the real chapter, and sorry again about posting the fake chapter, I was having a Writer's Block and that was all I could think of.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Room of Requirements

Two older teen's watch two younger teens place several Vials in their Robes that is until one just starred into space. "Hey Harry wake up!" Ginny yelled, as her husband looked startled. "What's wrong Harry you suddenly looked lost or something?" Ginny worriedly asked as her husband shook himself.

"Remember that movie we saw in the Afterlife the Dark Crystal, I just had a vision of us doing the ending part, but you died in the end." Harry shivered, as did his wife.

"Harry I really doubt that will happen, so don't worry about it." Ginny assure her husband as the grim looked to them.

"Well guys this is it, and remember I can't help you fight the Phantom Hunters, so you are on your own." Lady Reaper regrettably reminded the teens.

"Yeah we know Lady Reaper, you are not allow to interfere with the Living, but I was wondering if you can disable the alarms and anyway of them alerting outside the Prison?" Harry wondered, as the Grim looked thoughtful.

"I can do that, and also I can run interference so you won't have to fight allot of Hunters at once." Lady Reaper happily suggested, seeing this would be better then just leaving the two young Hunters to their fate.

"Then that's the plan, so since we are ready lets go!" Ginny quickly suggested, and once two teen touched the Grimm's hand, they were gone.

Nurmengard

As three figures appeared before a towering dark building, the tallest quickly looked around. "Those little sneak, hitch a ride with us!" Lady Reaper warned as the two teens looked to her.

"What do you mean Lady Reaper?" Ginny quickly asked as the Grim looked to the prison.

"Lillian Weasley Potter took hold of my Robe just before we left the school." Lady Reaper warned as the two teens groaned.

"If that daughter of mine gets hurt, I will personally ground her until she is an adult!" Ginny hissed as the Grim looked to her.

"Um Ginny, remember Lillian spent five years in the Afterlife, so technicality she is an adult." Lady Reaper reminded the young mother, who glared at her.

"Like I care about that detail, but come on lets get this over with." Ginny angrily suggested as the Grim nodded.

"Give me ten minutes, and I should have the Alarms and Floo disabled." Lady Reaper suggested before she disappeared.

Prison Square

The main area of the Prison was large empty Square with fifty stories walls that held numerous cells, and as two teens entered it to find themselves in a firefight between prisoners and Wizards wearing dark cloaks on each level. "Ok what is going on?" Ginny shouted as she dodged a dark beam.

"Come on Ginny we should help the prisoners, and hopefully learn what just happen." Harry quickly suggested as he shot Spirit Blast at the guards.

Up on the second floor, three prisoners taken covered in a cell looked startled as the guards they were fighting blown off the floor.

Moments it was clear, two Spirits floated to the second floor before becoming solid. "Are you guys alright?" Harry quickly asked as the Prisoners nodded.

"We weren't hit, but are you two the Spirit Hunters Lady Mercy told us about?" One of the older Prisoners quickly asked as the Hunters nodded.

"We are, but can you tell us how many prisoners are in here, and the number of Guards?" Harry wondered, as the prisoners look unsure.

"I think they had well over two-hundred Spiritualists here, and about a hundred guards." Another Prisoner spoke up, as the Hunters gulped. "But Lady Mercy said she will be taking the young women, the children, and those whom were not in shape to fight to Hogwarts." The Prisoner quickly added, as the Hunters looked glad.

"Then in that case, Ginny you stay here and help the Spiritualists, while I go after the Dark Crystal." Harry suggested as he turned to the Prisoners. "By the way, do any of you know where they keep a large Crystal?" Harry wondered, as the Prisoners looked puzzled.

"I don't think anyone here seen a large Crystal, but there is a trap door in the middle of the square." A prisoner suggested as the older Hunter looked to the empty square.

"Then that is where I will look." Harry stopped as his wife kissed him.

"For luck Harry and please be careful, I don't want to see you hurt." Ginny worriedly suggested as her husband nodded.

"I will try Ginny, and please be careful yourself." Harry smiled as he leapt over the railing and floated to the floor.

Trap Door Hallway

Finding the hidden entrance was easy for the young Hunter, which was until as he saw shadows heading his way. "Spirit Blast!" Harry whispered, sending a beam at the solid looking shadows and blasted them to the ground. "Trying to sneak up on me isn't a good idea." Harry hissed as he saw a small number of Guards on the ground, he quickly ran down the hallway.

Further, down the dim hallway, the Hunter passed some cells, and cringed as he saw skeletons beside recently used beds. "Oh those Phantom Hunters will pay, forcing their Prisoners to room with their dead ancestors." Harry angrily thought as he reached the end of the hallway, and rolled into a large room, as spells flew at him. "Spirit Blast!" Harry yelled as soon as he came out of his roll, and hit several very surprised guards in the stomach and slammed them into the wall.

As the Hunter stood up, a Robe Wizard quickly put up his hands. "Please I do mostly research here I never went on a Phantom Hunter's Hunt." The Wizard quickly inform the Hunter, whom just waved his hand, and bound the Wizard up.

"I should be doing worse to you, from what I saw back in the cells!" Harry spat at the cringing Wizard.

"Please what are you going to do to us?" The Wizard nervously asked the glaring Hunter.

"First I will destroy this Crystal, then once I help my counterpart deal with the remaining Phantom Hunters, we will hand you over to a Ministry that will not let your crimes go unpunished." Harry spat as he pointed to the large Crystal floating in the center of the room.

"Please you can't do that it will be end of the Phantom Hunters!" The struggling Wizard shouted as the Hunter ignored him.

"SPIRIT BEAM!" Harry shouted as he focus on the spell that was given to him, and to his surprise, the normally white beam was now a bright gold, and when it hit the large Crystal, lines suddenly spread out from where the beam hit, and soon the Crystal fell into hundreds of two-inch size golden shards.

With the Crystal destroyed, the Hunter went to its pieces, and looked surprised as he picked one up. "Wow, I don't believe it, each one of these Shards hold immense amount of Spiritual Energy." Harry thought and soon was placing all the Shards in a bottomless bag he had conjured, since he knew they could be useful.

With the Shards in his pocket, the Wizard looked to him. "Don't you realize what you done?" The Wizard shouted as the Hunter glared at him.

"I do, since now the so call Phantom Hunters can no longer create another Generation of Hunters, to hunt down Spiritualist!" Harry spat at the whimpering Wizard. "Now be a good Phantom Hunter and stay here while I take care of your comrades." Harry angrily suggested as he waved his hand sending all the Wizards into the cells in the hallway, and left them to their fate.

Prison Square

Once the older Hunter reached the main floor, he was surprised to be in a celebration as his wife quickly hugged him. "We did it, the Prison is liberated!" Ginny shouted as she dance with her husband.

"That was fast I thought I would need to help you guys?" Harry smiled, as did his wife.

"Actually the Spiritualist here didn't really need our help, since the second they were free, the Guards didn't stand a chance." Ginny smiled as the Hunter looked to the Celebrating freed Prisoners.

"That is good to hear, but what shell we do with the former Prisoners?" Harry wondered as an older Prisoner stepped to him.

"I am Jeffrey, and I heard about your dealing with the Phantom Hunters." Jeffrey started as the young Hunter looked to him. "I would like to offer our help to put the remaining Phantom Hunters in their place." Jeffrey suggested as he held out his hand.

"I guess I have to accept your offer, since the more the merrier." Harry smiled as they shook hands, and soon was making plans to both relocate the Prisoners to Hogwarts, and then call a certain Unspeakable to take the Guards away.


	69. The Lost School Prt 1

A/N; This was something I was planning to add at the end of the story, but since it is fresh in my mind, I thought I should do it now before I forget to add it, and plus it would be perferct place to keep the Spiritualists safe until the final battle.

And sorry about the Cliffy.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Headmaster's Office

Several days later the age Headmaster sighed as he looked over some books, since he heard about the Wards on Nurmengard, a nagging feeling told him he should look up his books again. "There is something I am missing but what is it?" Dumbledore wondered as he stood from his desk to look over the many books the Past Headmasters collected, and soon his eyes came upon an old book. "Strange, I don't recall seeing that book before?" Dumbledore wondered as he looked over the pages his eyes widen. "This is it, this will solve the problem we been having in keeping the Spiritualists here." Dumbledore smiled as he tucked the book and several others into his cloak, and went to the Fireplace.

Six Floor Unused Classroom

In one of many enlarged classrooms, two teens and a good number of adults were seeing the comforts of the many former prisoners they had rescued, when the Headmaster entered. "Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley care to come with me, I have something you need to see." Dumbledore called out to the teens, and they quickly left the room with the Headmaster.

Room of Requirements

In the Map room, the Headmaster placed the old book on a large table. "Harry, Ginny this book dates back to the time of the Founders, and according to this, there should be two schools in this area." Dumbledore kindly informed the two startled teens.

"Headmaster do you know what the second school is, and where it is located?" Ginny wondered as the Headmaster pointed to another book.

"Sorry the Founder's Book doesn't say, since almost all the information of the school was erased, and sadly all I can find says there should be another school here." Dumbledore stopped as his students spoke up.

"Someone must have made the school Unplottable!" Both Harry and Ginny shouted as the Headmaster agreed.

"That is the only reason for the disappearance of the school, but there is more that I found." Dumbledore then laid several more books. "These books also hinted of a second school, which from my Investigations disappeared a little under two hundred years ago." Dumbledore stopped as the teens looked to him.

"That would be around the time the Phantom Hunters started to round up Spiritualists." Harry quickly guessed as the Headmaster nodded. "And that would mean the school is for young Spiritualist to learn to use their powers." Harry excitedly finished as his wife agreed

"Headmaster do you think the school is still around?" Ginny wondered as the Headmaster shrugged.

"From what I know, there was never a ruin of a building found anywhere around here, so I believe the school was never found." Dumbledore suggested, as the teens look thoughtful.

"Then we should try and find it!" Harry firmly suggested as the Headmaster looked to him.

"From the Founder's Book, the school should be in sight of Hogwarts so I doubt we need to go far to search for it." Dumbledore smiled as the teens nodded before becoming Transparent and flew through the wall and out of the school.

High above the school, two Spirits slowly spun around looking as far as they can, until they stopped. "Harry over there by the mountains, I am picking up some very powerful Wards." Ginny quickly informed her husband.

"Great that is Goblin's Wards, let's go and see what we can find." Harry suggested as they flew towards the mountains.

As the two Spirits neared the mountain range, they suddenly felt like they had splashed into a lake, and the second they blinked, a large castle similar to their school appeared before them. "Wow it look like a newer version of Hogwarts." Ginny smiled, since instead of seeing an old dark castle, they were facing a light brown castle, which looked like something they would see in a fairy tail.

"Come on we better see if the castle is still livable and if there is anyone here?" Harry warned as his wife laughed.

"Yeah right, if been two hundred years since Spiritualist been going to their schools, so I doubt there is anyone there." Ginny laughed as they flew towards the school.


	70. The Lost School Prt 2

A/N; To tell you the truth about this and the last chapter, I decided to do the school now since I needed time to work on the outcome of the prison battle, and how the Phantom Hunter's leaders will learn of their Dark Crystal destruction, and what they will plan for their revenge of their lost treasure.

Also as much as I don't want to do this, the Crystal Destruction will not weaken the remaining Phantom Hunters, but the Crystal Shards Harry collected will play a vital part in the final battle.

Now that I give away much of the future chapters I better stop.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hallways Entrance

The Hallway looked exactly like their school, but looked newer and had more color. "Oh Harry I want to go to this school instead of Hogwarts." Ginny smiled as her husband shook his head.

"I will make sure you come before me on the list of new students." Harry joked as they continue walking and soon realized the school was a mirror image of their school.

After taking in the sights for an hour, the two teens was in front of a large Angel. "Strange, shouldn't there be a Gargoyle here?" Harry wondered as his wife nodded.

"You are right, but I guess everything isn't a Mirror Image to that of our old school." Ginny suggested as her husband nodded.

"Ok let's see what's on the other side." Harry suggested before both teens became transparent and walked towards the statue, and then fell backwards on his or her butt.

"Ouch that hurt!" Both teens shouted as a chuckle sounded behind them.

"You both should have known my office would be Warded against Spirits, especially since this is a school for Spiritualists." A Spirit of an old Wizard laughed as the teens stood up.

"You know you could have warned us before we tried walking through the statue you know." Ginny warned as she sent a death glared at the Spirit.

"You know that will not work on someone who is already dead." The Spirit laughed as he waved his hand at the statue, and it moved to the side. "Well come on, let go into my office, and you can tell me what is going on in the world." The Spirit suggested and the teens followed him to a doorway, and they all walked into a round office.

"Wow Hogwarts seems not have change in what two-hundred years." Harry quickly asked as he looked around to see a familiar desk surrounded by bookshelves and a second floor observatory.

"Actually Harry, this office is missing the Headmaster's junk, and the paintings are different." Ginny observed as she looked about.

"Actually my young Hunter, this school cans Magically Update herself, at the same time when Hogwarts is updated." The Spirit informed the teens as he sat behind a desk, and looked them over. "Now please sit, and by the way, my name is Headmaster Merlin, and no I am not him or a descendant." Merlin quickly added the last part as the teens looked shock.

"Um thanks for clearing that up, but I guess we should get you up to date before we begin talking about other matters." Harry suggested and began telling the Headmaster everything they know so far.

In an hour, the teens told the Headmaster everything that is important. "So that old Seer was right, and now I owe her a hundred Galleons." Merlin grumbled as a bag appeared and he emptied another bag of Galleons into it, before the bag disappeared. "Hope you are happy my dear wife!" Merlin shouted, but groaned as a transparent hand appeared and slapped the back of his head. "Oh I keep forgetting you can do that!" Merlin painfully yelled at the ceiling before looking to the teens. "Now since you have over two-hundred Spiritualists to house, I will allow you to send them to my school, but there is a problem." Merlin stopped as he waved his hand, and a Parchment flew to the teens, which the young Wizard caught. "Take that to Gringotts, and ask for their Ward Specialists, since they need to change the Wards to allow Spiritualists and those you trust to enter the school." Merlin suggested as the teens stood.

"Well if that is all for now, I guess we will be going, and we will see you later right?" Harry wondered as the Headmaster nodded.

"I will be around to help out, so don't worry about leaving the Spiritualists here." Merlin assured the teens, before they vanished.

Gringotts

No one in the busy bank noticed two teens walked to a teller and got his attention. "Excuse us we would like to see a Ward Specialist." Harry calmly asked as the Goblin glared at him.

"We don't do Wards for cheap, especially for children!" The Goblin rudely snapped at the teens that calmly place a Parchment before him.

"We don't want to Ward something, we need this place Ward's changed." Harry calmly informed a shock Goblin who quickly read the paper and rushed off to a side door, before returning a minute later.

"Master Warder Sharptooth will see you, please follow me." The Goblin spat out and the teen followed him through the door he went into.

In a well expensive looking room, two teen marveled at the treasures. "You two should see the more expansive artifacts that I have in my home. "An old Goblin sneered as he sat behind a very ornate looking desk.

"Master Sharptooth, we are glad that you allow us to see you." Harry bowed, as did the Goblin.

"As am I surprised that the Lost Spiritualist School was found, especially since the Wards were only designed to only allow Spirit Hunters to enter." Sharptooth sneered at the two teens.

"So that explains why we found the school so easily, since we both are Spirit Hunters." Ginny smiled as the Goblin glared.

"Fine then, what are your plans for the school!" The Goblin spat out as he slammed a Parchment onto his desk, and then grabbed a Quill.

"First we need to change the Wards to allow Spiritualists and those they trust to enter the school, second to have the best Wards to be placed on the school just incase it was attacked." Harry stopped as the Goblin spoke up.

"Changing the old Wards and adding new ones won't be cheap." Sharptooth spat out as the young Witch spoke up.

"If you need money, please take it out of the Weasley Vault, the one in the High Security section of the bank." Ginny suggested as the glaring Goblin place a Parchment before her.

"Place a drop of your Blood on there, and I will be able to gather the One-hundred thousand Galleons I will need as payment." Sharptooth spat as the young Witch used her wand to make a small cut on her finger and allow a drop of blood to fall on the Parchment.

"One last thing Sharptooth, is there anyway to allow Muggle Electronics to run in a Magically charged school?" Harry wondered as the Goblin glared at him.

"The Spiritualist school is not as Magically charged as Hogwarts is, but if you want Electricity to run Muggle Electronics, I can have a team sent to the school to place Magic Convertible Outlets in every room of the school." Sharptooth suggested as the teens agreed.

"Just take the money from my Vault I don't care what the cost is." Ginny suggested as the Goblin nodded as he added the total on another Parchment and sent it off.

"The Wards will take a week to change, and the Outlets will be added to the school at the same time." Sharptooth spat out, as they all signed some papers and Magically sent them off. "Now if that is all, you can see yourselves out." Sharptooth spat out and the teens bowed before leaving.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

It took a little thirty minutes to get the old Headmaster up to date, and once the teens told all, their Headmaster smiled. "When the new Wards are in place, I would love to meet the former Headmaster." Dumbledore grinned as the teens nodded. "But until then what are your plans for the remaining Phantom Hunters?" Dumbledore wondered since with the sudden arrival of the Prisoner, every plan they would have made put on hold.

"Well if we can find the Phantom Hunter's Base in England, we should be able to strike it without any problems with the extra Spiritualists." Harry started, as he looked thoughtful. "But we could also wait until they arrive with Tom and his Death Eaters, so we can take them all out at once here at Hogwarts, or anywhere they decide to attack." Harry finished as the Headmaster gave it a long thought before speaking.

"I do recall you guys saying it would take Tom a couple months to get to full power, and that will give the Spiritualists time to prepare for the battle." Dumbledore started, as he looked lost in his thoughts. "It will also give the Battle Unspeakables time to make the necessary upgrades to their weapons and have a good battle strategy." Dumbledore finished as the teens agreed.

"Then it's settled, we will wait until Tom makes his move, and it's a good thing Lady Reaper and St. Nick will give us advance warning, before that happens." Harry smiled at their plan.

"It is always good to know we will have help from the outside Mr. Potter, and on another note, this will give me time to see another school, and have a long chat with a fellow Headmaster." Dumbledore smiled as they continue making plans for the new school and the upcoming battle.


	71. The Spiritualists Dilemma

A/N; To tell you the truth about this chapter, I really didn't like to do this to the former Prisoners, but I needed a reason for how the Phantom Hunters took them and not get into trouble, and this was all I can think of.

Also for this chapter I added a Character from my other story, but right now I am not sure he will be added in the future.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Phantom Hunter's Lair a Week Later

The three leaders in a meeting with several representatives of their Allies interrupted as a Robe Wizard rushed in. "My Lords…" The Wizard started to say, but was cut off.

"What is the meaning of this, I thought we said no interruption!" The Middle Lord yelled as the new comer stopped and bowed.

"My Lords, I'm sorry I bring terrible news." The Wizard shakily informed the Lords. "Nurmengard has fallen, and all the Guards are in International Aurors custody!" The Wizard quickly said as the Lords stood up in shock.

"It can't be the Wards would have stopped anyone from finding the Prison." The left Lord shouted as another spoke.

"What about the Prisoners and was our Dark Crystal found!" The Right Lord shouted as the Wizard cringed.

"I don't know what happen to the Prisoners, but when I snuck in, there was Aurors and Unspeakables at the open trapdoor." The Wizard quickly informed his Lords.

"This is not good with the Crystal taken we have lost our advantage." The Middle Lord only could say as he sat down.

"Excuse us, what is going on, what are these prisoners and Dark Crystal are you talking about?" One of the Death Eaters quickly demanded.

"That is none of your concerns Death Eater, but please tells your master we will continue this meeting once we settled this problem of ours!" The Middle Lord firmly suggested, as the Death Eaters did not move.

"You can't just dismiss us…" The Death Eater stopped as a wave of Darkness blew him and his comrades out of the doors.

With the unwanted guests gone the middle Lord spoke up. "I want answers by tomorrow or there will be hell to pay." The Middle Lord commanded, and everyone in the room quickly left the three Lords.

With the room cleared the left Lord spoke up. "This is not good isn't it?" The Left Lord gravely warned, as the others agreed.

"You are right, if the Prisoners joined up with the Spirit Hunters, we are in big trouble, especially with our Dark Crystal missing we no longer can create more Phantom Hunters." The Right Lord warned as the Middle Lord sighed.

"Then we have no choice, we will make this our final stand against the Spiritualists, and fight to the last Phantom Hunter." The Middle Lord declared and the other two accepted their fate.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's Office

One the day the Wards of the new school would be finished, the two Spirit Hunters was in a final meeting before the move of over two-hundred Spiritualists, when the Fireplace blaze up revealing Silver cloaked head. "Headmaster, I need to see you and the Hunters right now, can I come in with a friend." St. Nick firmly said, as the Headmaster nodded.

"Of course St. Nick, please give me five minutes to unblock the Floo Connection before coming." Dumbledore suggested and the head disappeared from the fireplace.

Five minutes later, the occupants greeted the Hooded Unspeakable, but startled as a large Indian appeared just after him. "Everyone this is Commander Drake of the International Aurors, he been helping us with the cleanup you left behind." St. Nick gently joked as the large Auror spoke up.

"Everyone we better sit down, I some grave news my men and myself found about the Prison and the former Prisoners." Drake gravely warned as everyone complied, and waited for him to continue. "Thanks to Mr. Potter's lists of the former Prisoners we were able to Trial the Phantom Hunters Guards using the International Courts, since many of the prisoners was taken from almost every continent." Drake stopped as he shuffled some papers before continuing. "And from the Guards confessions, many of them will be put to Death immediately, while a very few will have long term sentencing, which I assure you they will not see the light of day." Drake stopped as he found a paper. "But we have a problem, according to our findings, the Phantom Hunters had faked all the former Prisoners deaths, so in other words, to their families and Governments, they are officially been declared dead." Drake warned as the one of the teens spoke up.

"Can't we do anything about that, since we know all the former prisoners are alive?" Ginny quickly asked the large Auror sadly shook his head.

"I'm afraid the Phantom Hunters did a good job with their kidnappings, and used many Dark spells to completely clone the Prisoners." Drake shook his head, as he remembered his findings. "The Phantom Hunters then stage a tragedy that would make anyone believe that the person they had taken look like they had died." Drake stopped another spoke up.

"The fools must have done it so no one would come looking for their victims!" Harry growled as the others agreed.

"Auror Drake, is there anything we can do to undo the damages the Phantom Hunters did to their victims?" Dumbledore sadly asked.

"I'm afraid there is nothing we can do, almost all of the former prisoners came from Muggle areas, and we would need to change way to many memories to have them return to their lives." Drake sadly informed everyone.

"There is also the fact that the Phantom Hunters could easily kidnap their victims again." Harry hissed as he looked to those around him.

"You are right Mr. Potter, and because of that we should put the victims in protective custody, until we can deal with all the remaining Phantom Hunters." Drake gravely suggested as the Hunters shook their heads.

"We already have a place to house all the Spiritualists, and we can keep them all safe until the Phantom Hunters are dealt with." Harry firmly said as he stood up. "Headmaster please tell them everything we done this past week, I need to talk with the Spiritualists about this matter." Harry gravely suggested before disappearing with his wife.

Six Floor Unused Classroom

In a busy enlarge room the Hunters got an older Spiritualist attention. "Jeffrey, can we have a moment please!" Harry quickly called out as the old Spiritualist help put some things into a box.

"Harry I guess I can leave for a few minutes, since we almost packed everything you and the staff of Hogwarts gave us." Jeffrey smiled as the Hunters led him out of the room.

Room Of Requirements

In fifteen minutes, the Hunters gravely informed the old Spiritualist what they just learnt, and he sadly closed his eyes before speaking. "So all of our families think we are dead, and we can't return to them." Jeffrey sadly asked as the Hunters sadly nodded. "I will break the news to the other Spiritualists, but don't worry about us, we will continue living, and help you stop the Phantom Hunters from ruining other lives." Jeffrey firmly committed himself before leaving the room.

With the Spiritualist gone, the young Hunter looked to her husband. "Harry what are we going to do about the Spiritualists?" Ginny worriedly asked as her husband sighed.

"They would need to create new identities, and start living a new life, which I am sure St. Nick would help by using everything in his disposal." Harry sadly suggested as they left the room, to help the Spiritualists pack up for the move to their new home.


	72. The Spiritual Academy of Magic

A/N; This chapter as well as the next one will just introduce the new school, I also might add what the Phantom Hunters and Riddle is planning in the nect chapter.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts

The following morning almost everyone in the castle awoke sensing something, which none knew what until they reach a nearby window overlooking the lake, and towards the mountains, there in the distance was a remarkable sight.

Headmaster's Office

The Age Headmaster stared at the marvel just outside his window, and shook himself. "Hmm, I wonder if Harry wills trade our schools?" Dumbledore smiled knowing that would never happen, as he hummed and walked out of the room.

Great Hall

The room was a buzzed as students walked in and started talking about the new castle that appeared that morning, until the smiling Headmaster stood up and they quieted. "By now you all have noticed the new addition to our school." Dumbledore smiled as he looked to his students. "The new castle you now see is actually a school that was founded just after Hogwarts was made, and it used to house a very special group of young Wizards and Witches, but sadly the school was lost several hundred years ago for some unknown reasons." Dumbledore stopped as a hand rose up. "Yes Ms. Granger?" Dumbledore gently asked as his young student stood up.

"Sorry for interrupting, but does this new school has to do with a certain friend of mine?" Hermione wondered since she had noticed her two married friends were not in the room.

"Yes, Ms. Granger, and it seems that your friend had found this lost school and is helping a selected group to settle in at this moment." Dumbledore hinted as the young Witch nodded and sat down to listen to what the Headmaster had to say. "Now I know you must want to see this school up close, but I'm afraid there are powerful Wards around the castle, which will only allow its students and staff in and out of the grounds." Dumbledore warned, as his students looked disappointed. "But I am sure the new Headmaster of the school will allow visits once everyone there is settled in but I fear I will now know when this will be." Dumbledore finished as his students started excitedly about the new school.

Once the Headmaster sat down, his Deputy-Headmistress spoke up. "I'm guessing Mr. Potter and Ms. Weasley will not be attending classes?" McGonagall firmly asked her Headmaster.

"I'm afraid they will be quit busy for the next few days Minerva, but it is a good thing they are way ahead of their classes, so I don't think they have no problems catching up." Dumbledore smiled as did his professor.

"Fine I will let this pass only if they allow me to see the school up close." McGonagall firmly warned as she ate her breakfast, another spoke up.

"Albus does this new school have a name, or will we be just calling it School?" Snape grumbled, as the Headmaster looked thoughtful before speaking.

"I believe the new residents are planning to give their school a name, since the original name seems to have been lost in history." Dumbledore kindly informed his professor, whom just simply nodded and went back to his food.

New School?

Great Hall

In a large room similar to the other school, but more colorful, a group of adults sat around a large table, with two teens. "Now that we are here, we should try to make the most of this school, and learn everything from its library, and at the same time teach our children the Basics of Spiritual Magic." Jeffrey suggested as the others agreed.

"Jeffrey please one second before we do that, we need a leader and a Headmaster, and a large number of us including myself select you." One of the group suggested as the older Wizard shook his head.

"I can't be a leader please you got to choose another." Jeffrey tried to say, but another spoke up.

"Jeffrey, from what I heard, it was you who help the former Prisoners quickly band together and fight against the Guards." Ginny started, getting everyone's attention. "Jeffrey you may not feel like one, but I know for certain you are a natural Leader, so please lead us." Ginny firmly suggested as the older Wizard looked to those around him.

"I won't be able to change your minds am I?" Jeffrey guess as everyone nodded, he continued. "Fine then I will be the Headmaster of this school." Jeffrey grumbled as everyone laughed.

"Now that we finally got Headmaster Jeffrey, we should name this school." Harry happily suggested, and many looked unsure, as they looked to their new Headmaster.

"I am really not good with names, but since you ask me, I would suggest The Spiritual Academy of Magic." Jeffrey suggested as those around him gave it a thought.

"Yes simple, and easy to remember I like that." Another joked and everyone laughed.

"Well you guys did ask me, so next time you better decide without me." Jeffrey grumbled as laughter again heard.

With everyone in a good mood, two teens smiled. "They are like a big happy family." Ginny telepathically sent to her husband.

"True, since this is probably the only family they have left, at least for now." Harry sent back, as the group before them started planning for classes and such.

Hallways

The following morning found the two Hunters smiling as several adults chase after numerous children of various ages down the hallway. "Harry do you think they can pull this off, since starting a school that teaches subjects that not been seen in hundreds of years, will be hard to do." Ginny worriedly asked as her husband agreed.

"I know, but we have the books from the school's Library, and the Spirit of the former Headmaster Merlin will help guild Headmaster Jeffrey, so this school probably succeed everyone's expectations." Harry grinned as he suddenly ran with the children.

"Great he is acting like a child." Ginny grumbled, but soon was helping the adults gather up the children.

Great Hall

By dinner the same day, several long tables erected each with numerous children and adults, and as the two Hunter looked on, they were angry. "I don't believe this the Phantom Hunters put all of these children in prison because of them being Spiritualists." Ginny telepathically sent to her husband.

"I know, and there is probably more then a hundred kids younger then us, well at least there is more adults here to supervise or will be in trouble handling all these kids." Harry sent back as the Headmaster looked to them.

"Harry, Ginny even though we are glad for your help here, I been wondering when are you heading back to Hogwarts, since you are several days behind your classes?" Jeffrey wondered, as the teens looked unsure.

"Headmaster Dumbledore said we can take as long as we want, but it does seem you got everything under control now." Harry suggested as he looked to the newly appointed Headmaster. "I guess we could leave tonight to spend sometime with our friends before classes tomorrow." Harry finished as the Headmaster agreed.

"That sounds like a good plan, but I would like you two to visit us during the Weekends and maybe at the same time plan for Headmaster Dumbledore's and his staff visits to our school." Jeffrey smiled, as did the teens.

"I'm sure Headmaster Dumbledore would love to come by this weekend, and can I include my friends?" Harry wondered as the Headmaster gave it a thought.

"You can invite your friends Harry, but why are you asking me, since right now you and Ginny has full control over the Wards." Jeffrey wondered as the Hunter shrugged.

"Just being polite, since you are now Headmaster of this school, and plus we already passed full control of the Wards over to you." Harry smiled at the shock look on the Headmaster face.

"Wait a minute I have no idea how to control the Wards!" Jeffrey quickly said, as the teens stood up.

"Headmaster Jeffrey it is simple, just say "I Headmaster Jeffrey allows so and so to enter the grounds of The Spiritual Academy of Magic" and the said person or persons will be able to come into the school grounds." Harry smiled as he and his wife disappeared.

"Great I hate it when he does that." Jeffrey shook his head as he started talking to the others on his table.

Hogwarts/Great Hall

Dinner was just finishing as the doors to the room open for a couple, whom many smiled as they quickly stood. "Harry, Ginny…" Hermione as well as others yelled as they rushed over to their once missing friends.

"Hey guys, miss us already, we only been gone for several days." Harry joked and gotten a slapped his shoulder.

"Gone for several days, we been worried, especially with the new castle just appeared out of nowhere." Hermione scolded as she glared at her friend.

"Hermione, guys everything will be explained, so can we…" Harry groaned as the food on the tables vanished. "Great I was hoping to grab a quick snack." Harry complained as his smiling Headmaster walked over.

"I can arrange something while you bring us up to speed." Dumbledore kindly suggested while gesturing everyone to follow him to his office.

Headmaster's office

In half an hour, the professors and friends listened to the couple and once it was over, the Headmaster spoke up. "Well Mr. Potter I am not doing anything important this weekend, so I would love to visit this new school of yours." Dumbledore smiled as another spoke.

"Albus you are not leaving me behind, so I am going too." McGonagall firmly suggested, and the Headmaster nodded.

"Of course Minerva, I will not leave you like last time." Dumbledore then cringed as he remembered the severe scolding's he had when he told his Deputy-Headmistress about his underwater adventure.

"Well the more the merrier I'll say." Harry joked as his not too happy daughter spoke up.

"Dad you better include me, since I am not too happy you left me behind to go to that school." Lillian scolded her father.

"Of course my dear daughter, I wouldn't want to dream of you missing a chance to see the School's Library." Harry and the other laughed at his daughter's pout.


	73. Movie Night

A/N;Ok I didn't originally plan on doing this for this chapter, and what happen at the end, I just decided to add this to give me more time to think of what was going to happen when Dumbledore and the others get to see the new school.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/ Headmaster's office

Early that morning at the end of the following Week the Headmaster along with two of his students sits waiting for someone, which they didn't need to wait long as the Fireplace blazed up, and a elderly Wizard stepped in. "Headmaster Jeffrey welcome back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore kindly greeted as the newly appointed Headmaster grumbled about the Floo before looking to everyone.

"Thank you Albus for allowing me to see the Potters." Jeffrey smiled at the two teens. "Now for the reason, I want to see you both, is that the special event we been planning for tonight is ready." Jeffrey grinned at the two grinning teens. "I believe you can invite your close friends, and if the Headmaster is interested he may come as well, of course your staff and selected students is also invited." Jeffrey smiled as the teens jumped in joy.

"Wow it didn't take you long to get the needed things did it!" Harry smiled as the Headmaster nodded.

"Thanks to your special Portkeys to America, where we won't be noticed, I was able to acquire most of the Muggle things to make the castle more homely to many of us that was Muggle raised." Jeffrey grinned as the older Headmaster spoke up.

"Headmaster Jeffrey I am intrigue, I would love to see your school filled with Muggle things." Dumbledore smiled as the younger Headmaster looked to him.

"Then it's settled, please head to the entrance to my school before dinner, and I will allow safe passage through the Wards." Jeffrey suggested then talked about some other things before leaving the room through the Fireplace.

Great Hall

As everyone ate their breakfast, the Headmaster and two of his students walked in, and separated to their tables, where the Headmaster spoke up getting everyone's attention. "I have some wonderful news Headmaster Jeffrey will allow a selected group of students and staff to come to his school to attend a special Muggle event, so anyone is interested, please talk to your Head of House for permission to attend." Dumbledore then sat down to talk to his staff to make the necessary arrangements for that afternoon.

As the staff talked, a friend got another attention. "Harry, if it is what I think it is, how can Muggle technology work at the school?" Hermione quickly asked as her friend smiled.

"Hermione, it is because the school isn't Magically Charge as Hogwarts, so Muggle things can work there." Harry informed his friend as he started gathering some food. "So are you coming tonight?" Harry wondered as his friend nodded as another spoke up.

"So what is this special Muggle Event is about?" Ron wondered as he looked to his friend.

"Ron don't tell me you weren't introduced to a certain Friday night Event in the Afterlife?" Harry smiled as his did his friend.

"Then I'm in, I always like this Muggle tradition, it is too bad we can't have it here in the Wizarding Word." Ron grumbled as his friend laughed.

"Well when Wizards finally accepts Muggle Technologies, maybe they will get to experience it too." Harry suggested before talking more about the school.

Outside The Spiritual Academy of Magic

Just as the sun started to set, a group of Wizards and Witches walked to the decorative entrance of a splendid looking castle, where a smiling old Wizard greeted them. "Headmaster Dumbledore and guests, please come in, I already given you all excess for tonight." Jeffrey smiled as the group before him walked in looking astounded at the beautiful Castle and grounds before them.

"Wow it's like a complete opposite of Hogwarts." A young Witch cried out, as many other said something similar as they continue walking to the castle.

Great Hall

After walking down a familiar but different hallway, the group of Wizards and Witches walked into a large room, many gasped as they continue walking in. "Alright now, would my guests please be seated at the two empty tables in the center of the room, the other two is reserve for the students of this school." Jeffrey kindly informed the newcomers, and they all quickly sat and began talking amongst themselves about the school.

In less then ten minutes, groups of noisy children entered with a number of adults directing them to the side tables, and while they sat, two teens quickly stood up and went to sit next to some of the kids they knew, and started to catch up on the things they miss.

Once everyone settled down, the younger Headmaster stood up from the side table. "Now that everyone is here, I have some Muggle foods prepared for this occasion, and please if you are Pureblood, don't hesitate to ask a Muggle-born or Half-blood about the foods." Jeffrey stopped as Pizzas, Popcorn, and various other snacks appeared on the tables, along with empty cups. "Now for your drinks, just point your finger at the empty cup and name any drink you want." Jeffrey suggested and everyone did it. "Now that said, I want to welcome everyone to the first of many of what Muggles call Movie night." Jeffrey happily called out as a large screen appeared at the front of the room. "And today choice of movie, which was decided by a vote by our students, is Star Wars." Once Jeffrey said that he sat down as the lights dimmed as the movie played out, and soon everyone was enjoying it.

Unknown Location

Three dark silver Robes Wizards walked over to a snakelike Wizard sitting on a throne of bones. "Voldemort, why have you summoned us?" The Middle Lord quickly asked as the Dark lord before him glared.

"That is Lord Voldemort, and why I summon you that we have some pressing news concerning Hogwarts." Voldemort hissed, as the three Wizards looked unconcerned.

"And what news do you have, since we are very busy at moment." The Left Lord tiredly asked as the Dark lord sneered at him.

"There been reports of a new Castle that just appeared near the mountains last week and there are powerful Wards protecting it." Voldemort firmly informed the three startled Lords.

"Does this Castle resemble Hogwarts?" The Right Lord asked as the Dark lord nodded.

"The new Castle look exactly like Hogwarts, but painted with bright colors." Voldemort hissed in disgusts, as the three Lords quickly went together to speak in hush tones, before turning to the Wizard.

"That Castle could be the lost School of the Spiritualist, which our Ancestors been trying to find for the last two hundred years." The Middle Lord angrily informed the Wizard. "And if it is the school, you may have helped us find our Prisoners that escaped from us." The Middle Lord thoughtfully informed the Dark lord.

"May I ask who is these prisoners is?" Voldemort hissed as the Lords looked to him.

"Just some Spiritualist we captured, they will not be any concerns to our plans." The Left Lord spat out as the Dark lord glared at him.

"Just how many Prisoners escape your Prison?" Voldemort angrily hissed as the Middle Lord spoke up.

"Exactly two-hundred-sixty-eight was the last count by the end of last year, but since we had been slowly killing them off, there might have been less then that that had escape." The Right Lord glared, as the Dark lord looked startled.

"Not to worry, the Light Side now have over two hundred defenders, this will ruin any plans we make." Voldemort yelled, as the three Lords looked unconvinced.

"Actually about less then half of our Prisoners were underage children, so I doubt they will be a problem." The left Lord calmly informed the Dark Lord, before he turned towards the door to leave.

"And plus we do have some special toys that will turn the battle to our hands, which the Spiritualists will have no defense against." The right Lord calmly informed the Dark Lord as he turned to the doors to leave.

"And don't worry about the school, I will send my two top Phantom Hunters to investigate it." Once the Middle Lord firmly informed the Dark Lord, the three vanished from the room.

Hogwarts Hallways

The first Movie Night was a success, but as two Hunters walked back to their dorms with their friends, they pulled them into an unused classroom. "Hey Harry what are you guys doing?" Hermione quickly asked as her two friends place Privacy Charms about the room.

"Yeah what is up with you two?" Ron wondered as their friends looked to their female friend.

"Hermione I am wondering if you had a Near Death Experience?" Harry wondered, as the young Witch looked startled at the question.

"You mean like being petrified by that Basilisk?" Hermione worriedly asked as the Hunters shook their heads.

"Being petrified is not the same as a Near Death Experience Hermione please we need to know if you had one?" Ginny begged, as her friend looked unsure.

"I think my mom mention that I had died just after I was born, but the doctors had revived me before there were any problems, but why do you want to know about it?" Hermione wondered, as the two Hunters looked relieved.

"Because Hermione, there is a number ways of becoming a Spiritualist, and having a Near Death Experience is one of them." Harry informed a shock friend.

"What is the other ways?" Hermione only could say.

"One way is to Survive being Possessed like the Headmaster, but that will give you a weak Spiritual Core." Harry started, as he looked thoughtful. "Another known way, is being born from two Spiritualists, which will give their baby a strong Spiritual Core." Harry finished as his friend looked to him.

"So that would mean I am a Spiritualist like you guys?" Hermione slowly asked as her two friends nodded.

"Sorry we didn't ask you before now, but we needed a second opinion from a strong Spiritualist, which was Headmaster Jeffrey." Harry apologized as he looked to his friend. "Headmaster Jeffrey was able to confirm our suspicions while talking to you after the movie finished." Harry stopped as his friend smiled.

"Does this mean I can do everything you can do?" Hermione excitedly asked as the Hunters shrugged.

"It depends of how strong your Spiritual Core is, but we believe you can do more then Headmaster Dumbledore." Harry smiled, as his friend grew more excited.

"So when do I start learning to be a Spiritualist?" Hermione quickly asked as her two friends looked to each other before speaking.

"Well if you and Ron don't mind working during the Weekends, both Ginny and I wouldn't mind training you two." Harry hinted as his other friend looked shock.

"Wait a minute Harry, are you telling me when I came back to life thanks to your daughter, I became a Spiritualist!" Ron quickly asked his nodding friends.

"Headmaster Jeffrey also confirmed that you Ron is also a Spiritualist, so do you want to train to use your powers?" Harry wondered as his friend smiled as he nodded.

"Yes of course I want to learn to be a Spiritualist." Ron excited informed his friend.

"In that case, we can start tomorrow at the Academy." Ginny smiled as did her friends, and soon they all headed to their dorms.


	74. Captured

A/N; I will have more of what happen after the battle in the next chapter, sorry I had post this late, I originally was going to have the two captured without a struggle, but I decided to do a quick fighting scene instead.

As for the reviewer question, about the Elder Poters and Snape being revived, I really forgotten about them but for now I will just say that the Potters are most likely been train in Spiritual Magic, and as for Snape, I don't think he would want to be stay long enough to be train by a Potter.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/Great Hall

The following morning just as the student body got settled down for breakfast and excitedly talked about Movie Night, the Headmaster stood up for an announcement. "I'm glad those who had joined us for Movie Night had enjoyed themselves greatly." Dumbledore smiled as he looked to his students. "But now I have an announcement, Headmaster Jeffrey have decided that since we are neighboring schools, they should at least be kind enough to allow every Friday night to be Movie Night for both of our schools." Dumbledore had to shout out the end when many of the students suddenly yelled in celebrations. "I'm glad you feel this way." Dumbledore smiled as the students celebration died down. "Now on to another matter, today Headmaster Jeffrey will give us a tour to his school, this time to show you all around his splendid school and if things go smoothly, he might allow us to see the second part of the Movie for Lunch." Dumbledore stopped as a hand rose. "Yes Ms. Chang, you have a question?" Dumbledore kindly asked as the Asian stood up.

"Sir, I been wondering, is the school classes the same as ours?" Cho wondered as the Headmaster shook his head.

"The classes of the School are actually deferent, since almost all of their subjects are Muggle related, and only a few classes have to do with theirs and our kind of Magic." Dumbledore stopped as a rude voice sounded.

"Muggle, are you telling us that the school is a stinking Muggle School!" Draco yelled in discuss, as a not so happy professor spoke up.

"That is Fifty Points from Slytherin, and a couple weeks of detentions with me Mr. Malfoy." Snape hissed as his student tried to say something he quickly interrupted him. "Say one more thing Mr. Malfoy and I will take another Fifty Points and make it a month worth of Detentions." Snape snapped at his now quieted student. "Sorry Headmaster, but please continue." Snape apologized as he turned to his Headmaster.

"It's alright Professor Snape, now where was I." Dumbledore gave it a thought before speaking to his students. "Now that said, anyone interested in the Tour of the new school, please meet me at the entrance to our school in half an hour after breakfast, so we can do a head count and then make a list of how many students going." Dumbledore happily finished as he sat down and started talking to his professors.

The Spiritual Academy of Magic

Forty Minutes later, as professors and a selected group of students entered the school two students were outside sitting at a beautiful fountain with their two friends learning a new form of Magic. "Now before we begin I need you to locate and then focus on your Spiritual Core, which will be the start of your training." Harry suggested as his friends looked to him.

"Harry if we have two Cores, how do we know which is which?" Hermione wondered as her friend gave it a thought before answering.

"Simple really, the Spiritual, and Magical Core will feel deferent." Harry stopped as he tried to think of how to explain this before continuing. "To make this easy for you two, I want you both to cast the Lumos spell, and keep it lit." Harry suggested and the two friends took out their Wands.

"Lumos!" Both Hermione and Ron shouted, causing a round bright light to appear at the tip of their Wands.

"Very good, now while your magic flows through your hands, I want you to focus on the Light and you should have a feel of the Magic." Harry suggested as his friends focus on their lit Wands.

"Wow is that how Magic feels like?" A very wide-eye Hermione quickly asked her friend.

"Yes Hermione, many Wizards and Witches don't take the time to feel out their Magic, and just think since it is a part of them." Harry stopped as his other friend smiled as he too felt his Magic.

"Wow Harry, I didn't think Magic can be felt like this." Ron excitedly informed his friend.

"I know the feeling Ron, since both Harry and I did this exercise while in Spirit Realm." Ginny smiled as she looked to her friends.

"Very good you two, now I want you to cancel the Lumos spell, and then try to remember how your Magic felt like." Harry suggested as his friends Wands became unlit, and then looked to him for instructions. "Now you have a general idea of how Magic feels like, I want you to close your eyes and focus on a point just above your belt line, and you should start feeling your Magic there." Harry stopped as his friends nodded after a few seconds after they closed their eyes.

"Wow my Magical Core feels more powerful then the Lumos Spell." Ron quickly informed his friends.

"It is because we are only using a small portion of our Magic for that simple spell Ron." Ginny reminded her brother as her friend continued.

"Now that you found your Magical Core, I need you to sort of feel around it, and you should find another strong feeling." Harry suggested as he sat back watching his friends, thinking this would take a while, and it did.

By lunch, the two friends only had a glimpse of their new Magic, but still could not find their Spiritual Core, so their friends called it day. "Alright guys, since I doubt you won't be able to pinpoint your Spiritual Core in one day, let's head to the Great Hall for lunch, and if we are lucky, Headmaster Jeffrey will allow us to watch the second Star Wars Movie." Harry happily said as his two friends agreed.

"Sounds good to me, lets go I am dieing for more of that Muggle food." Ron excitedly yelled as they headed to the castle, but a friend stopped one of the Hunters.

"Harry one minute please." Hermione quickly asked, and her friend looked to her.

"What is it Hermione?" Harry wondered, as his friend looked unsure about something before speaking.

"When we were watching Star Wars, I could have sworn I it look better then it was on VHF tape, and also I don't remember the Jabba the Hut and a few other scenes in it?" Hermione uncertainly informed her smiling friend.

"It is because that Star Wars Movie won't be out for another ten years." Harry smiled at the shock look on his friends face.

"But how…" Hermione could only say.

"I will just say that when Lord Kami can't wait to see a Sequel of a movie, he has the habit of checking the future timelines to see when the next one comes out, and then makes copies of it for himself and those in Spirit Realm to enjoy." Harry grinned as he walked away.

"Wait a minute, can you tell me if Lucas had made the Prequels?" Hermione quickly asked as her friend nodded.

"He did, and right now Lord Kami is thinking of allowing us here in the Living Realm to see them or not." Harry grinned as he started walking.

"I am betting you saw the Prequels right?" A not so happy Hermione asked.

"Sorry I am not telling you if I did or not." It was all Harry said, as he rushed to the castle.

"Harry James Potter you better answer me right now!" Hermione yelled as she chased her friend to the school.

Great Hall

About halfway through the movie, two Hunters looked worriedly to each other. "Harry do you feel them?" Ginny telepathically sent to her husband.

"I do let's go and great our guests shell we." A not so happy Harry firmly sent back as they stood up and disappeared from the room.

Outside The Spiritual Academy of Magic

Two Dark Cloak figures slowly walked about the Wards, to get a good feeling on them. "Bro I don't think we have the power to break this blasted Ward!" The Sister telepathically sent to her Brother.

"I know but…" The Brother stopped as his arm glowed darkly as half of it became a sword, which he quickly swung around to stop another. "You will not get the jump on me Spirit Hunter!" The Brother spat as the young Hunter glared at him.

"You know I am not too happy right now, since you guys just made me miss the start of the good part of the movie we were watching." Harry spat as he back away to get a good distance to attack.

"Like I care what you Spiritualist watch!" The Brother yelled as he rushed forward, and swung his sword towards his opponent stomach, but was instantly blocked.

"Do you think you can beat me after I defeated you without getting hurt?" Harry glared as he swung his sword upwards, causing his opponent to quickly stepped back to avoid it.

"You were lucky that time, but I am better prepared!" The brother shot back, as he rushed forward, but missed as the young Hunter spun around, and stabbed his sword through his opponents back.

"It appears I won!" Harry hissed as his sword's color changed to a gold color.

"What are you doing to me?" The now paralyzed Brother shouted as dark mist poured out from the sides of the golden sword.

"What I am doing is purifying your Dark Core, so once I am done you will be just a weak Spiritualist." Harry hissed as the mists intensified, before vanishing into the air.

"You pay…" The Brother could only say, as the sword removed, and he fell to the ground unmoving.

"You are lucky the Spirit Sword doesn't kill, or you will be sent directly to Hell!" Harry spat at the fallen Hunter, as a yell got his attention.

"Harry I got his sister, she was more of a pushover then I thought." Ginny smiled as she levitated her prisoner and dropped her on her brother.

"Good to hear, lets head to Hogwarts and Floo call St. Nick to have Commander Drake pick up these trash." Harry suggested and they all vanished.


	75. An Unfortunate Side Affect

A/N; Ok this little twist about the Brother Sister Phantom Hunters is something I just thought of, and since I couldn't think of anything else to use for this chapter, I decided to go for it.

The next chapter will be the start of the final battle with Tom, and the Phantom Hunters, and hopefully a few more chapters will end this story.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts/Headmaster's office

Several Weeks later as night settled an Aged Headmaster sighed as he looked to two young Siblings, sitting besides a large Indian, whom now was looking worried. "Commander Drake are you sure about your Healers findings about these two?" Dumbledore firmly asked the large Auror.

"I had my Mind Healers triple check their scans, and even had three others Healers do the same thing, and they all came out positive about these two, so in other words I am certain of our findings." Drake firmly informed a sighing Headmaster.

"Then we have no choice, I will call the Potters here so we can get this part over with." Dumbledore then wrote a quick note and sent it off with his Phoenix.

In less then ten minutes, a couple walked into the door, only to stop as they stared at the two Siblings. "What in Merlin's name are they doing here?" Both Harry and Ginny yelled as they prepared to fight, but the large Auror quickly stood before them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter stand down now, since these two are now under International Auror Protection!" Drake firmly commanded, as the couple looked surprised.

"But Commander Drake, these two are High Level Phantom Hunters!" Harry quickly informed the large Auror.

"Mr. Potter don't you mean former Phantom Hunters, since you and your wife did eradicate their Dark Powers." Drake firmly reminded the two Hunters. "Now please sit down so we can talk alright." Drake firmly commanded and the teens quickly complied.

With the Hunters looking apprehensive about the two Siblings, the large Auror continued. "Now that the Potters are here, we can finally get down to business." Drake stopped as he looked to the couple. "Mr. Potter when you and your wife Neutralized the Phantom Hunters Dark Cores, there was an unfortunate side affect, which blocked all of their memories of them being Phantom Hunters." Drake warned, as the two couple looked shocked.

"Auror Drake are you saying they don't remember all the things they did as Phantom Hunters." Harry quickly asked a nodding Auror.

"You are right Mr. Potter, but even though they don't remember, I was able to have Mind Healers locate their lost Memories and permanently removed them so we can learn what they had forgotten." Drake firmly informed the teens, before continuing. "I can tell you now we will be arresting a large number of Phantom Hunters from across the Globe, including the ones already here in England." Drake firmly informed two interesting couple.

"That is good to know, but Auror Drake why did you bring them here?" Ginny wondered as she looked to the now nervous Siblings.

"The reason I brought them here, is to introduce you to the once thought deceased Twins Jake and Samantha Evans." Drake firmly informed two very shock teens.

"What…" Both Ginny and Harry yelled as they stood in shock.

"Mr. Potter they are a distant relatives of yours, I had already confirmed it using DNA, and digging out their records before they were confirmed dead by your Government." Drake assured a slowly accepting teen.

"I guess I have to accept this." Harry slowly answered before turning to the siblings. "How old are you, since you both look like you had Graduated?" Harry wondered as the brother shyly spoke up.

"We are actually Thirty, but thanks to the memory loss, we still think we are sixteen." Jake worriedly informed the Hunters.

"Is that when you were converted to join the Phantom Hunters?" A not so happy Ginny asked two nodding siblings.

"What is going to happen to the Evans?" Harry wondered as he looked to the large Auror.

"It'll depend, I can either continue placing them in my Protective Custody until this situation with the Phantom Hunter is over with, or I can hand them over to their living Relatives." Drake answered as the couple looked to each other and nodded before looking to the Auror.

"I would like my parents here before we can decide what to do about this." Harry suggested and the large Auror agreed.

"I will bring them back tomorrow morning if you wish." Drake suggested and with everyone, in agreement they left.

Potter Manor

A couple and two of their friends were enjoying a quiet evening, when two teens suddenly appeared before them. "Harry James Potter what are you doing here?" Lily yelled at her son.

"Um mom Ginny is here also." A very frighten Harry quickly informed his mother, as he hid behind his wife.

"I see that my only son, but it is you I am asking why are you guys here, and not at school?" Lily firmly asked a cringing son.

"Mom I think I found two lost relatives, Jake and Samantha Evans." Harry stopped as his mom's eyes widen.

"It can't be my cousins died while I was still in school!" Lily cried out as tears fell.

"I'm afraid they were caught by Phantom Hunters and then Converted to their cause." Ginny answered to the look of horror of everyone in the room.

"They are now Phantom Hunters." Lily could only say, as a comforting hand from her husband was place on her shoulder.

"There use to be Phantom Hunters mom, it seems when I purified their Dark Spiritual Cores, they lost all their Memories since they were converted." Harry quickly informed his mom.

"Oh don't tell me they think they are still thirteen?" Lily cried out as her son sadly shook his head.

"Actually mom according to the twins, they were sixteen when they were converted." Harry angrily informed his mother.

"Don't tell me they must have spent years in that blasted Prison." Lily shouted before she cried into her husband's shoulder, remembering what her son had told her earlier about a certain prison.

"Son when can we meet the twins." A not too happy James asked.

"Tomorrow morning Commander Drake will bring the twins over to the Headmaster's office, and you can meet them there." Harry informed his parents, whom nodded.

"We will definitely be there son." James assured his son, before they decided to call it a night.

Headmaster's Office

Two couples and an aged Headmaster talked about the past while they waited for some guests, and they all stopped as the Fireplace blazed up as two red hair siblings and a large Indian stepped out, almost instantly the adult Witch stood up. "Jake, Samantha!" Lily yelled as she rushed over to her once missing cousins and gave them a hug.

After sometime, the reunited family members let each other go. "Jake, Sam, you two will not be leaving my sight after today." As Lily smiled at her two cousins another spoke up.

"Mom, dad, since I know you both been studying Spiritual Magic in the Afterlife, I am wondering if you would help with the teachings in The Spiritual Academy of Magic." Harry suddenly suggested to everyone's surprise. "Well I was planning to let the cousins into the school to continue their studies, and with you teaching there, you can spend sometime with them, during your free time." Harry smiled knowing this would also keep his family safe.

"Yes that will be good idea." Dumbledore smiled as he looked to the reunited family, and the two adults quickly agreed.

"Well I guess this would work out, since we are still in hiding until all the so call Dark Lords is dealt with." James spat as he looked to the cousins. "And I would love to get to know my new found family members." James smiled at the now nervous siblings.

"You all will accept us, even with the bad thing we done?" Samantha shyly asked everyone.

"Samantha, Jake, we all know you had no control over what you done while under the Dark Crystal influences, so there is nothing to worry about." Ginny assured the twins, as she went up to them and gave both a hug.

With everyone accepting the twins, the Large Auror coughed to get their attention. "I guess I won't need to return the Evans to Headquarters." Drake smiled at the happy reunion. "But I do have a question for the young Potters will you be able to Purify all the Phantom Hunters that we captured?" Drake wondered, as the young couple looked unsure.

"Sir, do you think the Memory loss the Evans had will happen to every Phantom Hunter we Purify?" Harry asked the large Auror who nodded. "To tell you the truth, I don't think any Phantom Hunter under the Dark Crystal Influences for over ten years will be beyond any help we can give them." Harry warned, as he looked to the large Auror. "But if you do find anyone whom been under the Crystal's Influences for less then five years, we are willing to try to help them." Harry suggested as the Auror accepted it.

"In that case Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I will get in touch with you both in the near future, once we captured all the Phantom Hunters and interrogate them." Drake firmly suggested before saying his farewells to get back to work.

With the Large Auror gone, the adults separated to prepare for the move to the Spiritualists school, while the teens, left to go to the school to talk with the Headmaster.


	76. Plans

A/N;I know in the last chapter I said this would start the final battle, but right now I am still working on it, so for this chapter I am just showing what is happening on both sides.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Unknown Location

Three dark hooded Robe figures looked furious at the news. "It can't be how two of our best Phantom Hunters get captured!" The Right Lord shouted.

"More importantly why did it take you our best spy a month to learn of what had happen?" The Left Lord shouted at a shrinking Wizard before him.

"My Lords, the International Aurors had discovered almost all the names of the current Phantom Hunters, and I was on that list, so I had no choice but to go slowly in my investigations!" The Spy then cringed at what his Lords would do to him.

"Fine, now get out of our sights, and find where our missing Hunters are, and you better have their locations by the next meeting or we will have your hide!" The Middle Lord commanded and soon the spy bowed as he quickly back away and left the room.

With the spy gone, the left Lord sighed. "This isn't good we just lost our most prized Phantom Hunters." The left Lord grumbled as the others agreed.

"Still we are going with our plans, and continue gathering up all Phantom Hunters from across the Globe to finally take out the Spiritualists." The Right Lord suggested, as the left Lord looked unsure.

"That if the blasted International Aurors didn't get them before they got the chance to get here." The left Lord grumbled as the middle Lord looked to a follower.

"Tristan how many Phantom Hunters do we have at the moment!" The Middle Lord firmly asked a shaking Wizard.

"My Lords, we have a little over a Hundred-fifty, but there been reports of International Aurors raiding many of our Safe Houses in America, and Japan." Tristan worriedly informed the Lords. "I'm afraid we lost contact with our Hunters in South America, Germany, and Australia." Tristan warmed, as the Lords looked not too happy.

"Do you know what happen to our Missing Hunters, and what about the Hunters in the other countries?" The left Lord shouted as the Wizard shrunk before him.

"I still waiting for news, but I fear almost every Hunter we sent out to investigate the missing Hunters has not been in contact with us for the last few weeks." Tristan warned as the middle Lord slammed his hand on his chair causing his followers to back away in fear.

"Blasted International Aurors, they must be quickly rounding up all our Phantom Hunters before anyone could get any warning!" The Middle Lord shouted in anger. "Tristan change of plans, I want you to recall every Hunter you sent out, we can't afford to lose anymore Hunters." The Middle Lord firmly commanded, and the follower bowed.

"It will be done my Lords." Tristan nervously said, before quickly leaving the room.

Once the follower gone, the middle Lord spoke up. "Great I was hoping that all four-hundred of our Hunters would be able to help us in our time of need." The left Lord grumbled as another Lord spoke.

"It will look like we will need rely more on our Ally then we need too to end this War with the Spiritualists." The right Lord spat out as the others agreed.

"It does appear to be that way." The middle Lord sighed as he looked to his fellow Lords. "We will continue our plans, this setback will cost us, but I'm sure we can win this." The Middle Lord declared before finalizing their plans.

The Spiritual Academy of Magic/Headmaster's Office

At the start of an important meeting, two Headmasters watched as one of two Hunters place a bag on the desk. "Mr. Potter I know you said earlier that you had something to help us with this war, so please can you tell us what is in that bag?" Dumbledore wondered as his student smiled.

"I have here are the fragments of the Phantom Hunter's Dark Crystal." Harry grinned as he pulled out a glowing Golden Crystal Shard.

"Mr. Potter I know you said you had neutralized the Crystal, but what can we do with it to help us?" Jeffrey wondered as he eyed the Crystal Shard.

"For one thing when we are wearing it, the Crystal Shard can increase our Spiritual Powers." Harry started as he got the two Headmasters attention. "And since I have well over a hundred, I would suggest Headmaster Jeffrey you should start getting experience volunteers that are well advance in Spiritual Magic." Harry suggested as the Headmaster nodded.

"I already got a team of sixty Spiritualists that will be more then happy to help us to go against the Phantom Hunters and their Allies." Jeffrey firmly informed the young Hunter

"That will be more then enough to keep the Phantom Hunters at bay." Harry smiled as he conjured another bag, and pour into it the needed Crystals before handling it to his fellow Spiritualist. "Now that is done, I am planning to use some of the remaining Crystals for a little surprise for the Phantom Hunters, which I hope will end the battle really fast." Harry warmed as the two Headmasters looked to him.

"Care to enlighten us of what you are planning to do?" Dumbledore wondered, as his student looked innocent.

"Now that will be telling, so you two have to wait until after the battle starts." Harry smiled before disappearing from the office the two Headmasters looked to his wife.

"Sorry Harry didn't tell me anything about the Crystal, so don't even bother asking me." It was all Ginny said before disappearing from the office.

"Great I hate when the Potters do that!" Both Headmasters grumbled before talking about their plans for the Crystals.


	77. Battle Plans

A/N;Ok this is the plans the Light side is planning for the final battle, and the next chapter will be the start of it.

At the end of this chapter, I had hinted another OC from another story, so expect him and maybe another in the last chapter.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Several Weeks before the Second Task

Headmaster's Office

The Headmaster, an Unspeakable, an International Auror and two grim looking students sat for a very important meeting. "Now that we are all here let begin shell we." Dumbledore started as he sat behind his desk. "I some disturbing news, Commander Drake along with St. Nick spies was able to piece together all the Dark Lords plans, and it is centered on the Second Task." Dumbledore gravely warned.

"Are the Dark Forces planning to attack us during the Tournament?" Harry worriedly asked his Headmaster.

"I'm afraid so, since all the Dark Lords are not too happy with their defeat at every turn, they are planning to take us all out while we are distracted." Drake warned as the teens looked to him.

"Auror Drake, do you know if the Phantom Hunter going to attack The Spiritual School?" Ginny worriedly asked as the Unspeakable spoke up.

"Actually from what we know, they are planning to take out Hogwarts first before dealing with the Goblin Wards protecting the school." St. Nick gravely informed the young teens. "So at the moment we can just focus on protecting Hogwarts and everyone witnessing the Tournament." St. Nick suggested, as the teens look unsure.

"Can't we move the Tournament to a later time?" Ginny wondered as the adults shook their heads.

"We could, but it might cause the Dark Forces to change their plans, and if they do, they might be more cautious of their next plan of attack." Drake warned as the teens accepted it.

"Hmm, what if we don't advertise the change in the Tournament time, and move everyone in Hogwarts while we make an Illusion of the Tournament taking place." Harry thoughtfully suggested as the Unspeakable looked to him.

"The Magic that will be needed to make a realistic Illusion to fool very powerful Wizards won't be easy to do." St. Nick warmed, as he looked thoughtful. "I guess I can pull some favors from my fellow Unspeakables in the other Departments to see if they can help us." St. Nick suggested as everyone grinned.

"While St. Nick does that, I will start training the Battle Unspeakables with my International Aurors, so we can work together for what I hope will be the final battle." Drake suggested as the Teens looked to another.

"Ah St. Nick, did the Battle Unspeakables figure a way around the Phantom Hunters Shields?" Harry wondered as the Unspeakable shook his head.

"I'm afraid the Battle Unspeakables are still working on that problem, so right now they will be focusing on the Dark Wizards." St. Nick warned as the teens accepted it.

"I guess this will be our plan for now, and will again meet after St. Nick has his meeting with his Unspeakables." Dumbledore suggested as everyone agreed, the Auror looked to the teens.

"One second Mr. and Mrs. Potter, I thought I should warn you both, that a certain someone is interested in the Spiritualists, and is willing to help you once we deal with the Phantom Hunters." Drake suggested, getting the teens full attention.

"Who want to help us, and what can he do?" Harry wondered as the Auror smiled.

"Sorry for now I will just say, if this person says he can help you, you better believe he can, especially since he will have both Muggle and Magical Governments of the fee world backing him up." Drake smiled as the Headmaster eyes widen.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, if this person is who I believe he is, he could help the Spiritualists return to their lives before their Imprisonment." Dumbledore smiled, as the teens looked hopeful.

"This will make the Spiritualist happy to know that they can return to their old lives." Ginny sadly smiled at the thought.

"I know, I will tell Headmaster Jeffrey the good news the second we leave." Harry suggested and they all decided to end the meeting.


	78. Battle for Hogwarts Prt 1

A/N;Sorry for the late posting, I been very busy to write, but I will try to finish the second part of this chapter soon.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Entrance

Hours before the Second Task, the Headmaster met up with his messy hair student. "Mr. Potter, all our guests are in the Great Hall, and I charmed the room, so no messages could be leaked out." Dumbledore calmly informed his student.

"That is good to know that the so call Dark Lords will not be able to be warned of our change in the Tournament times." Harry spat out as he looked to his Headmaster. "On another note, I checked the Illusions our Unspeakable friends did on the Lake, and it fooled all my magical scans in thinking I am looking at living Wizards and Witches." Harry finished as his Headmaster looked to the Lake, and Chanted a spell as he waved his wand.

"Incredible, that Illusion Spell fooled the most powerful Magical Scan in my Arsenal." A wide-eye Dumbledore gasped out as he stared at the floating Platform out on the lake. "Well then, I guess we better head out to the Lake to join the others." Dumbledore suggested and both headed out onto the grounds.

Floating Platform

Halfway through the Second Task, a young Witch glared at her husband. "Harry you know we need to at least pretend we are enjoying the Tournament." Ginny warned as her husband sighed.

"I know, I know, but this is so boring since we can't see anything happening in the Lake." Harry grumbling stopped as bright lights headed their way. "Ok I think we better get ready now!" Harry warned as explosions and screams of pain sounded around them.

Forest Edge

Just outside the tree line, a large group of dark cloaked Wizards stopped casting numerous spell at the now badly destroyed floating platform. "We did it the light side stood no chance against us!" Someone yelled, but immediately cut off by a spell.

"CRUCIO!" A tall snakelike Wizard sneered at the now screaming follower. "Fool just because we done some damage, doesn't mean we won the War!" Voldemort hissed while releasing the Curse, he turned to his other followers. "Get a group of my best men over to the Platform, and check if Potter and Dumbledore are alive!" Voldemort hissed and almost immediately, a group of Wizards got on brooms and flew off towards the middle of the lake.

With the group gone, the Snakelike Wizard looked on. "This seems too easy." Voldemort thought as he looked to another. "Lestrange, I want you here with our best Duelers, while I will take the weak ones out to the lake!" Voldemort started, to his follower confusion. "Once I get confirmation of Potter and Dumbledore's death or capture you will immediately head toward Hogwarts and take out any resistances." Voldemort ordered, as his mad Witch bowed.

"It will be my pleasure my Lord." Bellatrix madly bowed, before turning to the others and shouted commands.

In no time, the group of brooms flew back with news. "My Lord, we found Dumbledore and Potter lifeless bodies, we can take you to them if you want." A Follower quickly suggested as his Lord agreed.

"Take me to their bodies, so I can personally see their dead faces." Voldemort commanded, as smoke rose around him, and he flew off towards the lake.

Ruin Platform

As the group of Dark Wizard landed before the dead and a few groaning Wizards and Witches, the tall snakelike Wizard smiled. "I will mark this day, of the day the Light falls before the Darkness!" Voldemort yelled as he looked down at his once fear Wizard. "Dumbledore, I am sorry we couldn't Duel to the Death, to see which is the better Wizard." Voldemort hissed as he kicked the fallen Wizard, but to his surprise, his leg flew threw the body. "What is the meaning of this?" Voldemort yelled, as the Floating Platform he was on grew bigger as Wizards in Light Robes appeared around him and his followers.

"Riddle, if you still want that Duel to the Death, I am here to comply with your wishes." A very much alive Dumbledore firmly informed a shock Dark Lord.

"Dumbledore, you trick us!" Voldemort yelled as he stumbled backwards in shock, but quick caught himself. "Well it doesn't matter, you will fall this day Dumbledore, and I will make sure of it!" Voldemort hissed as his wand appeared in his hands.

"We will see about that Riddle, and by the way, where is your Allies, since I only see a small fraction of what I thought you would have brought with you to this fight, which includes the ones you have hidden in the forest." Dumbledore wondered, as he stood ready to duel.

"The Phantom Hunters are actually in Hogwarts my Dear Headmaster, and is probably taking out any resistance as we speak." Voldemort started too smiled but it ended as he saw his former Headmaster grin. "What is so funny Dumbledore you may have lost all your students by now?" Voldemort yelled as his former Headmaster firmly looked at him.

"I would have been worried if my students and guests were at Hogwarts, but since they are not currently at Hogwarts, the Phantom Hunters will not be doing any killings today." Dumbledore laughed as the Dark Lord angrily waved his wand.

"It doesn't matter where you hide your precious students, once I am done with you, they will not live to see tomorrow!" Voldemort yelled as spells started flying.

High above the Lake

With the Battle under way, two Spirit-like teens quickly flew to their school. "Great we should have thought the Phantom Hunters would have gone straight to the school!" Harry grumbled as his wife shrugged.

"Well I guess it was a good thing we kept a good number of our Spiritualist station in various parts of the school." Ginny smiled as she now notice sparks of bright lights blinking from the windows of the school. "Come on Harry, look like the battle in Hogwarts is already started." Ginny warned as they speed up towards the school.


	79. Battle for Hogwarts Prt 2

A/N;One more chapter to do to end this battle, and then another to end this story, which I am glad to do so I can finally continue my other stories.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Hogwarts Grounds

As the battle rages on, two Spirit like teens rush about the corners of the school to place a special Crystal. "Harry I did it, the last Crystal is in place!" A very much-excited Ginny telepathically sent to her husband.

"Same here, and by the way Ginny have you heard from our daughter?" Harry sent back, and she gave a nod.

"Yeah Lilly is busy keeping the casualties on our side down to Zero, so I doubt we will need to bury anyone that is not Dark." Ginny sent back to her husband relief.

"I just hope she will stay out of this fight, and stay hidden until the battle is over." Harry sighed as he looked to the school, where numerous flashes of light seen in the windows. "Come on Ginny we should complete this Ward before the battle get too far." Harry suggested as he floated upwards.

"Harry do you think at least one of us should help the Headmaster?" Ginny worriedly sent back.

"No I don't think Albus would have any trouble with Riddle, since without his Horcruxes, he is now just a powerful Wizard." Harry grinned at a thought. "And I am betting, since Riddle still thinks he is immortal, he might become over too confident in this battle, and make a mistake that would cost him." Harry smiled as he flew into the wall.

Somewhere in the center of Hogwarts

In a large and completely sealed stone room, two teens appeared looking at a Golden Crystal, which was a little over four feet tall. "Wow Harry, I didn't think you could put that Crystal back together." A very impress Ginny asked as she walked about the Crystal.

"Actually this Crystal is only a quarter the size of the original, and much of it I had to recreate new Crystals to form this shape." Harry shrugged as he place his hand on the Crystal.

"But still, this is quit impressive considering how long a larger Spirit Crystal usually take to create." Ginny suggested as she turned to her husband. "And speaking of Spirit Crystals, what are your plans for this one?" Ginny wondered, as her husband never told her of his plans.

"Simple, I plan to use this Crystal to enhance the Hogwarts Wards, and hopefully give the Phantom Hunters a taste of their own medicine." Harry smiled as his wife grinned.

"You are planning to payback the Phantom Hunters for what happen at their Headquarters in French." Ginny smiled as her husband nodded.

"Yeah that is the plan, but come on, since it will take about fifteen minutes for the new Wards to fully activate, we should help our comrades." Harry quickly suggest and both flew threw the walls.

Hogwarts Hallways

As two Spirit Teens flew about the school, to help their friends, only to discover many beat up Dark Cloaked Wizards trapped in Glowing Shields. "Wow Harry those Crystals you gave the Spiritualists an upper hand on those Phantom Hunters." Ginny grinned as they continue passing many trapped Wizards.

"You are right Ginny, but there might be a few Phantom Hunters that will be a match for our friends." Harry warned as they decided to split up to find their friends.

Six Floor Hallway

In a deserted hallway, Six Spiritualists cornered a Dark Cloaked Wizard. "I don't know how you became this strong, but it doesn't matter, you all will die tonight!" The Dark Cloaked Wizard stopped as a voice sounded behind him.

"Spirit Capture Shield!" Harry yelled as he waved his hand towards the unwanted guest, and almost immediately, he was in a solid looking Shield.

"Do you think this will contain me?" The Dark Cloaked Wizard yelled as he waved his hand. "Spirit Blast!" The Wizard yelled, sending a dark beam at the shield, but as soon as it hit he flew backwards and was unconscious before hitting the ground.

"That should teach the scum for underestimating us Spirit Hunters." Harry smiled as he tied up the falling Wizard.

"Thank you Harry, this Dark Lord was giving us some trouble, and had sent many of our friends back to our school for treatment." A Spiritualist quickly informed a startled Hunter.

"Wow he was that powerful, then it is a good thing I overpowered that Capture shield." Harry grinned as he looked to his fellow Spiritualists. "By the way, have you guys met with the other two Lords?" Harry wondered as another spoke up.

"I think we captured one a while back, we were lucky we had surprise him, before he could properly defend himself." The Spiritualist quickly informed the Hunter.

"Well that will leave one Dark Spiritualist left, so please tell the entire Spiritualist here, if they find a powerful Phantom Hunter, please let us handle him." Harry quickly warned before leaving the group.

After helping other Spiritualists that were in trouble, the young Hunter stopped as he felt a strong power surging throughout the school. "Incredible, I didn't think the Spirit Crystal had that much power left in it," Harry thoughts ended as an immense wave of golden light pass threw him, and quickly giving the once dark castle shades of golden color. "I don't believe it, the special Wards I place in the Crystal is actually transforming Hogwarts into a duplicate of the Spiritualists school." Harry smiled thinking the Headmaster would enjoy the change, but soon his mood changed as he flew off after getting an urgent telepathic call from his wife.

In another part of the school, a young Spirit is flying towards a Dark Spirit, whom was just flying inches in front of the wave of Golden Light. "Give up Phantom Hunter, you have lost!" Ginny yelled as both Spirits flew ahead of a solid wall of Golden Light.  
"There is no way I am stopping…" The Phantom Hunter started to shout back, but cut off by a spell that came from far ahead of him.

"Spirit Blast!" Harry shouted, sending a bright beam at the Phantom Hunter, and blasting him into the golden light,

"No…" The Phantom Hunter yelled as dark mists started leaving his body as he rolled onto the ground and pass out.

Within moments, the two Spirits were together, and gave each other a hug, but almost instantly as they parted, the young Witch slapped her husband on the shoulder. "Next time you better warn me, what you plan to do to Hogwarts, since you gave me a fright when I saw the wall of Golden Light advancing towards me." Ginny angrily scolded her hurt husband.

"Sorry Ginny, but to tell you the truth, I didn't think this would work as well it did." Harry stopped as two fellow Spiritualists flew towards them and landed before them.

"Harry, Ginny, what ever cause all this had stopped all the battles in Hogwarts, and leaving all Phantom Hunters unconscious." One Spiritualist quickly informed the couple.

"That is good to know my Wards did what they suppose to do." Harry stopped to give out a heavy sigh of relief before continuing. "Then in that case, have all Spiritualists here gather all the Phantom Hunters, and secure them, since they should be no more powerful then a Muggle." Harry suggested as the Spiritualists nodded and flew off.

With the Spiritualists gone, the young Wife looked to her husband. "Well I guess we should rejoin the battle outside, since we are done here?" Ginny suggested as her husband agreed.

"Might as well, since we still need to personally send Riddle to Lord Kami." Harry smiled as both Spirits flew threw the wall and quickly headed towards the middle of the lake.


	80. Battle for Hogwarts Prt 3

A/N;Wow this is the longest story I posted, and I am glad to finish this once I am done with the final chapter.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Floating Platform

After fifteen minutes of fighting, and more then ninety-percent of his followers dead or out cold, a tall Snakelike Wizard sneered at the Aging Headmaster whom he was fighting. "Dumbledore, you will pay dearly for all the death here!" Voldemort hissed before sending Dark spells at his former Headmaster, whom simply dodge them.

"I doubt that Tom, since I was not the one who ordered this senseless attack on a school full of innocent children." Dumbledore unkindly informed his former student before sending his most powerful spells at him.

"There is no such thing as innocents Dumbledore there are only the strong and the weak!" Voldemort angrily hissed as the two Wizards continued their battle.

"Is that all what you believe in Tom?" Dumbledore sadly suggested as he shook his head at his former student.

"Don't you dare lecture me old man, you don't know…" Voldemort froze as a wave of golden light shot threw everyone and everything.

"What the…" Every Light and Dark Wizards shouted, as their once Dark school instantly transformed into a golden castle.

"Harry you outdone yourself." A very empress Dumbledore could only say, as he looked to his new school.

"Why thank you Headmaster." Harry smiled as he and his wife appeared before his Headmaster.

"Potter, your tricks will be for nothing!" Voldemort yelled as he started to make way towards the young Wizard, but stopped as a golden pyramid type shield shot out of the ground, and trapped him and his still living followers.

"I don't think so Tom Riddle!" Harry hissed as he walked over towards the not so happy trapped Wizard. "Your days of terror end now, since I am personally sending you to Lord Kami for your final Judgment!" Harry angrily informed a furious Dark Wizard.

"I don't think so Potter, since I am Immortal, you only can just destroy my body, but I will come back to continue my conquests against the Light!" Voldemort shouted as the young Wizard waved his hand, to create six objects that floated before the Dark Lord.

"Riddle you sure about your Immortality, since I did destroy all of your Horcruxes!" Harry warned a now very worried Dark Wizard.

"Impossible, you couldn't have learnt all their hiding places!" Voldemort yelled, as he continued eyeing the objects before him.

"Actually I didn't Tom, it was my Darling daughter whom found every single one of them and brought them to me." Harry smiled as he waved his hands, causing the entire Dark Followers trap in the golden shields to scream in pain as smoke rose from their left forearms, and almost immediately they collapsed to the ground.

"What have you done Potter!" Voldemort yelled as he saw the last of his Followers fall before him.

"Oh nothing much, I just cut off your Dark Bond you created to steal your Follower's Magic to make yourself stronger." Harry warned as the Dark lord eyes widen. "Oh Tom did I just remove another Dark Spell you used to anchor you very Soul to the Living World." Harry grinned as the Dark Lord angrily looked to him.

"You will pay for this Potter, I will find a way to come back and kill you all!" Voldemort yelled as an Angel-like Woman appeared beside the young Wizard.

"Tom Riddle you been defying death for far too long, and we are here to make sure you don't cheat Death again!" Lady Mercy warned as she and her parents pointed at the Dark Lord.

"Cheating Death is something I will always do, and there is nothing you can do about it!" Voldemort hissed as the young Wizard shouted a spell.

"Spirit Gun!" Harry shouted, sending a bright golden beam at the Dark Lord, and he screamed as his body slowly turned to dust as smoke rose from his skin.

"You can't do this…" Voldemort tried to say, but was cut off as his face and body blew apart in a dark dust cloud.

Within seconds their nothing but dust on the ground, and when everyone thought it was over, a smoky image of the Dark Wizard slowly rose from the ground glaring at the Wizards around him. "You fools I told you I am Immortal!" The Spirit of an older Tom Riddle yelled.

"You are wrong Riddle you are nothing more then a lost Spirit, which we now can send you to your fate!" Harry warned as his and his family hands started to glow.

"Fate is nothing I am afraid of!" Voldemort hissed as shouts sounded before him.

"Spirit Gun!" Harry, Ginny, and Lady Mercy shouted sending a bright beam of light at the Spirit.

"You can't…" Was all Voldemort could say as his Spirit exploded in a bright light, and sending the small family in a fit of shivers for a few moments before it was over.

"It is finally over." Harry sighed in relief, as he turned to his Headmaster. "I'm sorry Headmaster but we should head back to Spirit Realm, to see this to the end." Harry warned as his Headmaster nodded.

"Of course Mr. Potter, do what you must do, and I will handle things here." Dumbledore gently informed his student before the small family disappeared, and he quickly ordered everyone to secure the prisoners.

Spirit Realm

In a large room, a huge man sighed as he looked to an angry Wizard trap in a shield. "Tom Riddle, you are here to so I can pass Judgment on your fate!" Lord Kami warned as the Wizard looked defiantly at him.

"You can't do this to me, I am the most Powerful Wizard of all time, and I demand respect!" Tom shouted as he gotten a glare from the huge Lord.

"Respect is earned and not freely given Tom Riddle, and you lost it the second you turned against your fellow men!" A not so happy Lard Kami sneered as three Wizards and a young Witch appeared. "Oh good Lord Slytherin you got my message." Lord Kami smiled as the trapped Wizard turned to the newcomers.

"Lord Slytherin, please help me!" Tom shouted as his ancestor turned on him.

"And why should I help a Descendant that had an ancestor which was Magically Disowned." Slytherin spat at the trapped Wizard. "It is too bad, if you had used your tenants for the Light, I would have accepted you back into the family." Slytherin suggested, as he looked disgusted at the Wizard. "Oh well, at least I know your line is dead, so I won't need to worry about my disowned Descendants making me look like a bad guy." Slytherin spat out.

"You can't be Lord Slytherin…" Tom tried to say, but was cut off by a silently cast spell.

"That will be enough Tom Riddle!" Lord Kami roared causing the trapped Wizard to shake. "I have decided on your punishment, and luckily you won't be going to Hell yet." Lord Kami stop to look at the shock looks on everyone, and then continue before anyone could say anything. "Tom Riddle, your Punishment will be a Million Resurrections of the lowest and considered the worst forms of life on your planet." Lord Kami smiled down at the terrified Wizard. "Further on your Punishment, you will retain your memories, but don't get use to your new lives, since not only you will only have a fraction of its lifespan, you will experience a not so pleasant death for each life you lived." Lord Kami warned and before the trap Wizard could say anything, he vanished from the room.

With the former Dark Lord gone, the young Wizard looked to his Lord. "That was unexpected Lord Kami." Harry could only say, as his Lord looked to him.

"Well I did have fifty years of planning for Riddle's Fate." Lord Kami smiled as he continued. "Now I think you guys should head back, and Harry, I will be sending you and your family souls three days in the future, so please don't get the date wrong." It was all Lord Kami said before the small family vanished from the room


	81. The End or is it?

A/N;This ends the story of the Spirit Hunters, and the start of my new story Spirit Hunters Chronicles, which I will try to do once I am done with one or more of my other stories.

Also sorry to cut it there, but here is a hint of what the new story is about

Spirit Hunters Chronicles

With the Defeat of the Phantom Hunters, a Dark secret they kept hidden is release, and a war that was thought ended two-hundred years ago will now begin anew.

If you are wondering about this new story, remember I stated that the Spiritualists was in a never ending war with the Darkest Spirits of the past, before the Phantom Hunters came into play, I originally thought to not to do anything about it, but I now I think I will use it for the new story.

And lastly I don't own Harry Potter and please review.

Somewhere that is nowhere near England

In a large compost heap, a black Maggot squirmed out of the stinking mess. "Potter you will pay for this!" The Maggot yelled, but froze as a dark shadow fell on it, and almost immediate swallowed completely and then slowly died while being degusted.

Potter Manor/Three days later

The morning sun awoke a young Wizard whom started stretching out his stiff muscles. "Lord Kami why in Merlin's name did you send us back three days." Harry argued as he slowly regained enough feeling in his stiff body to get up from the bed to get dress.

Out in the Hallway of his bedroom, the young Wizard met up with his not so happy wife. "Harry please reminds me when we get back to Spirit Realm to give Lord Kami a piece of my mind." Ginny grumbled as they headed towards the kitchens.

"Ginny how much I hate to disagree with you, I'm sure Lord Kami had a reason for sending us three days in the future." Harry suggested but stopped as they reach the living room. "Hey sounds like everyone in the room." Harry stopped as he heard some familiar voices, one belong to his daughter. "Ok our daughter sounds way to alert to just have been returned to her body." Harry argued.

"It could be Lillian special healing abilities, but come on lets head in, I'm sure everyone is worried about us." Ginny warned as her husband nodded and both entered the room.

Living Room

A large number of friends and family were fawning over a young Witch whom seems to enjoy the attention, when the doors opened for a couple. "Good morning everyone…" Both Harry and Ginny called out, but immediately engulfed in a large group hug.

After a few minutes, everyone parted looking at the young couple. "Harry, Ginny why did it take you guys three days to return to us?" Lilly quickly demanded.

"Yeah you three miss the Second Task which was held yesterday after the entire mess was cleaned up." James added as the young couple looked to each other and laughed.

"Sorry but I think Lord Kami must have thought we wouldn't want to sit for an hour just to watch nothing again." Ginny grinned as she shook her head. "Well I guess the stiffness we felt is worth it to miss the Second tasks, but who did win it?" Ginny wondered as another answered.

"It was Cedric, and then Krum, but Fleur couldn't finish since she was injured." Sirius answered as he smiled at his Godson.

For an hour, everyone got up-to-dated, but talks stopped as a beautiful red and orange Phoenix appeared with a letter, and landed before the young Wizard. "Hey Albus wants us back in Hogwarts to meet up with a very important official." Harry quickly informed everyone.

"Well I guess we better not keep them waiting." Lilly suggested as she stood. "But I think we all should be properly dress, and not in everyday Robes." Lilly warned, as the males groaned and the females grinned as they parted to their rooms.

Hogwarts/Hallway

After arriving in a deserted office, the group of friends and family headed to the Great

Hall, only to stop as a couple spotted a young Spirit flying towards them. "Someone stop that little devil!" A large Indian shouted as the young couple became transparent and caught the little Spirit that seems to be around ten.

"Hey let me go I was just bored doing nothing." The Little Spirit argued as the large Indian glared at her.

"Alicia Waters you know better then leaving our protection!" Drake warned as he took out a silver glove and put on his hand. "Now are you coming back quietly or do I have to drag you back to your now worried parents." Drake firmly suggested as he firmly took hold of the Spirit's arm.

"Um Auror Drake what is going on?" Ginny wondered as the large Indian looked to her.

"Oh nothing much, just this little devil seems to love to torture me." Drake glared at the little spirit, whom became solid as she looked shyly down. "But since you all are here, care to follow me to the Great Hall." Drake suggested, and the group nodded and started following the large Indian.

As the group walked, the young Wizard looked to the large Auror. "Auror Drake who taught Alicia to be a Spiritualists?" Harry wondered as the large Indian gave a sigh.

"Ms. Water's father had some well taught Spiritualists train her, but unfortunately there is still more she can learn which Mr. Waters hope the Spiritualists School can help teach his daughter to properly use her powers." Drake hoped as they reached a double door.

"If Alicia can turn into a Spirit now, I do believe she will benefit from learning at our school." Harry smiled at the shy little girl, as they entered the large room.

Great Hall

As the newcomers entered in the now golden room, two Headmasters, an Important looking Unspeakable, and a middle age couple spotted seated at a large round table. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter good to finally see you all back in the land of the Living." Dumbledore smiled as he gestured the group to some empty spaces.

Once seated the Headmaster again spoke. "Mr. and Mrs. Potter, these two are well known Diplomats, Mr. Stephan Waters and his lovely wife, Catherine, whom been helping both the Muggle and Wizarding Governments of the World in their times of need." Dumbledore smiled as the kind looking Wizard looked to his student.

"I'm glad to meet you both, and I do know your daughter will do well at our school." Harry smiled as he bowed at the couple.

"Mr. Potter I do hope you know the kind of student your school is accepting, my daughter is a fast learner, since she did breeze through all the instructors we could find." Stephan warned as the young couple smiled.

"Well we think we can help Alicia with her Learning problem." Ginny smiled at the young shy girl now seated next to her parents. "But on another note, I am betting you are not only here to sign your daughter up for further Spiritual Training am I right?" Ginny wondered as the older couple nodded.

"You are right Mrs. Potter, since we both have strong ties with many of the Major Governments of the World, we could help resettle many of the Spiritualists back in their homelands." Stephan suggested as the young couple looked to the younger Headmaster.

"Headmaster Jeffrey, do you have an idea of how many Spiritualists would want to return to their Countries?" Harry wondered as the Headmaster nodded.

"Actually a small majority of the Spiritualists would like to accept the Water's help in the near future, but for now they all think it would be best to stay at the school for more training." Jeffrey informed the accepting couple.

"Well in that case, for now Headmaster Jeffrey, why not give me a list of names and the country they want to go to, and I should have everything they need ready when they are ready to go home." Stephan suggested and with a nod, the elder Headmaster spoke up.

"Now that we got that settle, Mr. Potter cares to tell us what happen in Spirit Realm?" Dumbledore wondered and the young couple told what just expired, and soon making everyone cringed at the former Dark Lord Fate.

Once the young family was finished with their tale, the now smiling Headmaster stood up.

"Now that I we are done with this meeting, I believe we have a celebration to attend on the Quidditch Pitch, so lets head out now shell we." Dumbledore happily announced, and everyone stood up and headed out of the room.

Quidditch Pitch

All the stands with many Wizards and Witches celebrating the end of the Dark Lord, with numerous Fireworks and aerial display of Broomsticks Flyers, a young couple with their two children smiled as they too celebrated a future free of Darkness.

However, unknown to the Light, in various parts of the world, Dark Smoke started leaking out of various places, marking the start of a new threat.


	82. Story changes Warning

A/N; I Posted the new story Spirit Hunters Chronicles, which has already three chapters up.

Also I am planning to delete the original Spirit Hunters, to rename this story just Spirit Hunters, I just thought to warn you all and thanks for reading my story.


End file.
